Tainted Soul
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: Kimiko Tokushima's soul was 'taken' away from her, but returned-now she must face her the intensity of her enemy's power fighting by-side Ichigo and keep her secret hidden. IchigoxOc
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Tokushima! Please pay attention!" I heard the teacher yell as I stirred a little and opened my eyes. I lifted my head up from my arms and looked at my teacher in annoyance, "Can you please read the text on page 34 for the whole class?"

I blinked at her with my light purple eyes and looked down at my desk to see the blue novel I was using as a pillow. I looked around the room and saw as students heads turned and looked at me expectantly, like behaved students; wearing their white tops, ties or bows and gray pants or skirts. They all behaved obediently in class, treating the teacher with upmost respect, but why? Why do I have to treat this…insignificant teacher with respect? What has she done that she deserves more respect than all of us. So much for everyone being equal in the school.

I opened my book grudgingly slow to the page she had told me before I closed it and looked at her. I crossed my arms and said, "No. I won't." Some of the students murmured, but many were not surprised. They already know what Kimiko Tokushima is like in class.

"Why not, Ms. Tokushima; is there a problem?" The sensei asked, adjusting her glasses and raised an eyebrow at me as I smirked at her figure before I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, there is. I refuse to read this book called, _Romeo & Juliet_. It's mind-numbing, disconcerting, and a complete waste of my time. If you wanted to kill us with boredom, you might as well tell us about your day." I said, putting my elbows on the desk and lacing them together, "Stop wasting my time-"

"That is enough, Kimiko-"

"I didn't know we were on first name bases, Anzu." I said, tilting my head at her with a bored look. Though, it did bring a small smile on my face when I saw her face turning a clear red.

"Principal's office; now!" She yelled as her voice turned into steel. I sighed in relief and did not question why she did not do it earlier, "And don't come back until you learn decent manners!"

"I would say it was nice seeing you, but…" I sucked through my teeth and gave her a disappointed look, "That would be the whitest lie I ever told you-"

"Out!" She yelled as I chuckled lowly and exited her class with no hesitation and sighed. I slid the door closed behind me. I ran my fingers through my dark chestnut hair and shook it a bit. I loosened my bow and tied it around my neck loosely before tapping my dark brown ankle-sneakers to the ground. I looked left to right before going the way opposite of the principal's office; I am sure they can wait. I went into my breast pocket of my white dress shirt and looked through the contacts for, Hana. I started to call her before shutting it quickly; I can't let my mother know that I got kicked out…again. I groaned in frustration and turned off my phone before turning a corner and bumping into someone. I backed up and looked at the person who was at a towering 6'5". I remember him though; he's in my gym class. I would love to give him a piece of my mind, but…he really didn't do anything. I think his name was like Yatsutaro Sado, or Chad.

"Sorry about that." He said in his very deep voice that made me wonder if he really is a high school student…

"Yeah…kind of my fault by the way-"

"You're Kimiko Tokushima." He said as I looked at him and nodded, "I hear you get in trouble a lot of times."

"Don't forget to include today." I say and sighed, "But, yeah…I do get in trouble many times…why the hell are you out of class?"

"…I just got here." He said as I nodded, but rolled my eyes. I looked around and saw no one in the hallways, "Do you want to walk around?"

"I don't even know you!" I replied in a harsh tone, crossing my arms, "…but yeah…sure." All he did was nod and started to walk as I followed.

"I only play Piano…though, my mother really insists on it. I hate Piano. You're lucky that you get to play the guitar… it's very…soothing to me." I told him and sighed, "I never thought I would be talking to you…like this."

"People say you're very rude, mean, and horrible; I just wanted to see for myself." He said as I nodded.

"At least you're taking a chance. All those other bastards listen to rumors…"

"I don't think that's true…you seem different." He said as I looked up at him, "Different in a good way."

"…I see; so are you…what should I call you?" I asked, looking at him, "I don't know if its Yatsutaro or Chad." I asked, rubbing my chin, "I'm sorry; I'm not well informed-"

"It's Chad." He said as I bit my lip and nodded. It was silent and only our footsteps could be heard… It was nice. No misery or fake emotions I had to use. I didn't have to act tough. But what really got to me was that I was talking to him for more than 30 minutes. I wasn't under a trance or anything, but I was feeling desperate for a friend I guess.

"Chad…" I called out as he looked down at me, "As weird as this may sound…thanks for…hanging out with me…you know… talking and stuff…"

"No problem, Kimiko-san." He said as I raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Kimiko-san? God, I feel weird; just call me Kimiko. Don't add that random bullshit. I don't deserve respect half the time." I told him and shivered when I heard the bell ring, "That's my cue to leave…Goodbye, Chad."

"Later, Kimiko." He said, standing where he was as I felt his eyes on my back, even when the hallways were crowded. I moved my way to the crowd as people tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"_It's her again."_

"_I still wonder why she's at our school…"_

"_I heard that she wears eye-contact-"_

"_I heard she almost pushed a lady in front of a moving bus-"_

"_Why is she so distant?"_

"_She's another weirdo-"_

I shook my head and looked down; none of them understand…Why should I try to convince them otherwise? It didn't matter to me… nothing can change on what they feel about me and I'm not about to waste my time trying to change their ignorant mind. What they don't know won't hurt them… I soon realized that I was heading the wrong way and quickly made my way to the opposite way…

"Tokushima, what do you think we should play today?" Kagine asked, looking at me as I was staring at the sky and glared at him, why pick me…? I looked at what I was wearing, a gray t-shirt and blue-short shorts, the school uniform, and sighed; sometimes, I think my school is a pervert.

"…Baseball?" I asked, already seeing the equipment out in the corner of the field as I saw the coach roar with happiness.

"Good choice! Pick teams now-"

"Make someone else do this, I refuse." I muttered, crossing my arms and looking away and checking my nails as I saw some students scoff. It wasn't new, I did this everyday if I can…I loved to play sports, but not with them... the students.

"All right- Ichigo Kurosaki; you are late!" Kagine yelled suddenly as I looked over my shoulder and raised the eyebrow. If anyone thought I was a person who is always late for class, they haven't met Ichigo Kurosaki; the bastard as I would like to say. The teachers are all right with him leaving for no apparent reason with lame excuses, but of course, I am the one who gets in trouble when I leave school. He has bizarre spiky orange hair, though, it was cool to me. He was about… 5'9". He had brown eyes and his name meant strawberry for some reason, but I know he mentioned that it means another word. Anyways, he is always late and now that I mention him… he hangs around with Chad, who is also in my class. There was also Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, and others…Now that I noticed it, I really hate this class… the students I mean.

"Sorry, Kagine-sensei, I was-"

"No excuses, Mr. Kurosaki. You get the punishment of picking teams…!" Kagine said with a laugh as if it was the worst punishment. Are you serious…? This is punishment for this guy? This school can be such a joke, "Ichigo Kurosaki and Sorimachi are captains… Let's get this game moving, but uh… Ms. Tokushima, can I have a quite talk with you?" I said nothing but walked over to him as the others started to pick teams. "Are you going to behave?"

"If no one pushes my buttons, then maybe." I told him as he sighed, "I won't be of any trouble as long as…I am calm. Let's just say that, okay?"

"All right-"

"Yo, Tokushima, you are on our team!" I heard someone yell as I looked over my shoulder and saw Tatsuki waving to me and seeing Mizuiro sitting on the bench, "Why does he get to sit out?"

"Because he has a doctor's note-"

"I don't even care any more." I said, putting my hand up and walking over to the group, which was Chad, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Keigo; great… I rather drown.

"Who wants to pitch first?" Tatsuki asked as I looked at the sky and crossed my arms.

"I am not a real good thrower-"

"I can do center outfield." I said, interrupting Orihime as I felt a twinge of annoyance from Tatsuki.

"All right. Ichigo, you can pitch." Tatsuki ordered as I went over to a bin to get a glove for myself.

"Hey, why me-"

"Cause I said so, you dumbass. Everyone else can fill up as they go." Tatsuki said as I rolled my eyes and rolled my neck; who the hell made her in charge? I rather not be instructed by some… karate-arrogant girl… I didn't bother to say anything to her as I had gotten into my position. Everyone was a lousy hitter in my position; I am just saying that because there were no baseball's headed in my direction. When it was finally our turn, Tatsuki went first for no apparent reason. I was down the last, the last one behind Chad. It wasn't a big idea; everyone was actually decent on my team…

"Purple eyes, you are up!" Sorimachi said as I glared and snatched the baseball bat from Chad's hand and put on my helmet. I heard some booing and glared at Sorimachi's gang that was on the 2nd floor of the building. The thing is that bothered me is that I could hear the words; I couldn't concentrate. I missed the first pitch, getting a strike. I swung too fast on the second, getting another strike and I could hear Reiichi's word so clear; it got me- that's it. I am done.

"Reiichi!" I yelled out, looking at him, "This is aiming at your head, and I hope it lands you into a coma!"

"Kimiko, you shouldn't have said tha-"

"Chad, I am done." I said, getting my arms in position and getting myself ready. I felt that…enraptured feeling inside me; the feeling of revenge. I saw the ball being thrown and I smirked; he is going to wish that he had never messed with me. I swung my metal bat as hard as I could and angled it in a perfect direction to make contact with- I smirked when I heard cries of anger; probably from his gang. I dropped the bat and took off my helmet and walked across the field, getting a murderous look from Sorimachi. Revenge has never been sweeter…

"…do you understand…?" The principal demanded as I gave him the biggest and _fakest_ smile I could muster up and nodded. Pleased with my reaction, he had dismissed me as I left his office with a sour attitude. I made sure my bag was in my hand as I closed the door behind me with a loud slam. I heard the bell bring ringed and that was the cue that school was over, though, I was staying after; I had to see my art teacher, Ms. Toru-sensei; the only teacher I respect in this whole damn building next to Ms. Ochi. I moved through the crowd with some difficulty; I had to shove people out of the way to go to the stairs. I walked past the other room until I reached a special room in the corner as I smiled a little and sighed. I walked in and knocked a bit, peeking inside.

"Toru-sensei-"

"Kimiko, I thought you wouldn't show up; come in, come in! I'll be with you in a minute, but I have to see another student." Toru-sensei apologized before leaving her room as I looked at her and looked around. I got out a sketch pad from my bag before tossing my bag on one of the tables. I went over to the counters and grabbed a dark charcoal pencil. I heard some talking before footsteps getting closer. As I looked up, my eye twitched; my art teacher was here and so was Ichigo… I stared at him before he stared back with a stern gaze. I glared before going to my sketch book.

"I will be right back. Ichigo, make sure to finish your project before you leave or you will get an 'F' for the assignment. Draw anything you like, Kimiko." Toru-sensei ordered as I nodded and pulled my feet up to my chest as she left the room. All I could hear is the sigh of Ichigo and papers shuffling…

"Do you know where the pencils are?" I heard him ask as I looked at him with an annoyed glance, "I am just asking-"

"The counter behind you; the fifth drawer on the left." I said as I heard him mutter thanks. I looked at him again before sketching into my book.

"Do you come here to draw?" He asked as I suppressed the urge to grind my teeth; why else would I be here.

"Why else would I be here?" I retorted as he glared and went to whatever the hell he was doing.

"No need to be snappy-"

"Who said I was snappy?" I asked as he sighed and went back to work… it was quiet finally and I was able to work in peace-

"It was… funny how you managed to get Reiichi like that." I heard him said as I looked up from my sketch pad and raised an eyebrow, "He kind of needs to shut up once and a while-"

"Just doing justice." I muttered as I heard him chuckle, "I am guessing you don't like chicken head boy…"

"He can be a big pain in the ass." Ichigo said as I nodded, "He seems like a problem for you too."

"He is…you can obviously see that from today…" I said and started to draw more harshly, "But, he is no different from anyone else in this school. Talks here and there; rumors about me…it's nothing new."

"I'm sorry about those…" I stopped drawing and looked at him, "W-what…?"

"You are probably…never mind." I said, ignoring him and went back to my drawings, "I'm talking too much."

"No, I want to hear what you said." He said in a serious tone as I didn't stop drawing.

"You are probably the first one who said sorry, and I'm not sure why." I said as he sighed.

"I was made fun of because the color of my hair so I know where you are coming from sort of." He said.

"All right…" I muttered and kept drawing…Before I knew it, I was done… I looked up and saw that he was deep in thought. I really didn't have to go home yet… I held onto my sketch tightly and walked over to Ichigo, dragging my stool over to him as he watched in curiosity.

"What? Would you rather stay here by yourself and talk to the mannequins?" I asked as he rolled his eyes and started to talk…


	2. Chapter 2

"I will see you later, Kimiko." I heard Ichigo say as I waved to him without looking at him. I realized that we lived on the same street, but I didn't notice. Well, I didn't really care for one, and two, I was purposely trying to ignore him. I am not trying to be mean or anything, but it's his…Spiritual pressure. Yes, I know all about that stuff. I rather not explain why now though. Around him, there is this…energy that I don't like. It's too…raw and uncontrolled. Orihime and the others have spiritual pressure too, but it's different and controlled. Nothing is wrong with Ichigo…It's just that my spiritual awareness spikes up whenever I am in a radius near him. Whenever that happens, I got those same nightmares as every other day, but the thing is you can't ignore a guy who is in like every one of your classes; not possible… I had reached my nice little house and took out my keys, smiling a bit when I heard woofing.

"Hold on, Alistair." I said, finally able to open the door and got on my knees to rub my Beaucreon's stomach with a smile. If you haven't figured it out yet, Alistair is a dog, a Beauceron, "How you are boy, causing any trouble lately?" I kissed his forehead before standing up and closing the door behind me. I took off my shoes and yawned.

"Hana…?" No response, "Mom?" Still no response…She must be at work then. Oh well, I don't mind. I walked over to the closet and got out a bone. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alistair tilting his head. I waved the bone in the air as he followed its movements. I threw it to the side as he scampered to it, his jaws clamped down on the bone. I ruffled his head before going upstairs and opening my room. It was nothing special. Just portraits and posters posted on the wall, a simple bed, a desk, and my laptop in the corner. I sat down on my bed and began to unbutton my shirt and taking off my tie. I took off my skirt before tossing it onto my chair where the desk was. I slipped on some red pajama pants and a black tank-top. I grabbed my bag before skipping down the steps and going into the living room. I turned on the TV and laid down on the couch, taking messy sheets out of my bag; I wasn't a really organized person. I heard a low whine sound and looked at Alistair… I rolled off the couch and walked over to where the pantry was. I grabbed the large bag of food and poured it into the silver bowl in the corner. I put the bag in the corner and went back to where I was. I tied my hair up in a loose bun and started to work on my Algebra homework, and by work, I mean by looking in the back of book and copying it. I may not get full credit, but hey, I still did it, didn't I?

I heard a knock on the door and groaned. I put the TV on mute and waited, staring at the door. It knocked again and I heard that voice again.

"Kimi, can you open the door?" I heard Hana yelled as I rolled my eyes; she had keys with her, why do I have to open it…? I got up, ignoring the pain when my book fell on my toe and opened the door, crossing my arms; the same thing; shopping. I didn't bother to help her as I walked back into my spot as she struggled to get her things inside the house, "Hello, Kimiko, how was your day?"

"It was fine." I said, grabbing my book and continuing the math problems, "How was yours?"

"It was just fantastic-" I didn't bother to listen to her and her enthusiastic speech. It was the same thing. She will describe what she did at work, then how she met a person today, then how she got a great deal on shoes at the local store, "…inside the store, they had a sale. It was buy 2 pair of shoes and get 1 half off; isn't that great?"

"I'm silently cheering for you." I said in a sarcastic manner and closed my book, tossing it to the side before picking up my history book. I heard her light footsteps coming closer and a shadow looming over me, "What is it?"

"How are your nightmares?" She asked as I rolled my eyes, "I know you had been waking up in the middle of the night-"

"I'm fine." I interrupted her, giving her a short look, "It's no big deal…" All she did was nod, gave me a gently squeeze on my arm and walked into the kitchen. Hana Tokushima, that woman is not the one I would call for an emergency; she was my stepmother. She is okay and all, but she kind of tries too much to make me happy, like waiting for any moment to make me happy. She had brown eyes and long black hair that she took so much pride for; she is trying to make it touch the ground. Ever since my mother had left my dad, he got married to Hana Tarou, who is now Hana Tokushima. She is a bit on the young side, around 35. She has been with me for…4 to 5 years. All I can say is that I am thankful for her company ever since my dad decided to leave too; the two most important people had decided to abandon their only daughter, life is great…

"Would you like anything to eat in particular?" She asked, her head popping from the kitchen area…

"You know what…I am not hungry; I'm more tired than hungry…" I told her, getting my stuff and putting it into my bag, "Goodnight, Hana."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She replied as I rolled my eye at her little nickname; sweetheart? Really? I whistled lowly to get Alistair's attention as I went up the stairs and I think it work because he was following after that; I heard his padded feet... I reached my room, threw my bag to the side and let myself fall onto my bed, sighing.

"Alistair, I hate life." I said to my dog, rubbing his fur when he laid down on my legs, "I hate to say it, but...Hell was actually a bit better... no one really bothered me... I have to say, it wasn't fun, but I had less things to worry about... Is that weird? Am I a weird child?" I saw him raise his head and licked my hand, "...Goodnight, Alistair..."

* * *

><p>"Kimiko, get up, it's time for school." I heard Hana call out as I rolled my eyes and pushed my covers towards my feet as I welcomed the cool air. The cold air reminded me of home... I am not completely Japanese- "Kimi-"<p>

"I'm up!" I shouted, scaring away Alistair from my bed, "Sorry Ali." I heard hurried footsteps coming up and saw my door being slammed; I raised an eyebrow at Hana, "I didn't know it was dress up like a hooker at work."

"Hey, don't be rude." Hana warned, putting on her earrings and fixing her tightly-fitted, black, over the shoulder, dress, "There's a party for the facility at the Mikumoto Hotel-"

"Got it, don't care. Sorry I asked." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, "What time is it?"

"Time to get up for school, no slouching or anything. Move your butt." She said before moving towards my windows and opening the blinds as I groaned and glared at her, "You'll thank me later."

"Don't count on it." I retorted as she smiled at me before closing the door behind her as she left, "Weirdo…" I slowly got out of my bed and stretched with a loud yawn. I walked over to my closet and opened to see my uniform in the middle, ironed; Hana must have done that… I grabbed the close, threw it onto my bed, and grabbed a towel before leaving my room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kimiko!" I heard a voice as I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow; why did Ichigo look out of breath… I stopped myself and waited until he was a few feet away from me… I saw him panting a bit and try to control his breathing, "Why are you doing here? School started all ready."<p>

"I know… I just wanted walk around, nothing new…why are you late? You're usually a early one." I asked and raised an eyebrow as his eyes widened, "You know what, I rather not know the reason, keep it to yourself."

"Right, thanks. Do you mind if I join you?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"We are going to the same direction, am I wrong? It's not like I have a choice." I said to him before continuing to walk as he was by my side. A few minutes later, I regretted that idea; I felt nauseous around this guy, and not the guy type of nauseous. His spiritual pressure was unbearable sometimes. It would spike up for no reason and I would just shiver a bit, and then it would go down. I had felt some spiritual pressure in Hell, and I was still not use to its intensity-

"Are you okay, you seem a little sick-"

"I'm fine and stop staring." I replied as I saw him grumble a bit and look straight ahead, "It's nothing… I'm going to feel better once school is over."

"Hm." He muttered and looked lost in thought. I raised an eyebrow and decided to be a little mean. We were reaching a metal pole soon. I pushed lightly as did nothing before he had crashed into the metal pole. I grinned a bit when I saw him fall on the floor, but hid it when he glared at me, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Accusing me for no reason." I said with a small smirk and picked up his bag before walking again, "Catch up, day-dreamer."

"Give me my bag back." He ordered, reaching out to grab his bag from my hand as I moved to the side. He tried to grab it again, but I moved, "I mean it."

"I mean it." I mocked as he reached out and tried to grab it, and it was impressive how he moved; he didn't look like the one who can be that fast. Luckily, I moved away and started to run away from him. I went into a full sprint as he kept up, still chasing his bag that was hanging off my shoulder. We actually…accidently…passed the school. I lost him a few times, but he had managed to find me; I am not sure how though…

I ran down another street and sighed, "Do you want chocolate bars, only 2 dollars each." A voice said that made me almost jump. I saw that I was near a store and the owner was just…oh… "I have new chocolate imported from Austria, Belgium, Russia, American, though, it's not the best chocol-"

"Here." I said, giving him 4 dollars and grabbing two chocolate bars from the basket he was holding. I walked around, looking left to right and sighed and felt a bit guilty.

"Gotcha!" I heard Ichigo yell as I felt a little tug around my neck as he pulled the bag over my head, "Do you know how long-"

"Here." I said, interrupting him and handing him a chocolate bar as he looked at it suspiciously, "Sorry for the whole…game I guess." I saw him open it slowly and look at me with a small smirk.

"I knew you were nice." He said as I raised an eyebrow, "It's just that people said you were-"

"It's not good to believe every rumor you here… I am a pretty easy going person, unlike what the gossip describes me as…" I said and sighed, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Playing with me…"

* * *

><p>I didn't bother to look over my shoulder as Ichigo walked in the opposite direction to whatever class he had, it didn't matter right now. Though, what he said before was a bit thoughtful.<p>

_If missing a class meant to find out who you truly are inside, then I say was worth it, but don't steal my bag again…_

I said to smirk at the last part and crossed my arms over my chest before frowning; his spiritual pressure was still annoying… I had reached the outside of my class and knocked before entering.

"Ms. Tokushima, how nice of you to join us… Go, find your seat and ask someone next to you for the notes we all ready took." My Chemistry teacher, , had said as I shrugged and walked up the stairs, feeling those same stares as any other day. I sat next to…Keigo, who had a fearful expression on his face. I normally didn't sit next to him because I was usually early in this class. I slid into my seat and got out my chemistry notebook. For some reason, I…liked chemistry; the second class that I am actually getting a solid A. everything else is like in the high B range. My mom-…Hana thought I was getting C's; so much for support… chemistry was the only class where I am not actually messy…

"Asano, can I see your notes-" a bunch of messed up paper were slammed onto my side of the desk. I looked over to Keigo and saw him on the far side of desk, in a fetal position… right… It didn't bother me until I gave him back his notes and he flinched. Is he serious…? I grabbed his collar and forced him to look at me, "Are you seriously scared of me, what I am going to do to you? It's not like I can kill you… _there are too many witnesses_…" I had whispered the last part as his face went ghostly white. Satisfied with the look on his face, I let go of him as he dropped onto the floor… only a few pairs of head turned around to look at me as I simply stared at the board.

* * *

><p>The bell ringed and I was on my way of going to the main door, ready to eat lunch at a place that I had passed by a couple of days ago and I made sure I brought enough money this time. Last time I went into a restaurant, Hana had to come; it was embarrassing-<p>

"Hey, Kimiko." I heard someone call out as I looked over my shoulder and saw the man who makes me nauseate in my mind.

"It's you…What's up?" I asked, turning around and putting my hands on my hips. I saw his gang near the stairs and saw Keigo crying, "What's wrong with…Asano?"

"Him? Don't worry, he's always like that." Ichigo said as I slowly nodded and looked at him. This is the second tall man I had to look up to, first being Chad. Chad is just that tall, "Where are you going?"

"I steal your bag and now you are asking me where I am going? We haven't been on our first date yet." I said in a sarcastic manner as he rolled his eyes, "I am going to eat at this restaurant; it looks like they have some good food."

"Do you want to join us? It's me, Chad, Keigo, and-"

"Are you sure that they won't mind...? I mean...it's..." I started to chuckle and ran my fingers through my hair nervously; this is kind of the first. "I...People don't usually invite me to...eat with them-"

"Then let's go, I'm inviting you." He said, before starting to walk towards the others. I tilted my head at him before looking over my shoulder towards the large doors... I rolled my eyes with a loud sigh before turning around and walking towards Ichigo, who had a large smirk.

"Why the _hell _are you smirking for?"

* * *

><p>I made sure that my skirt was tucked correctly so I didn't give anyone a quick peak or my orange underwear. I saw the others taking out their lunch and making light conversation with each other in a relaxed manner. I looked around and saw a clear view of the ground and even the tall buildings downtown. Being on the roof makes everything else seem small around me. I wonder how it would look like when the sun goes down...But, for that, I would have to break into school... I looked down at the ground and saw other students walking around or under the shades of the trees… it was actually better than to sit at a restau-<p>

"Eh, Kimiko, you deaf?" I heard Ichigo asked as I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes. I am guessing he knows nothing of respect.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" I snapped as he narrowed his eyes before sighing and scratching his head, does he have dandruff?

"I was wondering if you know what Chemistry was all about…? I wasn't there-"

"I'll give you the notes later." I said, crossing my arms and looking at the sky, "But I want them back in one piece."

"Something on your mind?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, glaring at Ichigo as he glared back. I then closed my arms and wrapped my arms around my stomach as I felt it starting to hurt. I should have gone to the resta- I leaned back as the smell of fish invaded my nostrils.

"Here." Ichigo said as there was a sushi roll between the chopsticks in his hands, "Since you are an idiot and forgot to bring lunch."

"What…is it?" I asked as I had shocked stares, "What?"

"You live in Japan and never had sushi? Shame on you! You are not a real Japanese citiz-"

"Shut up Keigo." Ichigo said, quickly grabbing him in the gut and giving me a curious look, "You never had one before?"

"Nope. So, before I have a horrible death, what is it?" I asked as he chuckled a bit.

"It's Oshizushi. There is shuchi, some Nori, and Neta. It might be weird at first, but it will get better. My sister made it." Ichigo said as I hesitated.

"If I die, I don't want you at my funeral." I warned him as he smirked and pressed the Oshi-thing to my lips. I made a disgusting face before opening my mouth and chewing the…foreign object and swallowing it. I saw a bit of blush of Ichigo face and I am sure there was some on me…

"…Do you have more?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You know…" I started, crossing my arms and looking up at the brown-eyes man, "I never knew that sushi came in different shapes and sizes." To be honest, it excited me, not in the perverted way. It excited me that I had tried something different; something that I wouldn't usually have tried and I was thrilled. I rolled my eyes when I saw the large smirk on Ichigo's face as he had his bag by his side.

"Why are you smirking?" I demanded, looking at him with a small, but teasing, glare. He looked over at me with his honey-brown eyes before looking straight ahead with a larger smirk that would be the Cheshire cat to shame, "If you don't tell you, you dreadful-"

"I am just surprised that you never had sushi before. It's almost pitiable." He said in a smug tone as I gave him an exasperated look, though, I didn't mind. I gave him a qui jab to his gut and smirked when I heard him groan as I kept on walking over the bridge.

"There was no need for that." He muttered, slowly catching up to me. I laughed loudly and turned around, walking backwards, looking at him with interest, "You might fall if you do that…"

"Why do you care…?" I asked in a mocking tone as I narrowed my eyes, though; It made me wonder why I had asked that. I didn't like his cautious tone; I only heard it from Hana.

"I don't feel like picking up your bloody body and bringing it to the hospital." He said as I smirked and turned around to walk normally. I slowed my pace to go step with step with him, and liking the feeling of having a _potential_ friend. Though, it concerned me that I would be dependent on others, waiting for people like him to come around and greet me. As we finally reached the ending of the bridge, I felt myself suffocating. I didn't eat anything nor had a serious lung condition, but Ichigo's spiritual pressure had spiked exponentially. It felt like I had gained too many pounds in a second and that I ate something that I shouldn't have. I grabbed onto the side on the wall near the sidewalk as I felt my legs quiver. My breathing was ragged as I felt the best thing at the moment would be to go back on the bridge and jump into the water. My eyes suddenly felt sloppy as my eyes hinted back and forth not able to focus on one thing, but there was nothing important to focus on though. I couldn't take it anymore as I felt onto my knees. I saw a shadow over me before I groaned at the tough of Ichigo. He was better where he was before; away from me as possible. I looked at Ichigo as I tried to read his lips, but my mind was not able to comprehend what he was trying to say. I pushed my hand against his chest, a feeble attempt to stop him, but he was a brick wall. And by that…I felt his abs. I started to take in deep breaths and tried to slow down my breathing as I realized that Ichigo was still not going to let me out of his sight until I am able to walk again. I looked at Ichigo as I felt his spiritual pressure dropping for some unknown reason.

"Hey, are you all right?" I heard him ask gently as I cringed a bit; hearing him ask gently is something I am not use too, "Do you think you can walk?"

"Of course I can walk." I snapped as I saw him glare at me. I pushed him away as he stepped back, but kept his hands out if I fell. I slowly stood up, holding onto the railing near the street. I looked down and saw the shaking slowly stopping, "I think I am okay-"

"Not until I see you walk." Ichigo ordered as I looked at him with an exasperated sigh, "I'm serious."

"Fine." I said as I grabbed my bag from the floor and slowly walked, but held onto the railing. As I felt more comfortable, I let go of the railing, but felt all that energy holding me up fall as I felt myself falling slowly. I felt two arms under my arms, helping me up.

"You can't even walk. Let me help you." He said before crouching down in front of me, letting me go, his back facing me, "Get on my back." … I stared at Ichigo as my eye twitched; did it look like I asked for a piggy-ride? I don't recall asking for one!

"Ichigo, you can't be serious-"

"I am dead serious. I am carrying you back to your house whether you like it or not." Ichigo said as I could imagine a smirk on his face. I snarled a bit, but I really had no choice; this is the quickest way. I walked forward a bit before falling onto his back, my arms wrapping around his neck as I heard him grunt from the impact. He lifted himself up before I squirmed a bit when I felt his hands going to the crook of my knees, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I am. You can go now." I said as I saw him nod before walking, and it was weird. I know that Ichigo is a tall guy, and since he is carrying me, looking from his height, it is pretty tall. I looked at the back of Ichigo's head in curiosity before picking at his hair, knowing it will bother him slow-

"Will you stop that?" He asked as I smirked and pulled harder as I heard him growl, "Stop or I will drop-"

"So, your hair color is really this…I am surprised, people say you dyed it to get attention." I said as I heard him relax a bit.

"They are idiots then. This is my natural hair color. I rather not get attention." He said as I smiled a bit; he doesn't like attention… I have to keep that in mind, "I guess people say the same about your eye color, about it not being natural."

"Yep. We are in the same group. Something happened in my genetics and now…it is like this. Got accused of trying to be different and trying to gain attention." I told him, my grip tightening a bit, "It gets a little old after a while, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"I see…" He said before staying quiet. I briefly told him to go a left as he followed my instructions. I felt my legs being better than the past few minutes and I had a feeling that I could walk properly, but…it is better getting a free ride to my house, "Which house is it-"

"The blue one." I told him as I heard him sigh slightly before crossing the street and reaching my house as I looked up and saw no lights on; Hana must be not here.

"Give me your keys so I can unlock your door." He said as I went into my bag and handed him my keys, "You made your keys neon green?" I could hear the amusement in his voice as I smirked lightly

"Be quiet and opened the door." I said as he chuckled as he opened the door, handing the keys back to me, "The lights are on the left, next to the closet-"

"Got it." He said, flicking the switch on as looked around, "You have a nice house."

"Thanks, you can put me down now." I said as he looked at me, giving me a warning glance, "I am not going to faint, just put me on the couch!"

"Whatever." He said as he walked over to the couch and dropped me on it before sitting next to me. I leaned back and looked at Ichigo, who felt my gaze and looked back, "What is it?"

"Thanks." I said, crossing my arms and sighing, "For carrying me all the way here."

"I couldn't just leave you there. It wouldn't be right." He said as I nodded and looked away from his smile, "Not to rush, but can I get your notes now-"

"Yeah, I almost forgot." I told him before going into my bag, which was cluttered with messy paper, but I manage to find it with one try. I handed him the unorganized papers as I he smirked, "What are you smirking again?"

"I expected you to be organized."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I said in a sarcastic manner before standing up and I saw Ichigo standing up too, "Calm down, I am going to the kitchen, would you like some?"

"What is it?" He asked as I walked to the kitchen with a smirk, "You better not poison me."

"I see no benefits of poisoning you." I told him as I heard him mutter before I heard papers being shuffled, "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Nope." I heard him say as I nodded and went into the fridge. I heard him yelp before I heard a loud growl and I sighed. I quickly walked to the living room and saw Ichigo pinned down on the floor by Alistair, "Can you help me?"

"Alistair!" I said in a disapproving tone before he stopped and walked over to me with a whine as I kissed his forehead, "He is friend, don't hurt him." Alistair did nothing but stare at me before going back upstairs and who knows where after that, "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"I'm fine. Next time, warn me you have a dog." He said as I smirked before going back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"How is it?" I asked him as he ate the food and there was no discoloring of his face, so it must have tasted good.<p>

"It's something I have never tasted before, what is it?" He asked as I smiled and sat across from him on the table.

"It's Beef Stroganoff, or called Beef Stroganov in Russia. It's just sautéed pieces of beef served with Smetana. Smetana is named after BedYich Smetana, a Czech composer." As I said that, he stopped eating, "What's the matter?"

"Are you Russian?" He asked as our eyes clashed. I stared at him for a few more moments before grinning and going back to the fridge, "You're not going to even answer my question-"

"Use your logic." I simply said before getting out a gallon of water and getting two cups from the counter. I handed him one before pouring him water…

"Did you understand everything in Hiryuu-sensei's class-"

"I never pay attention in that class, it's history." I said as he sighed, but nodded, "But it was important. Don't know why you missed it." I saw him tense before looking at me.

"It's not my choice." He said as I shrugged, not wanting to go into further details. I stood up and walked into the living room.

"I'm going to start my homework." I told him as I saw him getting another plate and I smiled. I emptied the contents of my bag on the ground and searched for my homework that was going to be due tomorrow. I grabbed a pencil and pulled my legs up to my chest before starting. I heard a loud sound in the sink before I heard water being turned on. I heard Ichigo coming into the living room before I felt his eyes on my back.

"You said you don't pay attention in his class." He accused, going next to me as I looked at him briefly.

"I don't…Hana taught me this from prior knowledge. Japanese history is like any other history in its distinctive way." I told him as tense when I felt his leg next to mine, getting out his homework, "It's about the Meiji Era."

"All right, but aren't you suppose to be answering why that happened?" He asked as I looked over to him.

"I should, but it just a waste of time." I told him as he looked at me, "You can choose to answer it." After that, everything went into a relaxed silence…

"How did the Shimbara Rebellion start?" He asked as I paused and looked at the ceiling.

"It started because it did." I told him as he gave me a look as I smirked and rolled my eyes, "All work and no play makes Ichigo a boring boy… Anyways, it started with taxing and overpriced food, which led to the persecution of Catholics. Ichigo, you are making me look smart and this is your history."

"Shut up, besides, you are naturally smart." He muttered as I snorted, "Do you doubt that?"

"Yes." I said with a short laugh, "I am not."

"I beg to differ-"

"I beg to differ?" I repeated before laughing, "Who the hell says that now?"

"Be quiet." He scowled as I smiled, "But you are, you are smart. Though, you don't pay attention in class at times and skip school, but you manage to catch up and amaze me."

"Why do I have a feeling that you stalk me?" I asked with a smirk as he smirked back.

"Don't kid yourself." He said as I smiled and pushed him lightly, continuing the work.

* * *

><p>"You are such an idiot, it's sad." I told him as he glared daggers at me.<p>

"At least I am not a potato couch." He said as my eyebrow twitched. I flicked his nose as he flicked my neck.

"Remember this way… Atomic Radii increases going up to down and decreases going left to right. Ionization Energy and Electronegativity are the opposite of Atomic so that means…" I trailed off, hoping he would understand.

"That means Ionization and Electronegativity decreases going up to down and increases going left to right…?" He said as I smiled at him and breathed a sigh of relief, "Did I get it right?"

"I would have flicked you again." I said as he smirked and looked down at his paper, " Now we have to go over Specific groups… want to try to list them off…?"

"I can handle it." He said with a cocky smirk as I laughed a little and rolled my eyes, "Group One are Alkali Metals, group two are Alkaline-earth metals, group three through twelve are transition metals, group seventeen are Halogens, and group eighteen are noble gases…"

"Ichigo. I think there is still some hope in that small head of yours." I teased, patting his head before flicking his nose. He smirked and flicked my neck. I snapped my neck over to the door as it started to open and waved a little towards Hana.

"Hi, Kimiko, how was-…hello?" She said in a awkward manner, seeing Ichigo and I can tell she was just staring at his hair, "Who are you?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Tokushima." He started as I slapped my forehead. I saw her smile falter a bit, but she kept her little façade up, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, a friend of Kimiko."

"A friend?" Hana asked as I could hear her voice sparking interest.

"Yes, a _friend_." I told her as she smiled towards me.

"All right." She said, humming suddenly as I groaned a bit, she is going to talk to me once Ichigo leaves. I looked over and saw Ichigo holding my phone. I walked over to him and tried to grab the phone, but he kept on moving away.

"What business do you have with my phone?" I asked as he smirked before closing it and throwing it to me. I raised an eyebrow at his weird actions. I saw him going over to his stuff and putting it back into his bag, "You're leaving?"

"Don't tell me you're sad?" He asked as I rolled my eyes and glared at him because he was right, "Don't worry, I did nothing to your phone. I just added my phone number there."

"All right." I said as he walked over to the door as I followed him.

"Am I going to see you at school or are you planning to skip school?" He asked as I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I don't know, I can't decide if I really want to see your bright hair in the hallways." I answered as he chuckled and put his bag over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow." He said, putting his shoes on, opening the door and leaving. I waved a little at his retreating form.

"Don't be too sure." I shouted before closing the door and smiling, but that went away when I saw Hana's bright face, "I don't want to talk about it-"

"You got a friend; that's good!" Hana said, clasping her hands together, "I never see you like this."

"Like what?" I asked, going up the stairs, not bothering to put my stuff away. She followed, taking off her jacket.

"So relaxed, so normal-"

"I wasn't normal before?" I asked as she thought about what she said.

"You were acting a bit… strange." She said, giving me a weak smile as I frowned at her.

"Geez, thank you, Hana. Thank you for call me eccentric; I always wanted to be called that." I said in a sarcastic manner, not giving her a chance to speak, "Good night." I slammed the door and turned on the light switch, seeing Alistair on the floor, looking at me. I petted his head before going into my closet to get some clothes. I switched into my blue pajama pants and a white tank top. I turned off the lights, but plugged in my night light, going on my bed as Alistair followed in suit. I opened my phone again and looked through my contacts, staring at the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, though; I really wanted to change it to strawberry. I smiled and snuggled into my pillow…I wished for good dreams, but I knew it won't happen…

* * *

><p>Review and Rate Please~<p>

Xoxbattleangel


	4. Chapter 4

I_ looked around and smiled slightly, looking behind me to wave towards my mother who was sending me away abroad to study the German language. I had my blue duffel bag over my shoulder and had flip flops on since it was in the middle of August. I heard the announcer saying that my flight is ready and heading towards Germany with no stops. I grinned, but manage t contain my excitement. I waved again to my father who was in the back, but manage to wave back with a large smile on his face. I waited in line as I handed the flight attendance my ticket to fly in economy. My parents wanted me to fly in first class, but I wanted the extra money to shop for myself. I walked down the corridor, looking down and seeing peeks at the ground, realizing how far I am from the ground, but it is going to be nothing compared to when I go into the air. The thing that made me a bit upset was that I knew it was a dream, but it felt so real and perfect, but I was careful to remember that I was in a dream. I walked into the airplane and went to sit down in my seat. _

_I sat near the window and put my bag under my feet as I got out my music device. I smiled at the attractive guy who sat next to me as he said, "Guten Tag." I made a mental note to find out his name later. I plugged in my headphones to my music device before turning it on and putting the headphone into my ear as it canceled all the other sounds. I looked outside and saw the other planes and workers. The flight attendant went to each row, asking if we were comfortable, and I nodded when she had come to my row. I took a deep breath in and relaxed into my chair, forgetting all previous thoughts and closing my eyes. As I opened my eyes later, I looked out of the window and sat that we were far, far away from the ground as my stomach lurched forward a bit. I took off my headphones and started a conversation with the man next to me. I forgot his name once he told me; I am not sure why because I remember names easily, but he said he was visiting Russia and now was heading back home. I told him why I was going to Germany, and embarrassed myself as I tried to speak German with him. He said that I did well than most people before standing up and going to the bathroom. It made me blush a bit, but I loved the feeling. I looked outside again and stared in amusement at the birds that were flying in different directions. They were small black birds and it made me think of the insignia on my black that had shown a black bird. They were flying in a formation, but one decided to break away. It affected me because it reminded me of myself and how I wanted to be different, break away from the planned path. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity when I saw it go to the airplane's height before making eye contact with me. It left my vision as it flew back. I closed my eyes and waved towards my new German friend, but gasped when I felt the airplane shake, hoping it was turbulence. I pressed my face against the window and saw black feather coming out of one of the engines as my heart stopped. I crossed my fingers as my companion asked what was wrong, but I didn't have time to answer when there was a loud explosion, making me gasp louder and dread drowning my heart; the engine had exploded as the airplane was trying to maintain its balance, but no use. Over the speaker, the flight attendant had told us that there were parachutes under our seats as there were cries of help and screaming. I fumbled to get my parachute on as I looked over, seeing my companion already jump, people getting sucked out of the plane, but forgot to put their parachutes on. I raised myself from my seat, dropping my music device and leaving my bag, knowing I was more important than any belonging that I had. I pushed myself towards the large gaping hole and let myself jump out, a feeling of adrenaline flowing through; it was always my dream to skydive, but not like this. I ignored the screams of the others, knowing I could not save them. I reached across my chest, and pulled my cord that activated my parachute; my heart stopped when there was no sudden pull or flashing colors above me, no gentle object bringing me slowly towards the ground, only fear and the knowing of death. I remember how everyone talks about when you are about to die, your life flashes before my eyes, but where is mine? Where is my life that flashes before my eyes? Don't I have a right to see all the accomplishments and fails I have committed? I moved my arms in an erratic manner, making a fool of myself, but I am about to crash into hard, rough pavement, so I have every right. I blinked away the tears as I came face to face with pavement, before it broke into pieces as I curled up in a ball, wondering what was happening. A sudden wind pushed me a bit as I tried to grasp the ground, but my head the back of a tree, but I crashed through it, wincing as my back felt immediately broken. I got onto my stomach, and pushed myself up as I looked around, seeing nothing but gray and red sand. There was an occasional dead tree, but nothing else. I felt a shadow loom over me as I was afraid to turn around, seeing the silhouette of a scythe. I turned around slowly, my legs quivering as was met with the eerie, crooked grin with jagged teeth and black lips. Pale, white skin with red spots, and a large hole through its chest and neck._

"_Welcome back, darling!" It said as I saw the blade with more detail as it grew closer to-_

* * *

><p>I snapped my eyes opened and screamed, looking left and right before found myself shaking uncontrollably, sweat soaked up my pillow as my covers were in the far side of my room, my Alistair looking at me, whining a bit, nudging my leg with his wet nose. I sat up and looked around before looked down at Alistair and sighing out loud, laying back in my bed, my hair sprawled out in different directions. I looked to the left and saw my phone on the desk. I reached out and opened it, panting a bit. My eyes widened when I saw the time.<p>

"Shit!" I yelled, running out of my room, falling a bit and ran into the bathroom. Taking a shower and all that other stuff took about an hour. I ran into my room, running only in my undergarments. I put on my white tank top, my white dress shirt and my gray skirt. I put my tie around my neck and loosened it a bit. I shook my chestnut hair before grabbing my phone and giving Alistair a quick kiss. I ran downstairs, skipping a few stairs and slid towards the living room. I pushed and shoved all my papers into my bag. I went into the kitchen and went into the pantry, getting out dog food and pouring it into the bowl. I got a spoon and stopped myself, raising an eyebrow; was I about to eat dog food? I looked at the doorway and saw Alistair cocking his head to the side. I put the bowl on the floor for him before going into the fridge and growling; there was no milk, "Damn it, Hana! Go to the Market!" I slammed it close before grabbing a banana and going into the living room. I grabbed my bag and went over to the front door, putting on my dark brown ankle-sneakers. I put my bag over my shoulder and opened the door before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Tokushima!" I heard Kagine yell as I pushed myself a bit more, glaring at his form, "Where is Kimiko Tokushima-"<p>

"I'm right here!" I yelled, reaching the group and Kagine-sensei as I put my hands on my knees, panting a bit. I changed before I went to his class, "I'm a little late-"

"You are late! Now drop and give me 10!" Kagine said as stood up straight, glaring at him with all my might as I saw sweat rolling down his face, "N-never mind. Today, we are playing Soccer. Soccer is a-" I canceled Kagine after that, my eyes not focusing on him, but on the dream. I felt a little nudge and looked to my left, seeing Ichigo.

"You seem a little out of it." He whispered as I shrugged and yawned a bit, "You want to talk about it?"

"If I give you more of that Beef Stroganoff, will you shut up?" I asked with a smirk as he smirked back before looking straight…

"Ichigo and Sorimachi are captains again." Kagine said as I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Again, come on, that isn't fair-"

"Be quiet, Arisawa!" Kagine said as I suppressed a smirk.

"Maybe." Ichigo whispered, passing me as I rolled my eyes, but smirked at him. I looked at him more closely and raised an eyebrow when I saw a scratch on his left forearm. I am not sure if the other students noticed it, but it looks pretty recent. The two captains started to pick students as I expected to get picked last-

"Tokushima." Ichigo said, pointing at me as I raised an eyebrow, "You are on my team." I rolled my eyes, but was a little shocked, getting picked 2nd. Everyone else started to get picked as crossed my arms. Keigo came in a little late and not ready for Gym class, but gave Kagine a doctor's note as he went to sit on the bench.

"We got uneven teams…Ichigo, be a team player and go on the other team." Kagine ordered as I heard Ichigo grumble and so did Sorimachi, "Kimiko, you are team leader, understood?"

"Yup." Was all I said before yawning again, and I felt the doubt of my team members. Kagine blew the whistle as everyone got into a position that they liked. I picked the position of forward as I got matched with Ichigo. I felt a death glare and look to see Sorimachi and I narrowed my eyes.

"Remember, play nice and have fun!" Kagine said as I rolled my eyes; he makes it sound like we are in elementary school again. He blew the whistle as I ran towards the ball.

* * *

><p>I ran around Sorimachi before kicking it between someone's legs and shooting it at the goal, grinning when I made it in. I high-fived Tatsuki as the score was 3-2. The goalie on their team threw it towards Ichigo who got the ball. I rolled my neck before running towards him, a smirk on my face. I stopped him short as he tried to get past me as I tried to be careful and not hit him. He tried to pass it to another person as I went in to take it, but he passed me. I growled and ran after him. As I got close, I kicked the ball away from him and towards Tatsuki. I smirked at Ichigo who was glaring.<p>

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" I said before going on the offensive. Tatsuki passed it to me as I kicked it towards her when Sorimachi got close. She kicked it high in the air as I jumped up and hit it with my head towards the goal, smiling when I heard the whistle blow. I stood up and sighed, smiling towards Tatsuki as she gave me a nod. I heard someone panting besides me as I saw Ichigo.

"I never knew you could play Soccer." He commented as I shrugged and grinned.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I said and sighed, "Damn, that wiped me out."

"You should try out for the Soccer team; you will make it for sure." He said, "You are a very good player."

"You are a good rival." I commented as we both grinned before I flicked his nose. I ran away from him before he even got a chance to flick my neck.

* * *

><p>"I thought I would find you here." I heard Ichigo say as I looked up and saw him leaning against the doorway of the art room I was currently in. I was working on another sketch. I waved at him before continuing to sketch, "Do you always come here?"<p>

"If I have nothing to do after school, then yes." I said, looking at him, "What are you doing, deciding to visit the mannequins? I won't judge."

"Ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and smirked, "It's a Friday, and shouldn't you be home?"

"Like I said before if you were listening, If I nothing after school to do, then yes, I come here." I said, looking at him with an annoyed gaze before continuing to draw. I glared at him once he closed my sketch book, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Let's hang out." He said as I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips; couldn't he have told me before closing my art in progress.

"Where are you planning to take me?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I'll improvise." He said with a smirked as I chuckled a bit.

"You caught my interest. Give me a second." I told him as I put the sketch book carefully in my bag and put all the supplies away I was using with the help of Ichigo, "Lead the way, strawberry."

"Don't call me that." He said, flicking my neck as I winced a bit and pushed him a little. I said good bye to Toru-sensei as I followed Ichigo out of the room, "What do you draw?"

"I sketch anything that sparks my interests long enough. If I like it, I draw it, and then add a little 'Tokushima' taste." I told him as he snorted.

"Add a little Tokushima; that sounds corny and dumb." He said as I smirked.

"Only you would know." I teased as he glared, "I gotta go home first. Where do you live? I'll meet up at your house." I nodded as he told me his directions before saying bye to him as he went separate ways. As I reached my home, I was greeted with the slobbering mouth of Alistair. I kissed him sweetly on the forehead before upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>I changed into black skinny jeans, a white tank-top, a loose green and black checkered flannel shirt, and my light purple ivory boots-sneakers. I put my phone in my butt pocket before rushing downstairs and exiting the house. I walked down the street until I reached a pretty average house. I walked in front of the door before knocking lightly, rubbing the back of my head; is he going to answer it or do I have to deal with his family? They tend to ask questions. I groaned and sighed before standing up straight and staring at a small petite girl. She had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. She held a spatula in her hand and one word came into my mind; adorable. Is this girl related to Ichigo Kurosaki; I must have the wrong house number.<p>

"Sorry, I think I have the wrong house. I was looking for Ichigo-" Her eyes immediately brighten as she gave me a large smile.

"You must be Ichigo's friend! Come in!" She said, slightly pulling on my arm as I slowly followed. She closed the door behind me as I took off my shoes, "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo's sister?" I said as she nodded, "Well, nice to meet you, Yuzu. I'm Kimiko Tokushima."

"Welcome. That is Karin, my sister, on the couch, and my dad is here, but he's in his room." She said as I nodded towards the girl with the black hair who was at the dinner table who nodded back, "Ichigo is in his room. You can go up if you like."

"Thanks." I said, walking past her and slowly going up the stairs before looking at the doors. I saw one with a little frame with the number, 15, on it, and once I thought about it, Ichigo is like 15… I took a chance and knocked with bit roughly. Moments later, the door swung wildly as I was met face-to-face with Ichigo. His cheeks were slightly pink and he looked a bit angry. I looked in his room and raised an eyebrow when I saw an orange stuffed lion in the middle of his chaotic room. His eyes slowly leaked with confusion before realization settled in its place.

"Kimiko." He said as I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"That is my name… Can I come in, or…is it a bad time?" I asked as he looked over his shoulder, "I can wait downstairs-"

"Is my Dad downstairs?" Ichigo asked with a panic voice as I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, "Oh, good. You can come in. My room isn't normally like this, but." He suddenly glared at the stuffed lion before I followed him into his room. He closed the door behind me as I looked around and decided to sit on his wheelie chair, crossing my legs on top of it and looked at him, "I didn't expect you to get ready so quick." I rolled my eyes before spinning around.

"Ichigo, it was only a half an hour. What else do I have to do?" I asked as he rolled his eyes before organizing his room, "What happen to your room? It looked like you were searching for something." I saw him stand up rigged before looking at me.

"M-my phone! Yeah, I misplaced it. Sorry." He said as I shrugged and stood up, "What are you doing?"

"Let me help you look for it." I said as he protested, "Unless you don't want me to find your stash of porn magazines-?"

"I don't have those types of magazines!" He cried out, his face going even redder as I chuckled a bit and sat on his bed, putting my hand under the bed to see if I could find it. I was a little weirded out by the stuffed lion's stare- is that drool coming from its mouth. I shivered a bit before sitting up straight. I leaned back against his window as he searched for his 'phone.'

"You know, if you wanted to convince to me that your phone is lost; it would be a better if you actually hid it first before putting it into your butt pocket." I said as he stopped looking under his bed and his face going to a bright red, "Find your graphic magazines yet-"

"I don't have any!"


	5. Chapter 5

I held out the stuffed lion as I was lying on Ichigo's bed as he still tried to organize his room. The lion looked really weird. It was obvious a kid's toy, but…I felt spiritual pressure from it. It didn't bother me, but it made my stomach do flips once and a while.

"Is he yours?" I asked out of the blue as I felt Ichigo's eyes on me, "The stuffed animal."

"No, it's just a decoration. I don't like stuffed animals. They can be annoying in many ways." Ichigo said as I raised an eyebrow. If he hates it so much, why doesn't he throw it out? It is his life, not mine.

"Does he have a particular name?" I asked, going onto my side and laying it right next to me. I started to poke his nose and looked at Ichigo, "Well?"

"I call him Kon."

"Kon…" I repeated before looking at the stuffed animal, "I am not sure why, but it is appealing."

"Appealing? You think it is cute?" He demanded as I smirked and nodded, "Something is wrong with you, terribly."

"Thanks, I always like comments like that." I said in a sarcastic manner as he grunted and pushed his papers in the corner, "I never knew you had a sentimental side." I looked over as he gave me a preposterous look. I rolled my eyes and used the stuffed lion as a pillow… I blinked in confusion when I thought I felt its chest rising up- the stuffed animal was suddenly taken away as Ichigo growled, opened his window, and threw it out before continuing whatever he was doing… "What was that for?" I demanded, looking outside towards the stuffed animal, "What did Kon do?"

"Kon is a pervert, shameless pervert and annoying to no end!" Ichigo argued as I blinked my eyes twice… "T-that's what happens in my dreams."

"I learned that dreams are affected by what happens to you in reality. So, Ichigo Kurosaki…" I started, standing up and walking towards him before getting close to him, "Are you a pervert at heart-"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" He cried out as I laughed and fell back onto his head, clutching my stomach, "I amuse you now?"

"You have no idea." I said breathlessly, putting my arms under my head and staring at his ceiling. I tilted my head back and stared at a weird, brown thing. I looked over to see Ichigo occupied with something as I reached over to grab it. I held it into my hands and stared at it. It was shaped like a 2d side of a diamond. It was sort of thick, but had weird etchings on it. It could be held up by a white rope that was connecting to the brown object, "Ichigo, what is this?"

"Can you stop asking questions for five minut-" he stopped what he was saying when he saw what was in my hand, "Where did you find that-"

"Tell me what it is first, then maybe I will." I said, trying to deal with him as he glared and loomed over me. I looked at him, twirling it in my hands. He tried to grab it, but I pulled it closer to my body, smirking at him, "Too slow." I held tightly onto it as he pulled me up with strength I did not know he had possessed. He kept a firm grip around my waist as he used his other hand to grab it away from my grip, "This is sexual harassment-"

"No it's not! Give it to me!" He said as I bit his arm as he let go, holding his arm as I ran into his closet, closing it behind me; why were there…beds here? "Did you just bit me?"

"Don't tell me you're that slow." I said, and giggled when he opened the closet. I exited the other side and was about to reach the door until I tripped over his shirt. It fell out of my hands as Ichigo gasped. I crawled towards it and grabbed it and put it under my stomach as Ichigo tried to flip me over, which was easy. I tensed a bit when I decided to head butt him when he was close enough. I shivered when I felt his breath next to my neck. I put the object over my head as he reached over to grab it.

"Fine!" I shouted, letting go the object as I could just sense that he was smirking in victory. I crossed my arms and smiling a bit, not realizing it before, but his room was messy once again and we were both panting, "Your room is messy again."

"Thanks to you." He said as I shrugged, not really caring, "You just like provoking me, don't you?"

"My new favorite hobby." I told him as he smirked. I looked at him and blushed a bit, "Ichigo, I don't know about you, but I like being on top." He gave me a confused gaze before looking down, seeing himself straddling my waist and his hands on wither sides of my face. He yelped as soon as his face turned red and got off of me, lying right next to me.

"You are the pervert." He said with a scowl as I grinned and flicked his nose. He grunted before flicking my neck.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as he sat up and looked around his room. It is messy again, but does he have the strength to do it again?

"Yeah, I will do this once I am back home." He said before standing up, helping me stand up afterwards. I followed him out of his room, but dropped to the floor once I saw a man kick Ichigo in the head as Ichigo fell down the steps. I stood up straight and quickly followed Ichigo. I reached the last step and saw him rubbing the side of his head, "The hell-"

"Wasn't me-"

"That was a terrible reaction, my son! Do better next time-" Ichigo quickly turned around and kicked the middle-aged man to the ground, "N-nice job-"

"Dad, you idiot! We have a guest over! You could have hurt her." Ichigo said as I felt Ichigo's dad's gaze on me…

"Hello! I'm Isshin Kurosaki! Ichigo, you never brought a lovely lady like her before! I heard a noise in your room, and thought you were acting your weird self, but not I see-"

"It was never like that!" Ichigo cried out as Isshin cackled.

"Don't lie to me son; I am proud of you, but next time; keep the noise lower-" That comment earned him a punch in the face by Ichigo, who practically had irk marks on his fist. I looked at Ichigo in disbelief…He could have hurt his dad! More so, Ichigo called me a pervert!

"Let's go Kimiko." Ichigo said as I followed him and put on my shoes. I waved towards his sister before leaving the house as Ichigo quickly closed it and breathes a sigh of relief. I looked at him as he had on a black v-neck shirt, a red sweater, gray jeans, and brown shoes, "Where do you want to go?"

"You tell me, chocolate eyes?" I asked as he rolled his eyes, but crossed the street with me…

* * *

><p>I exited the theatre and looked up at the headline, smiling a bit. We had just watched a movie, but it was kind of short so we sneaked into another one that was right across from our movie. Ichigo was being a push-over, saying that we would be caught. I called him a chicken until he followed.<p>

"That was fun." I told him as he rubbed the back of his head, looking at me, "You almost got us in trouble."

"Me, you're the one who wanted to break the damn laws." He argued as I shrugged and turned around as he groaned, "Come on, let's go to another place."

"Righty-o." I said as he walked by his side before chuckling a bit, "I never thought I would see myself in this position. Talking to you, hanging out. I am having a lot of fun, actually."

"It's good to see you happy. Who knows how you would spend your Friday nights." He teased as I smirked and pushed him away from me, "But, what was wrong today-"

"Hey, Strawberry and purple eyes!" Someone yelled as I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I am talking to you!"

"Isn't that Reiichi?" I asked as I saw that Ichigo's lips went into a frown, but he nodded and tensed. There was Reiichi and his right hand man, Sorimachi, and one other guy, "What do you want, Reiichi?"

"I want payback! For that time when you hit that baseball to my face; I went to the hospital, freak!" Reiichi said as I shrugged, "Now you are hanging with the guy who likes to copy my style; I am going take care of you-"

"You want to take me on?" Ichigo asked, stepping forward in front of me, "I can handle you guys with a hand tied behind my back."

"You cocky bastard; know your place!" Reiichi said, pulling out a bat and running towards us, until the light along the sidewalks broke as we all stopped and looked around, "What the hell did you do?"

"You guys better leave this place right now!" Ichigo ordered, but they still wanted a fight Reiichi. That was until the lamps on the sidewalk were knocked down, "Leave!"

"We're leaving, but not because you told us!" Reiichi said as he and his mini-gang ran away to who knows where. I wished I was them, not able to see the creature that was heading our way. They didn't have to be scarred with the image. The large monster that was heading towards us with a large roar that made me shake a bit and overwrought.

"Kimiko, I want you to run; I can't explain why, but I need-"

"I can't out run a freakin' hollow you dumbass!" I yelled back as shock settle into his face, "Yes, I can see them sadly, but right now is not a good time-"

"Watch out!" He said, pushing us both out of the way as a large claw was where we use to be, "Can you hold onto me?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" I demand as he took out the weird object that we were fighting over in his room, which I realize was making a very annoying sound which I couldn't stand. He pressed against his chest as he was…like being split into two. There was one Ichigo that was on the floor, unmoving, which I had catched, but another one, standing up straight with an unreasonably large sword strapped to his back that was wrapped in bandages. He dressed in all black. The one in my arms looked dead, completely.

"Stay there, okay?" He ordered as I manage to grasp my senses.

"Where else would I go?" I asked as he smirked. He grabbed the hilt of his sword as the bandages were undone. He pointed it towards the Hollow before running towards it with speed I didn't think was possible. I felt my eye lids getting heavy as Ichigo was practically pouring all of his spiritual pressure out as if it was nothing; an endless waterfall. I felt nausea to the point where I wanted to force myself to vomit. This was unreasonable; his spiritual pressure I mean. It is way too much for someone to keep.

"Ichigo!" I head a tiny voice say as I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow; is the lion that Ichigo had threw outside of the window talking and running towards me, "Hey, it's you!" Oh, no, this is way too much shit to deal with. Too much, I felt my eyes rolling in the back of my head as I-

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes once before looking around and groaning, feeling a headache coming over me. I gasped and sat up, looking around once more; this is definitely not my room. I stretched my back before standing up, glad that I was still in my clothes. I walked towards the door and slid it open, looking around and glared at everyone I saw. There was Orihime, Chad, Uryu, <em>Ichigo<em>, the stuffed animal, a man in a green and white bucket hat, and a black Cat; this is a awesome welcoming party.

"I see that you are awake, -" I walked past the group and ignored bucket head, going room to room, trying to find the door. I heard heavy footsteps and kept on walking.

"Kimiko-"

"Ichigo, for once, shut up." I said in a tired voice, looking for the door, "Where's the opening?"

"Kimiko, please sit. Everything will be explained-" I held out my hand to stop Ichigo as he got close. I squirmed a bit and took a large step back, "What-"

"It's our spiritual pressure. It makes her weak. That is what happens when your soul is not connected to your body for a while." The bucket head said as I glared at him, "I'm Kisuke Urahara-"

"What do you mean, Hat-n-Clogs-" I had to leave. Not only does this…Urahara guy know a lot about me, but now Ichigo knows it, and it is making his spiritual react weird. I pushed past him, walked past the Cat and saw the entrance. I saw my shoes in the corner and started to put them on. I worried about Hana, if she was panicking.

"Kimiko." I heard Orihime said as I froze and looked at her, "Just please sit with us; we will try to explain everything." I stared at Orihime and regretted it because of the sadness in her eyes. Why is she poignant? Don't know and honestly, I don't care. I saw everyone else in the room, and saw the gazes, hoping I would be coherent. I grumbled a bit, said a few curse words under my breath before kicking off my shoes. I ignored the pleased look from some people before sitting down next to a spot that was the only one available for me, next to Ichigo. I sat down with my feet tucked under my bottom and leaned forward so I could put my head on the small coffee table. I heard Ichigo shift before I felt his gaze at me.

"All right, since everything is in order now; let's get down to business. If I have the permission of Kimiko?" Kisuke asked as I raised an eyebrow at the fan that had just appeared suddenly.

"Depends…how much do you know about me?" I asked, tilting my head a bit and narrowing my eyes, "Who else knows?"

"I know all three layers of your 'trip'." He said as my eyes narrowed; that isn't something I would like to hear, "But I am the only one who knows… Can I tell them-"

"No." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and sitting up, "I don't know them fully."

"This could help with your problem-"

"Okay, Ishida, maybe that is true, but fact is I would rather tell a stranger I have never me and possibly will never meet again than a bunch of…people who I see practically every day. So, you know what, I am not cool with this helping my problem-"

"She went to Hell." Kisuke said as I glared at him harshly, "I'll only say one layer-"

"Bastard." I muttered, pulling my legs up to my chest. All he did was smile.

"Now, I know what you guys are all thinking, why did she go to hell? And at first it didn't make sense to me, because one, she didn't kill anyone…yet. You could see it in their souls; they are a bit darker than usual. Two, she didn't die. To say it in all, she did the impossible." Kisuke said as I shrugged, "Care to explain?"

"No." I said bluntly, standing up, "I am done with this social gathering."

"Kimiko, stop being stubborn." I heard Ichigo say as I put on my shoes. I looked over my shoulder to make eye contact, "We are trying to help you-"

"Don't want your help; don't need it." I said to him as I exited the shop and winced at the brightness of the sun. I looked down the road and decided to take a left.

* * *

><p>"Kimiko!" I heard Ichigo yell as I glared at him over my shoulder, "Wait up." Despite what my brain was telling me to do, I slowed down a bit as I felt him by my side.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked in a bitter mood as I heard him sigh. He didn't say anything, but walk along my side. At times like these…I felt like a bitch. It wasn't his fault that I decided to faint. Maybe I should have told him about the other stuff-

"Sorry." He said as I looked up at him, "Sorry if Hat-n-Clogs went too deep into your life; he does that sometimes."

"You shouldn't have to apologize to a guy who waves a fan around like a girl." I said as he chuckled and smirk, "Want to walk me home so there's a lesser chance that I won't fall down and crack my head open on the cement?"

"Why else do you think I am following you?" He retorted as I smirked and flicked his nose. He rubbed his nose before flicking me in the neck as I laughed. As I made it home, I turned to look at him, "What is it?"

"Despite the whole Hollow attacking, waking up in a strange place and a weirdo knowing everything about me… I had a fun Friday night…and today is Saturday… which means Hana is over a friend's house…" I said, flipping my phone open; no wonder she didn't call, "Now what?" All he did was shrug before looking at me.

"Kimiko…if anything happens or you need someone to talk too… just remember I am here for you." He said as I looked up at him, "So, don't be a idiot or anything."

"Ichigo… you really know how to make a cute moment into a stupid one."

"Tch. Shut up!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Weeks Later…**

* * *

><p>I lied in my bed, hearing the sound on a hollow, and it sounded big… I heard a roar before clenching my stomach from the large release of spiritual pressure; Ichigo. I couldn't think of anyone else who could have released that much energy in one blow. I sat up and peeked my head out of my window. I placed my feet on the window sill before grabbing the edges of the roof. I grunted a bit before pulling myself up with the help of Soccer training. I did the Soccer try outs, but I couldn't play anyone since I injured two girls. As I went on to the roof and looked around as my eyes pinpointed the Orange haired…Soul Reaper. That is what Ichigo told me; he was in his Soul Reaper form. I really didn't want to know how his body was separated from his soul, but hey, I shouldn't be talking. It did happen to me. I put two fingers on the edge of my mouth and blew, making a large whistle sound. I heard Alistair starting to bark, but I told him to hush. I saw Ichigo's hand go back and forth in the air before suddenly disappearing. I blinked a little, thinking my eyes were deceiving me until I jumped from the sudden hand on my shoulder. I turned around and glared at Ichigo who was cracking up.<p>

"Thanks, Ichigo." I said in a sarcastic manner as he smirked. As I get a better look at him, I tilted my head in confusion, "What, you didn't like you're other Shimigami clothes? What the hell happened to your large sword?" I have seen his other Shimigami clothes, the one I saw every time he fights a Hollow, especially the large sword. This Ichigo looked like he had a modern day Badass. His hair was still the same, not sure how, but that wasn't the point. His sword was black and sleeker, like a regular size of a Katana. The hilt had a broken chain, as if it was forcefully ripped apart. His…clothes were a little more fitting. The pants were the same as before, but the top was different. It had a V-neck shape to it, and went down to his wrist, slightly more opened. The top part of his clothes seemed like it was connected to a cape-like-Dracula- thing. At the ends, it looked like it was ripped to shreds, but showed, black and white.

Ichigo looked at himself before giving me a confused look, "You never saw me in my Bankai form before?" He asked as I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Do you think I would be asking you if I knew whatever this Bankai form is?" I asked as he glared and rolled his eyes. I sat down as he followed in suit, putting his sword next to him, "What is Bankai form?"

"You know my Shikai form, right?" He asked as I thought about it before slowly nodding. I do remember it, but it didn't really make sense to me until I thought about it.

"That's the first form and changes the swords appearance to help its special abilities, but it is different for you because when you change, you are already in your Shikai form…" I said as he nodded, "Okay, but what about Bankai?"

"It's the second form, the final release; it increases a Soul Reaper's power greatly. But…my sword turns from big to small." Ichigo said as I leaned back, looking up at the sky.

"So…you are telling you that your are in your…final stage of…power, literally." I said as he nodded, "You could have said it like that, stupid."

"You're the stupid one, not knowing my Bankai stage." Ichigo retorted as I glared at him and threw a punch at him, and glared when moved his head back. He smirked at me as I crossed my arms and glowered, "Don't be angry because you're slow."

"You conceited bastard." I muttered before standing up, forgetting my roof was at a steep slant. I moved my hands crazily as I neared the edge, but I was stopped shortly as Ichigo wrapped his arm around my waist, inches before the edge. I sighed in relief and looked at him, as he grinned, "Why the hell are you grinning for?"

"An apology for calling me a bastard or I will let you go." He said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Wow. You're job is to clean hollow, do konso, and protect us humans, not try to kill them." I said as he pulled me up as I looked up at him as he looked at me with a serious look, "What is it, super hero?"

"Are you okay, you seem a bit jumpy before we talked." Ichigo asked as I shrugged, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Ichigo, stop acting like Hana, we do not need to talk about it." I said as he narrowed his eyes, "But… you do not plan of letting me go until I tell you…" All he did was nod as I sighed, "Fine, but we at least go to my room; it isn't 50 degrees outside." He nodded before letting go of me. I carefully made my way to my window. I hanged off the edge of the roof before my feet touched the window sill. I let myself try to regain balance as I fell onto my comfy bed. I left my night light on as Ichigo entered and sat on the edge of my bed, smirking at the light.

"You sleep with a night light?" He asked as I frowned at him and glared, "I'm not trying to be mean…it's cute." I hid a smile and looked towards Ichigo, "You can start anytime you feel comfortable." He said as I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Well, it starts out really normal. This time I was on a train, heading towards Prague to visit family and friends. I would meet people on the train and become instant best friends with them, but I never know their name. Anyways, the weather is always perfect and the thing is I always know that it is a dream, no matter how great it would seem. I remember the train attendants telling everyone that we are going to arrive in Prague in a half-hour. I take my phone out and start to call my family, then that is the part where I forget all the other things in my mind, even the one with the whole, 'this thing is a dream'. Suddenly, black birds in a formation fly over us, and then I remember, somehow, I have seen a marking of that bird somewhere in the train or on my stuff. Then tragedy comes in to push happiness to the gutter.

"The train suddenly jerks forwards a bit, before I fall out of my seat because the emergency brakes were pulled as a sudden turn. I feel the train about to tip over as I try to go on the other side, but my back hits the glass. I looked around and saw that everything else was a wreck. I looked up since the train had glass ceilings and saw that we were at a point where the tracks crossed. I hear the blaring of a horn. I would look to see another train. I am still in pain when my back had hit the window, and everyone around me starts to panic, leaving the cart I was in, not hearing my pleads of help. The train gets ever so close as I think about what I have accomplished so far in my life, hoping my death will be short and quick. As the train was practically inches away from me, it stops on a dime, and everything starts to melt away.

"The same thing happens in all my other dreams too_. _A sudden wind pushed me a bit as I tried to grasp the ground, but my head the back of a tree, but I crashed through it, wincing as my back felt immediately broken. I got onto my stomach, and pushed myself up as I looked around, seeing nothing but gray and red sand. There was an occasional dead tree, but nothing else. I felt a shadow loom over me as I was afraid to turn around, seeing the silhouette of a scythe. I turned around slowly, my legs quivering as was met with the eerie, crooked grin with jagged teeth and black lips. Pale, white skin with red spots, and a large hole through its chest and neck. And it says those words, different every time, but he always calls me 'Darling' before I see the blade in his hand with more details as I… I wake up after that." I explained to him, not noticing it before, but I put my head on his shoulder as I was lying right next to him, side-by-side.

"Did you tell anyone else this?" He asked quietly, as if he was going to wake up Alistair.

"No. Hana would make me see a physiological expert; she doesn't know about the whole 'Hell' thing." I told him as I felt him nod, "I try to avoid sleeps sometimes if it really gets to me."

"That's not a good idea." He scolded as I rolled my eyes and flicked his nose as he rubbed it afterwards before flicking my neck, "Go to sleep-"

"Nope." I said, getting my pillow and putting it over my head, "I'm just going to skip school tomorrow."

"No more school skipping."

"Shut up, Ms. Kurosaki."

"I'm not a girl!" I smirked at his comment as he sighed, "I'll call you later, I have to finish my homework so I am not going to sleep anytime soon."

"I will be expecting it." I said as Ichigo left the bed and put my light blue covers over me, "See ya, Ichigo"

"Later." The presence in my room left as I sighed and yawned a bit, looking at the moon… I was thinking about going downstairs, but Hana is a light sleeper, and will ask what is wrong. I looked at my clock as it said 11:30… I stared at it before I felt my eyelids droop… I snapped my eyes open when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the clock as it said 12:30. I went over to my phone and opened it, yawning because I was still a bit tired.

"Hello?" I asked, still a bit groggy.

"Are you still awake?" Ichigo asked as I rolled my eyes.

"How the hell would I answer the phone if I wasn't awake?" I asked, a little snappy as I heard him mutter under his breath, "What is it?"

"How about this…I will tell you a story and you just fall asleep whenever?" Ichigo offered as I raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is going to tell me a bedtime story to a 15 year old girl; I agree to this." I said with a smile.

"Oh, shut up, and it's not a bedtime story. It is when I met Chad." He said as I laid down and nodded, knowing he couldn't see me. I smiled softly and closed my eyes; I didn't think people like him existed in the world; the people who will try to help their friends no matter what cost.

* * *

><p>I ran to school and made it inside before the warning bell ringed. I fixed my skirt and dragged my bag across the floor as I made it to the hallway with my class; English literature. I was about to enter until I heard footsteps coming close to me. I turned around and slightly waved towards Ichigo. As he reached me, he stopped and looked towards me. I raised an eyebrow in concern and looked at him.<p>

"What time did you go to sleep?" I asked as he shook it off, giving me a tired smile as he walked in; there weren't a lot of kids in the class. He sat in the back as I sat next to him, looking over at him for an answer.

"There was another Hollow sighting. I took care of it, but it was like 5 in the morning. I hope you slept well." He said as I nodded, "Shit, I didn't do my homework-"

"Give it to me." I said as he gave me a suspicious look, but went into his bag to give it to me. I took out my homework and saw that he only did three questions, but it was typed out; so was mine, but I didn't bother to put my homework. I got out my ink pen and started to put down Ichigo's name, until he grabbed my arm.

"Don't; I don't want you to get in trouble." He said as I rolled my eyes and continued to put his name as carefully as I could. I blew on the paper so it would dry up before grabbing his old one, crumpling it, and throwing it into my bag. I handed the paper back to Ichigo as he refused to get it, "No, it's fine-"

"Ichigo, you helped me in more ways than I can count; it's my turn. I get like A's on tests and quizzes; homework is not important to me. Besides you need it more than I do." I said softly as he looked at me with gratitude before lightly grabbing my former paper.

"I don't know what of these questions are asking." He said as I shrugged.

"I'll help you after school today so you can understand it. It was just these questions based on the book, Graceling. We might have a pop quiz today and I heard that we might be able to use the questions. I went online to find a study guide before reading it." I explained as he nodded and look through the questions, "It's in-between a quiz and a test; a quest." I felt Ichigo giving me a smirk, "Shut up and study, idiot."

* * *

><p>"Ah! I failed the quiz!" Keigo said, showing us his 57 on his paper as I smirked, "Why do you have to smirk my lovely Kimiko."<p>

"Don't ever say that Keigo before I hurt you." I warned as he went into his corner to cry, "How did everyone else do?"

"98." Chad said as I patted the friendly giant on the back.

"78." Mizuiro said as I nodded. I looked towards Ichigo, who didn't say anything, but kept eating his lunch.

"Care to share with the class, Ichigo?" I teased as he rolled his eyes and showed us his paper. I smiled at the 98 on his paper, "Nice job, dummy."

"Look who's talking." He retorted as I smirked as threw my wrapped towards his face as he catched it, "What did you get?"

"None of your concern-"

"99." Mizuiro said as I glared at him and gotten stares from my pears.

"How'd you get a 99?" Ichigo asked as I rolled my eyes, "What question did you get wrong?"

"The last one, with the, If you could add anyone from everyday life to the book, who would you be? Explain Why." I said, restating the question, "I picked myself."

"Why did yourself?" Chad said as I looked over with a smirk.

"I said myself because than I could get out of dumb English Literature class."

"…I knew you were evil." Ichigo said as I took a bit from his sushi and smirked at him.

* * *

><p>I walked into Ichigo's room and waved at the stuffed lion that was on Ichigo's desk. I saw it stand up before launching itself towards me. I used my bag as a protection device as he crashed into it and fell on the door. Ichigo closed the door behind us and sighed at his… roommate's antics.<p>

"My lovely Kimiko. Oh how I missed you and those legs that go on for mile-" I stepped continuously on his head before sitting on Ichigo bed, looking out the window, "I-I still l-love you."

"Kon, you pervert, shut up." Ichigo said, annoyed before grabbing Kon and throwing him into the closet, "Sorry about that."

"You make it sound like it is your fault." I said, reaching over to get my bag and pulled out a folder. Yes, I tried to get organized with the help of Ichigo, but it didn't mean that my papers were neat. They were still crumpled or ripped. I threw the folder somewhere as I took out my math homework and looked towards Ichigo, "You want to work together?"

"Sure. The sooner I get this over with, the better." He said as he took out his homework and got his math book out. We helped one another pretty good. I am good in History and Chem, because I know it, and he's really good at English and Math. I am happy to say it, but I like to say that Ichigo is my best friend. I had acquaintances, like Tatsuki, and friends, like Chad or Orihime, but I can truly say that I trust Ichigo Kurosaki. He can act a bit over protective of his friends, but it is not like it is a bad thing. I winced at the sudden flick at my neck until I flicked his nose, "Where you even listening?" He asked as I gave him a sly smile, "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kimiko!" Yuzu said as I gave a wave to the adorable blonde. I sat across from Ichigo on the long side as Karin as one the short side, "I'm sorry to say, but our Dad is on a business trip."<p>

"Good riddance." I heard Ichigo and Karin muttered as I smiled slightly. I found that Karin likes to play soccer is actually pretty good. Yuzu plays the role of the mother in the house, though, I am not sure what happened to their mother, but it is none of my business. I stood up to help Yuzu carry the food onto the table as Ichigo helped me put it down on the table. As I put the food down, Yuzu had gotten the plates and utensils. I sat down and sighed; this will be my third time eating a Japanese dinner; Hana cooks, but…I like my Russian food. I took out food onto my plate before eating. I wish I could cook like this. Yuzu talked about her day as Karin complained about the teachers. I didn't want to talk, but Ichigo talked on my behalf on what we did. Ichigo slouched in his chair as Yuzu started to scold him about doing his homework more often. I could help but laugh. I felt glares from Ichigo as I winced from the sudden weight and pain on my foot. I pulled away and glared at Ichigo's smirk. I lifted my leg up and brought it down harshly in-between his legs as his face turned a bright red before he fell on the floor, groaning as I ask Yuzu for more food. I gasped a bit when my knee hit the top of the table as Ichigo sat up again.

"Stop playing footies, lovebirds, I am trying to eat!" Karin said as I felt a little pink on my cheeks before looking at Ichigo and nodding. We pushed her chair back as her rice spilled all over her face. She stood up with a vengeance as I held my laugh back and gave a guilty smile to Yuzu who was scolding us.

* * *

><p>Review and Rate Please~<p>

Xoxbattleangel


	7. Chapter 7

"Wasabi sauce stinks." I muttered, pulling on my clothes as I heard Ichigo chuckle, "And it is your fault." After that…incident, I was left smelling like six different types of sauces and foods. I waited for Ichigo to get cleaned up as he decided to walk me home, since I smelled really terrible.

"My fault. You're the one who choose to laugh; I was just doing justice." He said as I rolled my eyes and flicked his nose before he had a chance to flick my neck; this kind of became our thing… it would not be a good day if one of us didn't start it. It showed that we were in a good mood, even if it was for a minute. As we made it to my house, I could hear Alistair barking loudly, "I think he smelled you."

"That's because I smell good to him, no matter what." I said as Ichigo put his hands into his pocket and smirked at him. I opened the door and opened my arms as Alistair jumped into them, licking my face, "Told you. Can you fill up his bowl for me?"

"Sure." He said, taking off his shoes and going into the kitchen as I let go of Alistair before taking off my own shoes and socks and going up the stairs, heading towards the bathroom; there are always extra towels here. It would not be possible to not find any. I stripped down bare and made my way towards the shower. I moved the curtains before pulling the handle out as it poured water down my back.

* * *

><p>I petted Kimiko's dog's head before it moved past me to eat. I walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room, looking at the photos along the wall. There were few pictures with Kimiko, Hana, and what I think was her father, but there were a lot of the same man and Kimiko alone. I scanned across the pictures, noticing that her smile was biggest with her and only her father, but it looked forceful when it was the three of them. Her smile turned a bit shy when it was with Hana. I smiled and picked one that showed her missing a tooth, but grinning next to her Dad. It seemed like the pictures with her Dad were when she was really young. Pictures with the three of them seemed little older, and the pictures with her now and Hana were the most recent. I returned the one with her missing tooth and picked one with Hana and Kimiko. I looked at the bright yellow highlight in Kimiko's picture before chuckling. I remembered that month with her yellow highlights. She always wore some sort of yellow to match with it, even wearing a yellow tie. I looked at her eyes, and it clearly showed her bright purple eyes, in contrast to Rukia's dark ones. I looked at her nose and remembered how I made fun of her at how large it was, but in reality, it wasn't. I then looked at her smile; that shy, teasing smile. It looked like she was about to frown right after it and it looked like she held a secret. Ichigo looked down and saw a necklace around her neck before he raised an eyebrow. He looked at the other pictures and saw that she wore them in every picture, but he recalled never seeing that type of necklace around her neck. I heard the bathroom door open as I looked up, but regretted it as I turned around and blushed; only seeing Kimiko in a towel.<p>

"I'm going be done in like 5." She called out as I nodded.

"Take your time." I replied as she laughed and called up Alistair, who rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom. I looked back at her picture and raised an eyebrow; there was a small scar on her neck. It was out in the open, but it didn't look like anyone notice; she keeps her hair over her shoulders, and if not, she will let her bangs take that job. I suddenly smiled and put the picture back, going onto the leather couch with a sigh. Kimiko Tokushima. Purple eyes and dark brown chestnut hair, said specifically by her. She likes to take tests, despite her attitude, likes a challenge, and a curious girl. A girl who didn't want to be bothered by the world. A girl who likes to flick my nose every chance she gets. A girl who has this secret that she does not to share. A girl who lost her parents. A girl who doesn't know it, but bites her lip once and a while. A girl who has a secret obsession with anything purple. A girl who doesn't know it, but her eyes drift off and stares outside in class. A girl who draws during class. A girl who likes to say that I am her best friend. A girl whose eyes shine so brightly when she talks. All in one, A girl who captivated my heart.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Kimiko asked I looked to my left to see her arms on her hips and her eyebrow rose, "You better not be sleeping or I will make Alistair attack you."

"Geez. Thanks. You are so nice." I said in a sarcastic manner as I saw her smile and I smiled a bit too when I saw her bit her lip. She turned around and walked towards the door, waiting for me to follow as she put her shoes on. I walked towards her and put on my shoes also. I opened the door as she walked past me. I looked at the picture with her smile and shook my head with a grin before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Ichigo decided that we should just walk around Karakura town. At first, I thought he was crazy, but I agreed anyways, really having no choice. We didn't bother to talk, but just walk. I was in no mood for talking because there was no need for talking. I heard light plushy feet before turning around and looking at the stuffed lion.<p>

"Ichigo, look who I found." I said as he stopped and turned around, but gasped in shock when he saw Kon, "Aw, you guys are like inseparable roomies-"

"We are not inseparable!" They both said, pointing at each other as I smirked and carried Kon with us… It was a bad choice because he wouldn't stop talking. I stopped listening to him once he had talked about how all the girls love him. I looked at Ichigo, who gave me an apologetic look. I shrugged and clenched Kon's throat tighter as he started to yell as I smiled.

"I thought you loved me. Kimiko, I have a shrine of you at home. I worship you, my goddess!" Kon said before Ichigo looked at the stuffed lion, and put his hand into his mouth before Kon went limp. Ichigo wiped off the saliva off the candy-shaped ball and put into his pocket.

"That was a good idea." I muttered as Ichigo smirked and put his hands in his pockets. I looked straight ahead before wincing a bit, feeling an intense pain in my head as I stopped. I sensed some spiritual pressure. I put a hand on Ichigo as he stopped and turned around

"What's wrong-"

"Something is coming, and it was a large…spiritual pressure." I muttered clutching my head, "It has equal power to you." We both looked up as there was a now large gap in the sky as a large hand come out, then a face. I forced myself to not to faint, but I felt blood trickle from my nose. I felt Ichigo worried gaze as he put his hands on my shoulder. He went into his pocket before I saw his body going into two. I saw him in his…Shikai stage and Ichigo, Kon now inside his body, shaking his head.

"Kon, get Kimiko and run." Ichigo said as I didn't protest, the farther I get from these spritiaul pressures clashing, the better I will feel. Kon saluted towards Ichigo before bending down and unexpectedly, lifted me up in his arms and jumping high in the air and landing towards a nearby building before traveling by roof tops. We didn't get far, but I felt a bit better. I grabbed Ichigo…Kon's arm as he stopped.

"What is it?" He asked as I slowly got out of his grip and steadied myself, looking towards the battle, "Ichigo told me to grab you and run-"

"I know, Kon, thanks." I said, wiping the blood with the back of my sleeve, "Is that a Hollow?"

"Yeah, I think, but I never saw a Hollow like that." Kon said with a shock face, "I have seen a lot, but this one gets 1st prize!" I just ignored Kon's words as I trained my eyes focus on the Orange haired boy, who was moving way too fast. The hollow was shrieking very minute and I thought I was going to lose my hearing. There were a lot of close calls, but Ichigo didn't get hurt as much. I clenched my fist in pain when he used his signature technique to kill the monster, which was always good. I smiled and tensed by the hug.

"Oh, my divine Kimiko! I always wanted to wrap my arms around you, but if you give me permission to go up-" I grabbed Kon's arm before squeezing it harshly as he went on his knees, "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Kon, stop getting yourself in trouble." Ichigo said as I turned around and looked at him, "How are you feeling? Is your headache gone?" I nodded and thanked him as he nodded and picked me up the same way Kon did. He jumped off the building as I clenched his robe, but forced myself to look down. He landed softly on the ground before letting go of me; Kon followed in suit. I saw his body merge together as I saw Ichigo back in his original body. He took the little candy pill from his mouth before putting it in his pocket.

"How about you, did you get hurt?" I asked as he shook his head, "All right. We survived a Hollow attack; that is the highlight of my day." He rolled his eyes before walking again, me following.

* * *

><p>After the long walk and walking away from death, we made to his house again after we decided to watch movies at home. One, I was not in the mood to walk all the way to the theatre. We made it home, but we had to be quiet since they were already sleeping or just relaxing in their room. I put away the food as Ichigo flipped through the channels for a movie. I went onto the couch and sat up as he flipped through the channels.<p>

"You go so slow." I muttered, grabbing the remote and flipping through them quicker, "That is how you do it."

"Shut up." He said, getting the remote back and changing the channels at a slower pace. I pushed him against the couch and went into his pocket, "Invasion of privacy!"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch… That's all I hear." I said before finally getting the pill.

"No, don't-" I put the pill in the stuffed animal's mouth, waiting for a reaction-

"My love!" Kon said, leaping up to hug around my neck as I gently patted his back, "I knew you loved me-"

"Kon, be quiet." I said and leaned against the arm of the couch as Ichigo smirked.

* * *

><p>I woke up lightly as I heard the door being slammed. I opened one eye and saw the ceiling before closing it and trying to go back to sleep. I heard a groan and something against my chest, and a sweet smell that was near my nostrils. I looked down and gasped a little. I saw chestnut hair and realized that the thing moving on my chest was Kimiko. I felt one of her hand on my chest and saw her other hand hanging off the couch. Her head was near her hand, but near the middle. I strained my neck to the left to see that she her legs between my legs. I had my arms around her waist. I removed my hands, but quickly put them back when I felt her move. She stopped moving and her breathing was slowed. I blinked, trying to remember what happened. We were watching a movie and she complained about wanting the whole couch to herself, wanting to kick me off the couch. I didn't want to move and I wanted the whole couch too, but reluctantly agreed that she could put her feet in my lap, but she moved around a lot. Next were feet behind me, then her head in my lap, before head on my shoulder. She finally got enough and told me to move, but I didn't bother. As soon as she stood up to yell at me, I put m feet in her place. That even got her more riled up before her sitting on the ground. She walked around before coming back to move my feet. I didn't move, just until she straddled my waist and tried to choke me with a pillow. She finally stopped with her antics before settling into this position, where she said she felt comfortable and I felt like a pillow.<p>

I heard snickering and looked up, glaring at my father who had a camera in his hand. "Don't you dare…" I growled, but stopped when I felt her stir. I blinked in surprise at the sudden flash of light and a girly giggle going up the steps. I sat up and heard Kimiko groan. She took her hands off my chest and either side of my waist, her face close to mine as I saw hints of annoyance.

"Sorry." I apologized she closed her eyes and put her head on my chest again, her hands on my upper back as she muttered under her breath.

"Shut up with your red face and lay down." She grumbled as I looked at her and sighed, slowly rubbing her head as I laid back down. I heard her mutter something else hitting her head against my chest before letting out a sigh and lightly snoring. I smirked a bit when I heard her snore. I saw her eyes dart left and right as her eyelids twitched. When I poked her nose, I saw her open one eye that was still in its hazy state. I started to find out what bothered her. When I poked her cheek, she smiled a bit; poking her forehead would earn me pain on my back. Stroking her hair, I saw blush on her cheeks and I could help, but smile at this I just created. I put my hands on her back again and closed my eyes. I suddenly heard her phone vibrate and saw the coffee table, seeing her phone. I reached out and grabbed her phone, removing one hand from her back. I saw the caller ID as it said Hana…Wait, Hana was her mother? I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before answering.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, waiting for a response.

"Did I get the wrong number-"

". It's me, Ichigo." I said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I was calling because I thought Kimiko would be home 30 minutes ago." Hana answered before muttering something, "Can I speak to her?"

"She is actually asleep, but I will bring her over." I told her, stroking Kimiko's hair.

"That will be greatly appreciated, thank you. The door is unlocked if she doesn't have the key with her." Hana said as she hanged up. I closed Kimiko's phone. I sat up again and gave her a sorry smile when she looked at me.

"You're mother wants you home-"

"I have no nutter mants new home." She said as I raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to laugh, "Let me sleep-"

"No, you're mother want you home." I said firmly, grabbing her forearms as her warm hands left my back. She tried to lye back on my chest, but I held her. I moved my legs away from her and stood up as she stood up also, a bit sloppy, and was headed upstairs. I followed her just in case she fell. I saw that she entered my bedroom and fell onto my bed, next to Kon who loved every moment, "Kimiko-"

"Let me sleep!" She whined, curling into a ball. I walked over to her and held up curled up body in my arms. As we reached the door. I struggled putting on her shoes as she didn't want to, but Kon helped, thank god. I slipped on my shoes and stopped Kimiko from walking over to the couch to sleep again. I pulled her into my arms before putting my arms under the crook of her knees and over her back. I nodded towards Kon who managed to open the door and close it behind us. It was a bit windy outside, but it didn't stop. I felt Kimiko move again before opening her eyes lazily at me, "Where are we going now?" She asked as I looked down at her, meeting her dazzling purple eyes.

"I am bringing you home." I told her as she said nothing, but nod and wrap her arms around my neck. I shivered lightly when I felt her breath next to my neck; she is not making this easier on me as I felt my heart going too fast.

* * *

><p>I turned the knob a little and pushed through as I finally made it to her home. I entered before closing the door behind me. I walked up the stairs, seeing her dog, Alistair, sleeping on the floor. I flicked the light on in her room and carefully put her on her bed. I took off her shoes, forgetting about them and put them in the corner. I put the covers over her body and put the pillow under her bed. I started to walk away.<p>

"Hey…Thanks." She said as I turned around and smiled at her, "And two more things…I left my bag over your house."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow. What was the second thing?" I asked, but regretted it as I saw a sly smile creep onto her face.

"You have a nice ass." I glared at her as my face went red and slammed her door as I heard her laugh. I knew she was a pervert!

* * *

><p>Review and Rate Please~<p>

Xoxbattleangel


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate her." I muttered, clenching my fist as Orihime patted my back, "I am going to rip her head to shreds!"

"You shouldn't do that, Kimiko. I am sure she had a good reason-"

"Or you are just a bad student." Uryu said, interrupting Orihime as I looked at him over my shoulder with a glare, "You as bad as Kurosaki."

"Shut up, Uryu." Ichigo muttered, putting his bag over his shoulder, "Kimiko is way worse."

"No one asked for your opinion, dumb-ass." I said as felt him flick my neck. I glared before looking up towards Chad who was by my side, "Don't you agree with me, Chad?"

"Sorry, Kimiko. I don't want to get involved." Chad apologized as I sighed and shrugged. School ended, but I was in an abnormal bad mood. The reason is because I had taken a test today in Kimura-sensei's class, also known as Anzu. _It was a pretty relatively okay test. That was until I started to doodle off and made pictures on the back of my quiz since I was done with it and I hummed lowly. I felt a kick when I was concentrating and looked towards Ichigo, who was giving me the look to behave. I smirked and kicked his seat as he glared. I smirked and got up, walking over to her desk as she was correcting papers. I handed her my test as she looked over and flipped it over, but paused when she saw the back…_

"_What is this?" She asked as I tilted my head and looked at her._

"_It's called doodling." I told her as she gave me a blank stare, "What's the problem with it?"_

"_No one is going to take you seriously in life if you keep on doodle on you quizzes and tests; it shows that you do not take your work serious." She scolded as I raised an eyebrow._

"_Not true, I can name five people on the top of my head, and they take me seriously." I said as she sighed and folded her fingers; I felt a lecture coming on._

"_Kimiko. You are bright, but impolite, lethargic, and you like to get in trouble." She said as I narrowed my eyes, "I am thinking about giving you a 70, but if you erase you're doodling, I will boost it up to its score-"_

"_What the hell?" I asked, pretty loudly if I say so myself, "I am loosing points for a talent that I am good at? It's doodling, get over it."_

"_It's life." She said as I narrowed my eyes at her._

"_Life is how I make it. I am not going to listen to a lower than decent teacher who likes to wear high heels to look taller than her students." I said as I saw her getting impatient._

"_Kimiko-"_

"_Yes, Anzu-"_

"_Do not force me to call your mom. I will." She warned as I slammed my hands on her desk, a little glint glowing in my eyes._

"_I dare you."_

* * *

><p>"Hana's going to kill you." Ichigo said as I looked at him with an annoyed look, "What? I am just pointing it out." I muttered a sarcastic thanks as he smirked. Ichigo's little spiritual pressure gang decided to join us on our walk, since, well, there was really nothing to do after school; there was a parent's afternoon back where the parents meets the teachers and ask how their kid is doing in school. I blinked a bit when I felt a spiritual pressure coming our way, but did a better job of concealing their spiritual pressure than Ichigo ever did. I complained to him once how his spiritual pressure acted up at times and it makes me a bit nauseous sometimes. All that bastard did was move closer to bother me.<p>

I looked over my shoulder and flicked Ichigo's nose, who was now rubbing it and muttering under his breath. "Someone is coming-"

"Hey, Ichigo!" A loud voice say as I saw someone in the air. I winced a bit from the sun's glare and put my hand over my eyes. I saw Ichigo's confused face before realization settled in, "Took you long enough to recognize me."

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo said with a smile as I saw everyone else's faces recognize this 'Ikkaku'. As this Ikkau jumped from the…air, he landed right in front of us. He had similar clothes to Ichigo whenever he is killing Hollows, but his…zanpakuto, what Ichigo had said to me, was around his waist and it was the size of a normal size katana whatever that is. The thing that I had to resist the urge was that he was bald. I mean, there was no short stubble hair or anything. The sun was reflecting off his head; I wonder if I could see my face, "Why are you here?"

"Ichigo, are you that dumb?" Ikkaku asked as I smiled a bit.

"He kind of is…" I muttered and smirked when Ichigo shoved me jokingly. I suddenly saw Blad-man looking at me.

"Who's she?" He asked, nodding his head towards me as I looked back at him, "And she must be able to see me if she can hear me."

"You like to hang around with weird people, Ichigo." I commented, noticing a visible irk mark on Ikkaku's head, "But, I am Kimiko Tokushima; have no far-fetched power like the others over here."

"I am Ikkaku Mardarame. The 3rd seat of the strongest division in the Sou-"

"I just don't care." I said, putting my hands on my hips, "You could have only told me your name, not some long-ass title; I don't have patience for that."

"All ready, you are the most annoying human I have ever met." Ikkaku said as I shrugged and smirked.

"Good enough for me." I said, putting my hands behind my head and sighing, "Before you were wondering who the heck I was…you were going to answer why you are here…"

"Right. I'm here because of the unusual number of Hollows coming out, but they seem to be handling by your little Quincy friend sometimes; still, you need all the help you need, Kurosaki." Ikkaku said, grinning a bit, "And after this crap, we are going to have a one-on-one battle, all out." Just from a minute or two of hearing this guy talk and his attitude; he's pretty arrogant and likes to fight; why am I not surprised?

"Sure, whatever." Ichigo said, brushing off his last comment before looking around, "Did you bring anyone with you?"

"Renji, Captain Hitsugaya, and Yumichika; Head Captain's orders. He thought three Shimigami that knew Ichigo Kurosaki should go. Rukia could have gone, but she is stuck on another mission; patrolling the Sereitei." Ikkaku said, rubbing the back of his head, "I am happy that I didn't get that job."

"Renji, Toshiro, and Yumichika are here? W-where are they?" Ichigo asked as Ikkaku said, folding his arms and shaking his head.

"Have you lost a few brain cells? Whenever we go to the World of the Living, we get Gigais." Ikkaku said as I saw Ichigo glare at him, "I'm about to head there right now; want to come?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to try a new recipe at home. It's going to be soy sauce with wasabi sauce in sushi rolls with some ginger!" Orihime said happily as I patted her back awkwardly, "Would you guys like to try some tomorrow, Kimiko?" I looked towards the guys who were all shaking their head no. I looked towards Orihime's smiling innocent face.

"Uh…Sure, I'll try it, but if I die from food poisoning-"

"Bye guys! I'll make you a big batch, Kimiko!" Orihime said, running away as I frowned; a bit batch.

"You're going to regret it." Ichigo said before I glared at him and punched him hard on the arm, "Ow! What was that for?"

"I have to go…I am meeting up with other friends." Chad said as he walked away, his hand in the air as a goodbye wave.

"I have nothing to do, but I do not to stay in a room with a bunch of Soul Reapers; you guys are still my enemy." Uryu said before walking past us as I raised an eyebrow.

"That guy has some sort of enigma around him." I muttered to Ichigo before looking up at him, "I have homework to do and a lot of stuff, but I'll come anyways." Ichigo gave me a nod before looking towards Ikkaku who was…picking his nose. I raised an eyebrow as he flicked a bugger into the lake under us…

"Ikkaku…I drink some that water." I said, looking down with disgust.

"You drink ocean water?" Ichigo asked as I looked at him.

"I guess you never heard of a 'white lie' when you hear it; shows how smart you are." I said, crossing my arms with a smirk.

"Tch, shut up, plum eyes."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, so nice of you to join us, and you brought the lovely Kimiko with you-"<p>

"Still a closet pervert, Kisuke." I muttered, throwing my bag to the corner, "But it is nice to see some idiocy at its fullest." I heard sob quietly behind his fan as I sighed, "Stop hiding behind that dumb fan-" I winced when I was suddenly hit with it as Kisuke laughed. I rubbed the center of my forehead and muttered under my breath; I am going to kill this guy one way or another. I heard a door slid open as I looked over. I saw a little girl with a broom in her hand, pigtails, in a pink skirt, and bangs over her face as she looked sad yet normal; is that even possible. She walked past me before going outside. I heard gentle sweeping and peeked over the door, seeing her sweep the front of the store.

"That Ururu. One of my best helpers and she is such an angel!" Kisuke said over my shoulder, waving his fan. I wacked his fan away as he rushed to get it with a cry of help. I shook my head and saw Ichigo's head. I walked closer, and was irritated that he blocked the door. I raised my foot and thrust my foot towards his back as his body fell forwards, his face hitting the ground first. I looked around the room and raised an eyebrow; I knew that Ichigo hanged with a bunch of clowns; excluding me. One of them had the reddest hair I have ever seen. It was… it was red. It wasn't like blood red, but more like a pinkish red, more red than pink. He had…long, long tattoos that went from like his eyebrow that trailed off, not that I was thinking about it… Anyways, he had had on hippie clothes; I mean. He had the bell bottom pants, the very colorful shirt, a little vest, and a peace necklace around his neck; it was actually hilarious to see a guy with awesome tattoos in a peace-loving costume.

Next was…I bit my lip, trying to hide my grin. His face was amusing to say the least. He had a feather for an eyelash, and it looked like colors of a Peacock. His hair was black and… flawless, and he was still in his…wait a second. If they are already Soul Reapers, aren't they counted dead…? Never mind, logic beyond my comprehension. Lastly was the shortest one there and he looked like one of those 6th graders that acted so cool, but you wanted to beat them up; yeah, he looks like one of them. He had snow white hair that was amazingly spiked up, which was a whole new level of spikiness… Don't even get me started on the hippie guy. He had on a black v-neck t-shirt with the number 6 on it and tannish jeans. He had his arms crossed in the corner as he looked more mature than the rest of us combined together; it was pathetic really.

I saw Ichigo sat up and glare at me as I put my hands on my hips, "What? You're so chubby that you were blocking the doorway." I said as he growled and stood up, looking down at me as I smirked and crossed my arms, "Don't expect a request for forgiveness, Ichigo."

"Don't worry; I wasn't going to forgive you anyways." He said in a smug tone as I rolled my eyes and looked at the three, "Wait, you never met them. That's Toshiro Hitsugaya-"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" The white haired boy said as Ichigo pointed to him; realization had settled in…The youngest one here most likely is a Captain? Whatever happened to logic? This was really shocking…more shocking than finding out that Kon can speak, but he always did look strange, "Get it right."

"Right." Ichigo said sarcastically, "Red head is Renji Abarai."

"What's with the Hippie get-up? Did you tell him it's not the 70s no more?" I muttered towards Ichigo who smirked.

"Last one is Yumichika… Yumichika… I forgot his last name." Ichigo admitted as I smiled a bit.

"It's Ayasegawa! It shouldn't be that hard." Yumichika said as Ichigo put his hands up in defense.

"It's a long last name!"

"That's your excuse! That is most unattractive." Yumichika said as I had to snicker a bit, "Who's that woman behind you."

"This is Kimiko Tokushima." Ichigo introduced as I slightly wave at the three dead, alive…people…

"So, you remember her last name! I don't care if she's is good-looking; we have the same number of letters in our last name!" I suddenly smiled and looked up towards Ichigo.

"I like him already…"

* * *

><p>"Kimiko, love, before you go…" Kisuke said, waving his fan as I was putting my homework back in my bag and slipping on my shoes. I looked over to Kisuke and waited for him.<p>

"What is it? I have to go home." I complained as Ichigo slapped lightly the back of my head to behave, "Hit me again as I swear, I will-"

"Do you have room in your house?" Kisuke asked as I looked suspiciously at him. What is he getting at?

"I do…why?" I asked , putting my bag over my shoulder and resisted the urge to run as far away from him when he started to smile, "What's with the creepy smile?"

"I was wondering if you can make Captain Hitsugaya as your guest for a couple of days." Kisuke said as I raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry. He can take care of himself."

"But you want me to…" I trailed off and winced at the thought of Hana, "You know about Hana."

"I am sure she will understand; you are a pretty good liar!" He commented as I narrowed my eyes at him, "It's a compliment!"

"Sure. Are you ready Ichigo?" I asked as he nodded, "What about Ikkaku, Renji, and…Yumichiki-"

"It's Yumichika-"

"Get over it, feathers." I said, interrupting him with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Review and Rate Please~<p>

Xoxbattleangel


	9. Chapter 9

"Kimiko, I would let you get away with a lot of things, but bringing a boy to sleep over-"

"I have good reasons, Hana, but I really can't explain it now." I whispered to her as I saw her narrow her eyes at me. As soon as Ichigo left and Toshiro sitting down on the couch, staring at the dog, Hana decided to come and introduce herself, being the lovely person she is. That sweet personality changed into irritation as I told her that he is going to sleepover. It is not like she hates him, I mean, he didn't do anything, but the fact that I told her at the last minute, Kimura-sensei actually called her, and that he's a boy sleeping over, she was beyond aggravated. "He has nowhere else to go and I kind of promised a…friend that I would let him sleepover." I said, tried to reason with her, "Only for a couple of days-"

"A couple of days, Kimiko? This is ridiculous-"

"Wait, why are you complaining? I don't complain when you decided to bring your friends over when I am sleeping and decided to blast Spanish music, breaking out the bottles. Now, when it comes to a friend sleeping over, you protest." I said, narrowing my eyes at her as she rubbed the back of her head and close her eyes, "I'll handle his problems; don't worry."

"Fine, but if I see anything screwed up, he's gone." She said, walking past me and to the kitchen cabinet, getting a large bottle of alcohol, "Don't bother me until tomorrow; I am going to drink my memories away and FORGET what Ms. Kimura has told me. Got it?"

"Aren't you an angel?" I said in a sarcastic manner as she sighed and left the living room, "G'night."

* * *

><p>"This is your room." I told Toshiro, flipping up a light switch as he entered the relatively large room; the other rooms were cluttered with clothes and such, "The bathroom is down the hallway, my room is right across from yours if you need anything, so, whatever is mine is yours…except for Alistair; he's mine. Anything else I forgot to mention?"<p>

"No, this is good; thank you." He said as I nodded, but stopped myself from walking away, "What is it?"

"You're a captain, right?" I asked as he slowly nodded, "How the hell did you become a Captain; you are kind of short." He gave me an exasperated look as I smirked and backed up as he closed the door. I chuckled a bit before going towards me room. As I entered my room, I slammed my door shut and sighed.

* * *

><p>I sat up quickly as I was met by the same fate in my dreams. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, sighing a bit. I looked around my room before laying back down again, closing my eyes as I tried to regulate my breathing. This time I was kidnapped and almost show at point-blank with a shotgun. I was actually happy to see that nauseating figure again. I closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep, but those images kept popping back again. I reached over towards my phone and called the first number I would always call if I had nightmares again.<p>

"Hello?" A rather husky tired voice asked as I closed my eyes and smiled a bit.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up again; I had another nightmare, Ichigo." I told him softly, not wanting to wake up Alistair. I heard his bed creek and a loud yawn as I heard him grumble a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as I didn't answer quickly and thought about, "You still there-"

"Yeah, yeah, but there isn't really anything to describe… I died again." I told him as he sighed, "This is probably one death that I was actually happy to see that weirdo."

"Why, what was it this time?"

"I was kidnapped, and then shot at point-blank; I think I watched too much TV." I told him, trying to make a joke.

"Has this ever happened to you before? I mean, these situations, like the whole going to Germany thing. Were you really going to Germany, excluding the part where you have to jump out of the plane?" He asked as I thought about it.

"I am not positive, but I remember my dad talking about it."

"Maybe you head is making your most pleasant memories into horrible nightmares so that you can shut out those memory." Ichigo said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how attractive you sound when you are saying something smart?" I teased and laughed when I heard a loud thud, "You okay?"

"I knew you were a pervert." He growled as I snickered and smiled brightly, "Our History teacher told us this when he got off topic."

"He gets off topic a lot of times." I told him as Ichigo chuckled, "Can you just…talk for a straight thirty minutes?"

"Why?" He asked as I pouted, feeling some blush coming onto my cheeks, "Tell me why or I won't."

"You're voice is calming…" I told him as he said nothing, "Now, can you please talk again before I have a reason to hang up on you?"

"Fine, fine. I can tell you how I regain my Shimigami powers after I versed Byakuya Kuchiki." He said as I stayed silent and closed my eyes. Stories from him make my life sound like a joke, well, except going to Hell thing, but whatever. From his stories, I kind of…construct my own dream from his stories, trying to image what it looks like whenever he tells me a story. Not only does it keep away the nightmares out for a couple of days, I have a very cool idea to what to draw. It is always different and keeps my imagination up. Before I know it, I felt myself dozing and I didn't fight it this time; I welcomed the serenity.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a fresh new…aspiration; I wanted to dance my heart contents. I looked down at my phone and listened carefully, smiling when I heard Ichigo snore; I guess he dozed off too. I closed my phone and got my music device, going out of my room and rushing downstairs as I heard Alistair following, seeing me run. I went to the large speakers that was in the living room and plugged in my music device. I clicked on a certain song and moved my head to the beat.<p>

_True about my Taste_

_True about my Wealth_

_Singing about Saint Petersburg as I was never there myself_

_Come on, yeah, come on_

I put the speakers on loud as I heard the bass making me shake. I smiled and slowly made my way towards the kitchen, moving my body, shaking my head back and forth that the elastic flew somewhere. I mouthed the lyrics as I went to the fridge, getting out ingredients for breakfast. I kissed Alistair on the forehead as I went to the pantry, getting out his food. I grinned and started to slap my hands on the counter, going with the beat as I shouted out the lyrics, pretending I was playing the drums as I had two spoons in my hands.

_Oh, Seemed like a good idea at the time_

_Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time_

I went to the speakers again and changed to a different song, not willing to hear the whole song as I closed my eyes and laid on the chair, clapping my hands, taking a deep breath.

_I am sick of picking up pieces and second guessing my reasons_

_Why you don't trust me, why must we do this to one another?_

_We are as passionate lovers, with trouble under the covers_

_Nothing worse than when you know that it is over._

_I just need a little of your time-_

I stopped singing when I heard the door being banged, as wrong as that sounds, and went to answer it, all in that giddy feeling. I opened the door and waved towards Ichigo as he raised an eyebrow and peeked inside, seeing the water in the vase on the table was shaking. I pulled him inside and shut the door behind me and smiling at him.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, shouting over the music as I shrugged.

"I don't know; I just had a great night!" I told him, swaying with the music, still looking at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I could hear your damn music from down the street." He said as I shrugged and skipped into the kitchen as he followed.

"You want breakfast?" I asked as he nodded.

_-Please don't leave, stay in bed, touch my body instead_

_Gonna make you feel it. Can you still feel it?_

_Gonna make you feel it. Can you still feel it?_

"What the hell are you listening to?" Ichigo asked s I saw his face go a little red from the lyrics.

"It's an American song. Sexual, yes, but fun to dance too. Be a man, Ichigo." I told him with a laugh as he rolled his eyes at me.

_Well I've got nothing to hide_

_Dip down and come for a ride_

_Embrace a devil so sly_

_You cannot here'em coming_

'_Cause my defenses are weak_

_I have no breath left to speak_

_So take the evidence and bury it somewhere_

As soon as I put the stuff on the pan, I looked towards Ichigo and grabbed his hands, making him move.

"I can't dance-"

"Neither can I, but I do try." I said, moving him towards the living room as he dragged his feet.

"I can't; I have two left feet."

"I will teach you, you slacker." I said, my hands hardly being visible from his large ones as I started to sway as he reluctantly followed.

"This is dumb." He complained as I grinned.

"I am making you breakfast, so no complaining."

He was stiff as a rock, giving me a large scowl as I smirked. But sooner than expected, he actually followed my movements.

"Finally you are cooperating." I said smugly as he rolled his eyes.

_I just need, a little of your time, a little of your time_

_To say the words that I never said_

_Just need, a little of your time, a little of your time_

_To show that I am not dead_

I grinned a bit when he finally started to get into it; two left feet my ass! I went under his arm as he spun me around and kept the motion going. I felt my head near his chin as he swayed back and forth. I put my left arm around his neck as I felt his arm on my waist. I laughed when he tried to dip me as I stepped on his foot.

_Oh my, I don't mind_

_Being the other guy_

_Nice try, for these games_

_I do not have the time_

_If you want me, call me_

_Come and take a risk _

_Kiss me somewhere deep below the surface_

I grinned up at him as I stood on his toes, now about the same height as him as he rolled his eyes, doing most of the work as I swayed. I closed my eyes in content when I felt his chin on the top of my head… I gasped and pushed him away, running towards the kitchen.

"MY BREAKFAST!" I yelled as soon as I heard the smoke detectors go off.

* * *

><p>I made another breakfast, but this time, danced with Ichigo in the kitchen as I could check up on the food. I sat next to him as we ate a large plate of food. One, I was in that…happy mood. Two, I was really hungry.<p>

"I can't dance." I mimicked Ichigo's voice, taking a bite of my toast and looked at him with a glare, "If you never lied, I wouldn't have to make another batch of food."

"If you weren't so forceful, maybe your food would have never burnt." He retorted as I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled, "Where are Hana and Toshiro?"

"I am not sure; I am sure they would already be complaining about the music." I told him as he nodded and ate… "What are you plan to do today?"

"I might be train with Renji at Kisuke's underground training place." Ichigo told me as I stopped eating.

"Kisuke has an underground training facility? I didn't see it-"

"Hence the name, Underground." He said smugly, interrupting me as I narrowed my eyes and took a drink of my Orange Juice.

"Shut up, smart-ass." I muttered, glaring at him at the corner of my eyes, "What do you by train? Like… Hardcore, 'I am about to kill you' training?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you make some of this stuff as you go?"

"Depends, is it working?"

* * *

><p>"Did you have a permit to build this? I mean…is this even possible?" I asked, climbing down the steps and staring at this…vast rocky place; it was like I was in another country, "Did you build this, Kisuke?"<p>

"Of course I did, love, who else would?" Kisuke asked as I shrugged and sighed; it was pretty impressive, "I told you I am an enigma."

"Keep on telling yourself that." I told him as he turned his back towards me, talking to his fan. I looked over and saw Ichigo and Renji getting into their positions.

"Are you here just in case this gets out of control?" I asked as Kisuke looked over to me.

"No, they already know their limits, but I just don't want you to get hurt; you kind of are useless." He told me as I sighed.

"Thank you; I really needed it." I said in a sarcastic manner.

"Unless you want to work for me-"

"Forget it!" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him, "Like I am going to work for a creepy business man like you?"

"Creepy, I am more along the lines of sexy business owner-"

"Creepy." I said, looking at him with a smirk as he sighed.

"You are very stubborn, Ms. Tokushima." Kisuke said as I smiled.

"It runs in the family." I said, sitting down on a rock me and Kisuke were on. It was kind of hard to see them, but Kisuke said it wouldn't matter because they would use flash step a lot; that flash step movement I saw Ichigo use a couple of times.

* * *

><p>I clenched my head, but forced myself to look at the fight. They both activated their Bankai, and the only reason I know this is because they shouted of Bankai, as if yelling was going to make them stronger. I saw and remembered Ichigo's Bankai appearance, but Renji's was…it was huge. I am a bit baffled on how a sword is just like their wielder. Renji had this…fur coat if you would call it that, black gloves, and unlike his…Zabimaru, this one was huge and looked like a giant snake. Ichigo told me that his zanpakuto's spirit was an Old man, thus, making me laugh a little when he saw it reflects the Shimigami, so is Ichigo a old man? That was a creepy thought. I looked up towards Kisuke who had his…he called it Benihime. I thought it was cute, until he used it to block of some of Ichigo's and Renji's uncontrollable attacks, now, I just think it sucks. I couldn't help but wonder if Chad had zanpakuto…actually, let's not dwell of that thought.<p>

I winced again when Ichigo used his Bankai's ability to block one of Renji's attacks. It was annoying to say the least. "Kimiko, are you sure you want to stay, you look a little pale…Are you sure you can handle this?" I heard Kisuke asked as I thought about it and groaned silently, feeling Ichigo give off this…_demonic_ spiritual pressure that seemed to roll off his shoulders as he kept using his special ability. It was vulgar, that other part of his spiritual pressure. It made me wonder if he had notice it every time he uses his…Getusaga Tensho, or something along those lines. He seems in control, but every time he uses it, he seems more sloppy and unfocused.

"Kimiko-" I gave Kisuke a firm shook of my head, planting myself on this rock, vowing not to move until I see someone lose or when their training stops. I really didn't care who won, knowing they are just doing this to get stronger. I liked their zanpakuto more than anything else in their fight. I liked the idea of each wielder has a specific zanpakuto that is unique to them and no one else, and it is rare to have twin swords. I would really like to see Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Toshiro's zanpakuto, if I was able to see their Shikai or even Bankai. I wonder if I was a Shimigami, what my zanpakuto would look like?

"Kisuke, if I was a Shimigami, but same in person; what do you think my zanpakuto would look like, or even my Shikai?" I asked, looking up at him as he put his fan under his chin, "What about Bankai?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked as I gave him a simple shrug and leaned back, taking a deep breath as Renji let out a powerful technique.

"I am just curious; I want your opinion. And no crack jokes." I warned him as he gave me a smile.

"Like I would ever do that-"

"You would with no hesitation." I told him as he chuckled and sat down next to me, putting his fan carefully in his lap before turning to look at me.

"Does this have to do with you attraction to Kurosaki-"

"How about I shove that fan down your throat and take out your voice box?" I asked, a small smiled playing onto my lips as he suddenly frowned.

"No need for violence; violence is never the answer."

"Really, try explain two those highly testosterone idiots?" I asked, jerking my finger towards the two Bankai wielding Shimigami.

"I am going to cut your head off, Renji!"

* * *

><p>Review and Rate Please~<p>

Xoxbattleangel


	10. Chapter 10

**Shannyrox101: _Thanks for telling me about my mistakes; I really have to improve on my spelling. I really don't check it, but thank you! I tend to ignore it._**

* * *

><p>Week Later~<p>

I put my arms behind my head and laced them together, a little smirk on my face as I walked down the road with Ichigo. He was in his human form and had a scowl on his face; that is never a surprise. We were walking down the road as the sun was in its evening position. I feel like the days were getting shorter. The weather was not my main priority, but the paper in my hand was and it made me feel happy, happier than usual. The kind of happy when you know you have the right to brag.

"So…Ichigo, How-"

"Don't even start this, Kimiko." Ichigo warned, his brown eyes narrowing as I hid a laugh, looking away as I moved my head left to right, "I bet you didn't even studied."

"Hey…I study, just in my own way… So, how is that 78 looking?" I asked in an innocent tone in my face as he glared at me. This time, I couldn't contain myself and burst out laughing, pointing my index at Ichigo, "I can't believe I did better than you! It is almost ridiculous."

"You got an 88-"

"Better than a C+, don't you think?" I asked as he slightly pushed me away and walked faster. Here is what happened. We had a large test a couple of days ago as our teacher in World History told us to study. Ichigo decided to study with me, not knowing that I study at the last minute. Obviously, during those couple of days, he got aggravated, raided my fridge, ate the food I made, and focused way too hard that I thought his brain was going to explode. He didn't have to handle the hollows a lot because Ikkaku and Yumichika stayed and took care of the work. On the day before the test, I was watching TV at Ichigo's house until he had it. He said I am going to fail that test if I don't study and bet I couldn't get a grade higher than a C+; obviously, he does not know how the mind of Kimiko Tokushima works. I study the questions that we had on previous tests because our teacher is too lazy to make up new ones. I really messed up on the Open Response parts, but I still got out with an 88, "Ichigo, do you have no confidence in me?"

"Will you be mad if I said no?" He taunted as I rolled my eyes and kept smiling, "How do you do it? The studying? Is there some…way you do it?"

"I work better under pressure. So the fact that I had one more day until a major test...that was enough pressure to get me a B+." I told him as he raised an eyebrow, "I get impatient with studying too. There is too much interesting things in my room. I'll be studying for a maximum of 5 minutes before I go see how fast I can spin in my chair." I looked to see Ichigo looking down at his paper with a type of worry in his eyes, "Don't stress out too much. We are going to have our Quarter test again so, which is worth 2 tests grades. Do better on that and your grade will go up to at least an A."

"How do you know that?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"So, when I ever go your house and you go to the bathroom, what do you think I do in your room? I know I don't sleep there." I teased as he sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Good job, anyways." He said as I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ichigo." I said before flicking his nose and winced once he flicked my neck. I folded my piece of paper before handing it to Ichigo who raised an eyebrow, "My hands needs a rest, besides, I know you want to know what it feels like to have a B+ in your hands, just don't start drooling." I said as he growled and lunged towards me. I moved out of the way, but stopped myself before I went into the streets of the busy intersection, "You could have led me to my death, you dumbass."

"You would have killed yourself!" He retorted. I glared at him and started to swing my bag at him that was currently filled with 3 large books, "You know your bag isn't light. Stop that!"

"Stop that!" I mocked before laughing and running across the street as the traffic lights turned red, "Let's go; I want to brag to your sister."

"Really?" Ichigo asked in disbelief as I nodded and looked over to him. He had one hand in his pocket while carrying his bag in his other, "Are you going to do that every time you get a better grade than me?"

"Work harder, little duck and maybe you'll have bragging right when you get to my level." I told him as he sighed and muttered under his breath. Ichigo has been training a lot over the weekends, 'trying to get stronger' he says every time I ask why. I thought he was preparing himself for a large battle, but Kisuke said no, not yet...That is what he wants to do, get stronger to protect everyone he cares for, but he pushes himself a little too hard. I don't know why he wants to do this, but his name means...One Protector... I looked at him and smiled before looking ahead.

"Why are you smiling for?" He asked cautiously as I met eye contact with him. I stared at him as he stared back before his eyes were narrowing, "Want to tell me why?" I thought of something and giggled a bit and felt my cheeks heat up, "Kimiko?"

"I just realized something..." I told him as he waited for me to continue. I winked at him before crossing my arms over my chest, "We just had eye sex-"

"Gah!" He shouted, walking faster as I saw a glimpse of his very red face, "You are a pervert! It almost rivals Kon!"

"Don't act like you hate it." I told him as he turned around and glared at me, "Hey, your face is more colorful than your hair!"

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey, Kimiko." I heard Ichigo ask as I just finished finding the surface area and lateral area of certain shapes. I tilted my head when I saw his serious eyes, not to mention the intense stare. Was it because I was sitting on his bed? "What are you doing next week?"

"Why? Do you plan on kidnapping me?" I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"It's not kidnapping if you already know." He said before quickly saying, "Not like I am going to kidnap you!"

"Yeah, I was about to call the police." I said sarcastically before sitting up from his bed. I refused to do any Math homework on any flat surfaces, which was the desk he was working on. I like to see the reaction of my teacher when they see me handwriting messy, but my answers are right, "What about next week? Is something up?"

"Well, haven't you heard?" He asked as I slowly shook my head, "They are going to have fireworks-"

"Fireworks?"

"What are you, a Parrot?" He teased as I threw his pillow at him, "All right, I just changed the pillow cover!"

"This is a face of a very attractive girl who does not care about your problem." I told him as he rolled his eyes, "No need for the eye rolling or your eyes is going to be messed up."

"As I was saying, they are putting up firework in the start of vacation." He said as I gave him a shock look, "I can imagine your face if you went to school on Monday with no clue of where everyone is."

"I can imagine your face after I kick your ass." I retorted as he glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Anyways, I want to know if you want to come with me…?" He asked, scratching the back of his head as I smiled at the blush on his cheeks, "You don't have to go, but the fireworks are pretty cool-"

"Will there be...a lot of fireworks?" I asked as he shrugged, "I will go...if I can bring Kon with us."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, falling off his chair as I heard the closet door being opened as Kon leaped in the air towards me. I slowly grown fond of Kon, but only at certain times.

"Yes, my Kimiko! I will go anywhere with you at any time! Have me!" Kon said as I was disgusted at the sight of drool coming out of his mouth. I grabbed Ichigo's covers and trapped Kon in there, "Kimiko, let me hug you!"

"Hey, I sleep with that! I don't want Kon droll over it!" Ichigo exclaimed as I smiled and trapped Kon inside.

"I can't breathe!"

"You're a stuffed animal; get over it."

"I have feelings too!"

* * *

><p><p>

"Thank you for the food, Yuzu. I am sure that Hana will like it." I told Yuzu as I gave her a gentle hug, "I'll see you later, Karin." All I got wave a wave. I looked towards Ichigo who gave me a nod telling me that he was ready. I exited the Kurosaki household and waited for Ichigo to step outside. He came outside with me, saying goodbye to his sisters before shutting the door and sighing before looking at me. We both nodded before starting to walk down the road side-by-side. He didn't ask if I wanted to be walked home. It was either his will by choice, or... Isshin would come out of nowhere and jump kick Ichigo in the face on how bad of a son he is. I looked ahead as we were near my house. I tilted my head, seeing a red...mustang. I felt my heartbeat faster as I stopped my movements and stared at the car. I heard Ichigo stop next to me.

"Is everything all right-" I ran past him. I ran as fast as I could and looked at the car in the drive way, inspecting every side seeing that it was flawless. The memories…his rugged gray beard. I whipped my head towards the door. I ran towards it, ignoring Ichigo's voice telling me to hold up. Is he actually here? The door was already unlocked as I entered my house, the door hitting the wall with a loud slam. I didn't bother to take off my shoes as I looked around

"Dad?" I called out, a large smile on my face as I looked around, "Papi? _Отец_?*"

"Kimiko, I didn't expect to see you so soon-" I pushed past her and went into the kitchen, stopping myself when I saw NOT my Dad, but a man leaning against the counter in the kitchen in a business outfit. I shook my head and kept looking, even ignoring the fact that that I didn't see Alistair yet. I kept calling out Dad and even ran upstairs, feeling my heard beating faster within every second. I opened the door, one-by-one, growing frustrated. I heard a splash with in the bathroom. I didn't even pause for a second as I opened the bathroom door and slowly frowned when I saw Alistair slashing in the tub; I guess Hana lost her bubble bath, "Dad?" I called out, looking around as I slowly went down the steps and met the face of Hana, seeing Ichigo at the front door that was still open, "Where is he? Did he go to the store, is he meeting the neighbors?"

"Who, Kimi?" Hana asked, putting a hand on my shoulder as I shoved it off and pointed towards the Mustang in the driveway. She cannot be that ignorant, "Kimiko?"

"The car; it's obviously Dad's car. It's a 19-"

"95 model." The man I saw in the kitchen answered as I raised an eyebrow, "I own that car."

"No, my dad owns it, and trust me, old fart, you are not him." I said as he raised an eyebrow, "Who's the hell is he?"

"Kimiko, that's my co-worker!" Hana said, giving me a scolded look before smiling towards this...'co-worker.' "Kimiko, what do you mean-"

"Dad. He used to drive that car, and never got a new car. He kept that one. Where is he?" I asked as she gave me a sad smile, "I'm not stupid; that's his car-"

"I haven't...I haven't got in touch with your dad over a year or so...That car belongs to Han, my co-worker." She said slowly as I frowned, feeling my heart ache, "It's not it."

"He's...not back?" I asked, biting my lip as I looked at the ground, "But I was sure-" I glared at her hand when she put it on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kimi. He's not here-" I roughly pushed her hand away and turned my back towards her, feeling my eyes sting as I took a deep breath, "Kimi-"

"Stop calling me that, Hana!" I yelled, stomping all the way upstairs before looking towards her 'co-worker' guy. When does she start to bring guys over?, "You are-" I didn't even finish my sentence as I glared at him before entering my room and shutting the door with a loud slam. I felt my shoulder shaking as I scream out a yell of frustration, kicking my chair as it knocked over. I went into my closet and slammed the door, going into the fetal position as I tried to stop my whimpers that were coming out of my mouth. I rubbed away the tears, but it kept coming. Why did I think it was dad's car...he obviously hasn't made any notice of coming back anytime soon... I tensed when I heard the door being opened as I saw footsteps, which were way too big for to be Hana, unless she gained 80 pounds in 30 seconds. I saw the light being flicked switched off as I sniffed a bit, rubbing my nose. I heard the closet being opened before feeling another body next to me and the door being closed.

"If you comment about my crying in any way, Ichigo, I swear I will-" I stopped when felt his around my shoulder as I heard his breathing and my sniffling.

"You talk a lot." He commented as I said nothing, "You can cry as long as you want, I will still be here and wait for you..." I nodded slowly as I felt myself cry again, but I didn't bother to stop...

After who knows what, I felt myself being tired and my eyes worn out...

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as I didn't answer right away.

"I thought my Dad was here...I saw that car outside and, actually. It is the same type of car my Dad drove in when we were in Russia. He likes it because it made him feel like a 'Bad-ass' American. It was a ridiculous reason, but he liked it; and if he liked it, I liked it. He... got married to Hana later on and a couple years later, he left with no trace... I didn't know if he was ever going to come back, but obviously...he's not coming back anytime soon. I saw that car outside and my mind immediately to think if he was here and if he was going to stay... So, that is why you saw me acting crazy-"

"It wasn't crazy... I understand why you would act that way. You were hoping they would come back, despite odds." He said quietly as I faced him, "I would go near the river where I lost saw my Mom's shining eyes."

"Well, that story makes my story look pathetic." I said as I felt him pat my head, "I miss him."

"…I miss her..." He said as I smiled and poked his cheek, but accidentally poked his eyes as he groaned, "No need for that."

"Sorry, I don't have night vision." I said as I felt him flick my neck as I winced before flicking his neck, afraid that I was going to hit his eye again, "Thanks for being here."

"It's fine. I just didn't know Kimiko Tokushima had a sensitive side; I thought you were heartless." He teased as I smiled and pushed him a bit as I heard him chuckle. I lifted my head from his shoulder and felt the left side of my face wet, "And you soaked my shirt, thanks."

"Don't complain, dumbass." I said as I heard him mutter some stuff under his breath, "Are you leaving now?"

"Unless you don't want me to leave?" He questioned as I smiled and scooted a little closer to him as I heard him sigh.

"You know what, if you were a little chubbier with a five o'clock shadow and black hair, not to mention a love-hurts personality, and you could be my dad-"

"You lost me at if I was chubbier..." He admitted as I laughed and closed my eyes.

I felt an arm around my waist and moved my arms, my elbow making contact and heard a loud groan and curses under his breath.

"Watch where you hit me." He muttered as I rolled my eyes

"Next time, I'll aim more south, ass." I said as I heard him growl and land a painful flick on my nose, "I hate you."

"Sure. Let's go; it's getting late and you are way too fat to fit in this closet." He said as I didn't move, "Kimiko?"

"I knew you were a bastard!" I shouted before landing punching on his body as he opened the door, escaping my punches.

"You're crazy!" He exclaimed as the moon was our only lighting. I stood up and yawned, "Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because you want to know what's on the wild side." I said as I saw him shake his head and run his fingers through his hair. I walked towards him and poked his chest painfully, "Thanks again."

"Sure. It would be weird seeing you with a frown." He commented as I suddenly smiled.

"Is that your way of saying that I have a beautiful smile?" I asked with a smirk as he sighed. I suddenly tensed and looked up towards Ichigo as I felt his hand on my cheek.

"You have a beautiful smile..." He said before I felt the warmth from his hand leave... "Look who's blushing now!"

"You sick bastard, leave." I ordered as he chuckled all the way out the door, barely saying goodbye. I glared at the door before turning around and hopping a little with a grin; I _do_ have a beautiful smile.

* * *

>* That just means Father in Russian…she is part Russian!<hr>

Review and Rate Please-

Xoxbattleangel~


	11. Chapter 11

I looked outside, seeing nothing but the blue sky and thankfully, not seeing any Hollows. I looked over towards Ichigo, who was focusing on the quiz we just had, a pop quiz. Our teacher wanted to test us if we actually listened to her crap. I went online to find summaries of the Chapters online. We moved from our boring books to something actually worth paying attention to, yet I was frightened by it, deeply; _The Knife of Never letting Go_. I am not sure how the author could write this, but it is their choice. I shivered a bit when I looked at it and looked ahead, kicking my book around my desk, smiling as it slowly got dirty as it was originally a hard-copy book. I heard Ichigo sigh and I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard that...Incredibly annoying Hollow signal, but no one else heard it. I was nearly having a panic attack when it went started yelling in class, though, Ichigo finally explained through me punching his arm roughly for scaring me. I saw Ichigo's eyes hardened as I looked towards him and nodded.

"It's pretty close. I say about a minute until you see it." I whispered to him as he nodded and stood up, his chair creaking as all eyes turned to him.

"Sensei, may I go to the bathroom, I am not feeling well." Ichigo announced as I saw the teacher nod as he walked at a fast pace. I am sure that Uryu is on the job too. I took a peek over Ichigo's quiz and raised an eyebrow; I didn't know he liked to doodle...I must have influenced him.

"Ms. Tokushima, what are you doing-"

"I'm staying quiet, why aren't you; there are kids still taking a test." I said, mocking her earlier speech as I saw the annoyance in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey." I heard Ichigo call out as I opened my eyes and waved to his running form. I stood straight against the wall before following him towards the field for Gym class.<p>

"How'd it go?" I asked, putting my hands behind my back and tilted my head to get a better look at him, "Did you kick ass?"

"I am still here, aren't I?" He asked with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"You are so full of bullshit." I said and ducked under his arm before moving at a faster pace, going by Orihime's side and smirking at Ichigo's scowl.

"Good morning students!" Kagine-sensei said with a loud voice as some people barely said hello back, "I hope you are excited today because we have the PHJE!" I groaned and crossed my arms, glaring. The damn PHJE stood for Physical Health Japanese Exam; like to see how fit you are. I usually got a doctor's note...with some help, and skipped the Exam and watched the others suffered; good times, "Since we have an unusually small class today-" I stopped listening to him as he said that. There is obviously a reason why the class only consists of Me, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Keigo, Orihime, Chad, and 5 more students...They don't want to deal with this stuff.

"First is the four mile run!" Kagine said as I literally wanted the man to die in a sinkhole. This was unreasonable on a beautiful day like this. I had gym just to have fun, not take an exam that would be counted as a test grade!

"Whatever happened to the one mile run?" I asked as he rubbed the back of his head, "Is there really no excuse for that?"

"They put the standards higher." Kagine said as his excuse as I sighed and rubbed my head, trying to get rid of the headache that I felt was slowly forming, "Let's go! You are not leaving this class until all the trials are over!" I winced once he blew his whistle as it was a signal for us to run.

* * *

><p>"I hate this..." I said, barley making the last lap as I went on my hands and knees and wheezed, wiping off the sweat on my forehead, "I am going to die!" I looked over my shoulder and rasied an eyebrow; I saw a kid crawling towards the finish line. I looked ahead of me and saw Ichigo slightly panting, but it looked like he could do a full lap again before looking like that guy on the floor. I walked over to him and put my hands on my hips, squinting my eyes at him.<p>

"What is it?" He asked, turning to look at me, standing more stable with a curious look on his face.

"How the hell…are you not tired like…the rest of us?" I asked in-between breaths as he smirked. It might have something to do with his whole double life, but come on. Last year, Ichigo could barely finish two miles. If anything, he would have been in 6th place, "Are you taking steroids?"

"No, you idiot. You really think I would take that?" He demanded as I looked at him with a blank look, "It's just my Shimigami training and battles."

"So, what? For training, you ran four miles each day?" I asked, glaring at him slightly as he sighed.

"I'm not a workout freak. For training, I got attacked and I had to defend myself…" He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Or, you ran away a lot of times; no wonder you are so fast." I teased as he flicked my neck. I flicked his nose and slightly pushed him, smirking a bit, "But I am better than you're sorry ass."

"Really? I think I recalled you far behind in the back of the line-"

"It's called keeping a consistent speed, besides; I made it to the front on the last lap, right after you." I said, poking his chest, "Proof that I am a better than you."

"Wanna bet?" He asked, rolling his eyes before walking towards where Kagine-sensei was. I smirked and catched up to him.

"Actually yes; I want to bet. I bet your skinny ass that by the end of class; I will be in more first places than you." I told him as his eyes narrowed, "If I win… you cook me dinner."

"Are you serious?" He asked as I looked at him with a glare; I was dead serious. I would usually have something ready or cook something if Ichigo came by my house., "You are…"

"Like a heart attack. What do you say, do we have a deal, Kurosaki? Or are you too chicken-" His hands clamped onto mine, his eyes were full of determination.

"You have a deal, Tokushima." He said as I grinned and walked towards Kagine who will tell us our next assignment.

* * *

><p>"This is the dumbest thing I have ever did." I muttered under my breath, wincing ever so often at the pain around my stomach area, "If you give up now, Ichigo. I won't insult you; I promise." After the tortures of Curl-ups, Pull ups, Sit ups, Crunches, Shuttle Run, and Suicide Runs…we were doing Plank positions for as long as we can… It was okay for the first minute, feeling nothing, just until we reached the 5th minute mark. Other students were trying to last, but slowly gave up.<p>

"You give up first." Ichigo grunted, dropping his head as his face was practically red from exhaustion. After this, I am sure that I will be late for school tomorrow; no joke. I wobbled a bit, but kept on going, taking deep breaths. I looked over to Ichigo as I saw droplets falling off his face, his eyebrows squinting, trying to stay focus, his legs firm. A sly smile and blush fell onto my face when I saw his stomach area when he shifted a bit. I shook off my head and chuckled to myself; that man was built… so how was I going to last longer than him? I knew I wasn't. I beat him in Crunches, Shuttle run, and Suicide Runs, and the Curl ups were a tie.

"Ichigo." I called out as I met eyes with him. I scooted over to him a little, keeping my balance, "Guess what?"

"You want to give up? If that's not it, I am not listening-"

"You better learn some new recipes from Yuzu because you are cooking me dinner." I said as he chuckled, "I'll give you 5 seconds." He said nothing, but continued to stay strong. Me, on the other hand, was on the verge of giving up. I dropped one arm and clenched my fist. I thrust my arm out towards Ichigo's ribs, until I felt his hand around my wrist.

"I knew it." He said with a smirk as I glared.

"Let go." I said as he still held onto it. He pulled my arm fast as my face hit the earth, my legs in the air, and to be honest; I was thankful for it; my legs were aching. I looked to the left, and saw the sudden closeness between us.

"I won." He whispered as I narrowed my eyes and flicked his nose as he flicked my neck. I sat up and saw the other students, on the floor, groaning.

"That was pathetic; all of you! I can do this for 8 minutes!" Kagine said as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Not with that stomach." I said as I heard Ichigo chuckle a bit.

"Ms. Tokushima; I will not tolerate back sassing-"

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, standing up, wobbling a bit, "I am going to the showers; class is almost over anyways."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, you are acting up again." I muttered, crossing my arms and ignoring the small queasy feeling in my stomach. I have adjusted to Ichigo's spiritual pressure, but it didn't mean I don't have those sick feeling anymore. The more he trained, and the more I went, I kind of knew the rage of his spiritual pressure to his highest, but…I still don't think I knew his high point, if he has one. All I know was his spiritual pressure, but there was always that…red or black spiritual pressure when he goes into Bankai form; that is when I really feel the pain.<p>

"Yeah…" He muttered, clenching his fists, "I'm sorry about that." I blinked in confusion and looked up at him… the sorrow eyes, gloomy appearance, slightly hunched back, and mouth in a thin line; Ichigo was not Ichigo.

"You are apologizing for a thing you can't control. It's like second nature. It is telling me to stop with my random habits…D-do I still do the biting of the lip-"

"Yes, you still do." Ichigo said with a chuckle as I smiled a bit, "But it is my fault…I… never mind."

"That is it, Ichigo. This whole…" I started, slowly moving my hands in a random fashion, "Depressing Ichigo. Lets go." I pulled on his arm as I walked in a different direction.

"Where are we going-"

"Shut up and let Kimiko Tokushima do her stuff."

"You refer to yourself in third person?"

"Do you want to fall off the bridge?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks." I said to the owner of the ice cream shop before walking out and saw leaning against the railing that was facing the ocean. I licked some of my large ice cream and crossed the streets, slightly jogging towards Ichigo.<p>

"All right, here is your vanilla ice cream with chocolate and a cheery on top…unless you want the vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup and sprinkles, whip cream, bananas, and cheery on top?" I asked, looking between the two ice creams. He reached out towards the latter choice as I pulled that back, "Actually, unless you want cooties, that one is mine, glub." He rolled his eyes and took the other one as I suddenly smiled. I leaned with him against the building.

"So, Ichigo Kurosaki. Start whenever you feel like it." I said as I saw him crack a small smile; it was like the times when I tell him about my nightmares.

"All right… let me just get me out of there…I have… a hollow side a part of me." Ichigo said as I accidently smashed my face into the ice cream… I would get mad, but I was already shock from what he said, "I know you might be wondering-" I put my finger up as I tried to lick the ice cream off my face. I heard him sigh, and closed my eyes as Ichigo put a napkin on my face to wipe off the spots that I didn't reach.

"Thanks…so… you have a hollow part inside of you?" I asked as he looked over to me and nodded, "Well... I know this story is going to be long, but start from the beginning."

* * *

><p>"How does…" I could form my words as I stopped for a moment, "How do you…guys, work together? I am still trying to comprehend-…how the hell do you guys stand eachother?" I asked, tilting my head as Ichigo sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.<p>

"To be honest, he is annoying, but he isn't all that bad. He constantly wants to take over my body, but…I am in control now…sometimes, he manages to take over." Ichigo said as I nodded. I put my arms out and balanced myself on the ledge. I looked over and saw Ichigo giving me a warning gaze, "If you fall, I swear-"

"You'll go Shimigami mode and save me from this…far drop?" I asked, looking over and shivered at how far it was. I looked over as he smirked and crossed his arms, "You are a bastard; I hope you know that, but other than that, now I know something."

"And that is?" He asked as I smiled.

"You are more badass than ever." I said as he smiled and put his hands into his pocket, "I called Kisuke a while ago…more like a day or two ago… I heard Rukia is coming. He said she is done with…whatever her mission was. Do you think she will like me?"

"If anything, you guys could act like sisters; you guys are both annoying and short, but you are taller than her-"

"I hate you; you are a bad person." I said as he snorted. The sun was setting down to a point where you can barely see it. After the ice cream, we decided to walk back home, and I walked on the edge, in between the sidewalk, and…the long fall to the water. Ichigo, being the 'mommy', refused to walk with me, but I slipped sometimes so he decided to stick by my side, if I suddenly become a daredevil.

"You ever wonder what you will be when you grow up?" He asked as I raised an eyebrow, "It's just a question."

"Actually…no. I actually… want to be a world class mechanic. Not a doctor or a lawyer, it think-actually…Having people life in my hand is actually what I want to do, but mechanic is what I want to do." I told him as I saw his face, he seem surprise, "What?"

"I actually thought you wanted to be in the law enforcement career." He commented as I giggled.

"Holding a gun may be good, but… nah, sounds like a bunch of paperwork and bosses who have a large stick up their asses; and drama." I complained as he rolled his eyes.

"You are watching way too much American crime shows…like _NCIS_; you have got to stop." He told me as I pouted a bit and looked at him.

"Ichigo; don't hate it 'till you watch it." I told him as he just sighed and walked closer to the edge where I was. I looked over to the ocean side and stared at the blue water. It was just…I don't know how to describe it, but water looks nice under a sunset. I smiled, and kept on walking, until I tried to place my right foot somewhere, which was not on the ledge. I felt my balance failing me as I moved my arms to straighten myself. I put my foot back on the edge as I felt myself falling backwards.

"Idiot!" Ichigo shouted as I covered my eyes with my hands, unsure what to do. I felt someone pull me forward as they pulled my by my wrists. My head hit Ichigo's chest as I opened one eyes, seeing white. I looked up and glared right back at him.

"It was not my fault." I told him as he rolled his eyes and looked at me carefully.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I have you, right? I have no need to worry." I told him as he muttered under his breath, but let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

"Yeah…" He said, and smiled a bit too. I looked down and smiled at the sigh of his hands around my waist, but I put my hands on his shoulder, so…

"You want to let go first or should I? I have no problem with this position-" I smiled when I felt his lips slightly press against my forehead.

"You are a pervert." He muttered before letting go and kept on walking. I stayed in my position and watched him walk, "You coming or you have Jell-o for legs." I rolled my eyes, but grabbed my bag and jogged after him, punching him on the arm before running after from him with a grin.

* * *

><p>Review and Rate!<p>

*In my opinion, I liked how the relationship is going so...yeah!

Xoxbattleangel


	12. Chapter 12

Few Days Later~

* * *

><p>I barely said a goodbye to Hana as I blew kisses towards Alistair before closing the door shut. It was finally vacation and everyone knows what that means; slacking off to your fullest potential. Hana already planned her vacation, she was going to America to visit her mother, my step-grandmother. I didn't want to go. I never had a chance to see my grandmother from my dad's side, so why should I see a lady that I am related to by law? No sense at all. It bright outside as the sun filled me with warmth. I loved the slow push of the air as I loved the feeling as it went through my hair. The gray cement were slowly met with the mark of my shoes. I was in a light mood. I was not having any sour feelings; I was feeling excited today. I was going to see fireworks. I have seen fireworks before, but it is just that... someone asked me to go with them, which makes me happy.<p>

I heard birds lightly chirping and sighed. I shook my hair and closed my eyes, a little smile planting itself on my face as I thought about Ich- I stopped myself and clenched my head painfully. I groaned out loud and whimpered a bit. It wasn't Shimigami spiritual pressure; that was one thing certain. It was disgusting and ill; I could recognize it anywhere. I turned around swiftly and I squeezed my eyes hard, hoping it was some sort of dream. I opened them and saw that he was getting closer. I swiftly turned around only to be dragged back by my hair and a white pale skin with red spots over my mouth. I would bite it, but I am not sure where his hand has been. I looked over and glared at him. Him with his _crooked grin_...

"Lets go on a journey, darling." He said as I grimaced at his fork-like tongue flicking against my ear. I blinked in horror and started to yell out protest and started to bite his hand, "I never saw you as a biter~" I tried to move away, until I felt the pain twist of my arm as I felt like it was in an awkward position. I heard a loud noise, like the noise you hear when someone drags their nails down on a chalkboard, and it made my head hurt. I stared at the gates; the gates of hell. They were chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons were positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. .I felt another spiritual pressure and just these two spiritual pressure; I was not going to last. I felt my vision blur a little and a sharp headache pain. These are the times where I am thinking of God to strike down lightning on my soul.

"Kimiko!" I heard a yell as I saw Ichigo heading towards us in a fast pace. I started to jump up and down; I was trying anything to get out of his grasp. It delayed him from walking until he wrapped his arm around my the crook of my legs, holding painfully. I looked back and before looking at him and protesting. He turned around as I saw Ichigo was mere inches...until the door shut quickly, and disappeared. I looked around and coughed as I was dropped on the ground. I rubbed my arm gently before getting up and glaring at him as he smirked.

"Bring me back, now." I demanded as I slowly stepped back when a scythe had formed in his hand, "Kiraka-"

"You know what I like about you darling..." He started, slowly swinging his blade as I felt my heart beat going fast, "Somehow, you always entertain me!" I ran as fast as I could from him, trying to avoid the blade, until I felt the piercing feeling against my shoulder.

* * *

><p>I ate my cereal quietly, knowing it would not last for any longer. Kimiko would come along with her crazy personality. I couldn't help but shook my head. I remembered the look on her face when I mentioned that the fireworks are going to be today. Her eyes were a little disbelieving at first until I saw a spark of a child. Though, she can always act like a child. I heard loud knocking on the door and sighed, getting up and walking over to the door. I opened the door and smirked.<p>

"Kimi-" I suddenly stopped myself and saw a smirking, small, figure with violet eyes, "R-rukia?"

"Who else would I be, Ichigo. I swear, your senses are getting dull each day." She said walking past me in her Gigai form. I heard light feet and a cry of delight.

"Rukiiaaa!" I heard Kon yell, jumping out towards Rukia who just grabbed him in mid-air and squeezed his head, "I missed you so much."

"Hello to you to, Kon." Rukia said softly before tossing him to the side, "What have you been up to, Ichigo, have you been keeping up with your Shimigami abilities?"

"Who do you think I am?" I scoffed before sitting down again. I continued to eat my cereal, but watch Rukia from the corner of my eye as I saw her smirk, "What?" I glared at her, continuing to eat.

"So, who is this Kimi person? Is Ichigo actually acting like a normal teenager with hormones?" Rukia teased as I choked a bit, trying to clear my throat, "Am I close?"

"Shut up, you idiot." I muttered, pushing my bowl away, not trying to choke again.

"It's Kimiko Tokushima! She is my goddess, b-but you are always first, Rukia!" Kon said as I rolled my eyes, "She has purple eyes, chestnut hair and legs that could go on-" Rukia stepped on his head and looked towards me.

"Aw, you have a crush on her." Rukia cooed as I glared when my face heated up, "Is she coming over? I can't wait to meet her."

"Just stop acting weird." I told her, before I felt a weird spiritual pressure nearby. I looked over to Rukia who seemed to sense it too, "I handle it."

"If you can." She taunted as I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kon.

* * *

><p>I looked towards it and felt Kimiko's spiritual pressure. It was very small, but it was distinctive...and it was near where I felt the odd spiritual pressure. I jumped across the buildings until I saw the gates of hell.<p>

"What the hell?" I muttered, until something clicked in my mind. Kimiko has a connection with Hell, she's been there...and if it is opening, "Damn it, always getting yourself in trouble." I rushed forward and narrowed my eyes at the figure holding Kimiko captive. He was pale white with some red spots... I saw that he was forcing her to go into the gates.

"Kimiko!" I called out. I rushed forward, my blade ready to bring this kidnapper down. I saw his wide grin as I narrowed my eyes at him. He suddenly carried Kimiko into the gates as I was more than ready to stab him. As I was a few feet away or more, the gates suddenly closed as I stopped abruptly and blinked when they disappeared. I gripped my zanpakuto tightly and glared at where I last saw Kimiko. Is that the guy Kimiko told me about that she saw in her nightmares?

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath and heard footsteps next to me.

"Ichigo, what happened? I saw the gates and decided to see what happened; was it a hollow?" Rukia asked as I shook my head.

"No, that bastard... He took Kimiko." I said lowly before looking up at the sky, "I'm going to Kisuke's to see if he can help."

"Who took Kimiko? Did he bring her to hell? It must mean that she killed someone." Rukia concluded as I jumped through the air, going towards Kisuke as she kept up, "Well..."

"There's one thing wrong with that theory, she never killed anyone." I said to her, scratching my head; I should have been faster.

"How do you know?" Rukia asked as I looked over to her.

"Because...I trust her and she would have told me."

* * *

><p>I gasped in pain and clutched my arm, trying to stop the blood flowing. I looked up and stared weakly at Kiraka's figure who was currently in the air. I gathered up my nerves and rolled out of the way. I covered my face from the blowing sand as he made impact with his scythe where I was 2 seconds ago. I sat up and stood up shakily, trying to wipe off the red sand that attached itself to my body. Kiraka stood up slowly and slouched a little, a frown playing on his lips.<p>

"Darling, how come you are so weak? I expected you to put up a fight, hanging with that Shimgami filth and friends." Kiraka said, putting his scythe over his shoulder. The blade was gleaming brightly, despite the blood slowly dripping from it. His blade was made from bones, the handle part. Just before the handle met the blade, there were three skulls connecting it before the blade was solid black metal.

"Filth? The only filth I see is you." I retorted, not liking the grin that was slowly spreading onto his face. It almost made me think that the Joker's smile was comforting... I ducked under the blade and fell to the ground. I pushed myself up and started to run, ignoring the aching feeling and fatigue from my legs. I cried out in pain when I felt my hair being pulled. I fell onto my bottom and grabbed on his hand, "You-"

"-handsome son of a devil? Please, your compliments are not needed-"

"Arrogant bastard!" I shouted, wincing when he pulled harder. I bit my lip and let out a little sob, "Please let go..."

"Darling, I love it when you ask nicely." Kiraka said happily, tracing a long finger down my face before letting go of my hair and going in front of me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from going down my face. He bent down in front of me and tilted his head, "You know, crying isn't going to make anything better-" I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped him swiftly. I twisted myself around and grunted at the weight on top of me. I faced him again and glared at him, my arms pinned down from his grip, "Feisty! Always have something up your sleeve! But...you should know when you are defeated... I mean, your father did-"

"Shut up!" I shouted, feeling white pain when my head was jerked forward and hit the ground again.

"Did I touch a nerve there? I expected you to hate the guy after what he did. He risked your life to save his and you still defend him as if he had done nothing wrong. That is what I like and hate about you, Darling. You ignore the thing that ruined your life." He explained, tilting his head before giving me a malicious grin. i didn't let my gaze waver as I glared back at him. I always wanted to forget that... It wasn't his fault...It wasn't his fault that he-

"Hey!" Kiraka snapped as I tried to gasp for air as I felt his hand around my throat, tightening slowly. I grabbed his throat, trying to close his airway passage as he chuckled, "I don't like being ignored. Ever...but, you have been here too long. You stay too long here and you will definitely lose connections with you body, which I must say, is very...nice. We'll play another time." I felt my heart quickening more when he raised his scythe. I started to move more ferociously as he raised it high in the air, "I'll get you again, Darling." I let out a scream as it got closer to my neck-

* * *

><p>"I hope she's okay." I heard Orihime mutter, her hands clasped together with worry in her eyes. Uryu had came earlier to Hat-n-Clogs shop, telling Kisuke that there was a strange spiritual pressure that was in the town, and disappeared with another faint Spiritual Pressure. It was about the same time me and Rukia got there. We decided to look through Karakura town for any trace of the mysterious person or Kimiko, but no luck. I was a little suspicious when Kisuke didn't look surprise when I mentioned the Gates of Hell, but I will question him another time. Right now, Kimiko was our main priority. It was already dark out and we were all sitting in Kisuke's shop, thinking of possibilities.<p>

"I don't understand why anyone would bring her to Hell..." Rukia muttered under her breath, putting her hand up to her chin, "I never heard such an instance like this before."

"Obviously, there is more to Kimiko's story than meets the eye." Kisuke said, sipping his tea calmly, "A human like her cannot just enter Hell, even if by will, there has to be a connection."

"She said she went to Hell though, already." Chad said as Kisuke nodded.

"Correct, but we don't know how many times she had been there... It is like this, for example. Ichigo releases large amounts of Spiritual Pressure when fighting. Since you guys have been around him so much, you are accustomed to it. And like the Soul Society, you need a Hell Butterfly to accompany you."

"What are you getting at Kisuke?" I questioned, crossing my arms impatiently.

"The one who captured Kimiko is like...a Hell Butterfly. She hasn't killed or committed any crimes..." _Yet_...I smirked lightly and shook my head, "That is one thing I know. I am not sure how she exits Hell-" He stopped talking as we felt it; it was Kimiko all right, and it was faint. I looked at Kisuke and nodded before dashing out the door, looking left to right. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt the spirit threads all around me. It would be stupid to go around aimlessly. I took a deep sigh of relief when I pinpointed her and grabbed her spirit thread, a little disturbed that it was gray to a point where it was almost black. I turned to the left and flash stepped there.

* * *

><p>I felt the cool air pass by as I shivered, but painfully. I could still feel the pain. I didn't want to open my eyes; I felt too weak to do anything. I slowly moved my arm and touched my neck, sighing sadly when I felt a small scar. I knew that my wounds were healed. It was a weird phenomena. I would be in bad shape, all scars and bruises, but when I am away from that place... I don't have the wounds and the scars are practically gone, but the pain doesn't not go away. It feels like my wounds are reopening. I felt the same spiritual pressures and slowly opened my eyes; at least they were fine. I just need...some rest.<p>

"Kimiko!" Someone yell as I wanted to roll my eyes; so much for resting. I rolled onto my back and hitched my breath when the pain spiked before settling down, "Kimiko-"

"Ichigo, your voice sounds like a megaphone." I snapped, feeling queasy at his spiritual pressure again. I slowly sat up and groaned a little. I was startled a bit when I felt his arm go under my back and slightly hovering around my waist, "Ichigo! You never heard of personal bubble?" He blinked absent-mindly before giving me a glare right back.

"You got captured and the first thing you do is make jokes?" he demanded, raising his voice I as crossed my arms slowly, "Kimiko...! You are..." He stopped himself and sighed, "You are strange, Kimiko."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered and sat up, hissing a little, "Can you help me up?" He nodded and grabbed my waist and arm, pulling me up. I leaned against Ichigo's chest as I felt my legs shaking slightly and being fatigued, "Are you okay? You seem tense..."

"I should be asking you that. I am fine; don't worry about me... What happened to your neck?" He asked, feeling him rub his finger along the line, "Are you in pain?"

"I would be sarcastic right now, but right now is not the time, but...it's arguable- Hey, put me down-" I slapped Ichigo's arm and whimpered, cradling my hand.

"Not a chance. I am bringing you to Orihime, then after that, you are going home." He ordered as I relaxed in his arms.

"You are such a...bitch-"

"Hey! I am not a bit-"

"All I hear is commands from you and your whining complaining; you may be worst than Kon." I said as Ichigo gave me a disbelief look, "Okay, maybe not..."

"Thought so...dumb-ass."

* * *

><p>"Wow...That was weird and quick." I said, standing up and strecthing my limbs, "I don't feel any pain at all. Thank you, Orihime." I said as she gave me a large smile. I was skeptical when Ichigo said that Orihime could heal me in two minutes. First, I never saw...Orihime's powers in action when it came to healing. Chad, Uryu, or Ichigo would handle the hollow before it landed a hit.<p>

"Sorry that it couldn't heal the mark on your neck-"

"Don't worry about it." I said and looked at Ichigo who was in his Regular form. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, a scowl on his face. If I remember anything about Ichigo that is significant, it would be that his scowl is always on his face, everyday. I don't think he realizes that he does it, "You ready?"

"Yep. See ya later, Orihime." Ichigo said as I closed the door and looked up at him and smiled, rocking on my heels, "What is it?"

"Do I really need to go home?" I asked, whinging a bit as he chuckled.

"If you still up to it...I was wondering if you wanted if you still wanted to see the Fireworks with me...?" He asked, scratching the back of his head, closing his eyes for a second, "You don't have too-"

"Ichigo... you think I am going to refuse a Firework show because some bastard decided to kidnap me?" I asked, pointing his chest roughly, "No, I woke up this morning, expecting fireworks, and I am going to sleep tonight, thinking about the fireworks I saw. Got it?" He looked down towards me before giving me a soft smile as I smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Hold the damn chips, Kimiko, don't eat them." Ichigo said with a scowl as I glared at him and stopped eating, plopping myself down on the roof of Ichigo's house. We had went, well ran, to the park, and it was crowded. I lost Ichigo three times in the crowd. I had to call him and he blamed me. Yeah, right, like it was my fault...like I would ever admit that. I snapped my head to the sky as the fireworks started to explode. I dropped the chips and sat down, laying down on the roof, ignoring everything else. I heard Ichigo sigh and lay down next to me. I forgot about the chips and smiled at the fireworks.<p>

"The reason I like fireworks is because it reminds of how something so...beautiful and graceful won't last forever. It reminds me of a life...Sometimes you have to go out with a bang." I explained to Ichigo, looking at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Going out in the world with bang? That sounds like fun." He said sarcastically as I laughed and smirked.

"Ichigo, if you just wanted-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. You're going to make some sick perverted joke, aren't you?" He said, stopping me and glaring at me as I gave him a guilty smile, "I knew it."

"You are such a dull boy." I complained. I put my head where his shoulder and arm met...

"Do you want to talk about it-"

"Ichigo...all I want to do is lay down next to you and watch the fireworks, not talk about what...happened there. I actually want to remember this moment for a long time." I told him, smiling a bit and gave him a teasing look, "Is that too much to ask for?"

He looked over to me and chuckled, "You are strange..." I smiled as I felt his arm wrapped around my waist and stared at the Fireworks... Fireworks has impact of going through the body...so does this other feeling when I am next to Ichigo...

* * *

><p>I know some of you guys are going "This shit is cheesy!" but I wanted to actually progress it forward. If you have noticed; my character always finds love slow in each of my story. I feel like starting going out in the beginning-beginning doesn't really show the WHOLE picture of how they got together, even though their personalities can conflict. :3 This is the most I talked!<p>

Review and Rate Please

Xoxbattleangel


	13. Chapter 13

Kimiko's Pov

* * *

><p>This may be...weird, but I'll explain it to the end. This is not my best chapter, but I was losing some ideas, forgive me... and I really can't decide what I want her power to be... give me some of your ideas please<p>

* * *

><p><em>I stared down at those brown orbs closely as the eyes blinked rapidly at the closeness. I lifted my head up slowly and raised my arm to his eyebrow and traced his eyebrow, those orange eyebrows that were always knitted together, but now they looked calm and relaxed. I pressed on his eyebrow as he grunted in annoyance. I snickered a bit and raised my head to kiss the center of his forehead. I moved my fingers up to his hair and gently stroked through it as it spread in every direction. I flicked some of his hair from the front of his face and went down to his nose, blowing on it as he shivered.<em>

"_What are you doing?" He muttered as I looked into his eyes again and sat up as blush fell onto his face. I looked around and scrunched my nose; I am not sure how I got here, in this green plato, but I didn't really care, "Kimi?"_

"_Since when do you start giving nicknames?" I teased as he rolled his eyes and gave me a small smirk and putting his hands on my hips as I suddenly felt my back on the ground and the sun's light not over me. I opened my eyes and blushed before giving a grin towards him as he gave me a grin back, "Ichi-go?"_

"_Why did you put a pause in my name?" He asked as I shrugged, careful not to hit his hands that were next to my face, "No reason." All I did was give him a smile and said nothing, "You know, when you are biting your lip, you are utterly attractive." I pouted with deeper blush on my cheeks and closed my eyes, putting my hands over them. I held in a gasp when I felt warm lips on throat. Is this a dream, because I do not want to leave._

"_Stop it, it's ticklish." I said as I heard him chuckle._

"_You're skin is soft..." He muttered as I felt his trails of kisses going to my collarbone-_

* * *

><p><em>I blinked my bloodshot eyes and groaned, tossing in my bed as I heard a soft thump on the ground and the space between my head to the bed was gone. I turned towards the closet and looked down at my pillow; I saw nothing. It was still dark out and I couldn't go to sleep. I thought it was some twisted nightmare, but it was a nice...dream, though, it was a bit... weird. It was even weirder that I actually enjoyed it. There's no way I can go to sleep after that dream... It will be very awkward if I see Ichigo today. I groaned and laid down on my bed, just before I yelped when I heard something knocking on my window. I sat up again and looked over my shoulder, narrowing my eyes as I saw that damn fool in his Shimigami form. I got out of my bed and stood up, walking over to my window and opened it roughly, giving him a look.<em>

_"Hey." He said boredly as I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?" I reached over and twisted his ear painfully as he let go of the window sills and fell to the ground, hitting a trash can, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"It is 5 in the morning, and you decide to visit me? How the hell do you know if I was even awake?" I whispered harshly and looked to the sky as I saw it lighten up a bit. I heard a whooshing sound and landed on my butt when Ichigo pushed himself inside. I looked around and sighed in relief when Alistair was sleeping downstairs._

_"You idiot. The reason I knew you were awake is because of your spiritual pressure." He said as I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "It's hard to explain, but when you are awake, your spiritual pressure isn't so calm when it is awake. I only notice it when I am near your house or something in the range of that."_

_"So, this is a your not creepy way of telling me you stalk me?" I teased as he rolled his eyes and sat on my bed, "Why are you awake? I didn't sense a hollow nearby or anything..."_

_"I was training at the Underground training facility, strangely enough, no hollows today. I decided to drop by and see if you were awake; sorry if I came at a wrong time." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head. I put my hands behind my back and smiled before shrugging. It was unneeded, but it was fine, "Did you have a nightmare?" I looked at him before turning around and hiding the blush that was on my face; stop Kimiko! Bad girl!_

_"Kimi-"_

_"It was fine, no dreams or nightmares!" I replied quickly, waving my hands as he raised an eyebrow, "No need to worry..."_

_"All right, if you say so... The sun is about to come up...do you want to see the sun rise with me outside?" He asked as I shrugged, but looked down at myself, "Lets go. It won't take long."_

_"All right." I said as he exited my room out the window and held out his hand towards me. I went over to him and grabbed his hand as he pulled me close as I gulped and looked down. I saw that I was not touching the ground, just my feet on his feet. I held onto him as I went onto his back. I grasped my arms tightly around his neck as I felt his hand on the crook of my knees._

_"You afraid of heights?" He questioned as I tapped my finger to my chin._

_"I don't think so..." I said as his head dropped._

_"You don't think so, how the hell come?" He asked as I slapped the back of his forehead, "What was that for?"_

_"For being an ass, now lets go." I said as he muttered under his breath, but complied. I shivered a bit as he went up in the air quickly. I squeezed my eyes shut as I saw we were far away from the ground, my house looked like the size of my fingernail, "Is it safe to be up here?"_

_"It is as long as you got a hold on me; is it hard for you to breathe?" He asked as I shook my head._

_"No, just wondering. I feel like we are almost to an airplane's height when it is in mid-air." I said as we suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and wiggled my toes since I didn't have any socks. I breathed against Ichigo's neck and squinted my eyes at the sun's rays slowly coming up. I blinked when all of these other color came in and made the clouds look pink and yellow. The clouds was a great affect as it looked almost...spiritual. The sun made it's way up slowly, but surely as I put my hands over my eyes, sighing in content._

_"There are some benefits of becoming a Shimigami; I go in the sky as high as I can and watch the sunrise." He said softly as I nodded, "Though, there can be downsides."_

_"Like what? The weight of about 700,000 people in Karakura town resting on your shoulders?" I asked as he chuckled._

_"I highly doubt that there are 700,000 people here, but yeah... I want to protect everyone I can, but... there's always death around the corner, beating me. It's my fault that I can't protect everyone-"_

_"But, you are only one person. It's like...Superman trying to save the world... There will be death; he can't always be there." I told him as he stayed silent, "Besides, I wouldn't get to see your ass everyday."_

_"You damn pervert." He muttered, but there was still a smile on his face as I grinned._

_"Don't let that get to you. After all, you still have a life; just try to balance it as best you can, and don't put all the weight on your shoulders; you got friend's behind your back that are willing to fight by your side; don't forget it." I told him as he shook his head._

_"I knew there was a reason why I hanged out with you." He teased as I smirked._

_"Of course...who else would help your sorry ass in World History?" I replied as he scowled._

_"I am doing good in history for you information." He retorted as I snorted._

_"I don't think getting a C on a test will help your grade that much-" I stopped and gasped, feeling sweat coming down my face as I tried to breathe._

_"Kimiko? Kimiko, what's wrong-"_

_"Watch out!" I yelled as I felt something closing in on us. I saw a large thing above us as I suddenly felt a little of vertigo. I saw that we were suddenly on a building, Ichigo in front of me with his sword drawn, "That was close."_

_"Yeah, don't know why I didn't sense it before. Are you okay?" He asked as I muttered a yes and looked at the Hollow, "All right, just stay here."_

_"Like I have a choice." I muttered and saw him go after the monster with speed. I shivered a bit and rubbed my arms. Ichigo, why couldn't you just drop me off at my house... I winced a bit when I saw a ball of energy coming from its mouth. It was a red spiraling ball as Ichigo countered it with his Getusga Tensho. I felt my legs tremble a bit and sighed; I need to get off soon. I lightly walked to the edge and looked for a ladder of any kind. I almost fell off the edge and I heard a yell and a loud crash. I looked onto the street and bit my lip when I saw Ichigo in the crater, "Ichigo, are you okay?" I called out, only to receive a groan in the process. I heard the Hollow roar and heading slowly to Ichigo and I panicked. Damn it, Rukia left a day ago, and she was very nice... I even got a little bunny bracelet for her... She reacted more...happy than I thought. Anyways, I am digressing too much. I looked around on the roof and saw nothing to throw at him..._

_"Shit..." I muttered as the thing got close to Ichigo... Well, he might kill me later for this, but... I put two fingers on the side of my mouth and blew, making a high-pitch sound as it turned it's attention towards me. Okay, that was one step of my plan. The second question is how to get away from him... It roared and flew towards me as I started to panic and held my head as it started to hurt. I saw that i was over my head and flew straight down towards me. I gasped and looked at the ground again... I will survive it, but my feet will feel like shit with no sneakers on... I didn't think over my decisions again as I jumped down, my feet hitting the ground as I groaned, "At least I'm still alive..." for now... I looked over to where Ichigo was and he was slowly getting up, but looked in a daze. I stood up, but ended up falling down again, my back of my head hitting the ground as I saw black spots in my vision. I groaned and stared up at the white mask and immediately regretted it. I squirmed, only to be pushed down more into the ground as I felt blood trickle down my nose at a steady pace. I have never been this close to a Hollow before, not even being squished to death..._

_"You don't have a large spiritual pressure; but I'll take what I got!" The Hollow muttered before lifting up it's massive arm, blocking the sun's rays. I whimpered a little and squirmed a bit more. I don't want to die like this!_

_"Kimiko!" Ichigo cried out as I shut my eyes closed, hoping that there will be some miracle. I heard a sound of a blade whirling and a sound of piercing flesh. I snapped my eyes open and blinked as I saw a large blade. My eyes widened as I recognized the blade and looked around in the sky; is Kiraka here? He uses that blade too, but...it looks so much bigger in person. I felt a burning sensation on my arm and ignored it. I heard another loud roar and a whoosh sound... I was still trying to comprehend what has happened in the last seconds as my life almost ended. I was about to be cut up into pieces by the Hollow... and now I am alive-_

_"Kimiko! Kimiko!" Ichigo cried out as I sat up and looked at myself in disgust, I was laying in a pool of blood; that's a pretty site. I felt a finger touch my cheek as I snapped out of my moment and looked up at Ichigo as he sighed in relief and gave me a glare, "You-"_

_"No.." I said, putting my hands to his lips, "Don't start giving me a damn lecture... I was on the brink of death..." He said nothing, but sighed... I started to stand up as he went to help me, but I pushed him away. "I wasn't hurt..." I told him and looked over to the blade with awe and fear, "Do you know where that came from? This blade?"_

_"No, but it did save your life, so I am thankful for it..." He said, staring suspiciously at the blade, "Do you know where it came from?"_

_"...I might..." I told Ichigo slowly as he gave me a small glare, "Okay, I think it's Kiraka's blade..."_

_"Kiraka... who's that?" He asked suspiciously as I gave him a small grin._

_"Well...he's not a heartless bastard if he did just save me from the Hollow...-"_

_"Who is he?" Ichigo questioned as I crossed my arms and refused to look at him._

_"...But, he could probably just be doing that so that he could...play with my soul still..." I said nervously as I could tell something click in Ichigo's head, as his eyes narrowed and he looked around, growling slightly._

_"The one who captured you... obviously it is not a good reason if he captured you once and the next save you..." He said as I raised an eyebrow..._

_"So...it was a bad idea to save me?"_

_"No, that's not what I am trying to say. It's just suspicious." Ichigo said and looked down at me before grabbing my wrist, "When did you get this?" I looked down and back at the blade... the designs matched the blade._

_"I guess we have to see Urahara...?" I asked, really hoping I could change or go home to sleep._

_"Exactly..."_

* * *

><p><em>I let Urahara inspect the...tattoo that had appeared on my arm in the blue and came up with a logical conclusion that I seem to agree with... "You have a pact with this blade..." He said before fanning himself as I raised an eyebrow. "It seems that Kiraka wants your soul to stay intact and what you said about him using this blade... it seems to me like he wants you to protect yourself... Are you understanding?"<em>

_"Sure... lets go with that theory, but I can't fight... I really don't know how to fight with a blade." I reasoned with Kisuke as he smiled, "And I can't just bring this wherever I go, Hana will freak out."_

_"You wouldn't have to worry about Hana because she doesn't emit any spiritual pressure, though..." I blinked in confusion when I saw Urahara's lips moved, but no words came out... I looked at Ichigo and he responded to Urahara, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I looked around and saw-_

* * *

><p>"Wake up, sheesh!" Someone shook me violently as I blinked and open my eyes, looking around the room, my room. I groaned and shook my head, looking up to see Ichigo and the edge of my bed with worried eyes. I sat up and felt his arm on my back. "What just h-happened?" I muttered under my breath and scratched my head.<p>

"You went to sleep on the roof and I carried you back home. I visited you this morning and I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up. So, I came inside, Hana let me in, and I found you...here." He explained and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Aw, you were worried about me? I knew I had a special spot in your heart." I teased as he glared teasingly.

"More like no spot in my heart..." He replied as I rolled my eyes, "Are you okay? You seemed...confused in your sleep."

"I think I am fine." I muttered and wrapped my arms around Ichigo with a smile.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as I leaned towards him and let him before falling on the floor. I laughed at his confused and and stood up, "What was that for?"

"For watching me while I sleep." I said and looked down at him and crouched down and smiled, twirling a piece of his hair in my hair. "Wanna go out today?"

"If you stop your damn antics." He muttered as blush was on his face. I nodded and leaned down and kissed his nose before getting up. Ichigo blinked and tilted his head upward to look at Kimiko's retreating figure and smirked.

"You confuse me, Kimi..."

* * *

><p>I was watching <em>Inception <em>a while ago, so yeah... :3

Review and Rate Please! Positive Criticism please!


	14. Chapter 14

I was really in my Bleach mode and decided to make another one for you guys! I'd like it if you guys could review; thank you!

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at Ichigo with wide eyes as he gave me an assured smile as I rolled my eyes. I looked towards the other side of the table and saw Hana laughing lightly with her... <em>co-worker<em> from last time. I did not like him one bit. I invited Ichigo over to hang out, and he came over, right about the same time Hana brought him here... I still had some unknown hatred for him. She insisted that Ichigo stayed and that's what we are now... I absolutely hated it. Worst. Dinner. Ever.

"Karakura high school? I remember my years there. It was those times that I will never forget." The _co-worker_, also known as Daiki, had said with a nonstalgic face. Hana's face was like one of those girls who have interest in something... or someone. Anyways, it was gross. Gross... though, I do that sometimes...but it's not a point! The point is that she is doing a terrible job at hiding the fact and I am getting pissed.

"Sorry excuse for a mother..." I muttered under my breath, tightening my hold of the fork in my hand as I saw Hana put her hand on Daiki's shoulder, "Two-timing-"

"What's wrong?" Ichigo whispered over to me, looking at Hana and Daiki curiously, "You don't look to well... Are you sick?"

"Sick to my stomach. Just look at them. _Her_." I muttered, picking at my food viciously, "Let me just flip this table over and hope it will crush her ignorant mind." I looked over to Ichigo who gave me a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm just ranting." I said and dropped my fork onto my plate. I was angry, as Ichigo could already tell, and I had all the right to be. I don't think it's a good idea to shamelessy flirt with some bastard with weird black hair while being married. Oh god, she does not know what I am feeling right now.

"Could Kimiko and I be excused for a moment?" Ichigo asked, standing up, bringing Hana out of her fantasy. She looked confused for a moment before nodding and looking towards me. I ignored eye-contact with her and stood up, sliding my chair in and walked out of the dining room, grabbing my jacket from the floor and slipped it on. I whistled loudly as I heard a bark in response and my beloved Alistair making its way from my room to me. I ruffled his ears and looked over to Ichigo, who was putting on his jacket too. I walked over to the door and opened it roughly, letting Alistair go first. I left the door opened for Ichigo and walked out of the door, zipping my jacket up and blew hot-air into my hands. I heard the door close and a loud sigh and footsteps next to me. I looked up at him as he looked down.

"Left or Right?" He asked as I shrugged.

"When in doubt, go left." I told him, grabbing his arm and starting to walk as he snorted.

"I thought the expression, when in doubt, go right-"

"You know what? It's my expression; get over it." I told him as he smirked and rolled his eyes. I stopped pulling on his arm once I got tired and slowed my steps, crossing my arms over my chest. I looked at him again and saw him looking at me expectantly, "What is it?" I questioned as he quirked his eyebrows together.

"Do you want to start talking about it?" He asked in an annoyed voice as I rolled his eyes.

"Start talking about what? Life?" I said sarcastically as his eyes narrowed.

"Kimiko... cut the crap." Ichigo said as I turned around and gave him a surprise look, "You are... not telling me everything about this Hell thing. You hardly talk about the last time you got captured. You are constantly avoiding it, thinking it's going to make you feel better, but it's not." Ichigo finished as I glared at him.

"It's my life, Ichigo. I will talk about what I want to talk about and I won't talk about what I don't want to talk about." I told him, poking his chest as he grabbed my finger, "Ichigo, you wouldn't understand-"

"You're wrong. I know the feeling... the feeling of confusion and guilt. I've been there, Kimiko, and trust me, it doesn't get any better in the end." Ichigo said with a glare, "I'm not going to stop asking you until you tell me the whole truth."

"I don't want to." I said, pulling away from Ichigo as he stroked his hair in fustration; I noticed that he did that sometimes.

"Stop being stubborn."

"Me stop being stubborn? What about your past? Why does it have to be me?" I asked as his eyes hardened, "You never talk about it?"

"It's something I don't want to talk about." He said, looking away as I scoffed.

"And I am forced to express my past?"

"Maybe because I think you're lying to me, to the group!" He called out as I chewed the side of my mouth, "We all trust you, but your not letting us in! We're friends!"

"I'm done." I said, walking away until I felt a grasp on my forearm, "Ichigo..."

"Kimiko, you have to stop running away-" I shoved him roughly away and glared at him deeply.

"I'm not running away. I don't need to spread my problems to you guys! You wouldn't understand what is going on right now. I can't just try to express it-"

"Cut the bullshit, Kimiko. You just don't want too... How can I trust you if you won't tell me?" He asked as I took deep breaths, but that wasn't working. All of this pent up anger won't stay for long-

"I'm so done with your constant crap! This talk about trust and lying! Maybe you shouldn't been friends with me in the first place! Why the hell should I talk about my horrible experience while you never expressed yours? Stop... trying to push me! Stop trying to force me to tell about my experiences! Just go home! Just go to hell and you'll realize what I've been through." I yelled out as and blinked in surpisement... so did Ichigo, but I saw a hint of sadness. I shook my head and walked off, leaving Ichigo all alone as I tried to clear my head... what did I just do...? I just lost my best friend... and I didn't even turn around to apologize. I stopped myself when I saw myself at the park and plopped myself onto the floor, grasping my head as I whimpered a bit. I gasped in shock when I felt a wet nose rubbing against my cheek and looked over to Alistair. I let out a struggled laugh and held Alistair close, closing my eyes as I let my tears fall...

"Look at what you caused me to do, _Отец_..."

* * *

><p>I opened my phone and sighed...looking over my messages that I sent to Ichigo. I sent about 20 of them, but I never got a reply... I went back home after an hour staying in the park. I ignored a great deal of Hana and Daiki who were on the couch, but those images could never be washed away from my mind. I was on my bed with Alistair on the floor, laying down, closing his eyes once in a while. I went to send another text and let out a fustrated sigh. If I was ever going to get anything accomplished, I have to see Ichigo in person... I sat up on my bed and looked at the clock. It was eleven... Hana wouldn't let me get out. I looked over to Alistair and smiled. I ushered him up onto my bed and added piles of clothes from my closet onto him... I put the covers on and frowned; close enough. I slipped on my shoes and opened my window, pushing my desk to the side. I put one foot on the ledge and looked down; it wasn't a far fall, but still... I slowly made my way down, and jumped off when I made it to the ground. I looked around and started to jog towards the front before sprinting towards Ichigo's house, getting scared from the dark alleys. The sooner I explain myself and apologize, the better. Though, I doubt it wil be that easy. As I made it to the Kurosaki household, I saw that their lights were out.<p>

"Shit..." I muttered and looked around.

I made my way towards the side of the house and saw Ichigo's room... I whistled lowly, but there was no movement. I looked around and saw no small object that I could throw at his window. I cursed lightly and hoped that he wouldn't kill me after this. I took off my shoe and lightly threw it at his window, hoping it would not crack. I saw the light in his room turn on and his window being opened fiercly and his eyes determined to track down the intruder, not expecting purple-eyed me. He raised his eyebrow and relaxed.

"Kimiko?" He questioned as I waved at him.

"That's my name, is it...a bad time to come and see you; it's kind of important." I told him as he nodded and held out his hand for me to wait.

"I'll open the front door; meet me there." He said as I nodded and jogged towards the front, looking around at the environment around me. I heard the door being opened and a hand shot out and grabbed me inside. I blinked at the brightness from his phone, "Sorry, I didn't want to turn on the lights and cause Dad to wake up."

"Yeah, it's fine." I muttered and took of my shoes, following him up the stairs, trying to keep my feet light, wondering how the hell Ichigo does it so good. He let me enter it first as I went inside and yelped slightly went I felt something grab onto my leg and I looked down. I raised an eyebrow once Ichigo turned the light on.

"Kon?" I whispered as he nodded, squeezing tighter, "Nice to see you too..."

"Oh, my goddess-" Ichigo quickly grabbed him and stuffed him in a drawer, glaring at Kon. I ever wondered if Ichigo threw Kon out of the window. I would be surprised if he never did. I looked at Ichigo as he sat on his bed, and looking at me with some sort of annoyance and sadness. I sighed and sat next to him on the bed, leaning my back against the wall as I kept my legs close to my body...

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time before I chuckled and put a strand of hair behind my ear and looked at him.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him with a confused look at he looked down at his hands.

"For pushing you. I shouldn't have done that. To be honest, I was mad that you didn't told me about your recent kidnapping. I just thought we were close and kind of expected you to tell me... I didn't mean when I said I didn't trust you. I do trust you, no matter what. But... I don't like being kept in the dark, Kimiko. You know that. I just want to know what you have been through; I just want to help." He said as took a deep sigh, "I sorry."

"Oh god, Ichigo..." I groaned, and pushed his shoulder lightly, "Only if you were in a suit, I would ravish you right now."

"Wait! What?" He cried out, his head hitting the wall as I chuckled and gave him a wink at his completely red face, "You... you-"

"Can't change what was already said." I said and shrugged, "But anyways, you shouldn't have apologized, I was being a complete... over-dramatic... clueless... bitch."

"Isn't that you everyday?" He teased as I glared at him, "I guess that was too soon..."

"Yeah..." I said with a slight smile, but cleared my throat, "But, I am sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I should have realize that you were trying to help and obviously, I am trying to keep some stuff away from you guys. I am not doing this to hurt you, but... I feel like right at this moment is not a good time."

"Then when will it be a good time?" He asked as I gave him a smile.

"You'll know when it happens..." I said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes and smirked. He laid down on his back, kicking me to the ground as I glared, "Not nice."

"You're the one who threw their shoes at my window; what happeed if it broke?" He asked as I shrugged.

"Then you better give your dad a believeable story." I retorted as Ichigo snorted and turned off his light, "You can hang out here for a little bit if you want." I grinned slightly and crawled on top of the bed and poked Ichigo's nose as he glared. I grinned even wider and wrapped my arms around his chest and put my legs between his, closing my eyes as he stuttered to breathe.

"Kimiko, y-you can't j-just-"

"Hush, dumb-ass." I scolded him, putting my head back on his chest, feeling my cheeks heat up. I listened to him as he controlled his breathing and let his muscles relax, "Thank you..."

"You're thanking me? For what?" He muttered as I let out a low sigh.

"You are truly a idiot. Thanks for caring. You know..." I told him as he let out a chuckle.

"That's not something you should be thanking me for. I'll always care for you." He said softly as I nodded up and down and grinned when I felt his hand on my head.

"My father...was a tough one..." I started, looking at the moon, "His philosophy was tough love. He didn't want me to take anything for granted, to respect life and death. Before living here, we lived in the coldest part of Russia. There were not a lot of towns so that meant we had to go hunting for food; that's why he always remind me to respect life and death. I couldn't dictate it sometimes, but I can minipulate it... he was part of the army once so he had his fair share of deaths and such. He can be a quiet man at times, not really one to express feelings, but once he does, you don't forget that moment. He was wonderful, always telling me bedtime stories, letting Alistair sleep with me. He took me sometimes on his hunts, though, I was usually... the bad luck person. I wasn't a really good hunter. Anyways, stuff happened..." I saw that Ichigo was giving me a look as I sighed, "He developed a disease and he got more... harsh you can say. I had to deal with him with my mother... My mother had left unannounced, saying she couldn't take it anymore and left.

"My dad went into severe depression, only making his symptons worse. I had to go hunting so he could barely get out of bed. I kind of thought... I was the greatest hunter out in the world and got stuck in a place where the ice had collasped easily. I got broken arm and my foot was sprained. I didn't know how long I was there, but I felt... disconnected with myself and it wasn't because of my injuries. I always got a tightening in the chest and felt like someone was tugging at it until... I didn't feel it anymore. I didn't really feel complete anymore. It was weird, like-"

"You felt disconnected..." He finished for me as I smiled and nodded. I laid next to Ichigo as we had our heads propped up.

"Yeah, but then... my father found meluckily and rescued me just in time before I got hypothermia. He was perfectly fine and healthy, as if nothing was wrong with him. I ignored it for a while and he never answered when I asked. And, he... he just... he was just different. I found... books in different languages and such, but I actually found the... truth. It was sad..." I said with a sigh, closing my eyes.

"Kimiko, did he-"

"He used me so that he could be better again..." I said quietly, letting out a small chuckle of sadness.

"A father used his own daughter's soul...just to revive himself?" Ichigo muttered darkly as I said nothing, "And you don't have any hatred-"

"I really...can't. I kind of grew up to be... the perfect daughter for him. I... I had to respect his decision-"

"Bullcrap. When I find this guy, I'm going to kick his ass for putting you through hell..." Ichigo said, glaring at the ceiling before looking at me as I gave him a large smile, "What is it?"

"I'm very lucky to have you as a best friend, and I do not regret it." I told him as he chuckled.

"Better not or I'll kick your ass." He replied as I giggled and wrapped my arms around his torso, closing my eyes with a smile. Ichigo looked down and I felt his lips at the crown of my head... _I'll be with 'till the end..._

* * *

><p>I absolutely loved this chapter. I played Dragon Age 2 and I was so in love with Alistair *_*. If he was only real... anyways, You finally know why she had her soul taken... Thanks for reading.<p>

Review and Rate Please

Xoxbattleangel~


	15. Chapter 15

Life goes on as my vacation is over, but I will continue to write! Give me suggestions on what you guys would like to see!

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

"Good morning my love!" Someone yell as I snapped my eye opened. I felt a small body weight ontop of me, pratically squeezing my chest to death. I screamed and twisted until the figure and I fell on the floor. I took the covers off of me and punched the figure repeatdly before slowly down... wait, I remember that voice.

"Kon?" I questioned, lifting up the covers and saw a bruised Lion doll... I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "Kon, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? Sweetheart, this is Ichigo's room. You never left." Kon said as I slowly understood and slapped my forehead. Stupid me... w-wait a second... Did I sleep with Ichigo? I went wide eyes at the thought and ran my fingers through my hair; what did I do? I looked up to see Ichigo opening his door, a food tray in his hands, closing the door and turning towards me, his eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"What happened here-"

"Did we sleep together?" I demanded as Ichigo almost dropped the tray of food and looked at me in shocked, "Well?"

"N-no!" He cried out, his face going red, "I slept in the closet! I would never sleep with you!"

"Ichigo... you never know-"

"Not like that you idiot! I mean, I thought it would freak you out, so I slept in the closet and let you have the bed." He explained himself as I nodded slowly and smiled, "Anyways, how was your sleep?"

"It was good, just until Kon thought it was a good idea to wake me up." I explained, glaring at the lion before looking at Ichigo, yawning a little, "What time is it?"

"It's 2 in the afternoon." He explained and sat on the floor, pushing Kon away, "Yuzu made lunch. I just told her to make me another plate."

"Wow, she must think you are fat." I joked as he rolled his eyes and started to eat. I sat across from him and looked down at the food and started to eat too. I looked at Ichigo and smiled. I think he noticed my stare because he stopped mid-way of eating and looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, amusement in his eyes. I don't know if I woke up too early or if I am dizzy, but he looks more attractive than usual, but then... I do have hormones.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked as I grinned cheekily and said nothing, continuing to eat, "Hey, I asked you a question-"

"And I choosed to ignore it." I replied back, wiping the crumbs around my mouth with the back of my hand, "We have three more days, Ichigo, of vacation. What should we do?"

"I was actually thinking about doing my homework before the last minute." He said, giving me a look as I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, homework? We were never assigned home-...oh shit..." I muttered, running my hand through my hair in irritation, "You can't be serious, Kurosaki!"

"Stpo yelling, my family doesn't know you're here, but yeah. We have to finish..." He started, looking up at the ceiling for the moment before something clicked in, "Oh yeah, we have to read up to chapter 12 of... _The Way of All Flesh_."

"No more reading; I hate that class..." I groaned as I heard Ichigo chuckled a bit, "You want to read it to me?"

"Hell no; do it yourself." He said, squinting his eyebrows together as I grinned, "You have to do your own work..."

"Well, technically, we are reading the same story, so we are both benefitting from it-"

"No, and it's final..." He said as if was the end of discussion as I frowned.

"Fine, but once you need help; don't come crying to me." I retorted as he shrugged and kept on eating, "But let's forget about homework for a mintue... What do you want to do today?" I asked, eager to do something actually fun today. I don't feel like wasting my vacation time.

"We can meet up with Orhime, Chad, and Uryu to go around the city; just hang out." Ichigo said as I shrugged and smiled.

"Or... we could go to the beach?" I asked hopefully as his lips went into a straight thin line.

"The beach? It's like 55 degrees outside! Are you insane?" He questioned as I rolled my eyes and leaned back, propping my body up with my arms.

"It was just a question, sheesh!" I said, and started to cough, covering my mouth.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Ichigo ask as I felt his hand rubbing my back as I nodded and gave him a guilty smile, "What happened?"

"Just choked on my food." I told him, clearing my throat, "It went down the wrong passage way."

"You gave me a small scare." He joked, leaning back as I grinned at him and shrugged. I looked down at my plate and saw that the food was gone.

"That was good; Yuzu makes the best lunch I have ever had in weeks." I moaned and laid down on the floor, closing my eyes before sitting up again; I have to get back to the house. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head and looked at Ichigo's curious eyes.

"Meet back at my house in an hour?" I asked as he nodded in agreement.

"I'll get the others by then." He responded as I nodded and started to walk towards the door, "W-wait!"

"What is it?" I asked, looking over my shoulder as he sighed.

"My family doesn't know you're here, you're in my room, and my dad is perverted, so..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as blush came onto his cheeks, "You have to leave through the window."

"You can't be serious." I asked him as as he nodded, "You are..."

I grumbled under my breath and opened his window roughly. "You are dead to me now." I told him as he gave me a small smirk.

"Shut up and leave already." He replied as I chuckled. I turned around and carefully put my feet on the ledge.

"Ichigo, one more thing." I said as I motioned him to come closer. I stared him down with a analyzing glare as I sweatdropped. The glare went away as I gave him a small smile, "Thanks for... being with me. I really needed to tell someone about it."

He blinked before giving me a small smile, "Yeah, no problem, but I am still going to kick his ass, no matter what."

"Yes, yes." I said, leaned up and kissed his nose before slowly making my way down the side of the house, and I could feel the confused looks from people that were passing by, "Hey, Ichigo. This feels like that balcony from _Romeo & Juliet. _The only problem is that you're playing the girl part... but, the role does fit you; you being the whiny person."

"I wouldn't marry you even I drank posion that would kill me." He replied as I gave him a sly grin and a wink. As I made it to the ground and shivered when I felt the moist ground. I looked down and saw my white socks, being dirtied by the green grass. Where are my... I groaned and glared at Ichigo's house and smirked, walking away; he'll handle that problem... Time to go home...

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief when Kimiko had left with no problem, now I am just hoping that my ridiculous family won't be...weird. I sighed loudly and grabbed the tray, about to head back downstairs. I opened my door and narrowed my eyes as Isshin and Yuzu fell down, pressing their ear against the door.<p>

"What were you guys doing?" I demanded as Isshin gave me an accussed glare before a large smile, looking around my room.

"I knew it, you had Kimiko here!" He said, tears going down his face, "I- I have never been so proud of my son before! Good job-" I pushed his face away and looked down at Yuzu and I widen my eyes at what she had in her hands; Kimiko's shoes. I groaned and slapped my forehead, pushing my way through and going down the steps, seeing Karin at the dinner table. At least she didn't say anything yet as I put my dishes in the sink, ignoring Yuzu and Isshin's talk about me... I growled in annoyance and roughly turned the knob of the faucet as water spalshed onto my clothes.

"They visited you guys while you guys were sleeping; that's when they first found out." Karin said as I groaned louder and banged my head against the edge of the sink; can't a guy get a little privacy?

* * *

><p>...Tension was not a big enough word to describe as I walked into my own house, Alistair barking as I made my way towards the living room. I heard steady footsteps and saw Hana in the kitchen, drinking out of her mug, looking slightly surprised seeing me and a trace of disappointment. She looked absolutely tired as I got closer to her; there were bags under her eyes. I slowed my steps when I was in reach of her. She put her mug on the counter and walked swiftly over to me. As she was only three steps away from me, she grabbed my shoulder and hugged me tightly as I gently patted her back awkwardly. She held me at arms length and I was concerned at the small tears that were forming in her eyes.<p>

"Is...everything okay?" I asked as she removed one hand from my shoulder to wipe her tears away and glared at me.

"No! Everything is not okay! I-I didn't know where you went. I check up on you every night to see if you are well... weren't there. I panicked a little, thinking it was only a phase, but you left your phone. Daiki told me multiple times to calm down, but it didn't work. He left and I decided to wait for you, but then I fell asleep, and when I woke up, you still weren't here, s-so I made myself a pot of coffee-"

"Sorry for making you worried..." I said, backing up and rubbed my arm nervously, "I was... fooling around-"

"Fooling around, do you mean hanging with Ichigo Kurosaki?" She asked, interrupting me as I raised an eyebrow at her as she sighed and rubbed her temples, "Isshin Kurosaki told me... Did you guys... you know? Bucking the forbidden horse? Rolling your oats with him?"

"Bucking the-...you've been playing _tha_t game, haven't you?" I demanded, pointing a finger at her as she gave me a weak smile, "Dammit Hana! I'm trying to level up slowly-...nevermind! I would never do that! I didn't even cross my mind-"

"So why were you there?" Hana asked, begging for the truth as I sighed, tapping my hand against the wall that I was leaning against, "Kimiko?"

"We were talking about my dad..." I told her as she went rigged and looked down at the room that was on her finger, fumbling with it slightly, "He was the only one I could really talk too..."

"Oh... Do you distrust me?" She asked quietly as I sighed and scratched my head...

"I don't distrust you, it's just that... I feel more... more comfortable with him; I am willing to tell him more because we kind of shared the same... situation and feelings." I told her, avoiding her gaze as she sighed.

"Is it because of Daiki?" She questioned as I didn't answer her and crossed my arms, slightly pouting, "What do you have against him-"

"He's getting too comfortable with you even though you are married! I didn't know married women could cheat on their husband!" I said angrily, looking up at her as she seemed irritated at the moment.

"Kimiko, you just don't understand now-"

"No, what I don't understand is if you are going behind his back, why don't you just divorce him! It'll cause me less pain, knowing my dad isn't being betrayed illegally." I snapped at her and walked out of there, stomping as I went up the stairs, "I am going out!" I went to my room and slammed my door, taking deep breaths to control my anger. I blinked when I heard a smal whimper and looked down. Alistair giving me that puppy look and I had to melt into. I crouched down and hugged him closely, kissing his wet nose, rubbing his fur as he barked, licking my face.

"Ah, Alistair, I love you so much." I muttered, burying my face under his head, hugging him close, "If only you were human; I would love fall in love with you, cutie pie. Though, you already know who I had fallen in love with." I stood up and grabbed my towel, heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I heard a ring at the door and stopped putting on my shoes. I walked over quickly and smiled at the gang, putting my hand up to give me a minute. I hobbled over to the kitchen and grabbed my phone, looking at Hana as she stared back. I sighed and walked over to her, kissing her forhead before zipping up my boots, muttering a small goodbye. I ruffled Alistair's fur and joined the gang outside, closing the door behind me.<p>

"Whose ready for the nightlife!" I yelled as Orihime cheered with me. I looked over to Ichigo and gave him a smile as he gave me a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>"Die, bastard, die!" I yelled, laughing as I aimed the mechanical gun and shot any enemies in the videogame; it's not like I would really kill someone...at this moment... All of us decided to go to the arcade, and by all of us, I meant me because no one had a certain spot they wanted to go to. We decided to play around, but Uryu was being a stick, doing nothing fun at all. The only remotely fun thing he did was count the tickets we had so far gotten; he's the party pooper of the gang. I looked over to my partner in crime, who was Orihime. Chad and Ichigo went off somewhere else, and you already what Uryu was doing.<p>

"Kimiko, watch out!" Orihime said as I moved my gun ad shot the man into dust. As the game ended, I gave Orihime a high-five.

"Nice job, partner!" I cried out as she laughed. I felt a tap on my head and looked over my shoulder, giving a nod towards Ichigo who looked a little irritated, "What is it?"

"You and your loud mouth; I could hear all the way from the other side." He said as I roled my eyes and flicked his neck. He grunted and flicked my nose as I giggled and looked up at him, "What are you planning to do now?"

"Have as fun on these games as long as I can." I told him, grabbing the overload of tickets from the game and handing it over to Uryu, who had the tickets in neat stacks, "Come on, Uryu, do something fun."

"I'm not going to something immature as this and call it 'fun'." He said, pushing his glasses up and I rolled my eyes, "I'm perfectly content here."

"Sure, Uryu, have fun with that." I told him before grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragging him with me around the arcade, looking for anything fun.

"Kimiko, you almost played all the games here, why don't you just relax?" He complained as I gave him a grin.

"_Almost_ is the key word there. We just have to look hard enough for a game." I told him as he grumbled under his breath, "No complaining either; I have no tolerance for whiny little men." I looked over at him with a teasing glare as he scoffed.

"I'm not a whiny little man, Koko-" I gasped and slapped his arm.

"Don't call me that; I sound like I am 5." I told him as he chuckled.

"You sure do act like it."

"Ha, your hilarious!" I muttered under my breath and saw something at the corner of my eyes and I stopped, "I want to remember this moment... Let's take a picture..." I told him, pointing at the photo booth. He raised an eyebrow as I gave him a wide smile. He said nothing, but ruffled his hair, looking at it before giving me a slight nod. I cheered and dragged him forcefully there as he muttered under his breath. I still had left over coins so it would work out. I slipped coins into the slot and slid on the seat next to Ichigo. Four pictures. These had better be good photos.

"Be on your best behavior." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Aye, aye, captain-" SNAP! I blinked and raised an eyebrow. No way... I looked at Ichigo in shock, he just ruined the picture.

"You wasted the first picture!" I said, poking his cheek roughly as he flicked his neck. I laughed and grinned a little. SNAP!

"Okay, we have to be serious this time." I told him as he nodded and stared at where the picture was being taken. He didn't even try to smile. I pulled the sides of his cheeks painfully before letting them go. I couldn't help, but laugh. He looked over with his hand over his cheek and smirked at me. SNAP!

"You are just too much trouble." He muttered, closing his eyes and leaning back as I smiled and hugged him, "W-what are you doing?"

"This is one picture I want to remember, since the other are ruined by my charming good looks." I told him, looking up at giving him a wide smile. He looked down with a small smile of his- SNAP! I blinked and groaned, pouting. I had a perfect plan of making my last photo, and...

"I hate this place." I said as he chuckled and gently pushed me out of the booth... I looked to the side of the booth and smiled when the pictures came out. I grabbed it quickly, scanning through the carefully as Ichigo looked over my shoulder. I bit my lip at the last picture... screw hormones. I looked up at Ichigo and smiled up to him and looked down at the pictures and gave it to him.

"You're giving it to me?" He asked as I nodded, "Why?"

"I have a really good photographic memory, dear Ichigo." I told him as he rolled his eyes, "But... it will make me feel better if you just keep it. I tend to...lost stuff."

"Right." He said, grabbing the photos from my hand and looking at them and looked at me with a small smile, "I'll keep them in a safe place." Ichigo looked down and thumbed the last picture gently...

"For your sake, you better or I'll kidnap you and throw you off the bridge with you only in your underwear." I told him as he blinked in confusion before giving me an accusing glare.

"You thought about this, haven't you?"

"I have a lot of free time on my hands if you haven't noticed..."

* * *

><p>Review and Rate. Positive Criticism is welcomed~<p>

If you haven't noticed, there are some Dragon Age references because I couldn't refuse! Thanks Shannyrox101 for being a reminder of how adorable and cute Alistair was and how awesome the game was!~

Xoxbattleangel~


	16. Chapter 16

HERE YOU GO! Tell me what you think so far? Do you like how it's going so far?

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>"Where'd the vacation go?" I muttered sadly, scanning through the pages quickly as I adjusted the bag over my shoulder. The vacation was gone and I decided to waste the last three days by doing absolutely nothing. I walked Alistair every morning and said hi to Ichigo sometimes, but we never really did anything at all. I went to the beach sometimes with Alistair, but never went into the water; it was getting chilly. I flipped the page of my book and heard a soft chuckle from Ichigo. I looked up at him and glared at him, "It's your fault." I muttered evilly as he said nothing, but had that smirk on his face.<p>

"You should have read it during vacation, not procrastinating at the last minute." He said as I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath. Good for nothing friend, though, I know he was right; I shouldn't have waited until the last minute... "What chapter are you on?" He asked as I sighed and flipped a few pages backwards.

"I'm on chapter 8. I got 4 more to go..." I told him as he grunted in response, "Why are these chapters long?"

"It isn't _Harry Potter_ long; you can finish a couple more chapters before you make it to school." He said as it was a good reason.

"I may have to skip school..." I muttered until I felt a flick at my neck, more painful than usual. I rubbed my neck and looked up at him, "What did I do?"

"No skipping school." He scolded me as I scoffed and scanned through the pages, "You already have a good streak so far, no need to ruin it now."

"But I am not going to finish." I whined, flipping another page with anger, tearing it a little, "This book hates me."

"Or you are just complaining too much. Read as much as you can and tell our teacher if you can have more time to read; I am sure she will understand-"

"Are you sure we are talking about the same teacher?" I asked him with a ridiculous look as he shrugged and stayed quiet. After a while, I closed the book and tucked it under my arm, rubbing my temples intensely, "I give up, I'll just read it in class. Can you just tell me the main plots that were happening in the chapters?"

"Nope." He said, giving me a teasing smile. I gave him a sarcastic smile and continued to look at my book, "Just tell her the truth and she'll understand. Even though she is a bit mean, she still cares for her students."

"It sounds like you hang out with her, Ichigo." I said, giving him a smirk, "Are you having an illegal student-teacher relationship? Oh! This is scandalous! I have to tell Orihime and the others-"

"If I tell you one main point, will you be quiet?" He asked in annoyance. I nodded in agreement, giving him a large grin. All he gave me a coy smile before saying, "The main character... is the protagonist."

I gave him a shocked look before he started to crack up. "You asshole!" I said, pushing him away from me and started to walk faster away from him, still hearing him chuckle, "I'll rip your throat out..."

"Yeah, yeah. You and your empty threats." He called out before catching up to me. I smirked and crossed my arms, closing my arms, "You are joking, right?"

"... Lets see at the end of the day." I told him as he rolled his eyes. I looked up at the end of the road and smiled brightly, waving my arms over my head, dropping my book, but that wasn't the main importance at the moment. The main importance was the tall, large friend of mine about to cross the street. He turned towards me before giving my one short wave. That was good enough for me to run towards him, leaving Ichigo with a dumb-folded look. As I reached over to him, I lightly punched his arm, trying not to get bruised anytime soon again. "Hey, Chad, how are you?" I asked with a large smile, looking to look at him, and I thought my neck hurt when I looked up to Ichigo sometimes.

"I'm fine, Kimiko. Hey, Ichigo." Chad said as I heard footsteps stopping next to me. Ichigo gave me an evil glare as I looked around innocently, pretending I didn't see it, "You heading to school too?"

"No, actually, I was thinking about skipping it-" I whined when Ichigo flicked my neck again, "Never mind; I have this weird man next to me."

"Shut up and let's go." He said, handing me my book before crossing the street, Chad in tow. I followed quickly, not liking to be beeped by the drivers in the cars; impatient bastards... As we made it to the other side, I saw the school's gates, Orihime and Uryu right next to it. I smiled and waved excitdely towards Orihime. I wasn't the over-happy person like Orihime, but... once in a while, it is good to see a smile from her. I saw her eyes lit up and she jumped up and down, waving towards me. Uryu just moved farther away from her, pretending to look at every crevice in the road. As we made it, I gave Orihime a high-five, pulling her along towards class as she told about her most... recent discovery of food. I ignored it, but my stomach was not responding well. We went inside as classes were about to start. I waited for the other to come and motion to Ichigo to hurry up. He just rolled his eyes, but went next to me, saying bye to the others. We walked down the long hallway as I nudged Ichigo, who looked down.

"Look..." I muttered, almost reaching our teacher's room, and smirked when I saw someone else opening the door, "Might be a substitute for her... She might be sick today..."

"Or that could be the janitor-"

"Really? Because I just see all the janitors wearing a suit with a briefcase- sure..." I said sarcastically as Ichigo rolled his eyes. I looked back to the man, and he looked like he was having trouble opening it, "Sir! Do you need help opening the door?" He turned his, startled, and dropped the keys. I chuckled a bit and walked forward as he picked up the keys, "Are you the substitute for this class?"

"Uh, yes, I am. I'm Johnathon Hammon." He said and I noticed an accent that made me smile, "I... am...happy to be here..."

"He's american..." I whispered loudly as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Sorry for my ignorant friend, she's isn't that smart." Ichigo said as I flicked his nose.

"No, it's all right. I am american. Just study abroad and just...you know..." He said, rubbing the back of his head, "Do I stick out like a sore finger?"

"It's sore thumb, but yes, you do." I said with a large smile, "We won't cause you too much trouble. Well, I'll make sure that _this_ guys doesn't cause you trouble." I motioned towards Ichigo and grunted, ready to slap the back of my head. I grabbed the keys from the guy's hand and turned the keys in the key lock, sliding the door as I walked into class, going to my seat and dropping my bag on the ground.

"What are your names?" He asked, getting out a piece of paper and placing it on the desk.

"I'm Kimiko Tokushima and That is Ichigo Kurosaki. Are you going to fill in for only this day?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking at him as he chuckled a bit nervously.

"Uh, no. Your teacher is... not going to be here for the week, so she is... emailing the work your class..." Sensei-Hammon said... that sounds weird, "And you guys have to take a pop quiz-"

"You have gotta be joking!" I exclaimed as he looked up a bit startled, "I haven't even... never mind."

"She said that you guys were suppose to read a novel up to chapter... 13?"

"12." Ichigo corrected him as I rubbed my temples, "Do we really have a pop quiz?"

"Yeah, sorry, but you're teacher sounds... nice?"

"Nice, just wait until you see her, you'll change your mind." I muttered and sighed, "I'm going to walk around until class starts. Ichigo, wanna come?"

"Sure. If you don't mind teach?" Ichigo said as he just shrugged.

"It's... fine." He said as I grinned and bounded my way down the stairs, reaching the door. I heard Ichigo's steps and walked out, grinning a bit. I turned around and Ichigo was next to me, his hands in his pockets. I walked down the hallway, my arms behind my back as I walked slow, blinking slowly, "Why do you want to walk for? Right now is a good time to exercise."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, but I actually have a very serious question... What do you see yourself in the next 10 years...?" I asked as Ichigo as he amused face was gone, and it turned serious, "I know it might be too soon to think of it, but I am curious... what do you think?"

"Well..." He started, saying nothing before continuing, "I am not sure yet, I kind of hope to be successful, but how about this... What do you see yourself in a year or so?"

"Having a part-time job as a mechanic, shorter hair, surrounded by friend, bullying you..." I started as Ichigo smirked, "But most of all... I would be happy, not...content-happy, but I will be happy, what about you?"

"I see myself having a job because I can see my dad not giving me any money, and continuing on with school..." Was all he said as I gave him a glare. He rolled his eyes and patted my head, "And being harassed completely from you."

"That's more correct." I told him with a smile as he sighed.

"Sure. I could report you for bullying." He teased as I rolled my eyes.

"If I was really bullying you, Ichigo, you would have known. It's called teasing and don't bullshit me around, saying that I bully you." I told him, poking him roughly in the chest before walking faster, away from his fist.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo..." I whispered as his eyes turned towards me curiously... he should know what my question is by this time, "What is number 4?"<p>

"Kimiko, I can't help you." He whispered harshly as I pouted, feeling glares all around me; guess they are fed up with my talking, well screw them, "Do it yourself..."

"Ichigo! Come on." I said as people started to 'shush' me. I grumbled and slid down in my seat, my eyes narrowing at the backs of people's head. I don't like English; Art is where I shined. Art is where I excel. Art is where I can convey my emotions in such a way that would make people gasp in awe! Well, not really, but I like to imagine it. I sat up straight again and decided to put my talents into good use. If she wants a good pop quiz, she's going to get it then... I went into my bag and pulled out my sketch pencil; I have a different pencil for each class, each a different color, sue me. I started to think of how I could... bring my thoughts to art form. The only thought that was running through my mind was how screwed I was... I could draw a screw... I shrugged and started to sketch whatever the hell I wanted, giving mean looks to Ichigo who could only shake at my antics.

* * *

><p>"That quiz was so easy, I think I got an A." Keigo boasted as I smirked.<p>

"The awkward moment when Keigo gets an F-." I said as tears started to stream down his face as he went to the corner.

"You're a mean witch!"

"Crybaby." I said and looked towards Ichigo, who was eating his sandwich slowly, "How'd you think you did, Ichigo?"

"I guess I did okay, but most likely better than you." He said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah." I said, giving him a teasing smile before finishing up my lunch, "Do you want to do the math homework after school together?"

"Sure, I didn't really understand the second part of class." He said as I nodded and felt a gaze on me. I looked over and my eye-twitched as Keigo's stared.

"What do you want, Keigo?" I asked as he had a creepy smile that I did not enjoy at all. I had felt a large urge of throwing a shoe at his face. Not mine, of course, but Ichigo's.

"Why do you guys always hang out?" He asked with a suspicious face as I narrowed my eyes at him, "Are you guys like going out?"

"Why do you and Mizuiro hang out?" I taunted as Keigo gasped in fear of what I was saying, "Are _you_ guys going out?"

"I'm not that type of guy! I'm into the ladies, and Kimiko, if you weren't so mean, I would ask you out." He said, as if it was going to change my mind about him.

"Keigo, I'll staple your mouth shut even if you approached me in that manner." I said as he bawled his eyes out.

"I bet you got that from watching _Saw II_!" He cried out as I looked over to see Ichigo raising an eyebrow at me, "You killer!"

"He lets me borrow some movies if I let him copy my homework sometimes." I told Ichigo with a shrug as he sighed.

"Is this your way of getting what you want?" He questioned as I chuckled.

"If I got what I wanted, there would be better vending machines than these old ones in the school. Oh, and chocolate bars..." I said with a small smile, closing my eyes. Chocolate... "Though, I like my chocolate to cover _strawberries_..."

"You sick pervert." He muttered, blush on his face as he looked away. I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke; it's worth seeing his face go red; so worth it...

* * *

><p>"Hana...?" I questioned, seeing her parked across the street from the high school, waving towards me with a large smile, "Oh god, Ichigo, pinch me."<p>

"Do it yourself." He said, his face scrunched up as I looked at him.

"It's no dream... I would have transformed you into a dog by now." I said as he gave me a small smirk, "Let's go see what's up with her..."

"Do I have to come?" He complained as I looked over my shoulder to him.

"How else are you going to do the math homework?" I asked as he grumbled under his breath, but followed me. As I reached Hana, I gave her a slight wave, "So... aren't you suppose to be at work now...?"

"Yeah, but one of the co-workers had a birthday, so my break-time is about 30 minutes for today." She said before her eyes flickered over to Ichigo, "Hello, Ichigo."

"Hello, Ms. Tokushima." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, great, you are on break, exciting stuff." I said in a sarcastic manner, crossing my arms and looked at her, "It doesn't explain why you are here."

"Here." She said, tossing something in the air as I reached out to grab it. I gave her a shock look as she gave me a nod, "Now."

"Is this some kind of trick?" I asked with a small smirk as she rubbed her forehead.

"Do you want to or not-"

"I'm not complaining!" I quickly replied, walking over to the door as Ichigo looked confused, "Get in!"  
>"Okay...?" He said, unsure of his answer as he entered Hana's car. I walked past Hana with a smirk as I entered the driver's seat, "W-wait. What the-"<p>

"Now, remember. Keep your foot on the break-"

"Can I not die and leave the car?" Ichigo asked going for the door handle as I quickly locked it, giving him a slight smirk, "I don't want to put my life in her hands!"

"Too bad!" I replied as he glared at me and slid in his seat, but had a seatbelt on. I took off my shoes and pushed them under my chair. I moved the chair closer to the wheel as I could touch the pedals. I pushed on the brakes before I even started the car.

"Now, remember, you have to make sure that no car-"

"Hana, I got this. I have played a lot of racing games." I told her as she gave me a look.

"That's it, I know I am going to die." Ichigo muttered as I rolled my eyes; wuss... I turned the ignition as the car practically purred. I put the car in reverse and slowly let go of the brake, and pushing on the gas, "Too close, too close!" I slammed on the breaks as I looked back, afraid that I killed something or someone, but all I saw was another car behind me, slamming their horn. I scoffed and roughly put the car into it's first gear, pressing on the car too fast as it jerked forward, only for me to push on the breaks again... This is going to take a while.

* * *

><p>"Brakes!" Hana screeched as I pushed my legs on the brakes, almost hitting the street light that was next to our house... "Finally, we made it."<p>

"Yes!" I said, putting my hands in the air and turned to face Ichigo, who was... well, let's just say he did not look very manly at the moment, "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Sure... I just had a heart attack and near collision with death!" He said, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt, grabbing his bag and exiting the car quickly, his hands on his legs as if he ran a mile, "I just need to get the hell away from you."

"It wasn't that bad..." I muttered, lifting up the emergency brake and turning off the car, exiting the car without my shoes, "Sorry if I scared you a bit..."

"It's fine..." He said as I felt his hand on my head, "But next time, don't assume that if a police car passes by that he is looking for you. That doesn't mean to drive through a stop sign!"

"Details, details..." I said, brushing him off as I turned to look at Hana. She was shaken up as she walked over to the driver's seat with no words. She turned the car on and slowly, but surely, left us... "I was not that bad!"

"Not that bad... you were practically saying how you were going to drift off a mountain." He said as I smiled, then frowned, "What is it?"

"I left my shoes and bag in the car-"

"I have your bag, don't worry..." He said and looked down at my bright green socks, "I'll carry you." He finished, couching down as I grinned and hopped onto his back.

"It's not like you had a choice..."

* * *

><p>I actually enjoyed this chapter; she interacted with more people than just Ichigo~<p>

Review and Rate~

Xoxbattleangel~


	17. Chapter 17

All right, here's the story! I think i am going to continue the other stories just until I can reach 19 for all the chapter becuase I want to do something big around there. Anyways, Read!

* * *

><p>Weeks Later~<p>

* * *

><p>I peeked out of my window and stared in the sky, my stomach doing flips. I felt something coming, and it was... revolting. It was dark out and I was just finishing talking to Ichigo...well, he went to sleep before I went to go to sleep. My sleep got interrupted when I felt something strange, like the whole Hollow thing, but it was more stranger than a hollow... it was... unclean you can say. I was thinking about calling Ichigo, but that kid is in a deep sleep probably; I shouldn't bother him. I walked back to my bed and laid down, forcefully closing my eyes, but that feeling would not just go away. I needed to check what is this thing or else, it would drive me crazy no no end! I stood up and tip-toed over Alistair, exiting my room. I looked left and right before making my way downstairs. I grabbed Hana's jacket from the couch and slipped on some shoes that were near the door. I heard a slight whimper and clutched my chest, looking down at Alistair.<p>

"Alistair, you want to go investigating with me?" I asked, ruffling his hair as I opened the door, a bit intimidated by the dark streets, some parts lighted up by the street lamps. I gently pushed Alistair outside and closed the door behind me, zipping my jacket up; it's getting a bit chilly outside now. Just being outside made this feeling worse. I decided against going back inside and started to walk down the long side of the street, Alistair by my side, watching for any sudden movements. This kind of made me smile, how protective and faithful he was. I rubbed my hands together, and slowed my steps when I heard Alistair growling lowly. His back was hunched over and his ears were perked up, teeth showing menacingly. I looked over to Alistair with a warning glance, his growling increasing ever so slightly...

"Стоп_ (wait)_..." I said to Alistair as his growling decreased a bit, but it didn't mean he would stop. I looked around, wondering what made him growl like that. I noticed the street lights flickering a bit and I know that I was being too much of a daredevil... "Let's go back, Alistair-" I gasped when I felt something grasp onto my arm, and I felt this emotion of fear and... anticipation. I looked over and felt something get caught in my throat. I wanted to cry, seeing those dark brown eyes that made me shiver...

"Let go of me!" I said, moving around dangerously as the figure only squeezed harder as I gasped in pain, "A-alistair! Аттацк! _(attack)_." I was brought to the floor as Alistair tackled the figure to the ground, my arm scraping the ground as I groaned. I heard the guy grunting and it was my chance to escape. I punched the man in the groin and he quickly let go of me. I backed up, clutching my arm. I stood up and ran away from the man, looking back and stopped. "Alistair! Приходите, сейчас _(come, now!)_" I said as I heard a bark in response as I ran as fast as I could back home, not bothering to look back. I was too scared too, thinking I might do something stupid if I did...

* * *

><p>"Kimiko, are you all right?" Ichigo asked, concern in his eyes as he looked down to my arm and touched it gently as I winced a bit, "Did something happen between you and Hana? You look like you didn't have a good sleep at all..."<p>

"No, no, nothing like that. I tried to be an adventurer at night, but then... I then ran into trouble..." I told him as he raised an eyebrow, "I felt something weird at night..."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked as I smiled at him and punched his arm lightly.

"You fell asleep on me, remember? You were talking the next minute, then I was, just before I heard you snoring." I said, giving him a teasing glare, "Sorry if I make you sleep when I talk."

"You should be, with your boring monotone voice." He said, rolling his eyes as I scoffed.

"Men, can't deal with your species anymore." I said to him before continuing to walk towards school as Ichigo chuckled and went by my side. I did not go to sleep as soon as I made it home... I checked my window every 5 minutes to see if he followed me or not, but I did not see any signs of him. Alistair, stayed by my door, awake and still... livid from what just happened. After a few more restless moments of watching the windows... I went to sleep, and woke up to see Alistair on my feet which is the main reason why my feet felt so constricted, but warm...

"Next time, I don't care what you have to do, but call me next time." He said as I chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. And next thing you know, I see you on the streets with you in pink pajamas; that would really make my day." I said as he pushed me.

"Shut up; I don't own any pink sleepwear."

"Maybe I should give you some for your birthday-"

"Do that, and I'll break your nightlight... all six of them..."

"...you sick bastard..."

* * *

><p>I looked over to Ichigo as I sensed a hollow, and it was practically on the high school soccer field. How close it was... it disturbed me.<p>

"Hey... are you going to handle that...?" I muttered over to Ichigo who nodded and stood up, lifting his hand high.

"Hey, teach! Can I go to the nurse, I am not feeling well!" Ichigo said as the teacher looked over at Ichigo in concern.

"All right, but bring a friend with you-"

"Let's go, Kimiko!" Ichigo said, as I raised an eyebrow; I don't want to be involved in taking charge of his damn body while he is out. Well, now that I think about it... I let Ichigo drag me as we ended up in the hallway, and next to the door that led outside. Ichigo pressed his badge against his chest. I was a bit startled and held out my arms as his body slumped in my arms.

"God, you are so heavy!" I complained and winced when he flicked my neck, "Can you at least try to go to the gym?"

"Y-you! Shut up! I don't see you doing anything productive!" He taunted, flicking my neck again as I whined, "You're gaining pounds by the minute!"

"Keep on talking and I will crack your skull by slamming it as hard as I can to the ground." I threaten as he scoffed and ruffled my hair.

"Threats and more threats..." He muttered, crossing his arms before getting out his sword, putting it over his shoulder, "I won't take long..."

"I'll bet you 10 dollars that it will take you 2 minutes."

"Bet you for dinner that it will only take a minute!" Ichigo gloated, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't know why you are standing there like I am going to take pictures of you... 5 seconds all ready passed." I said as he went wide-eyes and started to run towards the hollow, "_Run, Forrest, Run!_"

* * *

><p>"So... what are you going to make me for dinner?" Ichigo asked smugly, putting a lazy arm around my shoulder as I scoffed and pushed his arm off.<p>

"You are a damn ass..." I muttered, crossing my arms as we exited the school, "I had my hopes up so... high, just until you just... used that dumb-ass technique."

"I'm just that good."

"Bull to the shit." I said and sighed, "All right... if I am correct with the ingredients at the house, I can make some _**Pelmeni**_."

"Pelmeni, huh? Another Russian dish?"

"Yes, what else would I make? Japanese dishes?" I teased, slapping his arm and let out a small laugh. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. We walked down the street and we were about to turn to our street, just until I had the urge of vomiting again. I stopped and looked around, feeling eyes on me. I felt those eyes on me, like from last night. I looked around, but no one was even around. Thought, I could still feel being watched like I am some prey.

"You feel it too-"

"It feels like I am being watched very closely; I don't like it." I whispered to him as he nodded, "But I don't know from what direction..."

"It is not natural... let's go, and stay close to me." Ichigo whispered as I nodded and gripped the bag in my hand tighter, "It's not a hollow."

"Do you what it was?"

"If I did, I would have told you... damn it. This thing is not letting us out of their sight..." Ichigo said as I sighed and looked around.

"Can't you go into Shimigami mode and handle it?" I asked as him as he grunted in response.

"Yeah, but then, you'll be left vulnerable." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"I have a gun in my bag-"

"I can't just become Shimigami-... you have a gun in your backpack?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as I looked over and gave him a smirk, "You are such a liar..!"

"But I did got you going, didn't I?" I asked as he huffed and crossed his arms, "So... do you think they'll attack?"

"If they have a death wish." He muttered as I chuckled.

"I guess we have a bad-ass in the midst." I said, putting my hands up as he rolled his eyes. I noticed that the feeling went away and I was feeling much better again. I took a deep breath and grabbed onto Ichigo's arm, leading the expedition towards my house as he started to groan, complaining about me. Man, Bitch, bitch, bitch...

* * *

><p>"Number five." I asked Ichigo, licking my spoon before dropping into the bowl, "What did you get?"<p>

"What did you get?"

"Why do you think I am asking you, dumb-ass?" I asked as he took a deep breath pushed my feet off of his lap as I laid down on the couch, "So...?"

"I said that it was the main characters fault because of his tragic flaw; he was too stubborn from-" He stopped when the lights had started to flicker, then a loud roar was heard, "Shit."

"Guess that's your cue." I said and took the paper from his hand.

"H-hey, don't copy it word for word!" He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Crybaby." I said as he growled and flicked my neck as I smirked at him. He pressed the badge against his chest as his body was slumped onto the couch, "Hurry up, I don't know where to find your other homework."

"You are so lazy." He complained as I snorted.

"Whatever, nerd; just hurry up..." I said and blinked when he flash-stepped away. I chuckled and copied his answers word for word; it's not like our teacher actually reads this stuff... I heard the doorbell ring and sighed, standing up, pushing the papers off my body and walked towards the door. I heard Alistair barking and smiled. I checked through the side window and rolled my eyes, Hana, and looked, she went shopping; what a surprise... I was about to open the door until I remembered Ichigo's body. It looks like I committed a murder... I was a bit startled when she started to knock even harder.

"Kimiko, open the door, it's me, Hana!" She said as I sighed and went over to Ichigo's body. I tried to pull his arms, only to drop them once I lifted his upper body from the couch, and winced once it hit the floor. I pushed his legs off and started to drag his body towards the stairs, but I was glad that the floor was wood.

"Kimiko! I know you are in there!" Hana called out as I rolled my eyes. I winced every time as I brought Ichigo up slowly the stairs, his head hitting each step with a loud thud. I whined when I saw that his...pants were... coming off slowly. I quickly dropped his body and yelped when it went down the stairs again. Oh god, I really killed him...

"KIMIKO!"

"Ah, what the hell happened to my body!" Ichigo screamed as I screamed when he appeared behind me, "I said take care of it, not molest it!"

"I wasn't!" I shouted, punching his gut as he grabbed his stomach, "Hana is coming and you weren't here so I panicked decided to drag your body up the stairs, but then your pants started to come off and I saw your silly underwear, a-and... I am buying you a better belt than that cheap thing!"

"It's not cheap."

"I am pretty sure 50 cents is not that expensive! But that's not the point! Go back into your body or I will literally put your body in a trash bag and throw it outside!" I demanded as he sweatdropped, "Don't look at me like that, I am about to be killed by Hana-"

"That's it, young lady! I am opening the door!" Hana screamed as I looked over to Ichigo with murderous intent. I walked over to him and grabbed his collar.

"Go. Now." I whispered dangerously to him as he put his hands up in defense. I let go of his as he went to his body before his Shimigami form turned a bright blue and disappeared as the Ichigo became alive again. He looked at himself and gave me a look.

"You did it on purpose!"

"If I did it on purpose, I would have embarrassed you so much more-"

"Kimiko! You better have a reason on why you are-" Hana stopped herself when she saw my red face and Ichigo's glare towards me, "Ichigo... if you are going to be in my house, I would appreciate it if you make yourself more decent; put your trousers up-"

"Yes, ma'am." He said, pulling his pants up as I stifled a laughter when I still saw his red underwear.

"And you!" Her annoyance turning towards me, "Why didn't you open the door? What would happen if I was in trouble?"

"I...have faith in you that you can handle yourself." I told her as she raised an eyebrow, "What? It is true-"

"Nevermind, I am going upstairs with a bottle of beer; don't bother me." She said as I moved to the side as she passed by me... I looked towards her until she closed the door and turned my attention towards Ichigo, marching down the steps.

"You could have got me grounded!" I whispered angrily at him as he raised an eyebrow, "I have never been in this type of situation and I am not expecting to do it again-"

"Is that why you pulled my pants down?" He teased as my nostrils flared and I slapped the side of his head and walked over to the couch, "No need to hit."

"Go jump off a bridge for all I care." I muttered as he chuckled. I looked over to him in an annoyed look, "Do you really want to fall off that bridge."

"No, it's just... you." He said as I raised an eyebrow, "You have an accent when you are really angry." I widen my eyes a bit, "I have noticed before, but it is more noticeable when you are angry. It's actually cute."

"It's actually cute." I mocked him as he smirked. I smirked back and hid my face with my book that I picked form the ground, hiding my face as I started to grin wide, "All right... How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly easy..." He said as I crossed my arms and closed the book.

"How, I thought you were a Bad-ass." I said as he sighed and leaned against the coffee table and looked at me with serious.

"It was too easy. This hollow was probably tripled my size and it's strength could have caused a small earthquake, but the thing is I killed him in one hit, and I didn't have to use my Bankai stage. Like... something big is going to happen." Ichigo explained as I pouted a bit, "I am not sure what, but I have to be at my top game, no matter what."

"Don't try to push yourself to do the impossible." I warned as he looked down, "You've done a lot, have you ever think that you are just... going over the limit?"

"I have to, to protect those I care about." He whispered as I sighed and moved over to sit next to him, pulling my feet up to my chest and looked over to him, "I can't just be on the sidelines, knowing I could have done something to protect them... You know that's how I am." He finished, looking over to me. I gave him a large smile and stared at my feet. This man... is a bit too much... I looked over to him as he stared off into space. I grabbed his chin as I forced him to look at him. I grinned and kissed his nose, staring at him straight in the eyes.

"And I will be there to kick your ass." I said as he slightly grinned, his eyes lighting up a bit, blush on his cheeks...

"For any particular reason?"

"One, Orihime, I cannot her that angel. Two, Chad is just too strong, and three, I have no issue with Uryu."

"So... I am the last choice."

"No, the first choice and only choice..." I told him as he shook his head and ruffled his hair... I blinked and glared at the lights again as they quickly flickered... Whatever is out there... Ichigo didn't handle it...

* * *

><p>Okay, I am going to get things moving more quicker, though, being the silly person I am, I will make hem tease each other to no end, even in dangerous situations. I am going to follow the Bleach plotline after we handle Kimiko's problems first! After chapter 19 or 20, THEN, we will go onto it. ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY GO INTO THE BLEACH PLOTLINE! I hope you like the interaction between Ichigo and Kimiko! GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND QUESTIONS!~<p>

Review and Rate Please~

Xoxbattleangel~


	18. Chapter 18

Hopefully, this has a lot less flirting and more along with the plit. Tell me how it is and damn! i am almost at chapter 20! *_*

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>2 days later~<p>

* * *

><p>I let out a loud groan when I felt wet saliva on my face. I reached my hand up and touched my wet nose and sighed. I gently pushed the face away as I sat up, opening my eyes and looked at Alistair with an annoying glare. I looked towards my window and heard the rain hitting my window like pellets. The crescent moon that was supposed to appear was hidden by the dark clouds. I opened my phone and glared at it when it said it was ten minutes after one in the morning. I looked at Alistair again who whined towards me.<p>

"Alistair, I have school in the morning." I complained, laying back down to put my covers over my head and sighed in content when I had my peace in quiet. That all went away when Alistair started to bark loudly, scraping at my door as I shot up again, "Alistair!" He kept on barking, ready to break through my door. I roughly threw my covers on the ground and pushed Alistair away from the door, opening it as he raced down the steps. I shivered when I heard the door being knocked... is that what he was warning me about...? I heard a loud yawn and looked over, seeing Hana with her hands rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong with him? Does he need to go to the bathroom?" She asked as I shook my head and pointed towards the main door where there was a knock, louder than before. She gasped quietly before telling me to quiet down, even though I was not talking at all. She went back into her room for a few seconds before getting something that I would never thought she would have...

"Since when do you have a baseball bat?" I whispered as she sighed.

"Just for moments like these. If this is a robbery, I am going to knock them onto the floor." She whispered confidently as I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe even kill the person in the process and get jail time." I retorted as she muttered under her breath and grabbed my arm, pushing me behind her as she slowly went down the steps, me following closely. Alistair could not stop barking and I would not be surprised if the neighbors call the police on us for 'disrupting the peace.' Hana handed me the bat as she pushed me behind the door. She gave me a thumbs up as I sweatdropped; I feel like she has been waiting for a moment like this. She pushed Alistair away before looking through the eye-hole on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I don't know, but they are hooded. I don't know what they look like..." She said and backed up, putting her hands on the doorknob, giving me a nod as I nodded back, my heart beating fast. I have always imagine myself in a dangerous situation where I know what to do, but this... this is different when you are actually in that position, knowing that it is not a game anymore; I could be kidnapped or killed at any second. I have to make sure I put up a fight. I looked over to Alistair and told him to quiet down as he did not stop. What is up with him...? Hana had opened the door slightly, peeking her head out a bit, "Yes, can I help you...- o-oh my..."

I clutched the baseball bat to my chest as I saw the shock look on her face, and maybe even horror. I gasped quietly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I was about dropped the bat to go and catch her, but the hooded figure got a hold of her, gently laying her on the floor before letting himself in, closing the door behind himself. My breathing quickened as I backed up against the wall, staring at them, feeling dread wash over me. I was about to call out to Alistair, but he had went outside as soon as the man opened the door. I mentally kicked myself; maybe he was so excited is because of the rain... I gathered my nerves and silently calmed myself down; it will be either flight or fight... I slowly gripped harder of my handle on the bat. The figure let out a long-sigh before his head turing towards my direction. I let out a scream and swung the bat as hard as I can, ready to knock out that bastard to the floor. I was stopped in motion, his large hand on the bat easily stopping my momentum. I don't know, but I had this undesirable feeling when I was trapped in that ice place. That emotion that I couldn't quite grasp onto at this moment, but it made so sense. The feeling of fear... death. I stared at the figure, but could see his face. What should I do next? He already have a handle on my bat... He's blocking my exit from the main door. There's a back door, but that would requiring going into the kitchen where he could intercept me at the dining room. I could go get my phone, but there's a high chance of being dragged down the stairs, but there is a home phone down here...

I blinked one and gasped as the baseball was roughly brought out of my hands, being tossed to the side as I winced at the sound it made hitting the floor. I gathered up my nerves and ran towards the kitchen, not hearing his footsteps at all as I grabbed a kitchen knife and turned on the light, grabbing the cordless phone also. I went to the far side of the kitchen as I started to dial three simple digits, just until I looked over and saw where the phone was suppose to be... was in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, not liking how the figure didn't say anything, "Well? Are you scared?" Maybe scaring the predator is not a good idea, not when he is even taller than Chad. He rushed forwards as I hesitated of stabbing a man. I didn't bother to look up and the man grabbed my hand that was holding the knife, my legs shaking as I felt that feeling. That all too familiar feeling from a couple of days ago.

"First rule of warfare...when an enemy rushes in to attack you. You do all you can to bring him down... friend or foe." The voice said as I looked up, not believing what I was hearing, "Second rule of warfare... do you know what that is, little _дорогой _(darling)?"

"N-never run from a fight... right... _папа_ (daddy)?" I asked, my voice cracking the figure removed his large hoodie, giving me a stern, but calm, gaze. A stubble beard covering his chin and connecting to his side burns. Dark brown eyes that were calculating. I groaned and grasped my head, holding onto the counter for support as I felt his head pat my head, making this feeling worse.

"Don't be like your mother now." He said as I nodded slowly, closing my eyes tightly, hoping that this was somehow a dream, and I was sleeping at class, and somehow Ichigo would slap my head, waking me up. That thought would make me happy- "Kimiko!"

"Y-yes sir." I said as he looked around, "Why... why did you come?"

"You didn't want to see your old man no more?" He asked as I shook my head vigorously.

"No, no! It's not that! It's just that... you didn't call!" I said, raising my voice at him as he gave me a stern gaze, "Sorry, but you never contacted us once... I thought that you were..." **_Dead_**... that little voice repeated in my head as I took a deep breath, "Ignoring us."

"No, no. I was busy..." He said as I was a little disappointed at the answer. He comes back after more than two years and he couldn't give me a straight and detailed answer on why is he back now? "I see you are slacking on your defense skills; it was sloppy."

"First thing you do since you came back is insulting me?" I asked as he smirked.

"It's not insulting if I am giving you advice."

"Advice is a bit more nicer than what you have said to me." I told him as he put a rough hand on my shoulder and bent down to my eye level, giving me a hostile gaze as I kept it.

"It's called tough love; deal with it." He said before giving my a small smirk and walking around the kitchen, going into the refrigerator as I stared at him, rubbing my forehead.

I have always thought of this moment, where my father and I had finally met, and we would cry and talk together, being a happy family, not being attacked by my father before being given a lecture on how to defend myself better... not at all what I imagined...

* * *

><p>I tapped my pencil against the side of my chair and looked outside, seeing nothing but a clear day, very different from last night. The teacher was correcting papers as students around me were doing their work, all except one. I looked over to the seat next to me that was empty, raising a large eyebrow, once again. I've been looking at that desk through-out the whole class and my mind kept wondering where Kimiko was. Her spiritual pressure, which kind of gotten bigger from a couple of weeks, was a bit strange last night, but it stopped. She must have handled it then. What really was strange to me was that she wasn't here. We usually met up at the street. I am not sure if she is continuing to skip school, but I thought she was over that- I heard the door being opened and looked over to the devil herself, but she looked out of it. Her back was hunched over and she looked like she could fall asleep at any moment. The teacher lifted her head up and gave Kimiko an indifferent look.<p>

"Kimiko, you are late, unless you have a rational rea-" Kimiko slammed a paper on her desk before making her way up to her desk, dragging her bak across the floor as I gave her a worried look. She slowly sat on her chair before letting out a low groan and laying her head on her desk, not even bothering to do the work, but I am not surprised. She let out a few snores as I sighed and slapped the back of her head as she brought her head up and looked over to me as I quirked my eyebrows together, her eyes practically looked blood-shot.

"Thank god it's you this time." She said, yawning and stretching her arms over her head, "God, I could go for a test right now; an excuse that I look like I am doing my test..."

"What's wrong? You look like you've stayed up all night." I asked as she chuckled.

"More like staying up 'till four in the morning." She said and yawned again, a few tears coming out of her eyes, "The sun is way too bright today..."

"Excuses, but why did you stay up?" I asked as she sighed and bit her lip, looking towards me, "Is it serious?"

"Kind of-"

"Ms. Tokushima, please stay quiet!" The teacher said as Kimko narrowed her eyes at her before laying her head down, looking towards me.

"Does it have to do with your spiritual pressure acting crazy?" I whispered as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"I don't know. Maybe, but I was not aware of it at the time. It was... pretty... weird last night." She said before closing her eyes, falling asleep before I knew it... I sweatdropped and shook my head as drool slightly came out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>I looked at Kimiko in irritation. She used my bag as a pillow as the rest of us ate on the rooftop. It was different this time. Keigo and Mizuiro didn't decide to join us as Uryu and Orihime came. At least we didn't have to hide secrets about seeing things that other people cannot see.<p>

"Aw, Kimiko, are you okay?" Orihime asked in worry as I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it; as soon as she smells food, she'll wake up." I told Orihime, unwrapping my chocolate doughnut- I saw Kimiko tense and lifted her head and stared at me right in the eyes before looking at the food in my hand...

"It's probably disgusting from being around Ichigo too much..." She muttered before laying down, closing her eyes as I glared at her. Immature, little, arrogant, troll-

"Whatever." I muttered, eating my food, ignoring Kimiko before looking up in the sky, "Anyone else notice about a sudden weird feeling?"

"Yeah! I noticed it too when I was cooking-"

"Y-you can stop there, Orihime." Uryu said as I sighed in relief. I did not want to know what she has cooked, "But to answer your question, Kurosaki, yeah, I have noticed. Have you bother of even asking Kisuke yet?"

"No. I feel like that he doesn't know; he would have warned me about it." I replied and leaned against the railing, "Anyways, we have to be prepared about it-..." I stopped and glared at Kimiko's hand as she was inching it towards my lunch bag. I punched her hand as she groaned and pulled it to her chest, and angry face as she kept her eyes closed as I smiled. Even acting immature, she still never ceases to amaze me-

"Bastard strawberry." She muttered as my eye twitched. Forget that lat sentence; she's still a immature little troll... any other argument is invalid. The bell ringed, signaling the end of lunch as the others started to leave.

"Don't be late, Ichigo." Chad said as I nodded and waved them goodbye. I looked over to Kimiko as she didn't bother to move. I let out a loud sigh as a smile crept onto her cheeks. I crawled next to her before laying down, watching the clouds.

"Well, what is it?" I asked as she finally opened her eyes, looking over to me; at least she looks more awake than before, "Was it a nightmare?"

"Nope, but... it is kind of worser than a nightmare... to a degree..." She muttered, putting her fingers to her temples, rubbing them, "It's complicated."

"If your life is complicated, then my life is indescribable." I told her as she chuckled.

"Well, that is true, but I am not sure how I can put this delicately without you being freaked out and going... hard-ass Ichigo on me." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hard-ass Ichigo...?" I mocked as she smirked and looked over to me.

"I could stare at it for days." She whispered as my face went red. I flicked her nose and sat up, glaring at the clouds, "Take it as a compliment-"

"Nope, you are too weird." I said as she laughed and sat up, grabbing my bag and walking towards the door as I blinked at her, "H-hey, wait! You never told me!"

"You interrupted me." She retorted as I glared at her silly smile, "Let's go. Class is starting in like a minute and those desks are surprisingly comfortable..."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo..." She complained as I ignored her, walking long strides as she tried to keep up, "You are going too fast."<p>

"Too bad, you won't tell me." I replied as she groaned and I lost my balance when something hard hit me in the bad of my head. I looked down and saw her school bag, "D-did you just throw that at me?"

"No, no! _Mary Poppins_ decided to drop by and carry my bag, but she has to go now..." Kimiko said as her words were just dripped in heavy sarcasm, "Want me to tell her to say sorry to you? I am sure I have her number-"

"All right, I get it! Sorry for being rational." I replied as she smiled and picked up her back, walking in pace with me as I slowed down, "Want me to walk you home?"

"It's fine. I am a big girl..." She replied as I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She wouldn't bother to reply before dragging my arm towards her house. Obviously, something is up. "Don't give me that look. I don't need to be dropped off."

"All right, but I am still going to do it. Not because I need to, but because I want to do it." I told her as she looked over to me.

"This is why I hang out with you..." She said, giving me a smile as I gave her a small grin, "But... I really don't need you-"

"Shut up and keep walking Ms. Tokushima." I said as she glared and walked faster as I kept a distance from her; she was swinging her bag around. She slowed down to latch onto my arm as we crossed the street, "Can't cross the street by yourself?"

"Shut up..." She said a smile on her face as we walked down towards her house, and it felt like... the weird feeling, only it was stronger. I looked down and it seemed like Kimiko didn't notice it, or she was trying her best to ignore it. We reached the house and I remebered that she just wanted to be dropped off... I usually went inside, but it feels different this time.

"Are you keeping a secret from me?" I asked as she looked up at me about to speak, "But if you are. Just tell me when you are ready. I don't want you to think I will be mad if you don't tell me right away. Well, I will be, but I will be fine. I am a big boy..."

"Ichigo. Kurosaki." Kimiko groaned as I tense she slammed her head against my chest, "You are the most amazinest, honest, modest, trust-worthy, handsomest person I have ever met..." I looked down at Kimiko and chuckled, stroking her hair softly.

"I am pretty sure 'amazinest' is not a word." I replied as I felt her chuckle.

"And I am pretty sure I shouldn't be saying those things. I think the sleep is getting to me." She admitted, backing up as her cheeks were bright red. I chuckled and took a strand of her hair into my fingers, being startled when I heard the door being opened... Hana's car is not here! At the door, I saw a tall and large man. His eyes were deadly cold, looking deadly towards me. Who is he?

"Kimiko, who's he?" He and I asked at the same time as I slightly glared at him. Kimiko stepped in front of me, pushing me slightly back.

"He's Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is my... Dad." She said as I glared at the man with hatred. He's the one who took Kimiko's soul... She looked over to me and gave me a warning glance.

"Is he coming over?" He asked as Kimiko rubbed the back of her head.

"N-"

"Yes I am..." I said, stepping away from Kimiko, "If you don't mind."

"No, not at all..." He said stiffly, giving Kimiko a look as she gave him a weak smile. One way or another... I will give him a piece of my mind...

* * *

><p>So YEAH! Here you guys go! Now I am off to do homework, tell me what you think because I will love all your feedback! Good criticism is helpful as always! Going to shift the interactions of the two into the interactions between three people.~<p>

Review and Rate~

Xoxbattleangel~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 guys, and shit gets real! After this, I will start to even out my other stories, but at least it's chapter 19! *_*. Anyways, tell me what you think! I love to hear what you guys have to say. Thank you everyone who has been reviewing my story!

* * *

><p>Ichigo's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I gave Kimko's father a hardened glare as he did the same towards me, but lett Kimiko and I through the doorway. Nothing looked different in the house. Everything looked in place except for him, but if push comes to shove, I can take him down. Kimko's voice broke the tension that was in the air.<p>

"Did you cook something? It smells like something burned." Kimiko commented, taking off her shoes and looking towards her dad.

"No, uh... your mother cooked before she left. She said she wanted to try something different." He said as Kimiko sighed and nodded.

"Right... All right. Ichigo and I are going to do homework in my..." She trailed off avoiding his gaze for a second, "...in the living room later..."

"I didn't expect anything else." He replied as she chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, seeing that the floor was more interesting than anything else, "What did I say about avoiding eye contact-"

"Yes, yes. Always keep eye-contact no matter what." She said as if it was in a book. He nodded and started to walk into the kitchen. As soon as he was away from sight, a sharp punch made in contact with my stomach as I grunted, glaring at Kimiko who was glaring at me, one fist clenched.

"Why-"

"Why did you come, you idiot! I told you to only drop me off, not invite yourself in!" She whispered harshly and looked around, "You have to leave-"

"No, I am staying!" I whispered back to her as she snarled, "I am going to kick his ass like I promised you, and I am not going until I make sure of it."

"You are being really ridiculous right now." She muttered, clenching her fists and sighing, "Ichigo. My dad just came back from... well, I don't know where he had came from, but I am happy at this moment. And before you do anything or say something, think about it from my point of view... What happened if you have never seen your father for two or more years while you don't know where the hell is your mother...?"

"I would...be happy I guess..." I grumbled as she gave me a slight smile, "But this is different. Your life is cut short because of him-"

"But! I get to see my father-"

"A bastard one at that-"

"Kimiko! Are you and your_ friend_ going to eat or what?" I heard Kimiko's father call out as she went wide-eyes and started to drag me over with her.

"Just try to be respectful to him, please. I don't need anymore stress in my life." She said as I said nothing, but rolled my eyes.

"I'll try, but it doesn't mean my goal has changed." I said as she shrugged.

"Good enough for me."-

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

I propped my head up and looked between the two glaring men tiredly. Throughout the dinner, Ichigo was glaring at Dad and Dad was doing the same thing. Why do men have to be annoying...?

"...Did you look around the neighborhood yet?" I asked in a steady voice as Dad briefly made eye-contact with me.

"No. It would be a waste of time. There is nothing here. Where we lived before was better." He said as I shrugged.

"I don't know. It has a lot more than you think." I said, looking towards Ichigo who gave me a small smirk before pulling his glass of water to his lips. I smirked lightly when I saw his adam's apple moving. I opened up my mouth to say something, but realized my Dad was in the room... any type of perverted joke will not end well...

"You're a sophomore, right Kurosaki?" My Dad asked as I could hear his interrogation voice coming on, "What is your favorite class?"

"It has to be English class." Ichigo admitted as my Dad nodded.

"Are you planning to major in a English field when you go to college?" He asked as Ichigo scratched his head.

"Actually, I haven't really thought about my future at all yet. I am just trying to live towards the fullest-"

"You have no active plan for the future? Is that what you are telling me, what about you, Kimiko? Planning on getting a job soon? You better no disappoint." Dad said as my mind went blank for a moment... I wanted to get a part-time job as a mechanic, but... I felt something kick my foot and looked over to Ichigo who was giving me encouraging eyes.

"Well, I am planning to get a part-time job as a mechanic-"

"Please tell me you are joking." He said, giving me a cold look as I gave him a sheepish grin, "Why don't you try to get a part-time job at the hospital your mother works at?"

"Even if she does put in a good word for me. There's the reason that I am too young, and I really can't stand hospitals-"

"You are putting up more excuses-"

"I am not." I replied, biting my lip as I shook my head, "I just want to apply for a job that I know I will learn a lot and will be useful to me-"

"You are dragging your toes-"

"It's dragging your feet, Dad." I said as he gave me a cold look, "That's the expression..."

"You are messing up your future all ready. I can see it. You won't succeed in life-"

"How can she succeed in life when her future is all ready destroyed by you?" Ichigo shouted, slamming his hands on the table as I put my hands to my table. Oh no, Ichigo. Don't start right now.

"Destroyed by me-... Kimiko, what is he talking about?" He demanded as I rubbed the back of my head, refusing to look at me, "Look at me when I am talking to you-"

"It's nothing, Dad. Just ignore it-"

"Kimiko. How can you just sit there like nothing happened? This bastard stole your soul and I am sick and tired of it that you are doing nothing about it!" Ichigo replied, pointing at my father, glaring at him. I didn't have to look at my father's face to tell that he was angry. That discussion was originally only for me and my father, just until I told Ichigo... this is not going to end well...

"Kimiko, you told him-"

"I didn't necessarily-"

"Kimiko, I didn't ask for details. It is either a yes or no-"

"I did, okay! I can't just... I couldn't just make friends and expect to keep secrets away from them. He had to know." I replied as he stood up, arms crossed.

"Friends are not people that you think you know; they will betray you-"

"Obviously you know." Ichigo added as I groaned and stood up, walking over to Ichigo and pulled on his arm.

"Ichigo, please stop." I whispered into his ear as he completely ignored me, "Ichigo! Stop being so stubborn. Just walk away from this-"

"Kimiko. It's fine. Just go walk Alistair around the block. Let me talk to your friend for a bit." My Dad said as I bit my lip. My Dad isn't the one for light conversations, "Go."

"But-!"

"It's fine, Kimiko; I'll be fine." Ichigo said and looked over to me with a smirk, "I am Ichigo after all."

"Yeah, Ichigo with a fat ego." I replied, giving him a light smile before sighing, "Be careful." I squeezed Ichigo's shoulder before leaving the dining room, whistling to see Alistair on the steps, resting. His head popped up quickly as he made his way to me, sniffing my hand as I pushed him towards the door. I looked back towards where the dining room was before opening the main door and left.

* * *

><p>I looked back and made sure I heard the door close and Kimiko's spiritual pressure out of the house. She was still close at first, but I felt her spiritual pressure slowly getting farther. I looked back to Kimiko's dad and tensed. He isn't afraid to hide his anger anymore. His hands were tightly clenched against the chair that he was sitting on. He was grinding his teeth together and his eyes... He was ready to kill me if he could.<p>

"You're manipulating my daughter. You're lucky that I am holding back from wringing your neck." He said.

"You're the one who manipulated her. You sold her soul just to save your pathetic life! She is going through hell-"

"You don't know her well enough to say that." He replied as my glare hardened.

"I'm not the one who abandoned her for three years-"

"Say that again. Say that again and you will regret it." He threatened, stalking towards me, only a few feet away as I clenched my fists, "She's my daughter. MY daughter-"

"You are treating her like she's your puppet. She won't be able to live a long life because of your stupid mistake. How can you live with that? Someone willing to take someone else's soul."

"We have to do whatever we can to survive; no matter how hurtful it is." He said, giving me a small smirk, "I am going to take her soul little by little... I will do it a million times if I have too-" I raised my fist, making sure it connected with his jaw as he stumbled back a bit. He rubbed where I punched him before chuckling.

"Boy, you have to pick battles when you know you have a chance of surviving." He said as I didn't move from my spot.

"I'm not afraid; I'll take you down." I said, putting my hands up as he came towards me.

"I'll beat it to your head until you understand real fear!"

* * *

><p>"Alistair! Leave the other dogs alone!" I said, pulling on his collar as he growled at the other dogs that were in his eye-sight range, "They did nothing to you. I should have brought a leash..."<p>

I smiled apologetically to the owners of the dogs. They didn't bother to look at me as their face told me everything; they were angry. They pulled their dogs along, away from Alistair. I bent down to Alistair's level and whistled lowly, gaining his attention.

"Alistair, be good. The reason I don't put a leash on you is because I trust you. Don't lose that trust." I warned as Alistair whimpered and went under my hand, wanting me to pet him. I sighed deeply and rubbed his head affectionally, smiling when he started to wag his tail, "I can never stay mad at you-...shit!" I muttered, standing up and running back towards the house, Alistair on my tail. Stupid me, I got distracted by playing with Alistair that I forgot about the troubles at home; leaving Ichigo with my father. I am going to get my friend killed! I panted heavily as I was about to reach my street and started to notice how... frantic and angry Ichigo's spiritual pressure was. As I made it to my street, I saw my house and pushed myself a bit harder, feeling lactic acid building up in my legs; this is what I get for not working out that much. I reached my house and twisted the knob, seeing that it was lock. I cringed when I heard a loud thud.

"Damn it. Dad! Don't hurt him!" I called out, reaching under the mat that was on the floor, and pulling out the spare key. I pushed the key into the lock swiftly and opened the door, not caring if it slammed into the wall, probably making a hole. I ran into the living room and stopped myself when I saw the scene, "Oh god..."

Ichigo put his arms over his stomach as my Dad rammed into him, slamming him against the wooden table that easily broke. Ichigo slid to the floor before picking himself up, ready to get revenge, an enraged look in his eye as he kneed my Dad in the gut before twisting around and giving him a kick to the head, startling Dad a bit as he shook his head. Dad ran at him again and sent a punch towards Ichigo's face as he blocked it with his arm. Dad wrapped his arm around's his arm to immobilize that arm before punching him in the gut. Ichigo gasped for air loudly as he struggle to stand up, but not expecting a knee to the face, blood started to trickled out of his nose. Dad pushed Ichigo to the ground and started to take free shots. That's what got me as I looked at the two. This isn't the first time they dripping blood; some of the blood on the floor turned a dark red. I wiped the on-going tears from my eyes and gathered my nerves. I ran over to the two and pulled on my father's arm and felt my heart beating fast. Not once have I ever fought against my father, and now, look at what I am doing...

"Kim-"

"No, let him go, father! You are going to kill him-"

"I deserve to from what he did-"

"No, please!" I said, managing to pull him off and to look as Ichigo as he panted heavily. Some parts of his hair tinted in blood. I stood in front of Ichigo's body as my father got close, his eyes glazed over as he was ready to kill Ichigo, "Don't do this."

"I'm not done with him-"

"Yes. You are, father." I said in a steady voice, "Please don't hurt him-"

"Kimiko. I am going to teach him a lesson; if I have to go through you; I will..." He said, gripping my arms as I made sure I stayed in my spot, "Let Daddy continue business, okay?"

"No, this...business is bad. Go upstairs and think about what you are doing... t-think about what Hana would say." I said, trying to reason with him as his eyes were solely focused on Ichigo and nothing else, "Kirill... Go upstairs..." I said and took a deep breath, saying my father's first name. This could both two ways; either I will see myself in the hospital, or see a grown man cry... The first choice seems more likely. I looked at my father as he removed his hands, looking at me now with a cold look as I looked down. "Bring that _глупый(stupid)_ idiot home. Next time I see him, I won't be so merciful. Got it?" My father ordered as I nodded quickly. I slowly raised my eyes at him as I felt him rub my head, "You know I only want the best for you... Right?"

"Of course I know..." I replied quickly as he nodded.

"Good... But once you come back, we are going to talk, all right?" He said as I nodded again, watching as his figure started to leave the room, going up the stairs as the stairs creaked. As soon as I didn't hear him, I turned back around and saw Ichigo glaring at the ceiling. I crouched down and reached out my hand towards him.

"He's scared..." He said as I raised an eyebrow, "He's scared that he might lose your loyalty... I'm not done with him..." I sighed and looked uncomfortably at the door where my father just exited from, "Are you okay? You look scared." I looked at Ichigo in shock.

"You are asking me if I am okay?" I whispered harshly as he raised an eyebrow, "L-look at you! you look like you were stomped on with a steel boot! Of course I am scared. I-I never like that look that my father has. Can you stand u-" Even before I finished my sentence, Ichigo was well on his way onto his feet, stumbling a bit and keeping his hands out to balance himself.

"That's what fighting strong people does to you. You always have to get back up...Now, where is your dad-"

"No, I am bringing you to Kisuke's house so you can clean up and then, we can go home." I told him, dragging him away from the way my father went as we went to the front door. I looked back to Ichigo and bit my lip, "Are you sure you are okay? I mean, you don't look in top condition right now-"

"I am fine. Let's go." He said, grabbing his bag. I frowned and grabbed his bag and opened the door, "I can carry it-"

"Yeah, I know you can, but you are hurt." I told him and gently guided him through the door before closing it shut after we were outside.

"Don't tell me you're going to start acting like a nice person-"

"No, Ichigo. Just because you fought with my Dad, I am going to nag at you more and insult you; nothing is going to change; are you satisfied?" I asked as he gave me a small grin.

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting!" I snapped at him as he scowled and crossed his arms, "You are such a child."<p>

"You are the one who likes to dip my cuts into burning-hot alcohol!" He retorted as I glared and poured more of the alcohol on his cut, "Ow! That hurts even more."

"It hurts me more than it hurts you." I told him as he rolled his eyes and looked away. Kisuke was out, and so was his little assistant, but Ururu let us in as I started to clean out his cuts. I looked at him and frowned, "Something is bother you, what is it?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise." He said as I lightly chuckled, "How is that funny?"

"I just don't get why you are apologizing. You did the best you could, and I couldn't ask for more... well, I could ask for more half-naked pictures of you, but I all ready got that covered." I said as he stuttered to make out words, his face going a bright red, "Ha, I'm kidding, you idiot! But don't worry about it. To be honest, I know you could have done more and I am happy that you didn't... So, thank you for not hurting my father too much-"

"Shut up." He muttered as I narrowed my eyes, "You are thanking me for something I would gladly do any day. Don't know why you still call him father. I can tell that you are scared of him... Why don't you tell Hana? Why don't you try to fight back!" I stopped cleaning out Ichigo's cut and sighed, lacing my fingers together.

"I don't know why I don't try to fight back. If anything, this is probably the first time that I went against my father, and it was... frightening. I never was in that position to protect someone like that, and... it felt good, but it was a bad mistake. Bad, bad mistake. My father likes to be in control of everything. Just doing that is more than enough reason on how much influence that I am getting from you. He doesn't hurt me, but... he just can't control his temper sometimes." I explained, pouting a bit, "I think Hana should not be involved, not yet...at least."

"So, do you think I am a bad influence. If I stay away from you, will he _**start**_ controlling his temper? I don't want you to get hurt for me." He explained as I chuckled again, shaking my head.

"Oh god. No, no. I would... I would be my bad-ass self again, skip class, and miss school days. If anything, your influence and... even presence is good. It makes me happy; I love it." I smiled towards him, a little blush on his face, "But you if start ignoring me. Haha, I don't think anyone would care if you end up in a body-bag under my bed."

"Funny." He said sarcastically as he put his arm around my shoulder, smirking, "But, that's good to know; I am happy... but, one question, why would my body be under your bed?"

"Like I am going to let your body go to waste..."

"You are disgusting..."

"I was going to say let Alistair have you as a chewing toy, but I like whatever you were thinking better..."

* * *

><p>Allrighty guys! Here you go. I am still wondering to do for chapter 20; should I make a special or just... Let me know! Currently playing Naruto: Ninja Storm Generations and lovin' it~<p>

Review and Rate PLEASE~

Xoxbattleangel~


	20. Chapter 20

**Allright, Now to adress the issues before hand ^^'**

**Shannyrox101**: At first, I was angry with your review and I went on a little mad rampage (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻) , but I slowly started to read and understand on why your review was is my favorite one so far. It kind of broke me heart a bit, hearing that from a review, but it was honest and pointed out the flaws that I did so bad in the last chapter. I didn't realize it that my character was acting like a mary-sue and I apologize for it. I reviewed my previous chapters and saw that chemistry between Ichigo and Kimiko was not there in the last chapter. I did a lot of mistakes and I apologize for it. I was fully aware of what I was doing, but it wasn't the greatest thing to do. I tried to place myself in the character's shoes, and to be honest, I would have ran away from home in the last chapter, but that didn't work out.

She was acting very ignorant, well, I was acting very ignorant and I apologize. I didn't want the drama to come from the soap operas, but that was a complete fail. The whole father vs. Ichigo thing was a bit... yeah, it was pathetic and I should work on it more, because we kind of know that Ichigo would kick his ass to Mars. I am happy that you are honest with me and I hope that I didn't give you too much sour feeling about my character because I value your opinion. I hope this chapter wouldn't show my OC as a pampered princess or helpless; I'll try to give her a backbone. I am sorry if I had upset you and will remember that my character, Kimiko Tokushima, is not dependent, annoying, over-dramatic, bitch. And don't apologize because now, I just have to focus on brining back that fierce, non-fearless, super-man-like woman back! When I look back now, I am wondering, "What the hell did I think?" The relationship between the duo was soo good, and I made Kimiko a selfish asshole.

So thank you for your truthfulness! It helped me greatly. I hoped that I had avoided the problems from the last one and made this chapter better. If not, then I have to work harder to keep you guys satisfied. YOU ROCK.

Xoxbattleangel~

* * *

><p>Week Later~<p>

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the store, do you want anyt-"<p>

"Nope, I'm fine. Thanks." I said, giving my Dad a small smile as he nodded and closed my door. I clutched my phone to my chest as I heard his steps and Hana's steps going down the stairs, Alistair barking. I waited until I heard the front door close and dashed to my window, opening it and grinning warily at Ichigo, "You sure you just don't want to wait until they are gone and go through the front door?"

"No, we have to start this now." He said, slowly climbing up on the pipe that was on the side of my house, reaching my window. I pulled him inside and shut the window, looking back at him, "You ready?"

"I can't believe that you want me to go through my father's stuff, but I am ready." I said, rubbing my temples, "I'm just wondering what am I going to find...?"

"We'll find the truth; all of it." He assured me as I nodded, "There has to be a reason for his sudden appearance; aren't you a little curious?"

"Now that I think about it... I am a little peculiar-"

"Then that's all the reason you need." He said, opening my door and walking down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and pulled on his arm to the other side of the hallway towards Hana and my dad's room. I twisted the knob and sighed, "It's locked?"

"Yeah. Damn, I am sure they have a spare key somewhere..." I muttered, looking around before my eyes landed on Ichigo who was backing up a few feet, "What are you doing?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." He said, running at the door with his shoulder. I heard wood breaking as the door was forcefully opened. He looked at me with a grin, "See?" "Yeah, yeah. Show off." I muttered and turned on the light, looking around, "This won't be easy; he hides his stuff pretty well..."

"Yeah, well, we will have to turn this place upside down." He said as I chuckled and looked around the room, "You want to start in the drawers? I'll check for anything under the bed."

"All right." I said, opening the draws roughly and searched through them, throwing clothes on the ground. Ichigo was pissed from the fight. He didn't like how I was quick to defend my father, which he started to call 'bastard' now. Maybe I was putting too much trust into him from the get-go, "Hey..."

"What...?" He asked back as I went to the next draw of clothes.

"Sorry for a week ago-"

"We can talk about your personal feelings after we are done." He teased as I smirked and looked over my shoulder.

"Bastard..." I muttered under my breath as I cleaned through the draws, not seeing anything, "It is empty here."

"Check the ones near the bed." He said as I went by the side of the bed. I opened the draws as I felt a sad small smile on my face as I sat on the bed, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking..." I muttered, crossing my arms, "How do you think I have left to live ever since he took my soul?"

"I don't want to think of that now, but we will get your other part of your soul back." He said, peeking his head from under the bed, "Don't worry about it."

"Hmm..." I said and looked around the room. I looked at the mirror and stared at myself before my eyes widened, "Ichigo!" I grabbed his leg and dragged him from under the bed as he groaned in protest, "Help me with the mirror." I dragged him towards the mirror, feeling the rough edges on it, "You have to help me break it."

"Why?" He asked, staring at me oddly as I rubbed my temples.

"Well, think about all the common places people would hide their stuff." I said, grabbing the mirror that was on the wall and smiled when I felt an irregular shape on the back, "My dad is a bit more clever than that. He hides his stuff where people least expect it."

"You're Dad is not clever; he's a suspicious, cloak-and-dagger, bastard." Ichigo said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, now, watch out." I said, pushing the mirror heavily against the floor as it broke to little pieces, shining brightly from the light, "That's seven years of bad luck for me."

"You are an idiot; now what do you think they say when they see this...?" He asked as I shrugged and started rip the black part that held the mirror.

"Just shush and help me." I said as I ripped the brown rough fabric. Ichigo helped a little too. I cheered when I saw a small blue book think and shoved it into Ichigo's face, "Told you."

"Whatever, do you know what it is?" He asked as I looked through the pages, my eyebrows raised.

"It's his journal; I am surprised he keeps one." I said, flipping through the pages and looking at the hand writing, "It's all in Russian."

"No, really? I thought it was in Spanish." He said sarcastically as I glared at him, "It is kind of obvious; you're Dad is Russian."

"Yeah, start putting the room correctly." I told him as I felt his glare on his back and smirked, "Unless you can translate this for me in Russian..."

"Dumb-ass..." He muttered before heading out of the room, "I'm going to get something to sweep up the shards."

"Okay." I replied, flipping to the first page. It was actually just before he left me. I was about to shut the book until I sighed. I have to find out about what he has been doing. I can't be in the dark forever, "Kimiko, get a grip on yourself! You have to do this, no matter what."

"Prep talking to yourself?" Ichigo teased as I looked up, not hearing his footsteps, "Good; nothing wrong with that." I smiled at him lightly before settling myself on the bed, clearing my throat.

"_February 16. 2009-_ "

"2009? Wasn't that four years ago?" Ichigo asked as I nodded.

"Just before he left me._.. I have no regrets on the sins I have taken part in. I know father would be upset with me. Specially, Michi. Oh god, she would never forgive me if I ever told her, but it was an experiment that went correctly. The pain in my chest has gone away and so has the chest tightening. I am not sure if those illnesses would transfer to Kimiko. She hasn't been expressing those symptoms, but I do feel she is not fully healed. I am not too concerned, but the task at hand is greater. I have to find Michi. She would not be afraid if I told her about my life span expanding. I decide to leave Kimiko with Hana. I won't bother to tell them of the events that have transpired; less questions to deal with..._" I finished, biting the inner side of my cheek with irritation, "There are about 300 entries, even more. "

"Find the most recent one, but not to recent." Ichigo said as I sighed and nodded.

"Let's see ... oh, there's much entries for 2010, and from what I am seeing so far, he found Hana, but he didn't find a lot. _October 5. 2010. I asked if Hana would trust me for whatever I was going to do and say. She trusted me, but it was hard gaining all that trust. She wasn't so fooled when I first came to her 2009. Before that, it was easy to find people on the streets that I could easily persuade, but their life span wasn't long, dying the next day. In order for this to work, I had to_..." I squinted my eyes, "He scribbled that part out..._ Hana was... she was furious. I told her how we could find people's souls to take and live beyond anyone's expectations. I should have expected this. She was overreacting. She started to scream at me with incoherent words. I explained to her how I tried it out with Kimiko and how it worked, but it enraged her even more, threatening to call police on me in Italy. It made me chuckle a bit. Who would believe her...? I left as soon as possible, not wanting to linger there for any longer. The life expectancy differs for each person; I'm wondering how long will-_... he... Ichigo, he." I didn't want to finish because he knew the same thing, "My mother, Ichigo! He did that to my mother! Who knows how many in total people he has... I might not ever see my mother again. What happens if he does that to Hana?"

"Kimiko..." Ichigo said as I felt his hand on my shoulder and said nothing, "What do you want to do?"

"What I want to do is get answers..." I muttered, biting my lip as I felt my eyes getting wetter. I wiped off the tears off my cheeks and looked around the room, "You fixed the room pretty well..."

"Do you want to stay over my house for a bit?" Ichigo asked as I said nothing for a moment. I heard a loud bark and a car pulling up.

"No, I want to handle this now." I said, my eyes darkening a bit, "I just want all of this confusion to be over."

"I'll be with you; don't worry about it. I'm willing to go another round with him." Ichigo said as I smiled lightly and heard the door open... I walked out of the room with Ichigo in tow.

"Kimiko ... what did I say about bringing him here-"

"Dad. Where were you all these years?" I asked as he shook his head, rubbing his hair, "Where's Hana?"

"Kimiko. I rather not talk about it. Hana is in the car-"

"Are you planning to take her soul too?" I said, interrupting him, walking closer to the stairs as he narrowed his eyes, "How many did you even take?"

"You are asking these questions that don't mean a thing-"

"Is that what you said to Mom? Did you even care because I am tired of this...bull-crap." I said, waving his blue journal in the air and threw it on the ground, "Stop avoiding the question! I may be nescient for the past few days, actually happy that you came back and it was good at first, but many things can happen in three years-"

"Enough, Kimiko-"

"No, I am not going to be done until I actually get some things from you-"

"Why do you always poke your business into stuff, Kimiko?" Dad said, walking up the stairs as I felt my heart go a bit faster._** You are over your head**__..._

"Because if you had told me from the beginning, I would have never been poking around. You are the one who told me to do whatever to find the truth." I told him as I almost backed up when he was close enough, "Why-"

"I went around, looking for your mother first and she hid herself very well. She left in the first place is because she wanted a divorce. She saw how...determined I was to get better. I had many injuries from being in Alaska, getting into fights for money. I was close to dying. I found something; a book, very old, about rituals and traditions. Expanding your life-span; it wasn't no fountain of youth, but that is the closest thing to it. I got another person's life span as I shorten their life by half. You were... the first one, but I was hesitant at first. I had to stab myself just next to my heart. I didn't want to die, but I didn't have a short life either. I felt dead, but then, I was feeling better again, not having any pain in my body. I knew where you were. I guess that's one thing about taking people's soul, you know where they are. You weren't looking good yourself. You were sick almost everyday of that week, almost having seizures-"

"Didn't that tell you that you are killing your daughter?" I demanded as he looked at me, "I would never do that to you. Death or life, you have to accept it-"

"I refuse to accept death at my door!" He shouted as I grimaced a bit, "I want to live as long as I can, no matter what."

"So I guess watching the people next to you die is better, huh?" I said sarcastically, glaring at him, "You even took people's soul that were on the streets! I could have been living until I am 100, and now, I could be dying at the age of 40 or lower! You...manipulated me. I had to find out by myself on why the hell am I being captured by a man sent to hell! I have to go to hell, not you! I thought I was fine when you took my soul. I thought I was doing something to... I don't know, to help you, but you got Mom involved, you gotten innocent people involved, and now. You want to get Hana involved too. When will you know that enough is enough?"

"Kimiko Michi Tokushima!" My Dad snapped as I took deep breaths, "You better behave yourself-"

"I can't! Now when I know I am a door down from a killer; a killer that happens to be my Dad." I said slowly, my eyes widened a bit. I looked up to my father and saw that he was looking down, his shoulder tense, "Dad-"

"Kimiko? Ichigo...? What's happening?" Hana asked, unsure as she dropped bags onto the floor, looking between the three of us, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing, nothing." I said quickly and looked up to my Dad, "I am going to dr-"

"I don't care what you do." He said stiffly, brushing past me, "Just don't forget what has happened at this moment." I looked back as he walked into his bedroom, slamming the door close as I heard the door crack even more. Don't forget what happened...? I looked back towards Ichigo who was thinking whether to take care of him now or later. I dragged him away from the door and down the steps, Hana looking at us with a suspicions look.

"Where are you two going-"

"Out, going out, Hana." I said, giving her a smile, "I'll call you later." I closed the door behind us and took deep breaths.

"I knew he was bad news." Ichigo grumbled as I turned around and looked at him, "What is it?" I wrapped my arms around Ichigo and held him tightly, closing my eyes.

"That was...that was... I do not know what to say..." I told him, looking up at him, "I don't know if I should feel proud of myself for doing that or just plain dumb. Could it have gone better?"

"You did fine, Kimiko. Don't fret over it too much." Ichigo said as I shrugged a bit and bit my thumb, "I am happy that you stood up to him. You should know the truth and now we have act on it."

"By celebrating with ice cream and chocolate?" I asked hopefully as he just patted my head and shook his head, "Thanks for bumming the food you ass."

"You idiot. We have to tell Kisuke. He actually may know how to get your other part of your soul back..." Ichigo said as I nodded thoughtfully, "Then, after, we can go for ice cream."

"Fine, fine. Let us visit the pervert." I said and looked over to Ichigo who was already walking away, "Hold up!"

* * *

><p>"...Interesting." Kisuke said, sipping his tea as I felt my eye twitch.<p>

"I just told you a five minute story and all you can say is interesting?" I demanded as Kisuke smile, waving his fan.

"You mad?" He asked as I bit my tongue and crossed my arms, "Ha, you are too cute, Kimiko-"

"Can we get back on topic?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head, "What should we do now?"

"You have to go get that book back so I can see how he did the ritual." Kisuke said, shutting his fan, "It could explain how to retrieve your soul back, but it won't be easy."

"I'll go to Soul Society and ask around if anyone has heard of it; I am sure I will get answers." The woman next to me said, crossing her arms, closing her golden eyes; I think her name was Yoruichi, "Do you think you can get the book back yourself?"

"Eh, it might be a struggle. Once his hiding spot has been found, he will go to extra measures to make sure it is well hidden again. Knowing him, I might have to turn the whole house upside down and still may never find it." I explained with a sigh, "I shouldn't have tossed it on the floor."

"How old is he anyways?" Orihime asked as I shrugged.

"He's like 50 or mid-40's." I said as I rolled my eyes, "I didn't really care about what year he was born in."

"What he said is true. He could live up to be longer than 123 and still look like he hasn't aged in a day." Kisuke muttered, "It's dangerous though. Taking anyone's soul is one-way reserved trip to hell."

"Obviously, he didn't care about the consequences." I replied, swirling my tea with my pinky, "What should we do about Kiraka...? He's going to come soon; I can feel it."

"Ichigo and I can patrol the area from above." Uryu said, "It wouldn't be hard to miss a large gate out of nowhere."

"I am pretty sure Uryu will be useless." Ichigo said with a smug smirk, "Last time, you cape got stuck, remember-"

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" Uryu said, glaring at Ichigo who smirked, "Sad excuse for a Shimigami-"

"I second that." I agreed as Ichigo gave me a flabbergasted look, "I'm sorry. Should I lie to you?"

"I hate you both." Ichigo muttered with a scowl as I grinned.

"Kimiko." Kisuke called as I looked at him, "I think it would be better if you will stay over a friend's house, just to make sure you are protected."

"I can defend myself." I said, and winced when I felt someone slap the back of my head, "Ichigo, you ass."

"If you could defend yourself, you would have blocked that." He mocked as I grabbed my cup, "Hey! That's some hot tea! Don't throw it at me!"

"Nag, nag, nag." I said before sipping my tea, narrowing my eyes at him as he scoffed and looked at Kisuke.

"I don't think I can. My dad is going to call Hana who might let that bastard know. Sorry." Ichigo said as I nodded in understanding.

"It's fine. Besides, I don't think I could deal with Kon for more than an hour." I said as he smirked.

"You could sleep here, Kimiko!" Kisuke said happily as I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not bad."

"I already said no in my head when you started to talk." I replied as he covered his face with his fan, "Could I go to the Soul Society?"

"Why there?" Chad asked as I shrugged, "You know we have school tomorrow, right?"

"I never been to the Soul Society and I am sure that the teachers won't miss me. Specially Kimura-sensei. God, that woman is dead to me." I muttered, clenching the edge of the small coffee table.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you could stand spiritual pressure that surrounds you, no matter how far you get... I am pretty sure you will suffocate and call your lovely Ichigo for help." Kisuke chirped as I glared over at him.

"He is everything, but lovely." I said as Ichigo scoffed and flicked my neck.

"As if you are anything better." Ichigo retorted as I gave him a sly smirk.

"I am glad that you notice!" I said to Ichigo, slapping his back roughly, "I thought you were stupid enough not to know." I laughed quietly as Ichigo clenched his tea cup.

"She could stay over with me. I have space!" Orihime said as I opened my mouth to protest... That isn't a bad idea actually, "I like eating with someone now and then." My smile faltered when she mentioned the word, _eating_... I looked over to Uryu who has his eyes closed.

"Don't bother to ask me." He said as I put my hands up in protest. I looked over to Chad.

"Sorry, Kimiko. I don't have enough space-"

"It's fine, Chad. I could never be mad at you. I can only get mad at Ichigo." I explained as I saw a tick mark on Ichigo's face.

"Why is it only me?"

"You are a very easy target, my friend, and you are fun to mess with." I said with a smile as he groaned.

"So annoying..." He muttered, leaning his head back.

"I guess I am staying with Orihime." I said and smiled as she cheered, "But I get to cook half the time."

"Then it is settled! Any questions?" Kisuke asked and looked around, "No? Good. Goodbye everyone!" He started to push us out of the door as I started to put my shoes on.

"Let me get myself ready-"

"Bye!" Kisuke said, slamming his door shut as I grunted in annoyance.

"That jerk." I muttered as Ichigo nodded. I looked around and saw Uryu leave, "Bye...?" Uryu didn't bother to turn around and wave. Whatever you ass...

"Goodbye guys." Chad said, waving at us before leaving.

"Do you want to come with me, Kimiko?" Orihime asked as I shook my head.

"No, no. I'm going to head out with Ichigo and hang out with him a bit." I told her as her smile faltered a bit before she nodded happily.

"All right. I will see you later; I'll leave the door unlocked you." She said as I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"All right, thank you." I said and waved to her as she waved back and ran off. I looked over to Ichigo who had his hands in his pockets, "You willing to buy me ice cream?"

"How about we just walk?"

"Does walking involve ice cream?" I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"No, stop thinking of food." He complained as I crossed my arms and sighed, "Besides, it's like 40 degrees outside."

"You make it sound like it will snow." I told him as he put his hands into his pockets. I walked by his side and bumped into my purposely.

"I am happy that you stood up for him." He commented as I looked at him, "I thought you will still act ... like you were in a shell."

"I had you to back me up, didn't I?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Yeah, but still... It's not easy to do that." He said as I nodded, lacing my fingers together behind my back.

"I thought I was going to do something reckless, or if he was." I told him as he snorted.

"He would be on the floor in a second." He said as I smirked and pushed him away slightly, "You think you are going to be safe with Orihime?"

"Yeah, I just hope she won't be too involved in this." I said with a slight frown.

"She won't. I know her; she is happy to help you." He told me as I murmured under my breath. I felt his arm around my shoulder and looked up at him. He looked down with a smirk, "You still worried?"

"No, but I am worried for you." I told him as he raised an eyebrow. I smirked and said, "There's a dark alley that we are about to pass-"

"Don't... even finish that sentence." He threatened with blush on his face, "Why do you make those... jokes?"

"It's fun to see your blush on your face and I am very fond of you- ... which is not a big deal...!" I muttered scratched my hair as he still has his eyebrow raised and a small smirk, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"So you are fond of me?" He teased as I pushed his face away.

"Shut up. I was drunk from drinking the tea and it's too cold outside." I whined, walking faster, giving him a grin.

* * *

><p>All right. I'm a little afraid of the reviews, but I will stand them I did ask for reviews, and this is what I get! i still apologize for those who thought that last chapter was... a waste of time. i will happily obliged and re-fix it so that everything is better. I don't want to disappoint your guys~<p>

Review and Rate Please~

Xoxbattleangel~


	21. Chapter 21

All right, Here's the next chapter and give me your full honesty on it. Should I have changed some parts? Is Kimiko reacting with the parts logically? Is everything making sense to you? Let me know so i can fill your needs...as wrong as that may sound. Let me know. there is also a poll on my profile for what the next chapter be about.

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I put my pillow over my head and clenched my eyes shut. I could still hear her talking in her sleep. I growled a bit and turned on my side, glaring at the wall that separated Orihime's room from my temporary room. It was bad enough that I had to eat her cooking once I came home, but did she have to describe it when she was sleeping? It was not needed! Not needed at all; I tried to forget that moment of my stomach begging me to stop, but my good natural heart wanted to make Orihime happy. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning a bit. I looked around the small, but adequate room and saw my phone in the charger. I crawled over to it and opened it, seeing that it was turned off. I turned it on and held it to my chest as it made a loud noise. Orihime's ranting stopped just before it continued again. I opened my phone and saw three voicemails and four text messages. I rolled my eyes and sighed; it was probably Hana. I looked through my text messages and it was only from Hana. I shouldn't worry her, but, she will understand sooner or later. I cracked my knuckles and started to text, sending it towards Ichigo. I smiled and laid back down and closed my eyes. I gasped when the ringtone started to go off at full blast as I scrambled to open it.<p>

"What?" I hissed as I heard Ichigo yawn.

"Don't 'what' me...! You're the one who texted me first; is everything all right?" He muttered as his voice sounding hoarse.

"Yeah, I am just a bit worried." I told him as he muttered under his breath.

"Stop worrying about... what are you worrying about again?" He asked as I chuckled a bit.

"About Hana, leaving her in the dark. I was never really close to her, but... you know, I am just curious on how she is going to take it... After all of this is over. I don't... treat her as a mother, but she is the closest one to family." I told him and sighed, "What happens if he takes her soul and we don't even know about it?"

"We'll know. Something like that, you can't hide it in the dark and expect no one to find out." He said and yawned, "Crisis averted. Anymore worries?"

"What happens if I get my soul back?" I asked as he didn't answer quite away.

"You'll have a long fulfilled life. You don't have to worry about anyone stealing your soul." He said as I grunted.

"No, I mean like... I was able to see ghosts after I lost my soul. Will I lose that ability after I gain my other half?" I questioned, frowning a bit, "I would not mind a normal life, but I don't want to lose that. I mean, I won't have the ability to see you in that attractive outfit of yours... but I won't get to see those other Soul Reapers... like Yumichika. Then I have been to hell so much and-"

"Kimiko, you are worrying more than I am. We will figure this out-"

"Do you feel that?" I whispered, standing up and walking over to the window, peeking at the sky, "Something is coming... I think Hollows; many Hollows." I grunted a bit and fell to the floor, dropping my phone as I clutched my stomach, one of my hand on the wall. There were probably...hoards of Hollows, maybe a dozen or two. This is way too much just to be a coincidence. Not so many hollows would do that. I blinked my eyes and saw that the call was dropped.

"Kimiko! Are you alright?" Orihime shouted as I saw her shadow next to me and felt her hand on my shoulder, "What-?" A loud roar broke through the air as I looked towards Orihime who had a worry look.

"I think I will..." I muttered and slowly stood up and looked around, "Should we hel-"

"I am sure Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu will handle it." Orihime said with an assured smile as I didn't believe it. I pushed her away and walked down the hallway, "Kimi-"

"I'm going to the roof..." I said to her, slowly walking down the hallway to the front door. I felt her hand on my shoulder to protest as I pushed her away, "I just got to see if-" I went wide-eyes as I felt something coming towards us. It wasn't good. I grabbed Orihime's arm and dragged her down the hallway.

"Wh-"

"We have to get out of the way-" I fell to the floor as my bedroom wall had exploded. I groaned as my head made impact with the ground as I looked around. I saw Orihime a few feet away, rubbing her head. I heard a chain and I snarled. I told Orihime to stay quiet as I slowly stood up and pressed my back against the wall, peeking over to the wrecked room as I narrowed my eyes.

"We have to leave, now." I mouthed towards Orihime as she nodded. I walked towards her as she started to walk forward. I couldn't help, but give her an irritated look as her foot stepped on the part of the floorboard that creaked. I turned around and glared at Kiraka.

"Don't tell me you where avoiding me sweetheart. I made a big warm welcoming for you; bringing all of these Hollows. Don't tell me you don't like it-"

"Go die in a hole." I muttered, backing up a bit as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hm... I already did that; it wasn't that fun. Kimi... we can do this easily and I won't hurt your friend that much, or we do this the hard way and I will kill her and take her soul too." He said, shrugging his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Orihime cried out as I forgot about her for a moment, "You don't have to do this."

"Wow... Kimiko, you do hang with some clowns." Kiraka said, shaking his head, "Al right, I overstayed my welcome. The sooner I stay here, the sooner your friends take care of the hollows and come over here. I am not really in the mood for dealing more than I can. Lets go."

"I'm not going." I said, glaring at him as his lips went into a line.

"...I guess your father was right when he said you are not yourself. Luckily he called me so soon..."

"He...he calls you?" I questioned, clenching my fists as he sighed.

"Well, yeah. That's how the ritual works. I mean, I do have some profit in it... you...you don't know the ritual thing works, do you?" He asked before chuckling, "Oh man, this is too good! How about this, you come with me, and I will tell you everything about this ritual thing. I will even tell you about your mom-"

"Don't Kimiko! He's lying-"

"I am not stupid, Orihime. I can think for myself too you know." I said, looking at her before looking at Kiraka, "You will tell me everything?"

"Everything..."

"...No." I said as my heart clenched, "Tell me now."

"...Working with you is the toughest thing to do..." Kiraka said and sighed, leaning his head back, "I gave you chances so... Oh well..." He said, running at us as I backed up a bit. Shit, this isn't good... I crossed my arms over my face ans waited-

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime yelled as I looked up and was a bit... puzzled by the sudden appearance of a yellow transparent triangular thing right in front of me and Orihime. Kirarka didn't stop moving as he slammed his scythe to the shape, but it didn't crack...

"Is this... like a shield?" I asked her as she nodded and gave me a small smile, "Oh... I didn't know you could do that... Actually, I don't know what Chad or Uryu can do too..." I winced as Kiraka got more frustrated and started to hit the shield harder than before, unleashing a warrior's cry.

"We have to get out of here." I told her, "Is there a back door?"

"It's an apartment, Kimiko. The only door is the front door, I'm sorry." She apologized as I muttered under my breath and looked away. This is bad.

"I am tired of this crap...!" He said as he jumped in the air, a pressure that surrounded his sword.

"Is it going to block this?" I told her quickly as she hesitated.

"I- I am not sure." She said as I looked back; we better run then. I grabbed her arm once more and ran far down the hallway, and looked back and saw the shield crack into many pieces pushing us back, and saw little bright beams of light going back to Orihime's pins that were in hair. I winced when her back made contact with the wall, making her lose her breath and fall to the floor, unmoving. Oh no, this is not good. I crawled over to it and shook her shoulder. Why don't I have powers like them; I feel utterly useless! What good am I?

"I am done being nice to you." He growled as I saw his shadow over me. I yelped I felt my hair being tugged and I swear, I will be bald by the next minute. I grabbed his hand that was grabbing my hair and punched his arm joint, where his forearm had met with his other part of his arm. I heard a sickening thud, followed by silence. My body shook as he started to laugh.

"Wow. I never expected that! Full of surprises as usual." He said as I looked up and nearly gagged at the strange angle his arm was at. He moved it back in place as I heard the joints being popped into-... god, that was such a double-edge sword thing, "Lets go to paradise."

"Paradise my ass!" I retorted, pulling away, but stopped pulling when pulled harder. He let go of my hair and I was relieved, just until he grabbed my neck. He is such an... asshole, god, I am seeing spots... not a good thing. I struggled to look down at Kiraka as he gave me a leering grin. Before I knew it, I was in the air and looked around. So far... from the ground. I flapped my arms around

"Oh no, oh no! I don't want to die like this-" I gasped when there was an arm around my waist and looked up, "Oh God, at least you are not Kiraka." I saw Ichigo raise an eyebrow as he looked around.

"Kiraka, is he here?" He asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't sense him...? Wow, you suck at sensing spiritual pressure." I said harshly as he growled.

"Shut up, and why the hell were you in the air-"

"Did it look like I wanted to fly today?" I demanded, swinging my fist as it made contact to his groin, "Oh, my bad..."

"Y-you..." He growled, glaring at me before gasping and looking around, "I sense that bastard-" Ichigo put his sword up and blocked Kiraka's attack. I closed my eyes as sparks started to fly, "You're Kiraka?"

"Ah, look. The orange Soul Reaper." Kiraka replied, pushing against Ichigo before backing up. I held onto Ichigo as we were pushed back. I looked down and took a deep breath. I am not liking heights no more... "I believe you have something of mine-"

"You never answered my questioned! Are you Kiraka or no?" Ichigo demanded, tightening his grip on his sword. Kiraka stayed silent for a moment before chuckling.

"Shouldn't it all ready be obvious. I am Kiraka..." Kiraka said with a grin, putting his scythe over his shoulder.

"You're a dead man, I promise you." Ichigo said with a smirk as I looked up at him. He looked down at me and nodded, "I have to bring you somewhere safe."

"I don't think the whole town is safe-" I blinked and nearly gagged at we were suddenly on top of a roof, "Damn it! Don't use your flash-step unexpectedly! I could have died!"

"Shut up and don't try to get involved." He said as I glared at him, but nodded. I rubbed my eyes when he wasn't in front of me anymore. I looked up and see them fighting intensely and I was a bit surprised at Ichigo's speed; isn't he tired from the Hollows or he just left the problem to Chad and Uryu? I looked around the top of the building and sighed when I saw a ladder on the side. I climbed down towards ground level and looked around. I heard a loud gasp and looked up, seeing Ichigo heading down like a bullet. I covered my eyes as he made impact with the ground, creating a giant crater as dust flew around. I looked up in the sky to see Kiraka laughing maliciously. I returned my focus to Ichigo as I ran towards where he made impact. I slowed down when I saw him in the crater and black... spiritual pressure gathering up in his hand.

"Ichigo, are you okay-" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was already in his Bankai form, which is slightly intimidating at times, but the thing on his face was just speaking horror. It is like those masks that those Hollows have. I know he told me about his Hollow part, but... I didn't know how that actually affected him, except for the change of color in his spiritual pressure and his constant battle against his Hollow form. There were three red lines on the mask on the top left corner. His eyes didn't help at all either. They reminded me of Kiraka's eyes; so... different and unusual. His chocolate brown eyes were gone; I hated it. His eyes were black and his pupils were yellow.

"Did you get hurt?" Ichigo asked as his voice was slightly different. I blinked for a second before nodding.

"Y-yeah... are you... okay?" I asked in a hesitant voice, reaching out to touch his mask before stopping myself, "You look... you know... different-"

"I am sorry if this is scaring you-"

"The only part I am scared is if you are going to return to your normal self again..." I replied, looking on with concern, "Are you in control?"

"Don't worry about me, I am fine. No need to worry." Ichigo said as I nodded slowly and watched him raise up in the sky.

* * *

><p>I looked down at Kimiko as I went up. The look of fear and shock was still on her face and it didn't settle well with me. I never wanted to be the cause of that. I heard a chuckle and looked up.<p>

"You worried about what she's thinking of you-"

"Mind your own damn business." I said harshly, getting my weapon ready and looked at him. I flash-stepped towards him and swung my sword as our weapons clashed. He grunted in surprise and put two hands on his weapon.

"L-looks like someone is dependent on a Hollow. In reality, you're weak without the Hollow side of you." He replied and growled when I pushed him back, "I am still stronger than you!"

"That's coming from someone whose arms are still shaking." I said smugly as he tightened his grip on his scythe, "I'll end this in one blow, Kiraka..." I raised Tensa Zangetsu high in the air and glared in hatred at him, "Getusga Tensho!" I yelled, swinging my sword as Black spiritual pressure was released and headed towards Kiraka. He didn't bother to move as he put his scythe out to defend him. It didn't work out so well as he was pushed back into the ground. I panted softly as I felt my mask started to crumble away. I already used it with the Hollows when I was with Chad and Uryu, but there was still a lot.

"Hey!" Kimiko called out as I looked down, "How'd it go?" I smirked and flash-stepped behind her as I heard her muttered under her breath, "That stupid, go for noth-"

"I'm stupid?" I whispered as she growled. I laughed and dodged the simple punch that was flying towards me, "Hey, I just saved your life-"

"Don't use that excuse on me. That doesn't give you a reason to scare the hell out of me." She shouted before stopping her exercise of trying to hit me, "But at least you are all right... I mean, you are right? Did you get hurt?"

"Don't worry." I muttered and plopped down on my bottom and sighed, "That took a lot out of me, but at least it didn't drag on for too long, and there are not a lot of Hollows left."

"Yeah, I sense that too-" She looked right behind us and went-wide eyes. I looked up at her in confusion until a red hue shining her face. I looked over my shoulder as my eyes widened in shock; the Gates of Hell. The door slowly opened as I got up quickly and stood in front of Kimiko and looked around for that bastard Kiraka.

"Kimiko, can you sense him? Kiraka." I asked her.

"I-i am not sure. There's another spiritual pressure here that overlaps the others." She told me as I cursed under my breath. Is Kiraka controlling the Gates of Hell? If so, how is he bringing these Hollows here. I growled when I saw a few Adjuchas... They all roared and headed straight for me.

"Kimiko, leave now!" I ordered as I left no room for argument. I heard her grunt before hearing her light feet pad the ground as she started to run. I looked back and flash-stepped to the side to avoid a Hollow. I was confused when black chains started to come out of the gates and right past me. I looked over and cursed. I was going to head over to Kimiko until the Adjuchas started to surround me; I guess Kisuke was right when he said they are smarter than regular Hollows, but that's not going to stop me.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled, "Getusga Tensho!" I swung my blade down as my attack sliced through three of them, leaving two more.

"You can never win, Ichigo. Not when you are versing me." I heard Kiraka say as I saw him by the Gates of Hell, "I don't like playing fair if you haven't notice. I saw his scythe on the ground as chains were coming out of it.

"Kimiko!" I cried out when I heard her struggling to get away.

I heard Ichigo call out my name as I tried to remove the chains that were wrapping around my neck, stomach, arms, and legs.

* * *

><p>"Kiraka, you bastard!" I cried out and gasped as the chain around my neck tightened, my air supply being closed as I pulled on it. I didn't expect to be dragged back as I felt my heart beating faster; I don't want to go back there!<p>

"Koten Zanshun!" I heard as a little projectile was shot over my head. I looked up and saw Orihime running towards us, "Kimiko!" I looked back as I saw Kiraka's crush the little thing with his hands before throwing it to the side...

"That's my name, I know! Help me out here!" I called out as she nodded. I felt the restraints pull harder as I reached out towards Orihime as I grasped onto her hand, but not a moment too soon, I was pulled away from her, my fear creeping up as the dark sky and stars were gone, and I was surrounded my dead trees and sand. I looked towards the doors as it closed, cutting off my escape...

"So, Kimiko-"

"You're dead!" I yelled, standing up and rushing towards him with fury, my arm raised to knock him out as he smirked. I didn't expect a rough hand grab my collar and slam me to the ground. I blinked and coughed, holding my stomach as I looked up and feeling dread.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He said, as I covered my stomach from the oncoming punch.

* * *

><p>"No! Kimiko!" I growled, defeating the last Hollow and searched desperately for the gates. Where is it? I couldn't lose her another time, "Orihime, where is it?"<p>

"I- I don't know-"

"Damn it!" I yelled, dropping to my knees and slamming my fist to the ground, "We were ready. We were ready for him and he still took her from our grasp..."

"Don't blame yourself, Ichigo." Orihime assured me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off and stood up, ignoring her.

"I'm still not strong enough to protect anyone..." I muttered, looking down, "Orihime, go check on Chad and Uryu..."

"Are you sure-"

"I'll be fine. I won't do anything reckless." I told her as she started to run towards where the two were... I clenched my Zanpakuto and turned around, heading towards Kimiko's house. One way or another, I will make him give me answers...

* * *

><p>Well, if you actually read it, Poor Ichigo doesn't even know if Kimiko's father is actually in the world of the living. More will be explained in the next chapter and give me your feedback and i also have an important question... What should Kimiko's power be when she, or if, obtains her other part of her soul back? Suggestions anyone~<p>

Xoxbattleangel~

P.S. Don't forget to take the poll and tell me if I did anything wrong in the chapter~

Review and Rate Please~


	22. Chapter 22

All right, don't attack me yet! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write, but I hope this is worth it, well, probably not. I had a major's writers' block so please, tell me what you think. Positive criticism. what you liked or hated about certain parts of his chapter. I haven't been writing a while, so I may lost my stuff. Anyways. Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Ichigo's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I looked at Kimiko's house again and wished that bastard will open the door so I could teach him a lesson. I know he knows about what happened to Kimiko and I will beat it out of him if I have too. I glared at the door in front of me and banged again, louder this time.<p>

"I know you heard me you bastard, open up!" I yelled, looking around as I tried to unclench my fists. The more time I waste here, the more time Kimiko is closer to losing her life permantely; I can feel it. I muttered under my breath when no one opened the door and went to bang on it again, but if actually opened. I was a bit shocked at Hana, but her face was a little scary. She looked like she had been sleeping and I had disrupted her sleep.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here out so late?" She asked, hands on her hips as I took a deep breath.

"I'm looking for him." Was all I told her as she raised an eyebrow. She moved to the side to let me in, but gave me a cautious look, "Where is he?" I looked around and cursed under my breath; I felt his faint spiritual pressure, but that's it.

"I am not sure, but all he said was that he was coming a bit late tonight. Is something the matter?" She asked as I ignored her. A bit late…? Does he have something to do with Kimiko's disappearance; is he in hell with her? "Ichigo. You have to tell me the truth. Why are you so intent about him?"

"I just need to talk to him." I told her and I didn't want to get her involved, "It is nothing serious-"

"Bullshit. It is serious when it involves Kimiko. She isn't sleeping here anymore. I try calling her, but it's not working, as if she won't pick up. Did my husband and you get in a fight?" She asked, giving me a look, "And don't lie. I saw that broken wood and blood stains. You were fighting."

"Hana. As much as I would explain to you, it would be better if Kimiko told you herself." I said as she took a deep breath.

"She better, but where is she?" She asked as I sighed, "Is she okay?"

"That's what I am hoping for…" I muttered under my breath, looking down at my hands. _I failed my job at protecting people… again_…

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered when I felt my arm being pushed forward until the point of breaking. I moved my other arm, but cried out in pain when more pressure was added onto it. I went to move my head, spitting out sand from my mouth as I felt my throat when dry. I am not sure how long I was here for, but it felt far too long<p>

"Hey, remember that I get my turn too." I heard Kiraka yelled with boredom laced in his voice, "You could have done this in your world; besides, you know that you cannot stay here for long, and neither can she; this is it…"

I desperately wanted to look up; I wanted to see how my father looked at me. Was there at least a pang of sadness in his eyes or was he just driven by the thought that he could get the other half of my soul and end my life? I just feel that if I see an emotion of guilt, I know there would be a chance to convince him that what he is doing is wrong, but I doubt it. He's consumed by that simple idea of living longer than the rest of us, being immortal. I hated him for that, I despised him. Was there no sympathy for his only child? I wonder if he had felt any sympathy for Mom. I highly doubt that.

I gasped a sigh of relief when I felt the pressure of my arm being loosed and I slowly moved my arm, wincing once and a while. It was a struggle to move. I really didn't expect him to hurt me like that.

"We need to start soon." He said lowly as I felt his eyes on me. I sat up slowly and wiped the sand away from my face and looked over my shoulder, looking up to his face. I couldn't help, but glare back with the same hatred as he was looking at me. His body was stiff, as if he was ready to lash out at any second or holding back. His hands were slowly unclenching as he took a deep breath. His rigged body relaxed slowly and so did his face, as if he was battling his mind. He turned away from me and walked over to Kiraka. Kiraka just grinned and put his scythe to the sand. A small, black hole had appeared that looked like it had no end.

"It'll bring me back safetly?" He questioned as Kiraka said nothing.

"I do need you to be safe to get my part of the share; don't forget that." Kiraka replied as he said nothing. He walked closer to the black hole before stopping, turning to face me.

"Kimiko… you have so many questions running through your head; I know that, but I will answer one question that you must be dying to ask." He said as I slowly raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I did love your mother, I loved her very much… more than you can imagine…" I had a hard time to believe that. Just what I been through and what I have read from his back, it's too ridiculous to believe.

"But I have no regrets… I have none at all. I achieved a dream that anyone would die for, even kill for… I almost achieved the impossible, Kimiko, it's just that your soul is standing in my way and I am granted more years onto my life if I possess my full soul. If I take a soul and have half of its essence taken away, it has to adapt to the changes. I was all ready planning for your soul to be mine, but no for a while. Then, I found out now too long ago from Kiraka here that your soul has developed a bit more because you have been hanging with that Shimigami-"

"Ichigo." I said under my breath with annoyance, looking down, "His name is Ichigo."

"His name doesn't matter-"

"Bullshit; it does! He's the one who is going to kick your ass so you better remember that name!" I replied harshly and clutched my side painfully, remembering his painful kick to my ribs, "He's a stubborn ass. He doesn't like to-… he doesn't lose to people who are deranged with power."

"And you assume he's going to defeat me?" His demanded, his anger popping out once more. I smiled a little and took a deep breath and looked down.

"I really can't assume when I all ready know that he will-" I choked painfully as I felt his hands around my neck, pushing me to the ground with an angry look in his eye. I gripped his arm, trying to pull his arm off of me. I raised my foot as it made contact with his chest. He let go as with my new profound strength, I moved myself far away from him; it amazes me how crawling could be so effective. I looked back as he rubbed his chest where I had kicked him. I coughed a bit and rubbed my neck softly.

"Your hours are up, Kimiko." He said softly before getting up walking towards the portal with no looking back. I wanted him back again. I felt almost my whole self when I was near him. I felt this connection. It was like my heart was pulling towards it. I know it was my soul and it made me happy, knowing that maybe when this is all over, that my soul will gladly form together again, but who knows when… I gasped when I blade was near my head as I backed up and looked up.

"Kiraka…" I mumbled under my breath as he chuckled and slowly crouched down next to me. I crinkled my nose a bit and glared at him, "I value my personal space, bastard."

"Still can't believe you have fight in you after that. Hell, even I don't hurt you that much." He said with a loud laugh as I snarled at him. He stopped laughing slowly and sat on the ground, his scythe in his lap, "Tell you what; I'll give you five minutes to regain your breath; fighting you right now won't be as much fun."

"How about you let me out of this hell hole and we ignore each other for the rest of our lives, hmm?" I questioned, rolling my arm that was pulled painfully as I sat up.

"No can do. Your father owes me. Without me, he wouldn't be able to pull people's souls like that, and I don't do it for free." Kiraka hissed, slamming the hilt of his scythe to the ground… I stayed quiet after that, wondering how I was going to get out of here…

"Hey." I said, looking at him, "Did you know my mother? Did she ever come here?"

"Yeah, I saw her… what about it?" He taunted as I glared at him.

"What was she like when she came here? How did she react?" I asked as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Does it look like I give a damn you humans' emotions? It's pathetic!" He sneered, crossing his arms, "You guys overreact about stuff; over-emotional pansies."

I looked down and chuckled a little, wiping my eyes; over-emotional pansies… that is what we are now? "I think I'd rather be an over-emotional pansy than you…" I muttered as he snorted.

"I'll give you one thing…" He muttered as I coughed and looked over at him, a grin coming onto his face, "She didn't go down without a fight…and something else…"

"Something else?" I questioned, slowly standing up, putting most of my weight on my left leg as I looked up at him anxiously, "What was it?" He looked up at the sky for a moment before standing up, putting his scythe over his shoulder. He turned his head towards me and walked slowly towards me.

"Let's see if you can survive first…" He muttered as I went wide-eyes and started to run as far away as I can from him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>Hana looked at me with a warning glance as I stood my ground, hoping she would make the right choice. She clutched the blue book in her hands, gently stroking it as she mumbled under her breath. I know that she was hesitating to hand the object to me and I understand. I didn't told her the whole truth, that would be up to Kimiko when she comes back. I just told her that the book was really important; it was crucial. If anything, it could save Kimiko's life and take care of that bastard…<p>

_When I get my hands on him…_ I thought, my eyes narrowing at the thought. I couldn't let my anger take control of me; it wasn't worth it now; Kimiko's safety is all that matters.

"Will Kimiko be okay after this?" Hana asked in a hesitant voice, fiddling with the book, "I mean… I don't know what I mean, but will she be… fine?"

"Don't worry; she will." I assured her as she sighed, "I will protect her." I wasn't use to lying, but it was just to reassure Hana that Kimiko was all tight, but even I don't know.

"I am sure you will. She's grown fond of you; I can tell." Hana said as a small smile played on her lips, "She didn't fully out say it, well, except for that you are stubborn, but anything else, I see how she reacts around you, but if I tell her, she would deny it."

"She's pretty stubborn herself. " I admitted as Hana nodded, looking at the floor before taking a deep breath. She walked towards me and held out the small blue book in front of me. I looked up at her as determination was on her face.

"I hope I am not making the wrong mistake, but I trust you. You better…protect her." She warned, dropping the blue book in my hands, "I will hold you to that… now go. He might come back and I really don't want to see my living room wrecked again."

"Thank you." I said as she nodded. I gripped the blue book, a big relief settling in my chest, but there were still anxiety there. I just have to get back to Kisuke's as soon as possible. I turned around and rushed towards the door. I opened it roughly and closed it behind me. I looked around, just in case I saw him or Kiraka, or even Kimiko… god that would be great if Kimiko came back. I ran down the street, running towards Urahara's house. I paused and slowed down my steps, my hands clenching tightly. I turned around and stared at the alley darkly, seeing a shadow appear.

"You're in a hurry." He taunted as I glared, slipping the blue book in my back pocket. I rolled my jacket sleeves and stalked towards me, "You all ready you want round two… go ahead; I'll let you have the first punch."

"Your arrogance will lead to your downfall." I said as he laughed.

"One moment, you look like you want to punch my lights out and now you act like a wise-ass? Make up your mind or you are just too afraid of handling me?" He demanded as I clenched my fists. I grabbed onto his collar tightly and glared at him. He still had on that smug look on his face.

"I would like to punch your lights out now, but I am willing to wait. I have other things to deal with; more important things to deal with unlike you, asshole." I snarled, and pushed him back with a rough shove as he glared back. I turned around quickly and walked away, knowing if I had stayed even longer, I would have hit him. I knew that Kimiko would have jumped on the first chance to punch him; I smirked a little inside.

"If you are thinking of a plan to save her, it's too late." Kirill called out as I ignored him, "She is seeing the last of her hours! I will be the last one to see the light leave her eyes!" I took a deep breath and ran towards Urahara's shop. Her last hours…? Is he planning to take the other part of her soul soon?

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I grunted and kicked his head away, swaying slightly as I stayed on my feet. I turned around and dropped to the ground to dodge the fluid motion of his scythe. I rolled to the side and kicked his leg out of place as he went on one knee. I heard that <em>snap<em> and hated the sound. I made a disgusting face and panted hard.

"Look at that! You survived another 5 minutes; color me impressed." He said, forcing his knee back into his position as I looked away, spitting the copper taste in my mouth, "What else do you want to know-"

"W-what…" I started, trying to regain my breath, "Did she talk about anyone? Anything? Me?"

"If you're expecting some sad-ass sob story, no. You human like to talk about your problems; it's frustrating and aggravating. She would be brought here, obviously angry and nag about something. Her job as a stylist, her work, Kirill, more stuff. She was ambitious though. She always talked about how she was going to find a way to Kirill and take care of him, how she was going to kill me. That made me laugh! She doesn't realize how hard it is to kill me. I would have cut her up to pieces. She loved to philosophize. She liked to talk about things that she thought that was curious. She was especially intrigued about Hell and how it functioned."

"It seems like you enjoyed her company if you noticed those-"

"I enjoy her company as much I like being bossed around by your father." He hissed, leaning close as I backed up, "But I have to admit… she was hot-tempered and odd, like you."

"I am not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." I said in a dead-panned voice as he growled.

"Doesn't matter. Now get up or else." He ordered as I glared at him, "I don't have that much time with you!"

"Right, because I can't stay here for long, I will lose connection-"

"Wow, I guess you really are stupid; it's almost pathetic- never mind, it is pathetic." He cackled as I narrowed my eyes, "Did you not understand a word he said… Well, maybe you didn't, but you are never coming back here…unless you killed someone, but you are not coming back here. You're going to die; he has everything in position."

"He has what in position. What are you talking about?" I demanded as he smirked slyly.

"The final preparations of taking the other half of your soul. He would do it here if he could, but then again, he's not dead, and judging by the life span and the souls he is carrying. The moment he steals your soul here; he would be dead in a flat second. In the human world; he is safe, though, your friends are there, but he is willing to take that chance." He said and took a deep whiff of the air as if he smelled something nice, "This is going to be beautiful!"

"I think I rather stay here!" I yelled, running away from him, pumping my arms as fast as I could, "I like my life very much!" I fell face first into the sand and looked down, seeing chains wrap around my feet. I was dragged back to where he was as he sighed. He bent down to my eye level and he smiled widely.

It's show time. Let's go out with a bang shall we; I might even bring some hollows as guest!" He said in such a tone that I regretted for not taking every day as if it was my last day…

* * *

><p>Ichigo's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>"No point!" I demanded, standing up, moving the table a bit, "There is a point! Kimiko's in there and we have to save her!"<p>

"Ichigo-" "Don't tell me I'm the only one who's concerned!" I said, interrupting Uryu, glaring at Kisuke, "I thought you said you would help us."

"You didn't let me finish my sentence, Ichigo. Sheesh, you always rush into things without letting me finish." Kisuke said, folding his fan and placing it beside him, "That's a bad trait-"

"Kisuke, just get to the point before Ichigo tears this place apart; you being first." Yoruichi said in a tone of annoyance, her arms crossed, and I was thankful for her being here.

"As I was saying… there is no reason for her to be there because she wouldn't be there." Kisuke said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that, Kisuke? We all know that she was dragged there." Orihime said, clasping her hands together as Kisuke nodded.

"That is true, but if Kimiko's father wanted to take the other half of Kimiko's soul, he would have to do it here. If he did it in Hell, it would not work because no human could stay in Hell for long. From the information I have gathered in this book; he has planned this out carefully. His spirit would have to be separated from his body in order to get the other half, and so would Kimiko would have to be. If it was in Hell, they wouldn't have been alive. He could have taken the other part of the souls of the pervious people he has taken, but the ritual is painful. But then again, who would go through it to become immortal, well, as close as a human can be to become immortal…" Kiskuke explained, "If anything, Kimiko would have to be brought back here with Kiraka."

"So, is there a chance we can still save her?" Chad asked as Kisuke nodded.

"That's correct, but we would have to act fast; we don't know when they will arrive…" Kisuke said. He spoke too soon as I felt that same feeling once again, and Kiraka, "Or they will arrive now."

"Then we have to hurry." I muttered, grabbing my Soul Reaper Badge and pushing it against my chest, "You better keep up." I ignore everyone's protest as I flash-stepped outside, my zanpakuto all ready drawn. I may not have been ready before, but I am now, and I was determined to get Kimiko back, no matter what…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>.<span>_**

To be honest. I am not sure what to feel about this chapter. I would love to hear your reviews about what you think about this chapter. I wanted to add more elements in this story, like humor, or horror... Anyways, just please, tell me what you think. I wanted to speed up the action because I have something planned for the next chapter that may have been a surprise to you or not... I'm not sure. Give me y'all theories. Or for the next chapter, I might do a special because it is almost my birthday and who knows.~

Do you like where this is heading?~

Review and Rate Please~

Xoxbattleangel~


	23. Chapter 23

Please don't kill me guys; I didn't want Kimiko to look weak, but then again...she did get captured by assholes...anyways, be gentle, well... be assertive when you review.

P.S. There may be a LOT of spelling mistakes

* * *

><p><em>You gave me more than I can return. Yet there's nothing I can really say…<em>

* * *

><p>I roared out in frustration and slashed the Hollow that was in front of me, slicing its white mask in half as it dispersed into little particles before completely disappearing. I heard a loud roar and looked over my shoulder as I squinted my eyebrows together. I looked up in surprise when I saw a large shadow over my and looked up, my eyes widened. I bended my knees and flash-stepped a few feet away from the massive monster, looking up. I gripped Zangetsu tighter as I saw that I was in front of a Gillian. The one I was facing was probably seven stories tall. It had a white mask with a long nose, its body covered from their head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck was a row of thin white spikes, and had large pointed feet wrapped in bandages. The Gillian peered down at me as I tensed and gripped Zangetsu with one hand.<p>

"Six or seven feet, you are going down either way!" I shouted, shooting myself straight up in the sky with great speed. I saw its mouth opened as I knew what that meant; a Cero. I grunted in displeasure and flash-stepped above its head. I raised Zangetsu over my head as it shined from the reflection of the moon. I gripped it with two hands and glared at the hollow. I felt spiritual energy being gathered as I took deep

"Getsuga Tensho!" I shouted, moving my sword downward as the bottled up spiritual energy was released into a slash that resembled a wave. It had sliced through the Gillian and a couple of Adjuchas, the ground being broken. I panted softly and looked around the area. I growled softly when I still saw many Hollows alive, "There are too many of them…" I looked over my shoulder when I saw Kiraka and Kimiko heading off. I was going to follow them, but these damn hollows keep on popping; the portal of Hell had opened and closed continuously/

"I have to end this soon." I mumbled under my breath. I held Zangetsu with one hand as my other rose up to my face. I could just imagine what my Hollow form is thinking now;_ weak_… I took a deep breath as I felt dark spiritual pressure slowly forming to form my mask. I saw more hollows heading for me.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens; Hyorinmaru!" A voice called. The hollows that were heading towards me were stopped by an ice dragon. The dragon roared out and did a head- collision with the hollows, immediately encasing them in dome. The frozen ice had fallen down to the ground due to nothing holding it up and crashed with a sound as if glass was breaking. I dropped my hand as my mask had stopped forming. The voice of Hichigo had stopped as I looked up. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw the white-haired captain of the 10th squad.

"T-toshiro!" I called out, flash-stepping next to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Stop calling me by my-… never mind; it will be pointless to tell you again." Toshiro said, his turquoise eyes looking up at me in annoyance with his as I rolled my eyes; still the same as ever. His hair was short and spiked up. He wore a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round star-like clip. The sash held his zanpakuto sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end; that's Toshiro Hitsugaya for you, "What's the status so far?"

"What? You're not going to even answer me why you are here?" I demanded as he ignored me and scanned the area, "You're almost as bad as Byakuya."

"The gate is still open; how?" He asked as I sighed and looked towards it.

"I'm not sure, but wave after wave of hollows keep on coming. There's no end to them." I said, rolling my shoulders, "That's not the only part-"

"We've heard of the Kimiko Tokushima event." Toshiro simply said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have… what do you know about it-"

"Watch out!" Toshiro said as I looked up and flash-stepped away from my spot, dodging a cero that was fired by a Gillian, "We can talk about this later. First priority is to make sure that these hollows do not go farther into the city to endanger those who are not involved."

"That's what I've been trying to do." I said and looked over back where Kiraka and Kimmiko were, "Damn…"

"What is it-"

"Ichigo, Captian Hitsugaya; are you guys all right?" Another called out as I turned around, a small smile put on my lips.

"Rukia!" I replied as she reached me, her hand on her zanpakuto hilt, nodding towards Hitsugaya and looking at me.

"Looks like you have been slacking." She teased as I narrowed my eyes at her and looked away.

"Shut up; I see that you are involved too." I said as she nodded, "Anyone else?"

"Don't forget about us, Ichigo!" A gruff voice called out as I looked up and smirked; Ikkaku, "Did you really think we would miss out on the fun?"

"You're a bit late, but there's still plenty for you." I replied as excitement burned in his eyes. I saw that Rangiku and Yumichika were here, "Why-"

"Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto has told us about the disrupted balance at the world of the living and decided to send out those who are familiar with the world of the living; which would be us." Rukia said as I nodded; that would make sense, "Though… there have been some issues…"

"What kind of issues?" I asked cautiously

"As Shimigami, it is forbidden to intervene in anything that is related to Hell." Renji answered as my eyes widened, "The main reason is to take care of the Hollows."

"You guys aren't here about Kimiko then… you are just here to take care of them?" I asked and I was a bit irritated, "I thought it was a rule to protect humans-"

"It is, but Tokushima is still affiliated with Hell; that's a fact that we cannot change. Then, her father." Rangiku said, "If events become dire and if you cannot stop whatever is going to happen with him, then…"

"We are ordered to kill Kiril. Those were his orders…" Yumichika finished as I clenched my zanpakuto tighter and looked down. That's all they are here for… "But it doesn't mean that we are going to do it at that moment; we have many hollows to deal with."

"And I do believe that the one who kidnapped Kimiko, the one named Kiraka, is a hollow as well…" Rangiku said with a wink as I raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo, don't tell me you're too stupid to follow along." Renji said with a grin as I gave him a look and jabbed him in the gut.

"Shut up; I follow… thanks guys." I told them as they nodded and started to pull out their zanpakutos.

"We can't waste anymore time. Rangiku, you and Yumichika will handle the left side. Rukia, go with Ikkaku and handle the right side; we have to keep the area this small so that no other hollows will handle it. I believe that Uryu, Yoruichi, and Chad have the ground area covered." Toshiro ordered as everyone nodded.

"I guess I am stuck with you then." Renji said as I nodded, "Do you know where they are?"

"…Let's go." I said and shunpoed as fast as I could, Renji trailing behind, "Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it; we always have your back. Just don't go sentimental on me." He said as I rolled my eyes and smirked.

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I looked down at the grass as I softly ran my hands through, taking a deep breath. There were butterflies, many butterflies, around the area; it was a bit ridiculous, but then again… I felt a strange spiritual pressure around here. It felt like it was sealed. It reminded me of my current situation. I tugged at the chain that was tightly wrapped around my neck as if it was suppose to choke me. The chain had come from the ground, which came from Kiraka's weapon that was perpendicular against the ground. I looked up and glared at the two. Bastard, they have no shame in what they are doing.<p>

"You guys suck! I wonder how you sleep at night!" I called out, not even gaining a glimpse from them. I looked down at the grass circle around me that Kiraka had formed, which had died out, "Not even a sneak look at me? Not even curious. I could get out of these chains in a minute!"

"Then I would have to break your legs if you did." Kiraka called out as I frowned and tugged at the chains again; he's an asshole, but man next to him is a bigger asshole…

"Are you happy at what you are doing, Kirill?" I called out as he said nothing, "You can't even say one word to your daughter, and are you too ashamed of what you're doing?"

"One day; you will understand-"

"Like hell I will!" I replied, shaking my head. He had sat down on the floor in the same position I was in, but just without the chains, "No regrets… not even a little one?"

"Kiraka, let's get this over with. In the next minute; I'm going to be a whole man." Kirill said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad that I didn't get my humor from you…" I muttered under my breath and looked up at Kiraka. He had grabbed his sword from the ground, and I was unsure of how the chains weren't pulling at me. He walked over to Kirill and pushed the blade into his body as I gasped.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, struggling a bit and went-wide eyes. It was like the way Ichigo's body was separated when he was in his Shimigami form, but it wasn't exactly like that. His body was on the ground and unmoving while…I believe his spirit form did not move, but I did see a chain connected to his chest to the body's chest. I looked up and saw that Kiraka was walking towards me as I backed up, only the chains to pull back. I winced when I felt a bit… naked… it was weird to say that, but I just felt vulnerable. I looked down at myself and saw a chain connected to my chest to my body that was behind me; I looked dead. Not only that, but I felt weird, very weak. Just being near Kiraka made me queasy. I gasped when Kiraka grabbed the chain that was on my chest and started to pull on it; it felt like it could break at any second.

"This is your chain; it connects you to your body, showing that you are alive. Once you are dead, the chain will break and then you're a soul." Kiraka explained and pulled tighter, "It feels a bit loose… doesn't it… that is what happens when you don't have a strong soul. I could just kill you just by pulling on it!"

"I'm happy that it amuses you." I spat as he smirked. He gripped it as it had started glowing and there was a line, a bluish transparent line coming from my chain. He let it go as it raised it self into a straight line, half-way from Kirill. My eyes widened in horror as I felt tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to do more in my life. What about Hana? What will she say? I didn't even become nice to her once. Oh god, I don't want to live with that guilt! I tried to crawl over to my life, but barely touched my hand. Come on! This isn't fair! I am not supposed to die like this; I don't want to die like this.

What about the others…? I may have never bonded with Uryu, but he was a nice guy. I should have hanged it out with Chad more and chatted more. I didn't bond with Orihime and she even let me sleep in her apartment with her with no hesitation. I could have treated Kisuke a little better, but he still would have acted like a pervert, which was not a bad thing; it was made him. Kon, oh my… I will miss that stuffed lion. He was… strange, but then again, he's reliable and faithful… What about Ichigo…? I stopped struggling and panted a bit, frustration filling in my mind. I didn't get to spend half the things I wanted to with him. I still promised that I would make him a breakfast again. That bastard… I can't think of anyone else who would be willing to talk to me in the middle of the night and not complain. Those moments where I was not myself and you were there… I whimpered a bit and went into a fetal position, closing my eyes, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm ready, Kiraka." Kirill said and I could hear the excitement in his voice, "Let's get this done…" I looked up a bit and saw Kiraka walking over to the spirit form of Kirill, "Kimiko… to answer your question before… I do not regret anything. I know what I am doing, but your mother or you did not understand why… it's a chance to gain a longer life span; don't you always dream of that?"

"Not when I have to take someone else's happiness and soul…" I replied, rubbing my throat.

"Then I guess I cannot reason with you, but…if there is one thing, even if it's the tiniest thing. It will have to be is that I didn't see you grow up for so long." He said and looked down, "That's all." I looked up him, a frown on my lips. He may be a cold heartless bastard, but at least he's not that heartless… Kiraka did not move as a disgusted face made onto his face.

"Weak, weak, weak…" Kiraka muttered, gripping Kirill's chain before the same transparent vine-like thing moved out, and that feeling of connection ran through my body. My soul had gone a bit farther, stretching out to get a hold of Kirill's soul. Compared to Kirill, my soul was weak and small; his was large and went long lengths. Kiraka had walked along the path to me, before turning a left towards the vines. I sighed, knowing he was going to connect them. Kiraka looked at our soul lengths before grabbing Kirill's soul chain as Kirill grunted, "Weak…"

"Kiraka, what are you planned to do…" Kirill cried out as Kiraka kept on muttering under his breath.

"Weak, weak, weak…" Kiraka said before growling, "You humans are weak!" He grabbed his scythe. He raised his scythe high in the air, a leering grin on his face as I went wide-eyes; what is planning to do?

"D-don't do this! We had a deal!" Kirill cried out as Kiraka cried out. My soul chain had retracted into my body slowly as I looked on, "You can't do this."

"You dumb-ass. You never work with Hollows, and I…never work with weak humans. Especially with speeches as pathetic as yours." Kiraka spat, "It was a shame though; I though your would go against what your kind believes in; a life is important…"

"Kimiko!" A voice called out as I looked up, a large smile on my face as I saw the familiar orange-haired man.

"Save him!" I called out, referring to my father. I looked back and gasped when Kiraka cut through Kirill's soul chain. The chain had loosened on the chain of fate as it scattered in little sections, forming a small blue bubble, gently going on the ground. Kiraka gasped happily and grabbed his sword, reaching out to get the balls of souls on the ground. "Father!" He did nothing as his hand was still stretched out towards Kiraka. He said nothing before falling over, his eyes closing; he didn't bother to move. The chain of fate slowly broken by each link as I covered my mouth in horror. He was gone…

"You bastard; you didn't have to kill him!" I yelled out, slamming my fists on the ground, "He may have been bad, but he was my father-"

"Shut up; you can join him next! You guys can go to hell together!" Kiraka said, stalking towards me as I backed up as far as I could, putting out my hands in front of me. I heard Kiraka grunt as his foot-steps stopped. I looked up and saw a two large figures in front of me, "Great; more difficulties."

"This is as far as you go." Renji said; I remember him. It was a long time ago, but I remember that hair anywhere. Ichigo turned around and crouched down, looking at me.

"…Y-you're a bit late." I croaked out as he smiled sadly and nodded, "Better late than never, right?" I reached over and grabbed his collar before grabbing him close, remembering the familiar presence and sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry." He said as he gently rubbed my back before backing away, "We can handle this."

"You think you can handle me? Even with your Shimigami friend, you can't handle me!" Kiraka said out in pride as Ichigo glared.

"You sure about that. Let's test that theory; I never gotten my rematch with you." Ichigo replied, pointing his large sword towards Kiraka as Kiraka smirked.

"Trust me; you won't forget this…" Kiraka said and bent down and got a hold of a ball of soul. He squeezed it lightly before shoving it down his throat. I went-wide eyes and bent over in pain and spiritual pressure erupted from him… is this what a human soul does to a hollow? I looked up at the two Shimigami in worry, but with determination; they can handle him...just for how long...?

* * *

><p>All right. I know there are going to be questions on what the hell just happened and I think I changed some stuff up a bit. Well, I wanted a way where souls, when not attached to anything, are little balls of light. And people must be wondering, how the hell Kimiko will know which one is hers. She will know when she is the closest to one of them. Do not worry, Kirill is not… 'dead', I mean, he is dead, but in spirit form, just unconscious; just a useless unconscious bastard. I didn't want Kimiko to be weak at the near end, but the hell with it. Her father just died right in front of her; I didn't want her to seem heartless, and she was close to death and was freaking out because she was about to die. The next chapter will probably have each person fighting their own battle and then… soon enough; this plot-line will be over. PLEASE BE NICE I was like "Hell! it's my freaking birthday! I want to write a freakin' chapter becuase i can...but then, it is going to be...ehh..."~<p>

Tell me what you think and positive criticism please. I will need more help on what you want to see. What was your reaction? Was my spelling okay? Did everything seem to flow; give me your thoughts and curious questions as I will try to answer it. This isn't epic as the last one because I wanted it to be less intense, and I kind of rushed, but yeah; just let me know~

Review and Rate Please~

Xoxbattleangel~


	24. Chapter 24

__Longest Damn thing I have ever written! It had taken me a while and I watched the Avengers! It is a movie worth watching! Tell me what you think and what I can improve on? Positive Criticism please!

* * *

><p><em>(Extra)<em>

Kimiko glared at her opponent and grabbed and circular red and white ball. It had a red top, white bottom, and a black ring going around the center horizontally. In the middle of it, there was a small, silver button which can be pushed.

"Go, Shanny! I choose you!" Kimiko called out, throwing the ball into the air as the small creature had appeared, "Use your special move against Kirill!" Kirill went wide- eyes and started to run away, but it was too late. The creature had pounced near Kirill as blue light started to form in her mouth. As soon as that happened, a charged up Cero came form the creature's mouth, hitting Kirill and disintegrated him. Kimiko grinned and jumped up and down. A door opened and Ichigo's head popped out, looking around and saw Kimiko.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as Kimiko looked back at him, "What the hell is this? This isn't even part of the plot line!"

"Hey, I'm not the damn idiot who created it, don't blame me." Kimiko scowled and crossed her arms, "All I know is that we have _Pokémon_ involved."

"...I'm leaving..." Ichigo muttered, closing the door, shaking his head...

(Happy Belated Birthday Shanny) :3

* * *

><p><em>Kimiko's Pov<em>

* * *

><p>I gripped the chains that came from Kiraka's scythe and pulled on them, looking up at Ichigo; his face wasn't readable. His eyebrows were tightly squeezed together as he was trying to figure out how to handle Kiraka. I saw that his eyes darted towards the black scythe.<p>

"Is that what binds you?" Ichigo questioned, referring to Kiraka's sword. I looked over and nodded

"Yeah, as far as I know." I replied as he grunted, his mouth going into a thin line.

"How do we remove it?" Renji questioned as I pursed my lips together.

"I think you have to make him lose grasp of his sword, which won't be an easy task." I muttered. I grunted when the chains moved against my body before retracting slowly away, "Or not..." The chains has slid against the ground before disappearing in the earth. I rubbed my wrist before pulling myself up and stretching, my bones aching for not being to able to stretch for a while.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo questioned as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think? I feel like shit." I said as he rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"I was just asking how you are feeling, no need to snap, you grump." He retorted as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"I'm not a grump, you weirdly dressed strawberry." I said with a smug look as he growled. I opened up one eye as I saw him looking down at me, his eye twitching.

"You know I don't like being called strawberry."

"Even more of a good reason to call you that."

"You're so annoying. I think you're name doesn't suit you; you're more like a Fuzen!"

"Fuzen? My original name fits perfectly!"

"I don't see you acting righteous!"

"Guys, shut up!" Renji shouted as I backed away from Ichigo and glared at him, "You're giving me a headache."

"Blame _Fuzen_ over here." Ichigo mocked as I pushed him away. He smirked a bit before seriousness settled into his eyes, "Renji, let's attack him head on."

"Ichigo, you idiot! We can't attack an enemy head on, we need a plan." Renji scolded as Ichigo gave him a bored look.

"Okay, smart-ass. You think of a plan then." Ichigo snapped as Renji hesitated for a moment before tapping his own forehead, "You can't even think of one!"

"I can't think of one clearly when you are yelling at me!" Renji snapped, raising his fist at Ichigo. I couldn't help but sweatdropped; I thought Ichigo and I argument's were the worse...

"Fine. When you are trying to think of a plan; I'll be taking him down." Ichigo said, running at Kiraka who was smirking, his scythe over his shoulder, "Take Kimiko out of the area!"

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted, but Ichigo didn't hear him, or he just ignored him, "That fool! Always rushing off into battle!"

"Maybe you should back him up." I said as Renji gave me a look, "I don't sense any hollows near-by and I'm a far distance from Kiraka."

"You sure-"

"Just go and help him!" I said in an exasperated voice, "He's not going to ask for help, but he does need it."

"Right. Just don't move until we get back!" Renji said, running after Ichigo who was sword locked with Kiraka.

"Where do you think I am planning on going?" I muttered under my breath and looked around the area. My eyes snapped over to Kirill who was on the other side of the area as I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo's Pov~<em>

* * *

><p>"You are pretty cocky for a Shimigami." Kiraka taunted as I glared and pushed harder, "Well, Substitute Shimigami, I mean. You aren't the top-notch Shimigamis from Soul Society." I backed up away from him and pointed my sword at him.<p>

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents abilities." I said and put gripped my sword with both of my hands as I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, the cloth of my shikai surrounding my arm, "You'll regret it."

"I'm shaking in my skin, human. Just show me what you got." Kiraka sneered as I growled. I released spiritual pressure as I felt my resolve becoming more hardened. I grunted as my blue spiritual pressure surrounded me as I saw Kiraka's eyes widened, "No human can't have this much power!"

"Ban-kai!" I shouted, feeling my blade being constructed into a smaller blade in my hands. Smoke surrounded me as I looked down at Tensa Zangetsu. The cross guard of my blade had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, the hilt having a broken link at the end, "Let's give him all we have, Tensa Zangetsu." I raised my blade and moved it upwards, pushing the smoke away as I saw Kiraka, his jagged teeth showing, murderous intent in his eye.

"Bankai? That won't save you from me!" Kiraka shouted, his foot placed firmly on the ground and dashed towards me, the ground cracking from the pressure he had put on. I grunted and shook from the force as he clashed with me. I put my other hand on my sword to stop him pushing me. I glared at him as a sneer came onto his face. I planted my feet on the ground and gripped my sword tightly. My sword was tightly wedged against his scythe. He raised his scythe up as I went wide-eyes as I was pulled up in the air. He swung his sword back, sending me flying away from me. _What kind of power was that?_ I questioned. I used my spiritual pressure to keep me up in the air and to regain my balance. I looked down at him as he was on the ground, grinning. He bent over and grabbed another orb as I blinked in realization.

"Those souls. They increase your power, don't they?" I demanded as he said nothing and stuffed it down his throat. _What happens if he took in Kimiko's soul in all ready?_I grunted in displeasure as he laughed loudly.

"Isn't that obvious all ready?" He replied, dark red spiritual pressure surrounded him. I saw that his mask was getting bigger and bigger. Horns have appeared from the top and bottom sides. The eye slits were becoming wider and there were some crack forming on his mask. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him suspiciously.

"You are trying to become an arrancar?" I stated as he rubbed his eyes a bit, but said nothing, "Answer me!"

"What's it to you?" He said as I growled, "Would the information make you a better fighter? Would you actually put up a fight?"

I said nothing, but stared at the remaining souls near him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and concentrated. They were all different; none of them were alike. They were part of someone else's souls; their half soul. They were part of someone who wasn't near by, but there was one soul that was close to Kimiko. I was sure that was her other half of her soul, but I just need him to get away from there. I looked at Kiraka with wide-eyes as he was in front of me. I swung my sword at his head as gripped it with his hand. I looked down in shock. There's no way someone can grip a zanpakuto like that without harming themselves.

"You looked shocked." Kiraka said in a mocking tone. I felt a great blow in my stomach as I lost all of my breath. I gripped my sword as I tried to stop myself. It was too late once I felt the pain of my back hitting the ground, crushing the ground beneath me as I grunted out in pain.

_**This is kind of pathetic King...**_

_No one asked you. _I stood up slowly and gripped my stomach with my left hand, heaving a bit as I used my zanpakuto to help me up a bit.

_**I could help you-**_

_I'm not asking for your help. _I saw him heading towards me at immense speed as I pointed my sword at him before raising it in the air. _I don't need to depend on you..._

_**You have to depend on me. **_"Getusga Tens-" I choked loudly and coughed up when I saw his shadow next to mine, his fist against my chest. _**You're too weak. How do you think you're going to protect that woman?**_ Kiraka pushed me back as I skidded against the floor, the ground crack before my back hit a metal pole of the lamplight, bringing it down. I felt something hit my head as I rubbed it softly and looked up, not seeing the light bulb from the lamp anymore. _**I could handle him in one blow.**_

_Shut up...! _I got up and gripped my sword tightly, my breathing getting heavier as I gasped for air. _I don't need any help from the likes of you!_

_**Oh, look at that! You sound frustrated...! Come on, King! Let me handle this! You don't have to worry about him after you let me take control. You can just stand back and let me handle it; we are partners, aren't we?**_

_No-_

_**You know we are; you just don't want to admit it. As usual, King, you are very stubborn, but so am I. The sooner you let me take control of you, the faster you can get to her. Don't you want to protect her-**_

_Get out of my head-_

_**Hey, listen for a second! If you want to protect, then so do I! I don't know why you are so fed up... You're afraid that she will be scared of you-**_

_I'm not._ I shunpoed away from Kiraka and gained distance from him. It looked like he was going to make no movements towards me. I hunched my back and put my hand to my face, black and red spiritual pressure coming from my hand.

_I'm going to borrow your power_

_**Let's see how long you can keep borrowing my power before you lose control. After that, it's my turn to play.**_

_That'll never happen. _I brought my hand down as I felt a new surge of dark power flow through me, a mask covering my face. I yelled out loudly, my voice becoming different that I almost didn't recognized myself.

"I always felt a dark spiritual pressure from you, but I didn't think I was going against a Visored; this is a first." Kiraka mused and sighed, scratched his head, "This might be the toughest fight I might be facing."

"Get ready." I said, ignoring his previous statement. I dashed towards him as he put his scythe in front of him. I moved my blade with the intent to cut him limb from limb. His eyes widened as he used his scythe to try and block. I smirked and shunpoed behind him. I quickly thrust my blade and moved it upwards. Kiraka grunted as blood sprayed violently from his back. He stumbled a bit and moved away, turning to glare at me, "Give up, now."

"I was just getting started." Kiraka said and I saw him wince once or twice. He twisted his scythe in a circular motion and pushed it into the ground. I narrowed my eyes as chains appeared from the ground and heading towards me. I muttered under my breath and headed for the sky, dodging the chains that were headed for me. I sensed one coming towards my back and quickly moved my sword to deflect it, but it wrapped around my arm.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath. I saw another chain heading towards me. I dropped my sword and picked it up with my other hand, but the chain wrapped around my other arm, immobilizing my arms, "Resorting to cheating-"

"Nothing is fair in fights!" Kiraka said and walked a few steps away from me, towards the souls that were still on the ground. I went wide-eyes and moved my arms even more.

"They are not your souls!"

"I don't see anyone claiming them; I might as well-"

"Stay away from them or-"

"Shut up!" Kiraka snapped, "You are not in the position to make threats; I am! Who knows, if I am lucky, I'll take Kimiko's soul on the first try." I looked around the area frantically; where is Kimiko? Did Renji take her out of the are-... I took a deep breath when I saw her talking to Kirill, well... she looked very angry... I heard an explosion and looked down at the ground. There was dust everywhere and I couldn't see anything.

"What the hell?" I questioned, and saw Kiraka going up in the air above the dust, glaring at the ground.

"Damn you, Soul Reaper...!" Kiraka shouted, "Get out of my way or I'll cut you down too!"

"No can do." I heard a voice said and I breathed a sigh of relief, but I was a bit irritated.

"Renji, I thought I told you to get Kimiko out of the area-"

"And leave you with no back-up; who do you think I am. Besides, she is pretty stubborn; she didn't want to leave and I am not either." Renji responded with a smirk, "I'm a Soul Reaper and my job is to protect Souls and get rid of hollows."

"That sounded really corny; like you got it out of a book." I taunted as he glared.

"Shut the hell up; I'm not the one who easily got immobilized." Renji said as I growled under my breath; when I get out of this; I am going to kick his ass... "I'll keep him away from the souls as long as possible!"

"Right." I responded and took a deep breath.

_**Do you need more of my power, King?**_

I didn't answer as I concentrated my spiritual pressure around my body. I gripped my zanpakuto tighter and raised my blade viciously. "Getusga...Tensho!" I shouted, black spiritual pressure erupting from my blade. The arc blade went through the chains as they dropped. I rotated my arm and looked at Kiraka who was clashing with Renji.

* * *

><p><em>Kimiko's Pov~<em>

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have trusted Kiraka in the beginning; just the thought- it's ridiculous!" I stated as Kirill looked at his hands, "He's a hollow for first thing and second...Hollows do eat souls-"<p>

"Enough, I don't need to hear it form you-"

"Yes you do, because who else would tell you?" I replied, "Obviously, not from my mother, I can tell you that."

"If you are trying to make me change how I feel, it won't work." He snapped as I took a large in-take of air.

"It would be no use anyways." I mumbled under my breath. I felt another clash and looked over my shoulder, seeing Renji and Kiraka exchanging blows. It looked like Renji was keeping the souls away from Kiraka and I was grateful for that. I felt strongly connected with one soul and I was very positive that it was mine; no doubt in my mind, "There's my soul-"

"What are you planning to do?" Kirill demanded as I looked over at him, my gaze hardened.

"I'm planning to take back what is rightfully mine." I told him, shaking the chain that was connected to my chest to my real body, "Something that shouldn't have been taken in the first place."

Kirill had said nothing, but looked at his own Soul chain; it was disconnected. His eyes desperately looked at his body at his body shook. He cried out and slammed his hands onto the ground, "It's not fair!" He started to say, his back hunched, "I was close to immortality; it shouldn't have been taken away that easily."

"Life is never fair; I know that by experience." I told him and looked back at my soul, "My soul..."

"The feeling won't be pleasant." Kirill muttered as I didn't moving, "Merging your souls back together. What you thought was going to create something better won't. Your soul is already corrupt, and trying to mix it with the other half; I think you know the results..." I thought about what he said and it made... sense; it won't be pleasant...but...

"I guess I'll have to deal with it." I said, turning to him with a bright smile as he raised an eyebrow. "I can't stop know; Ichigo would have my head. He's been...he's been risking his life for me, trying to protect me so that I can reunite with my soul once more. If I stop now, all he did would be useless; what everyone did would be useless."

"You really trust him that much?" Kirill whispered as I laughed.

"Trust him...? There's no doubt; I would do the same." I said with a bright grin, "Hell, I might even be infatuated with that man!" Kirill's eyes widened slowly as I looked back at the fight, then back at my soul; I need to get it somehow.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo's Pov~<em>

* * *

><p>"I said to attack high and you attack low!" I said as Renji growled. I lifted my mask a bit to glare at him.<p>

"Shut up, I saw my opportunity to attack and I took it." Renji responded as he put his zanpakuto over his shoulder, "I was looking for a weak point." I couldn't help, but sweat-dropped at that excuse.; sure Renji... I looked over to Kiraka who was clutching his stomach, a pool of blood around him from the amount of blood he lost.

"Kiraka; it's a good time to admit defeat now; if you continue on like this; you will die." I warned, pointing my sword at him, "Give up."

"I'll never give up..." Kiraka said as I felt a familiar spiritual pressure behind me. I quickly looked over to see Kimiko and it made me tense when I still saw her chain and not herself in the body. I looked back at him and saw that he was using coming at us in high speeds before...he just disappeared. I blinked in confusion and looked around before realization settled in.

"Shit, Kimiko." I muttered and turned towards her, using flash-step to reach her. She was on her knees, picking up one orbs that glowed a little brighter when she held it in her hands. I had my zanpakuto ready as Kimiko looked over, her eyes widening when she saw my blade. I gripped my sword with two hands. I could see Kiraka forming himself right behind Kimiko who was still looking at me, but she did sense Kiraka's spiritual pressure, "KIMIKO!"

* * *

><p><em>Kimiko's Pov~<em>

* * *

><p><em>Why is Ichigo's blade heading straight towards me?<em> I looked at him with wide eyes, his face stern, his hands gripping his zanpakuto. _Is he going to attack me?_ I felt a presence behind me and saw the shadow and I felt my arms tremble. _Am I going to be killed by Kiraka?_ I know that the moment I turn around, my life is gone; Kiraka can easily cut my Soul Chain off.

"KIMIKO!" I heard Ichigo yell as it brought me out of my thoughts. I don't know what came over me, but I dropped straight down to the floor, my body curled into a ball as I covered the back of my head with my hands, my other part of my soul in my arms as I felt massive energy being build up; Ichigo. Kiraka wasn't building up his spiritual pressure. I clenched my eyes shut, unsure of what was about to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo's Pov~<em>

* * *

><p>I had to give everything in this last blow. This had to be the last blow or else <em><strong>he<strong>_ would take control... I saw that Kiraka was raising his sword as I reached my hand towards him, grabbing onto his face. With new found strength, I pushed him a good feet away from us. I went in front of Kimiko and raised my blade high in the air.

_**Finish him...**_

"Getusga...Tensho." I said, waving my blade down as a arc of massive spiritual pressure was heading towards Kiraka. I felt my Hollow form trying to break lose from that attack as I grunted. It made impact with his form as I could see nothing or hear anything from him. The wave of spiritual pressure had died down and Kiraka was on the ground, his arms and legs in weird angles, but I could still sense his spiritual pressure; I took a deep breath.

_**You didn't kill him, King... Pathetic**_

I slammed the hilt of my blade against my mask as it shattered into small piece fragments. After that, my body felt heavy as I dropped to my hands and knees, trying to regulate my breathing as I heard shuffling next to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my left, seeing a wide, but teasing, smile.

"Tired all ready?" Kimiko questioned as I shook my head.

"S-shut up..." I replied as she laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck as I grunted in pain, "Y-you're hurting me."

"Kind of forgot...sorry." She apologized, letting go as I nodded, "Shit..." I looked up at her in wonder as she motioned towards Kiraka. He looked up briefly and seemed lost; his body was slowly disappearing; he was dying.

"I-i'm... not done." He croaked out, blood leaking out of his mouth as I said nothing, "This w-was only our first match...I-ichigo Kurosaki..." He grunted as the flesh on his skin disappeared just before you saw the bones disappearing. His mouth went from a thin line before giving me a malicious grin as if he won. His face slowly fade into small particles as there was nothing left of his body, only his sword.

"That was some threat..." Kimiko muttered as I couldn't help but nod in agreement, "Are you okay? You took some pretty bad hits today..."

"Don't worry; I'm fine-" I heard some door being opened as a red glow behind me as I groaned. If they are trying to take Kimiko again, this won't end well. I turned around and looked as I raised an eyebrow, "Kirill..."

"There's no other choice I have?" He questioned as Renji sighed; I almost forgot about him.

"No. From the crimes you have committed in the human world; you are being sent to hell; there is no other option." Renji replied with a stoic face. Kirill said nothing, but looked back at us; mostly Kimiko.

"Kimiko..."

"Kirill..." Kimiko said, her mouth twitching up a bit, "Dad..."

"I know you can never forgive me..."

"I know..."

"I messed up pretty bad.."

"Very bad." Kimiko mused as he chuckled.

"It was a good dream while it lasted."

"For you that is..." It went to a peaceful silence, "Mom, if she ever comes back, is going to wonder what happened to you... So is Hana..."

"I think she would say this is the most appropriate thing for me; she was pretty...harsh at times. Hana will probably feel the same way if you choose to tell her what happened..." Kirill replied and shook his head, "I still don't regret anything..."

"You're moving on forward..." Kimiko stated as he nodded.

"Moving forward..." He said aimlessly and looked at the sky, "до свидания(good-bye)"

"до свидания...(good-bye)" She replied with a small smile as he had a small smile on his own. He turned around and started to walk towards the Gates of Hell...

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He questioned as I raised an eyebrow, "I don't need to tell you what you are all ready doing; keep on doing it..." I nodded and gave him a small smirk. He took a few more steps inside before the door closed with a thundering boom.

"The Gates of Hell didn't open before because the Hollows were still being poured out; Kiraka was controlling it. As soon as Kiraka died; the Gates of Hell had started to act normally; it went onto Kirill. He was supposed to go the Hell and the Gates were doing their job." Renji explained as I nodded.

"What are you going to do with the other souls?" I questioned as Renji rubbed his head.

"I am not sure how to deal with...aimless souls; just send them to Soul Society is the only option." Renji said. I sighed and went onto my back, dropping my sword, "Too much excitement for one day?"

"You have no idea..." I muttered and looked at Kimiko, "Hey... we have to put your soul back..."

"Yeah." She replied. I crawled in front of her and looked at the orb in her hands, "Do I just push it into my chest or..." She trailed off when white vines came out of the orb and locked onto her Soul Chain. Her eyes widened as she put her hands down in her lap. The orb was slowly sucked into her chest as she grunted a bit; looking down. She blinked in confusion when nothing else happened.

"That was a bit...anti-climatic..." I told her as she nodded, scratching her cheek. The Soul Chain that connected her spirit and her body started to get shorter as she was forced to go back to her body and I smiled. I never expected so much...events to happen...over one soul. Everything worked out as I hoped it would... Her spirit merged with her body as the chain disappeared. Kimiko, once again in her body, blinked her eyes opened and looked around, her eyes seeming a bit brighter. She took in a deep breath before coughing, sitting up. She slowly got onto her feet and wobbled a bit and looked at herself.

"Wow..." She said, looking around, "Everything... especially everyone's spiritual pressure... it's different."

"I kind of expected it to be; you just got your soul back." I replied as looked at her she she rubbed her chest, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's j-just t-that... I-I..." She started, biting her lip. I looked at her strangely when she didn't finish her sentence as I heard her grown. I looked in horror as black veins stretched through-out her body, tracing where her veins are. Her eyes rolled the back of her head before she fell to the ground. I scrambled up to my feet and ran over to Kimiko. I looked down at her convulsing form as she struggled to breath, looking up at me. I pulled her into my arms and tried to think of a way to help her.

"Kimiko, try to take deep breaths." I told as calmly as I could, but I could feel myself breaking, "You're going to be okay." _Was that for her or for myself?_ Damn it, Kisuke! Where are you when you are needed! I looked down as black vines went to her face as she tried to gasp for air. I held her closer to my body, looking out as Renji crouched next to me, demanding what happened... I didn't know what to do at this point...

* * *

><p>All right; here you go; next chapter for you! I hope it lived to your expectations! Well... it may be okay and seemed a little rushed; but I really wanted to give it to you soon. Did you like it? Is everything what you expected to be? Be nice to me while you review, but i'll understand . I tried to make the ending a bit... unorthodox; if that makes sense... I hope it was unexpecting. Don't kill me yet~<p>

Review and Rate Please~

Xoxbattleangel~


	25. Chapter 25

I am truly sorry for the wait, don't kill me because of this! But the great news is that i am done with my Sophomore year of high school; Junior year, here I come! Though, AP classes won't be fun at all -_-. But guys, here you go, let me know what you think. There won't be too much action in this chapter because to be honest, the last couple of chapters were pretty action-y. This one is going to be a slight relaxed chapter. Maybe fluff because I am a fluff fan~

P.S. The plot that I have made up is now done almost, just a little loose ends that will have to be fixed in the near future chapter,b ut thats about it. Thank you all guys~

Xoxbattleangel~

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

I tapped my pencil against the desk, my head being propped up with my head as I yawned a bit, earning a few looks from other students in the classroom; I ignored them as best as I could. The past few days have been tiring and it wasn't getting any better with the homework the sensei's were giving out, but one good thing is that Hollows were coming out less frequently.

"Yatsutaro, Sado?" The teacher called out, scanning the seats as everyone sat down patiently.

"Here." I heard Chad call out as my eyes briefly looked over to him. He raised his hand briefly before putting it down.

"Inoue, Orihime?"

"Here sensei!" Orihime called out, raising her head form her desk that had a bit of drool on it, blush on her face as Tatsuki snickered from next to her. Orihime shook her head and looked at Tatsuki as she patted her head.

"Arisawa, Tatsuki-"

"Here." Tatsuki said, raising her hand lazily before whispering to Orihime about who knows what.

"Asano, Keigo-"

"Up front and present!" Keigo cried out as some people in the class snickered at his antics; he was always an idiot and I don't think that will ever change.

"Kojima, Mizuiro."

"Present." Mizuiro said before sneaking his phone under his desk and texting who knows what; the teacher didn't seem to care at all, as long as he passes her class, she was satisfied.

"Tokushima, Kimiko?" The teacher called out as I looked up and sighed..._right_... I raised my hand and stood up, my of my hand in my pocket.

"She is absent today, sensei." I told our teacher as she sighed and scratched her head in confusion, "She will be back soon."

"Again? This is the 3rd time in a row." The teacher muttered as I rolled my eyes and stared at the window, "Obviously, you are present, Kurosaki, Ichigo."

I made a little sound in my throat and slouched in my seat, my head on my desk as I looked at the empty seat that was on my right. I couldn't help, but groan, hitting my head against the desk softly. I never had to worry about Kimiko, but this is pretty unbearable. She was still in that comatose state of hers I think. She was over at Kisuke's house and he's been trying to help ever since. The vine pattern on her skin started to retreat, but it was too slow for my liking; I sound like a whiner. I rubbed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the teacher, but it wasn't any help. Whenever Kimiko was here, that would be the only time I would concentrate fully, but now... _You better heal fast, Kimiko..._ I slid back in my chair and opened my phone, seeing no text messages and blew out a raspberry._ That girl had way too much influence on me_. I smirked a little and closed my eyes; it was going to be a lasting impression unless she comes back...

"Hollow! Hollow!" The Substitute badge yelled from my pocket as I rolled my eyes, "Hollow! Hollow! Holl-" This thing is way too annoying. I looked over to Chad and Orihime and shook my head; I could handle this by myself. I stood up and walked over to the door, hearing whispers.

"Uh, Kurosaki-"

"I'm going to the nurse." I said and walked out of the room and sighed loudly._ After Kimiko wakes up, I am kicking her ass for making me adopt her habits... _I slid the door behind me and ran down the hallway to the nearest exit.

* * *

><p>I sliced the Hollow into two and stared as it started to fade into little particles. There were about five Hollows, but they were pretty easy. They have been easy ever since 3 days ago; it was almost pathetic. I stood up and walked over to my body that was on the grass, laying down. I strapped my sword back to my back and looked over the horizon; the sun was still up.<p>

"Might as well get back to class." I said to myself and closed my eyes as my spirit reconnected with my body. I opened my eyes and stared at the cloud before sitting up, yawning.

"Ichigo!" Someone called out and it was a bit high-pitched. I looked over my shoulder and squinted my eyes before my eyes had widened and I gasped. That shock replaced with annoyance as I ran at the miniature object at full speed, "Ichigo-" I slammed my foot against the doll's face as it was immobilized on the ground. I stepped on it repeatedly, my annoyance increasing.

"Damn it, Kon! What did I say going around town like that? People would freak out if they saw a walking doll on the street; what the hell were you thinking?" I demanded, picking up Kon and glaring at him as he pouted and tried to get out of my grip.

"It isn't my fault, it's Kisuke; blame that pervert!" Kon responded as I sweatdropped, "He's the one who got me and wanted me to find you."

"Why? Did something happen at the Soul Society?" I asked as he shook his head and managed to get out of my grip. I looked around if anyone was watching and sat down, ruffling my hair, "Well, get on with it."

"Fine! Sheesh, don't rush me. Anyways, I was on your bed and stayed in your room like you told me, but then, you window broke and Kisuke was out of the window, trying to get my attention-"

"My window is broken?" I demanded as Kon shushed me, "Why couldn't he knock-"

"He told me to get you. He said that it was about Kimiko." Kon said as my annoyance disappeared and looked at Kon, my heart beat slightly increasing, "That's why I came here."

"Did something happen to her? Is she all right?" I asked, my eyes narrowing a bit as Kon sighed.

"I'm not sure. My beautiful goddess; I miss her-" I put my hand over Kon's face to shut him up; he talks way too much. I looked up at Karakura high school and stood up, dropping Kon on his face, "Ichigo, you jerk! You should treat me bett-"

"Are you sure that's all Kisuke told you?" I questioned as Kon huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, I think so-" That's I needed to hear as I grabbed Kon and headed in the opposite direction of the school, "Hey, where are we going-"

"Where else do you think we are going?" I questioned, looking down at the plush doll as it sighed. I smirked and pushed myself a bit faster.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is not a surprise at all." I heard Kisuke say as I put my hands on my knees, taking a deep breath as sweat tricked down from my nose, "Though, you were slower than I expected-"<p>

"Shut up; I got here as fast as I could!" I said to him, closing my eyes before standing up straight and glaring at him, "And what the hell is with breaking my window?"

"I had to get Kon's attention somehow." Kisuke said, waving his fan as I sweat-dropped a bit.

"Couldn't you just got through the door and do something that didn't involve breaking my window?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He questioned as I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "She's in the room on the right; same place as always, you should know."

"I know, you don't have to tell me." I said with a small scowl as I walked up to him, "Is she awake?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" He responded as I rolled my eyes. I walked past him into the small shop and walked slowly down the aisle before turning a right. I glared at the brown door in my way and sighed, ruffling my hair

"Just open it!" Kon shouted, jumping up and down as I glared at him, "Chicken..."

"I'll rip out your stuffing, Kon." I threatened and slid the door open, smiling slightly. I carefully took off my shoes and walked inside. I walked along the white futon on the floor and sat down, looking at Kimiko.

"At least her breathing is better." I mumbled under my breath and leaned back against the wall. Her hair was sprawled out on her hair. Her mouth was slightly open as she made a sound every time she took air in. Her eyelids were closed, but I could see her eye movements going back and forth. I craned my neck to look up and saw that the black vein-like structure on her body was hardly there. Her pillow was near her feet and I chuckled a bit. She was sleeping on her stomach as her left hand were near the edge of the futon, twitching slightly, "She was always a weird sleeper."

I saw Kon walking around Kimiko before peering closely at her face.

"She looks peaceful." He muttered as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, grunting in response, "I thought she was awake."

"I thought so too, but I guess we will have to wait longe-"

"You're not going to try to wake her up?" A voice asked as I looked towards the door and stared testily at Kisuke, "Isn't that the main reason you came here, to see her awake?"

"I did, but as you can tell, she's not awak-"

"Then wake her up; I am sure she won't mind seeing you." Kisuke said, his fan over his mouth to hide his smile. He exited the room with a laugh as I sighed; he was always strange. I looked down at Kimiko and shrugged; hopefully, she won't kill me for this. I crept closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder gently, shaking her.

"Kimiko, wake up..." I whispered gently as I got no response from her, "Wake up."

She opened her mouth to yawn before making a gurgling sound and turning her head the other way. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _That was attractive..._

"I know you can hear me..." I said as I still got no response. My patience quickly ran out as I leaned over and peered closely at her face. I reached over and pinched her nose tightly, unsure of what the result is going to be. The steady breathing quickly came into short breaths as she squinted her eyes. She moved her head before a sounds came from her throat. Her arms started to flail around and felt my hand. She gripped my hand tightly before her eyes snapped wide open, looking a bit bloodshot. She opened her mouth to regulate her breath and looked over to me.

"...B-bastard." She struggled to say as I removed my hand and gave her a small grin. I moved away from her a little bit to gave her space to get up. She groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her nose in the process.

"The first thing you say to me is insulting me; that's nice." I said sarcastically as she pushed her hair back, her eyes blinking rapidly. She looked over to me and smiled a bit just before a grin came onto her face.

"Come here, you!" She said, lunging towards me as I tried to move away, but she wrapped her arms around my chest, pulling me into a tight hug. I grunted and looked down at her in annoyance, but chuckled a bit; at least she's fine. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her closely.

"My goddess!" Kon yelled, latching onto Kimiko as she sat up and looked down at the lion-doll. She laughed- her voice sounded a bit croaking- and held Kon in her hands.

"I missed you too." She cooed, touching nose with him with a grin, "God, it feels like I've had the best sleep of my life."

"Well, you were asleep for about three days." I told her as she blinked in shock, "Right after... you got your other half of your soul, you went into a comatose."

"Wow... I guess I missed a lot..." She mused and put Kon on the floor, "How are you? You seem a bit tired?"

"I'm fine. Regular Hollow duties and such." I started, "Though, it was strange not expecting a call in the middle of the night."

"Don't worry. You will." She said and looked around the room, "This is not my room and definitely not yours...Kisuke?"

"Yeah, he's been taking care of you." I told her as she nodded.

"I have to thank him later... Um... what about Kirill?" She asked as I frowned a bit and cleared my throat, "Is he gone for good...?"

"Yeah, sorry about that-"

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I should be thanking you." She commented as I rose an eyebrow, "Well, I first commend you for putting up with me for so long, but thank you for helping me with my struggle. I never met someone who was determined like you. I really put you through a lot-"

"Shut up, you talk too much for a person who was just in a coma. You're a friend of mine and it wouldn't be wrong to let you handle all of your problems by yourself." I told her with a smirk, "Life became more... interesting when you are around."

"Yes, that's true. I am the only excitement in your pathetic teenage life." She said arrogantly as I glared at her, "What about everyone else?"

"Everyone else is fine, but they were worried about you." I told her as she put her hand on her chin, "Though, you should go see Hana the most. She almost called police for you, but I think Kisuke talked to her; I am not sure how he persuaded her, but I am not too interested about that. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I feel a lot better than before. I can still sense your spiritual pressure, but I don't feel a strain, which is even better." She told me as I nodded.

"You weren't looking too good on the past few days. Every time I came here though, your breathing got better..."

"So, you were watching me while I sleep for the past few days?" She questioned, "I am not sure to be bothered or to be happy."

"You make it sound like I was stalking you." I said to her with a sigh, "I was checking up on you-"

"Another word for stalker-"

"It is not stalking-"

"I believe it is." She singed, grinning largely as I rolled my eyes

"There's no point in arguing with you..." I muttered as she hummed. She laid down and put her hands under her head, "You're going back to sleep?"

"No, I'm just laying here... Come over me." She said, patting the spot on the futon next to her as I felt my face go a bit red, "Not like that, you pervert, but if you do-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I warned her and sighed. I went besides her and felt her leg next to mine, "Tell me why we are doing this?"

"Well, I am waiting for you to tell me what has happened in the days." She asked as I sighed and relaxed on the futon, clearing my throat, "Just a quick summarization."

"You missed three days of school, everything went back to normal, well, not exactly normal, but you know... Orihime was extremely worried about you and so was Chad. I think Uryu was worried too, but he won't admit it. School was pretty much tiresome without you."

"It's good to hear that I have that much of an impact on you." She said, looking up at me with a smile as I snorted. _You have no idea..._ "Is that all that happened?"

"Yeah, that's about it." I muttered and closed my eyes. I gasped in shock when I felt something heavy on my stomach and her arms around my waist, "K-kimiko!"

"Shut up; the pillow I was sleeping on messed up my neck. Besides, the moment I saw you, I saw that you gained some weight." She muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"You're very rude." I said to her as she laughed.

"Shut up and be quiet." She said, "Hey...aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Yeah, but then I heard you might be awake so I thought- don't give me that look!" She snickered a bit and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. I smoothed her hair out and smiled down at her before closing my eyes, feeling that moment of comfort again.

* * *

><p>I snapped my eyes open and looked around the room, yawning a bit. I looked down and smiled a bit when I saw Kimiko. It feels like deja vu. I sat up and felt her stiffen before relaxing, just before releasing a loud yawn and looked up at me.<p>

"You know..." She started, "You are very good partner in bed." I glared at her as she laughed at my red face.

"I meant good at sleeping; you're just my human pillow..." She explained to me and cleared her throat, "It looks around to be around 2 in the afternoon so... we've been asleep for four hours that's pretty good." She stood up slowly and stretched her arms over her head. I winced a bit when I still saw the lines on her stomach and back. She slid the door open as I got up quickly.

"Are you sure you should be walking around?" I asked concerned as she shrugged.

"I am walking good so far so I think it is safe..." She said and looked down at the ground, seeing clothes neatly folded, "I have to thank Ururu for that... I can't imagine Kiuske doing that nor Tessai. Jinta is even below that list."

"What are you planning to do?" I asked as she turned around and grinned.

"I am in a very large mood for ice cream." She said as I shook my head, "Now get out of the room; I have to change... unless you-"

"I'll be waiting outside." I said quickly as I ignored her smirk.

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I winced a little once I slipped on my yellow halter-top and looked down at my stomach, still seeing the marks. Hopefully, all of this crap will be gone by the end of the week... I put on my black jeans and my gray ankle-boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled a bit at myself.<p>

"Starting a day feeling whole..." I muttered, ruffling my hair. I put my hair in a loose ponytail and exited the room I was previously sleeping in, stretching my arms over my head. I slid the door open and saw Ichigo against the wall, his looking over to me with a small smirk.

"Took you long enough; ready to go?" He asked as I nodded, "All right, let's go get that ice cream."

"Something we can agree on." I said, running past him and slid the main door open. I took in a deep breath and let it out, looking around the streets and the sky, "I'm glad nothing has changed."

"Yeah. Hey, are you sure that you are okay?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being a whiner and let's go!" I said excitedly, pulling on his arm as he groaned in response. I didn't bother to let go of his hand once he was in pace with me. Ichigo sensed that I wasn't going to let go of his hand anytime so he just held on. I saw that we were approaching a 4-way intersection as I pulled harder.

"Kimiko, I know you are excited about getting your other soul, but maybe trying to kill yourself and your friend on the first day is a bad idea." He said, trying to slow me down as I rolled my eyes. It got to the point where Ichigo was dragging his feet, "Stop."

"Oh, come on. If we made a full sprint, we could have made it." I complained to him as he sighed and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"If we went into a full sprint, I would have been dragging you in the dirt." He said as I raised an eyebrow., "What?"

"You are not faster than me." I retorted as he smirked.

"I am."

"No, you're not. Stop lying to yourself." I mumbled, crossing my arms, "I can faster than you and you know it."

"Kimik-"

"I bet." I said, putting my finger to his lips, "That I can run faster than you. If I can, I get to order a large ice cream."

"Why the hell do you want a large ice creams for? You can barely finish a medium-"

"If not, I'll order a small... Deal?" I asked as he scoffed.

"This is a stupid bet; let's just walk there." He said, trying to reason with me.

"Oh... I get it; you're afraid that I might kick your ass; you're chicken." I taunted as his eyebrow twitched. He pushed my shoulder and rolled his arms.

"You're going down, Kimiko; don't say I didn't warn you." He said as I smirked and pressed the button on the large street light, "As soon as the little man shows, the race is on."

"Finish line is the ice cream shop." I told him as he nodded. I smirked and got into my running position. I crouched down on the ground. My hands were spread apart, but had enough force from the ground to push me up. My back was hunched over as my right leg was in a straight position, my left leg in a 90 degree position.

"You do track?" He asked as I shook my head and looked briefly at him.

"I just watch the Olympics a lot of times." I told him as I heard him chuckle. I looked at the street light and tensed when I saw the lights all turn red. Soon enough, a small box showed a little man, signaling us to run. I am not sure, but I made eye-contact with Ichigo for a brief moment. I pushed off of my position and pumped my arms, running towards the ice cream shop that was a few blocks away. I all ready knew Ichigo would win, but I did want to try.

* * *

><p>"Still trying to get your breath?" Ichigo teased as I looked up at him, my hands on my knees as I gasped for air. He was still trying to regain his breath, but he's having a better time of handling it than me.<p>

"You suck." I muttered as stood up straight, thankful for the breezed that past by, "You know you were going to win anyways; even I knew it."

"I did. I'm surprised that you didn't cheat." He mused as I glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"Me, cheating? That's... that's accurate." I said as he chuckled. We walked up to the counter as I scanned the menu. What toppings should I add?

"I'll get a medium, cookies and cream, ice cream." Ichigo answered and looked over to me, "What do you want."

"I want a lar-...small sundae with no bananas." I told the guy as Ichigo sighed.

"Just give her a large sundae." He said, going into his pocket and pulled out some dollar bills. I gave him a suspicious look. He smirked and flicked my neck as I frowned.

"I did lose the bet-"

"And I don't care. You did ask for one and so I am getting you one; it's no big deal." He told me, "Besides, I owe you that time when you asked to go out for ice cream."

"I'm surprised you remembered." I said with a chuckle as he shrugged.

"Me too." He replied and thanked the guy for the ice cream. He handed me the ice cream I ordered as I stared at its glory, "Don't start drooling."

"I promise nothing." I said and licked the side, "This is the best ice cream I have ever tasted."

"It's all fat." He said as I scoffed, "Just looking at it might give me diabetes."

"I all ready gained 5 pounds from the first lick." I teased with him as I looked around the area, "Let's go on the grass."

"Lead the way." He said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him across the street, "H-hey, look both ways-"

"I was just in a death- defying moment in the past couple of days; I don't think a car is going to stop me." I said to him as we reached the other side. I moved over to a large tree and plopped right next to it in the shade, "Best form of relaxation."

"Hm." He muttered and sat next to me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to eat my ice cream, smiling after each lick, "You look like you might devour the whole ice cream in a second."

"Well, I would, but I would probably get a massive brain freeze, and we all know that that is no fun at all." I told Ichigo.

"I think you're the only one stupid enough to do it." He teased as I glared at him. I held my ice cream and flicked his nose.

"Bastard..." I said and sighed, "So after this... we go back to a normal life."

"Our definition of normal is not what other people would think as normal." Ichigo said as I smirked.

"That's true, but... I like our normal. It's fun, I get to meet dead people, and I get to see a flying in a cape who is not superman..." I said to him with a smile as I looked up at him, "So, thanks for being that 'normal' part in my life."

"I knew you were going soft on me." He teased as I laughed and pushed his shoulder, "But I can say the same..." I grinned and put my head on his shoulder. I was surprised he didn't tense, but responded by putting a relaxed arm around my waist.

"Well, you had to before I shove your ice cream down your throat." I said, "And actually, without you... I would have be sitting on my ass, watching TV."

"But Kimiko...either way, you always sit on your ass and watch TV..." He whispered with a smirk as I looked at him with a teasing glare.

"Shut up..."

* * *

><p>I really hope you liked the chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts and such; let em know! I was actually having a small dilemma. Should I finish the plotline of this story and end the story there or should I continue the plotline of the original Bleach in this story, or in another story that will be a sequel; not sure what to do, but let me know. This might be the longest I wrote for this story~<p>

Positive Criticism and Reviews are appreciated~

Xoxbattleangel~


	26. Chapter 26

All right, I am sorry for taking so long, but it took a while to what I want to do with the next chapter after she woke up and I hope this is approtiate. I hope it isn't too OOC. I am positive that the last part of the chapter is OOC becuase you know what? I wanted something to happen! I want to thank all the reviews I have been getting so far! You are all too kind~

Xoxbattleangel~

P.S. There might be mistakes, but I tried to proofread, but that might have been a bust~

* * *

><p>My hands were shaking uncontrollably as they were by my side. My breathing was irregular as I tried to calm myself down, but it was not working at all. My face was turning red more than normal as I looked over to the brown orbs that were in the same state as me; struggling to breathe. We made eye contact and we both thought the same thing; this was not a smart idea. I felt tears slowly forming as I kept my mouth shut. I whimpered a bit as he let out a groan, but kept his mouth shut too. I couldn't handle this pain no more. I moved my hands up and down and Ichigo squinted his eyebrows together.<p>

"I'm done!" We both said at the same time. We reached out for the glass of milk and we both held onto it tightly, "Let go."

"I am suffering the most!" I said, pulling on the glass as Ichigo growled, "Get your own glass of milk-"

"It was your dumb plan to eat a damn pepper; give it to me-"

"But I'm your guest."

"I'm your friend!" He retorted as I gripped his hand. He smirked and lifted the glass up despite my struggle to his lips. I gasped as he started to gulp down the milk as if it was his last resource as I gasped, "That was worth-"

"You are a terrible friend!" I told him, removing my hands away from his and quickly went to the sink, twisting the knob to push it on the cold tap water. I cupped water with both hands and started to stuff my face in with water. I winced when he rapped his knuckle against my head. I looked up and saw that there was the glass of milk, refilled. He gave me a smirk as I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit. I turned off the water and reached for the milk eagerly, but he retracted his arm.

"I won the bet." He said smugly before handing me the milk. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the glass from his hands, drinking it greedily as it soothed my throat, "Why did I even listen to you?"

"Well, I did call you a chicken and I dared that if I bet you in the dare, you give me all the answers with no hesitation to all the homework. If I didn't, I'll do it by myself." I muttered as he smirked.

"Guess I won-"

"Shut up!" I said and slapped his chest and crossed my arms with a scowl, "I was just wasn't…prepared."

"I guess you eat peppers on a regular basis then." He said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth. It was the second day after I woke up and I didn't go to school yet. I was planning to go tomorrow, but Ichigo had collected all of my homework. To say I was horrified was an understatement. It was painful to even look at it. I told Ichigo that I was not going to do it, but he was going to force me to do it. That was where the bet had come into play and let us just says it was not my smartest decision, but it was fun.

"I can say that it's good to see you like yourself again." He said softly as I smiled and leaned against his table counter, "You and your stubborn self."

"Thanks. I learned from the best." I said and stood up straight. I took in a deep breath and looked down at my feet. "I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be back."

"Yeah; I'll just start the homework." He responded as I nodded and started to go up the stairs, turning a left to the bathroom. I closed the door and sighed, rubbing my stomach. I rolled the bottom of my shirt up just before my bra and frowned at the look. It was strange markings, like claw marks, but it even claw marks would have looked nicer. There were three lines on each side of my stomach. It looked like someone was using a jagged butcher knife and had very shaky hands. The black jagged edges were close to touching around my belly button, but it never reached. I turned around and looked at my back. The lines from my stomach connect to the line that followed the path of my spine. In short term: it will be very hard going to the beach in public.

I gasped when a knock had happened at the door. I rolled my shirt down quickly and opened the door, seeing a look of sympathy from Ichigo.

"You look at it again, didn't you?" He asked as I shrugged and closed the bathroom door behind me, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it…" I said, putting my hand out for him to stop, "What happened has happened; I can't change it."

"You just sound miserable now." He said as I smirked, "Ready to start homework?"

"I rather sleep on your bed." I said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm and pulled my down the steps.

"Nope, we have work to do." He said as I pouted and rolled my eyes, "Have you gone to see Hana yet?"

"No, not yet. I slept at Orihime's place again yesterday, but I might go back tonight." I answered, feeling a bit guilty. I haven't thought about her in a while; she must be really depressed now.

"Don't do it." He said as I looked up at him, "Don't beat yourself up about not telling Hana. She will understand; I am sure she will…"

"If you say so…but I doubt it…" I said and plopped down on his couch, "But thanks anyways."

"Enough digressing; let's work on the-" I held my hand out as he paused and looked at me strangely. I was able to sense Hollows before, but now…

"I sense a Hollow coming soon." I told Ichigo as right on time, his little deputy substitute badge beeped loudly, screaming out 'Hollow.' "I think you should change the ringtone of that."

"I wish I could, but it gets the point across." He muttered and slammed the badge against his chest. He regular body fell down as I grabbed a hold of it before it made impact with the ground. I grunted a bit and tried to push him on the couch; half of his body was on the couch. I grinned nervously at Ichigo who raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's the best you can do?" Ichigo said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hell, do you want your body to stay on the damn ground, ungrateful idiot." I said, crossing my arms as he sighed loudly. I saw that he was going to leave, but I latched onto his arm, "I want to come with you."

"Wha-? No way, absolutely not! You are still recovering-"

"Says who? You are not a doctor!" I replied, interrupting him as I grabbed a hold of his neck and squeezed my legs around his waist, "You bring me with you or you will just have to stay like this…"

"Kimiko, this is no time to be fooling around. You are going to get hurt and I can't take that chance-"

"We are supposed to take chance, besides. I am fine. I think I know enough to defend myself to a degree. Not to mention that my legs are fine so I can still run." I said, giving him a determined look as he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, but you have to listen to me, understood?" He said as I smiled widely and nodded.

"Understood, Captain." I replied as he smirked.

* * *

><p>"I think I should ask you to bring me to school; You go pretty fast." I commented as I heard Ichigo grunt in displeasure and drop me as I still held onto his neck, "You're not getting rid of me that easily!"<p>

"L-let go, I have work to do!" He complained as I complied and let go, looking at the destruction that the Hollow has caused so far, "Stay here, all right." I nodded with no hesitation and watched him fly off to the Hollow. I looked around and was surprised that I didn't see anyone else. Maybe Uryu and Chad thought that Ichigo can handle the Hollow by himself; that's fine. I watched as Ichigo took out his zanpakuto as it gleamed brightly from the sun's rays. I was a bit envious about that. I wanted some cool power that could actually help him. Hell, all I got was a strange tattoo that I have no explanation for... I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting as I closed my eyes. I wonder how I was going to explain to Hana. I really didn't want to deal with that anytime soon, but if I know Ichigo, he is going to force me. I looked up at the sky and watched Ichigo trying to fight the Hollow that was about three times his size.

"He can handle it." I mumbled under my breath and scanned the area; I wonder how the town deals with the damage that the Hollow causes. That would be such a hassle to handle the damage and you don't even know how it was caused. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt air pushing against me then a loud crack followed by a shake on the ground. I blinked in confusion and looked over my shoulder, seeing a large cloud of dust rising. When did that happen? I looked up and saw the Hollow roaring loudly as if it won. I looked back at the dust cloud and slightly jogged, hoping Ichigo was not seriously injured; I was no Orihime so I can't heal that idiot. My eyes widened in shock at the crater and how large it was. I crouched down and made my way down the crater. I reached the ground as I saw Ichigo on his hands and knees, coughing. Maybe I was wrong when I said he could handle it…

"Ichigo." I called out and slowly made my way over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry; I'm fine." He said, shaking his head. I couldn't help, but chuckle.

"You sure about that? It seems like you are out of breath all ready-"

"I'm fine." He snapped as I stayed quiet and nodded; making provoking him at this time is not a good idea. I shivered once I felt the Hollow getting closer, but the dust still didn't settle yet. I heard a grunt and looked over to see Ichigo standing up. "Is it coming fast?"

"Yeah, it is-"

"Watch out!" He shouted. He pushed me back as the Hollow had landed where I previously was. I have to thank Ichigo for that later; I rolled a few more feet away before standing up, finally realizing the largeness of the Hollow. It was intimidating. I don't think it was for Ichigo, but I was naked… naked in the sense of that I can't defend myself. It had a mask of an eagle, but the eye sockets were jagged and the beak was a bit sharp. Its arms looked like they were pumped up with little balls; it looked plump. It was wings on its back, but it didn't look anything majestic-like. It was pitch black and the feathers looked like it could prick your finger just by touching it. Despite its scary figure, the legs almost made me chuckle. They looked so small and fragile, but it did have sharp claws. I almost assumed that it was supposed to represent another animal judging by the lion-like tail strapped to its ass, but I will leave it as a Hawk Hollow.

"Two strong souls in one day..." The Hollow growled as I frowned and looked for a way of escaping. These are times where I wished that I could fly… well, no matter what the situation was, I wish I could fly anytime. "Who wants to die first?" I didn't want to sound like an asshole to a bastard like him, but… I just got my soul back. At least give me a month to spend time with myself.

"No one is dying today." Ichigo retorted and jumped at the Hollow with his zanpakuto. The Hollow didn't bother to look at Ichigo as he turned his full attention towards me. My eyes snapped over to the Hollow's tail.

"Ichigo, watch out!" I warned, but it was a tad bit too late. I winced as I saw Ichigo get slammed against the side of the crater as the tail had pinned him there. I looked back at the Hollow and froze.

"Oh! I can't wait to devour your soul! I can smell the taint on it! That makes it much more satisfying." The Hollow cackled as I gave him a disgusted look. I didn't want to become food to this thing! I yelped a bit when I saw his hand coming down. I backed away and landed on my butt as his hand was mere inches away from me, "If you give it up now, I promise I won't kill your friend…slow."

"Kimiko, get out of here-"

"I would be on that as soon as I find a way out!" I retorted to him. I stood up and dived forward once his other hand was heading towards me. I crawled under its leg, cursing under my breath and cursing at Ichigo, "It's your entire fault for getting me involved."

"Me? You're the one who wanted to come in the first place! Don't put your own faults on me!" Ichigo shouted. As soon as I was able to stand up, I ran full speed to the other side. I planted my foot on the unstable rocks and tried to pull myself up. Hell, I always wanted to try rock climbing. I reached up to grab another rock ledge and lost my footing. I cursed as I slid back to where I was originally was.

"Lets get this over with!" It said as it headed towards me. I realized that it's going to puncture me with its beak, and by the size and speed, I won't be able to move in time. I backed up as far as I could go against the side of the crater and glared at the monster. I groaned in pain as I felt the tattoo etching reacting. I winced and went on my knees. It feels like the tattoo was sliding roughly against my skin, forcing its way against my bloodstream. I looked down at my hands and gasped at the sudden black marking on my hands. They trailed from my fingers to my shoulders.

"Just like my stomach." I whispered. It felt weird, like it was a second skin. I looked up and saw the Hollow coming closer. What was the point of the tattoo reacting the way it did?

"Kimiko!" Ichigo called out as I saw him finally being released from the Hollow and trying to breathe. He couldn't reach me in time with the way he is looking right now. It screeched loudly before heading down at me as it raised itself up a bit. I put my hands on my head, hoping it would somehow help me. I felt a rush of wind and the ground getting a bit warm as squinted my eyes tightly. I waited for a few seconds for something to happen and nothing… did Ichigo manage to kill the Hollow- The loud struggled screech made me wince a bit… I guess not…

I hesitantly opened my eyes and looked up. I think I almost peed myself there. I saw the Hollow's beak inches away from me. It was struggling, that was a very important thing I noticed right now. Its beak was tightly shut as I something wrapped around its mouth tightly. I stood up and stared at it curiously.

"Are those chains…?" I whispered to myself. I tilted my head and stared at it in confusion. There were multiple chains actually and they were all protruding from the ground. The one wrapped around its mouth was a few feet away and was pulling the Hollow back. Another chain was wrapped around the Hollow's body, pulling him to the ground. Another chain wrapped around his wings pretty tightly because it looks like they could fall right off any minute. His arms were pretty useless since they were underneath his giant body and away from me. I pressed my body against the sides and shimmied my way towards Ichigo who was in confusion and shock. As soon as I saw that I was away from the bird, I ran towards Ichigo with a relieved look.

"Kimiko… " Ichigo started as I looked up at him, "What are those…?"

"I think they are chains…" I whispered to him, "I am not sure how it got here…"

"I think you did it…" He whispered back as I gave him a look of disbelief, "Wait, why are we whispering?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you would follow and you did… you are pretty gullible…" I said in a normal tone as he glared at me, "Sorry, no time for jokes. Why do you think I caused it?"

"I'll tell you later, let me get rid of the Hollow first. The chains make this a bit easier." He said, walking towards the Hollow.

"How? It was easy all ready since you have a butcher sword. I just think you are losing your magic touch, Dracula." I said as he looked over and glared at me, "I guess that was a bit too soon."

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes at Ichigo explanation as I put my feet on his chair. We would have gone to Kisuke first, but I just wanted to figure out what Ichigo saw and besides, Kisuke can be such a pain in the ass sometimes.<p>

"I think I would have noticed if my tattoos flashed a dark red." I said, crossing my arms as he sighed.

"Your eyes were closed. They only flashed for only a second. After that… well, the chains had popped from the ground. You must have noticed how the ground was warm. It was warm when I went over to kill the Hollow. After that, the chains went away and the ground felt cold again." Ichigo explained, "Not to mention that your marks are going back to their previous spot."

"What's your theory?" I asked as he stared at me before a second before smirking.

"Well, I have to be careful around you." He said as I chuckled, "I think this is your power. Like how Orihime was her powers or like Chad and his powers."

"So…my power is shooting up chains from the ground almost peeing myself?" I asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "That's convenient."

"No, you idiot. I think that was a defense mechanism." He said, putting a hand up to his chin, "I think that because the chains were holding back the Hollow as soon as it got close."

"I guess I control _черные цепи_(black chains)." I said as Ichigo gave me a confused look, "If I do control this…power, then I do need a name for it…"

"Let me guess, you are going to pick a stupid name… like black chain?" He said as I smirked.

"Black…chains. It's plural." I said as he growled.

"Same thing."

"No, it's like confusing dollar for dollars. Personally, dollars is better than dollar." I said as he shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said with a slight chuckle as I gave him a large smile, "We have to go to Kisuke about it."

"Yeah, but come on. You just found out that your best friend has a power that could kick your ass." I said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You just found out about your power. I've been with Zangetsu longer; you wouldn't stand a chance."

"I could."

"You couldn't and that is final."

"Let's bet over a game… who can eat the most-"

"No, I almost died because of your first stupid bet!"

"Died is such a…overstatement. You were most likely suffocating." I said as he glared.

"No, this is suffocating!" He said as I felt something soft against my head. I gripped Ichigo's hand and tried to pull the pillow away. This man is trying to kill me!

"You're going to kill me-"

"It's called suffocation." He mocked as I giggled a bit. At least he was nice enough not to press down too hard, "Why don't you call on your chains?"

"Because she has me!" A little voice called out as the pillow attacking had stopped. I removed the pillow and saw Kon attacking Ichigo as I laughed.

"I put you in the closet, now stay there!" Ichigo ordered, throwing Kon in the closet as he frowned. I laughed and pushed Ichigo down, pressing the pillow against his face, "No fair!"

* * *

><p>(Next part might be OOC so you can choose not to read it becuase it doesn't...really move the plot along. Just for anyone who was hoping for some romance...like I was. Just the next step, but I promise to tone it down in the enxt chapter! Don't judge too harsh now!)<p>

* * *

><p>After a couple of seconds, he grabbed the pillow and threw it in the corner. He panted a bit and glared.<p>

"Suffocation." I mocked as he smirked. I smiled and laid down between his legs. I bumped my head against his chest as he grunted. I sat up and looked up at him as he propped his head up by putting his arms under his head. The smirk he on his face went away as he had a little smile on his face, "What are you smiling about?"

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" He said as I thought about it and nodded with a smile, "Guess you don't need protection anymore."

"I don't know. I like the idea of having the black knight next to me, even though he is not _Batman_." I teased as he rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot though."

"No problem." He replied. I moved up closer to his face and stared at him hard. He didn't like the gaze I was giving him as slight red went onto his cheeks, "What is it now?"

"Nothing." I simply said and went close to his face, poking his cheek softly. I pressed my forehead against his as his blush suddenly increased. I smirked a bit and slowly removed a distance. My eyes quickly looked over to his lips as my smirk widened. I looked back into his eyes as they were widened. I moved closer to his lips as I closed my eyes slightly.

"Kimiko…?" Ichigo whispered as I didn't look up to him. His lips were twitching slightly and were slowly jutting forward. I raised my head and saw that his eyes were closed and smiled softly. I bent over again and closed my eyes. I slowly jutted my lips forward and kissed his nose as his body shivered. I looked up and went with his eyes. I giggled a bit and sat up, "Wha-?"

"Were you expecting something else…?" I teased as his jaw went slack for a moment.

"I wasn't-"

"Your lips are in an odd position." I said and slapped his chest with a laugh, "Let's go out and eat!" I removed myself away from him reluctantly and stood up, walking out of his room. Ichigo stayed on his bed for a moment as his blush went away. He heard light footsteps and looked over to see Kon inches away from his face.

"What?" Ichigo demanded, sitting up to rub his face and hopefully his heartbeat. Kimiko was always teasing him, but he never expected that.

"You like her!" Kon sang as Ichigo glared, "But I will let you know that I will have her first-" He grabbed a hold of Kon and stood up; he walked over to his computer draw and pushed Kon inside before slamming it shut. Ichigo turned around and heading for his door.

"So you don't like her?" He heard Kon yell through the closed draw as he looked back with a small smile.

"I never said no… did I?"

* * *

><p>Okay, obviously, people are going to be like... ' What is up with the last part?' Hell, it is my story and I write it the way I want it too, besides, Kimiko has a power now! Be happy about that so she won't be useless anymore. The last... part was kind of for my friend who wanted to see at least something cute, but there is already cuteness going around. Sorry for part- wait, i am not sorry! If you don't want to read it, it is fine! I couldn't find a way of not making Ichigo OOC and making it a bit romantic. so there~<p>

Positive crictism and reviews are appreciated~

If push comes to shove and if a lot of people hate the last part, I will remove it~

Thank you~

Xoxbattleangel~


	27. Chapter 27

Geez, I almost forgot and I am sorry about taking too long. Long nights. AP work over the summer; damn I am tired, but here you goooooo~

Xoxbattleangel~

* * *

><p>I leaned against the brown oval table and cupped my face as I stared at Kisuke. He was still waving his fan as if he was hot and that stupid bucket hat that I secretly wanted. It was a no brainer. That hat looked pretty nice, but that was just my opinion. I wasn't about to give Kisuke the moment to gloat about his hat. I had told Kisuke what has happened, with some help from Ichigo; the hollow, the chains popping out, my tattoos- everything. Well, we couldn't talk about what happened <em>after<em> that; there would be constant teasing from Kisuke.

"Hmm..." Kisuke continued as I rolled my eyes. It does not take 10 minutes to actually understand what we were saying. Damn it, this guy experiences this time of crap everyday. I looked over to Ichigo and gave him a bored look. He was the one who wanted to go to Kisuke. All I wanted to do is eat, but in order to go find a store, we passed by Kisuke's shop. Ichigo said we can tell him quick.

"Quick my ass." I snapped at Ichigo as he looked at me and glared.

"H-hey, I didn't expect him to take this long! Besides, this is important anyways." Ichigo retorted, his back slouching as he looked over to Kisuke, "Hat-n-Clogs, are you done yet?"

"Hmm..."

"If he keeps on doing that, I am going to break his fan in half-" I stopped once I felt something poke my forehead. I looked over to Kisuke and saw that he fan was shut and pressed against my forehead, a grin on his face, "You finally done thinking?"

"What powers did Kiraka have?" Kisuke asked as I raised an eyebrow and looked over to Ichigo; he looked confused too. Kiraka is not really involved in my life anymore. He's dead and he wasn't going to bother me anymore, "Hmmm?"

"Um... Well, he was a hollow, so he obviously had hollow powers. He had a scythe and-"

"Did the powers of his scythe include chains...?" Kisuke asked as my eyes widen, but I nodded anyways, "Interesting..."

"Mind sharing with us on what the hell is so interesting?" I asked, all ready tired with this man.

"Well, Kimiko Tokushima. You spiritual power has manifested itself." Kisuke said as I nodded slowly, "Want to hear my theory?"

"Let's hope it is better than Ichigo's theory." I said with a smirk before I got a slap to the back of my forehead, "Bastard-"

"We all ready know that when the tainted part of Kimiko's soul had connected with the other part of the soul that was parted from her, it put her into unconsciousness and earned her some tattoos. Spiritual pressure runs throughout your body; it follows the path of your veins. It was not a surprise to me to see those etchings on your stomach and back; you are lucky that it does not go to all of your veins." Kisuke explained as I sat up and nodded. It was a bit... unrealistic to me, but I will follow for now, "Kiraka was the one who brought you to Hell and souls can't stay there for long and not be without a taint. He used his scythe on you, right?"

"You almost sound like a detective, but yeah." I replied as he nodded and leaned back, folding his arms over his chest.

"Did Ichigo tell you on how he first got his Shimigami powers?" Kisuke asked as I pondered for a moment.

"Yeah. Hollow attacked his family. Rukia was there, saved his sorry ass, then got injured-"

"Hey-"

"Then she transferred her powers to Ichigo, then there; a legend was born." I finished, lacing my fingers together and smirking over to Ichigo who scoffed.

"I think the same thing has happened to you, but instead of having Shimigami powers, she has Hollow powers, well, not the regular hollow powers, but I am sure as time passes on, her power will grow." Kisuke said as I tilted my head and smirked.

"So, you are telling me I can fire off a beam of light out of my mouth?" I joked as he smirked.

"Who knows?" Kisuke said mysteriously as I frowned; that sounds painful all ready...

"Then what should we do?" Ichigo asked, leaning against the table.

"Well, since this is the first incident and your powers are most likely brought by if you are attack or by emotions. I think it won't be a problem as long as your are not in...Hollow situations." Kisuke warned as I snorted.

"Please, the man right next to me is a Hollow magnet; that's impossible." I said as Ichigo growled.

"Me? You're the one whose the crazy one who wants to come with me when a Hollow is involved! Blame yourself." Ichigo replied as I rolled my eyes.

"It seems like someone bruised the Strawberry a bit too much." I teased as he shook his head.

"You and your stupid puns-"

"My puns are better than yours-"

"Shut up-"

"I can sense the sexual tension happening." Kisuke piped in as we both glared at him, "Or not..."

* * *

><p>"I want to cook some Russian food." I complained, frowning a bit as I picked up the square sushi with my chopsticks, "This seafood is going to make me sick."<p>

"You just ate three dishes and now you are feeling sick; I am not surprised." Ichigo replied from across the small black table. He added a little Wasabi sauce to his dish as I crinkled my nose and poked Ichigo's cheek with one of my chopsticks, "You full?"

"I think I can go for one more." I teased as he smirked. He pushed a large sushi to my side as I frowned; I wanted a little piece, "I think that's a bit too much."

"You made me pay; eat it." He said as I glared at him. He grabbed the Wasabi and poured a little on my piece.

"I don't like it-"

"It's only a little bit of Wasabi sauce; trust me. It will make it taste better." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"My mother told me to never trust a Japanese men when it came to food." I said with a smirk. I picked up the sushi and sniffed it a bit, "It might kill me! Did you smell it?"

"Or suffocation..." He said as his slightly grinned.

"You are not going to let that go...are you?" I asked as he didn't answer and ate some of his white rice, "Bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch-"

"I just did." I mumbled and dropped the sushi, "I can't eat it. Is there any Russian stores around here?"

"You really asked me that..." Ichigo muttered, shaking his head before grabbing my sushi and eating it, "You...ready to go home?"

"Sure, but I am sure Orihime is hanging out with Tatsuki today." I replied as he gave me a look, "What? She told me!"

"Not that. Home. Just because you are in house, it doesn't make a home." Ichigo replied as I smirked and took a sip of my green tea.

"You've been listening to some U2-"

"Not the point. Hana misses you and I am sure that you didn't forget about Alistair." Ichigo said as I sneaked a smile to him and looked away, "Come on. The longer you wait to see her, it will turn worse."

"You sound like a psychiatrist." I said as he grunted and crossed his arms... "Do you think it is a good idea?"

"It's your choice." He said and leaned back as I sighed, sucking air through my teeth. "I'll be there with you."

"You all ready know my choice?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow as he smirked and stood up, holding out his hand for me.

"I know you too well." He said as I smiled and took his hand, standing up.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the door as I heard the barking on the other side and scraping at the door. I twirled my bright key in my hands and looked at Ichigo, pouting.<p>

"Don't go back on your word." He said, his eyes narrowing as I sighed and nodded. I turned around and pressed the key into the keyhole and twisted it. I looked into the driveway and saw Hana'a car there. I opened the door and was opened the smell of... I chuckled and shook my head; it smelled like polished shoes. I gasped as the beautiful creature was trying to crawl on me: Alistair. I picked him up in my arms with some difficulty and laughed at the oncoming slaught of slobbery kisses and dog breath. I whimpered a bit and kissed his fur, stroking his hair.

"I missed you so much." I cooed in his ear before he got out of my grasp, panting slightly as he looked over to Ichigo, "At least he remembers you."

"He better; I didn't appreciate it how I was attacked by him." He joked as I smiled. I heard footsteps and looked towards the kitchen, my smile going away as I met her eyes. I took a deep breath and looked around the place; nothing changed... I should be glad for that, "I'll be outside." Ichigo whispered into my ear as I turned around.

"But-"

"You'll do fine." He said and started to walk towards the door. Alistair looked back at me before following Ichigo, probably hoping for a stomach rub, "I won't lose him."

"You better not." I called out and Hana said the same thing. I looked over to her and laced my fingers together behind my back. After the door closed, I looked at Hana. I saw her expression. She was happy, but at the same time, she was pissed... I was not willing to face that side, but I would have too... She walked back into the kitchen as I walked in further. I wasn't in the room for more than a week. I walked into the kitchen and saw that everything was tidy and cleaned; Hana was just cleaning the dishes. I tapped my fingers against the counter as she continued the clean before drying the dishes with a towel. I looked around and forced a grin to my face.

"Pretty great to have the home to yourself, right-" I stopped when Hana slammed her hands into the water. I stayed quiet and fiddled with my thumbs, "Hana... I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear a sorry!" She snapped as I nodded slowly. I didn't expect her to show her anger...now, "Do you know how long I have been waiting for you. I tried not imaging the worst, but the days went on and- Were you trying to run away from home?"

"No-"

"Then Ichigo comes here and tells me that you are fine! Were you hurt? Are you dealing with drugs-"

"I don't deal with drugs, you know that." I said with a tired look, "Look; it's in the past-"

"I was about to call police. I was going to file a missing...teen report, but they just told me, 'Oh, she's a teenager, she must be with her friends.' How dumb do they think I am? I checked at my job to see if you were there. You could have changed your name, but they couldn't change the medical report, but there were no spots-"

"You went that far?" I asked, a bit...happy that she that far.

"Of course I went that far. I haven't heard from Kirill so I thought... something bad happened between the two of you." Hana whispered the last part, frowning a bit, "Where is he?"

"He..." I started, before sighing. If I told him that he died by spiritual means, she is going to yell more. I really don't think that _right now_ is the right time to tell her, "He left...again..."

"Again? Where to this time?" She complained as I gave her a smile, "Greenland?"

"Why Greenland?"

"I don't know; that bastard likes cold places to live..." She muttered and looked to me with a small smile, "I am happy that you are...back... and safe."

"Thanks... Ichigo helped me." I replied as she nodded.

"He's a trustworthy friend?"

"You have no idea." I said with a large smile as she nodded.

"Good... You're grounded." She said as I narrowed my eyes, "For a week-"

"Wait a second. That's not fair-"

"The thing that is not fair is you not calling me to warm me that you are safe and leaving me with Alistair; God knows that I cannot handle that dog." She said as I nodded and looked down at my hands, "Your room is left...the way you left it; except for Alistair sleeping on your bed, everything is exactly the same... I am truly glad you are safe."

"Thanks. I was expecting a bit more...harshness." I said with a laugh as she chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry; you will owe me later..." She said before giving me a smile and my heart sank to my stomach, "Little by little..."

"That is not fair; it's harsh." I said as I glared at her.

"It's not harsh; Life is harsh; enjoy." She said, slapping my shoulder with her wet hand and walked to the living room with some humming along the way.

"Of course..." I mumbled to myself and laughed; at least she is...fine again.

* * *

><p>"I'll visit you though." I assured the big-chested, air-head friend, "And you are always welcomed to my home. I was sure Hana will like your...personality..."<p>

"Fine, but don't be a stranger...or a murder, or a thief, or a-"

"I get it, Orihime." I said and started to fold my clothes. I looked around her living room and smirked at Tatsuki, "You going to stay for dinner?" Her face paled as she looked over to Orihime who was straightening her collections of toys.

"...Karate training... I have that soon, and I all ready ate-"

"Last time you ate, you almost threw up, didn't you?" I interrupted her as she gave me a weak grin.

"My stomach isn't strong for her food." Tatsuki commented as I chuckled.

"Neither is mine-"

"Ichigo, you sure you don't want to come in? I may have leftovers in the fridge that you can eat." Orihime called out. Ichigo didn't mind staying outside. That and the fact that he had Alistair and Alistair wasn't behaved when it came to other people's houses; he was a loose cannon.

"It's fine, Orihime. Kimiko, move your ass all ready-"

"Shut up, you idiot!" I replied through the balcony as he grumbled under his breath. I sighed and returned finishing packing. Orihime returned to the kitchen and started to hum to herself.

"So..." Tatuki started as I looked over to her, "Are you and Ichigo... Are you guys..."

"Are we what?" I asked, rolling my eyes as she held serious in her eyes.

"Do you like Ichigo?" She asked as I looked at her.

"I like him as a friend, but that is the answer that you are not waiting for..." I said as she nodded.

"You guys are close-"

"Like you are Orihime, so?"

"It's different-"

"What is so different about it?" I asked as I saw that Orihime stopped whatever she was doing, "We live on the same street-"

"Are you an idiot?"

"No, are you?" I asked with a little attitude as she sighed.

"Look, all I am saying is that you and him are pretty close. You guys are really close; it's closer than to be considered friends." Tatsuki argued as I sighed. Why am I talking about my love life again?

"He gives you secret looks once and a while. He cares deeply for you like he does for the rest of us, but you are somewhere up there. You guys hang around a lot and he isn't afraid to show his feelings... something even I couldn't do..." Orihime said as I looked over to her. She gave me a bright smile, but it looked fake, she looked pained. Did I say something? "I am happy that Ichigo met you."

"Well, I am too or else, I wouldn't have a friend like you... " I said and zipped up my bag, the air feeling with awkwardness. I put my bag over my shoulder and looked over to Tatsuki, who was playing with her phone and Orihime twiddling her thumbs together, "I will see you at school."

"Most definitely. "She said with a grin, "I'll bring you some home cook food for you!"

'That...would be nice." I said in a hesitant voice before pulling her into a hug, "Bye Orihime. See ya, Tatsuki."

"Bye Kimiko, get home safe!" Orihime called out as I opened her door and exited, still thinking about her words and face. I made it to the ground floor and I saw Ichigo stop slouching and stood up straight.

"Hey, you are ready."

"Of course." I said as we started to walk down the street, "It feels like you are my escort."

"...This has two meanings, doesn't it?" Ichigo questioned with a blank look as I grinned.

"I do like my double meanings." I replied as he groaned.

"Can't you just go with one day without saying anything embarrassing?" he asked as I shrugged.

"Then I'm not Kimiko Tokushima no more." I said with a smirk as he sighed, "And we all know that a day without Kimiko, and you get bored, the group gets bored. Hell, this whole city gets boring when Kimiko is not here."

"Are you really that full of yourself?"

"Only when I am hungry-"

"You just ate-"

"But I want some real food." I complained as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I am sure... Yuzu is cooking dinner-"

"Am I invited?" I questioned quickly as he smirked.

"If I didn't, you would invite yourself." Ichigo replied as I nodded with a grin; that was very true...

* * *

><p>All right, here's the next chapter. A few more chapters than this story might end or they might be a sequel; who knows what this black girl has up her sleeves~<p>

Tell me what you think. Might be mistakes and because I am so tired, I just don't give a damn. I am really surprised that I made it this far. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and kept on reviewing this story.~

Review and Rate Please~

Xoxbattleangel~


	28. Chapter 28

Such a long wait! T.T You guys must hate me, but hey, I am in school, give me some slack. I am going to be ending the Story soon! That will be my saddest day ever. The rest might be short clips of what upcoming future, but you will never know

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

Kimiko panted slightly and moved her arm up as a eroded black chain came from the ground before it broke into pieces. Kimiko groaned and put her hands on her knees, trying to regulate her breathing as fast as she could just before her attacker had a chance to strike her. Kimiko put her loose strands behind her ear and yelped when she saw a sword near her head. Out of instinct, a much better looking chain had stopped the attack as Kimiko backed up.

"You fool!" The attacker said as Kimiko winced at her loudness, "You cannot rely on your powers only when you are scared or frightened, you have to use them whenever." Kimiko's glare rivaled the violet-eyes a few feet away from her.

"Sorry, teacher, but you are not giving me enough time to react to your stupid attacks and sword." Kimiko snapped before Rukia clenched her zanpakuto.

"It's called a zanpakuto-"

"Whatever." Kimiko replied shortly and shook her head. Glancing at the holes from the ground and broken black fragments on the ground that were all around the training room that Kisuke had let the two used and she was thankful for it. Actually, he insisted that they should use his training ground just in case that Kimiko's ability had wrecked an unsuspecting car or house. It has been a week ever since Kimiko had found her new power and she didn't train with her powers just until Rukia had come into the World of the Living to check if the amount of Hollows that had entered was regulated. That was when Kimiko had a chance to officially meet Rukia.

* * *

><p>"<em>I swear that you get dumber by the minute." I heard a voice from Kisuke's <em>_welcoming abode. I raised an eyebrow and opened the front door, placing my __shoes near the entrance while trying to keep my presence hidden._

_"Kimiko, I know you are here!" Kisuke called out with a chuckle as I __rolled my eyes. I didn't bother to tip-toe towards the room, but rather __slam my feet down just to annoy him. I walked into the room where Kisuke __had most of his meetings and saw Kisuke smiling, "Form your footfalls, I __thought you gained a few pounds."_

_"Thanks, Kisuke, that's every nice of you." I said sarcastically and __looked around. I saw Yoruichi, but I was positive that it wasn't her voice. __I saw Ichigo, glaring at a petite girl right near him with a satisfying __smirk, "Well, this looks like a welcoming party."_

_"Hey, how'd it go? I hope that Hollow wasn't too hard for you." Ichigo __mocked as I scoffed._

_"Please, if I do say so myself, I think I am better than you." I replied __before sitting next to Kisuke as Ichigo let out a grunt, "Though, there __might be some property damage in the park…"_

_"Kimiko, you are stupid-"_

_"Anyways." I said, crossing my arms on the table, "Who is this…shimigami __in amongst us?"_

_"I am surprised you guys have never met; Ichigo, trying to have two girlfriends at once." Yoruichi teased with a Cheshire grin as Ichigo growled slightly.  
><em>

_"Ha, like the idiot has even one girlfriend." I joked before wincing as a foot kicked my leg. I looked over to Ichigo and gave him an annoyed look, _"_You are so immature." Ichigo blinked in surprise before glaring at me._

_"I'm immature?! Coming from the girl who decided that putting streamers in my room is fun." Ichigo ranted as I smiled and bit my lip, "You want to know how long it was to clean up my room-"_

_"Enough, Ichigo, you can rant off later." The girl scolded before looking at me. I was slightly surprised by her eye color. It was almost like mine, or mine like hers, but overall, my eye color was lighter, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki; it's nice to meet you." She introduced herself as I nodded and squinted my eyes at her.  
><em>

_"You must be…related to that bastard, Byakuya." I said with a sudden realization as she slammed her hands on her desk and glared at me. _

_"Do not call my brother that name. He is well-respected and the capta-"I put my hands up in my defense and pointed at Ichigo who looked confused.  
><em>

_"I didn't mean it like that; Ichigo said that to me, I was just quoting him." I said as Ichigo stuttered and started to deny it. I smirked as Rukia turned her anger towards Ichigo as I held in a chuckle._

_I listened intently, or tried, to Rukia's explanation of the Soul Society and who was her Captain. I got the major points from Ichigo a long time ago, but Rukia made her presentation a bit better…with bunnies. As she finished, I held in a snicker.  
><em>

_"…Why did you draw bunnies?" I joked as she held onto her sketchbook tighter, "It is a bit silly-"_

_"You too; just like Ichigo. You humans had no taste for talent." Rukia said and crossed her arms as I have Ichigo a disbelieving look. I think stick figures would have worked better for me. I looked over to Rukia as I heard a beeping tone._

_"I didn't know dead people could carry phones." I said in a blunt manner as Rukia sighed and looked over to me. Shimigami, dead people; the same thing to me. Rukia opened up this small phone and stood up._

_"A Hollow just entered here. Three miles from here about." Rukia said as Ichigo stood up.  
><em>

_"All right, let's handle it; Kimiko, you stay here." Ichigo said as I smirked and leaned against the table, "I mean it."_

_"Come on, I could at least practice with the Hollows-"_

_"So that you can cause more property damage?" He finished as I sighed, _"_And let me guess…you are not going to follow my orders."_

_"I'm not some dog that you can order around, moron." I replied, looking at Ichigo with a defiant look, but he didn't care, "I am coming, whether you want me to come or not. I can defend myself...sort of, but I sure as hell can fight."_

"_I swear, you get more stubborn every day." Ichigo grumbled and shook his head, "I don't need you to follow; let's go Rukia-"_

"_Actually, I need Rukia to stay here. It's a simple Hollow, Ichigo, I am sure you can handle it by yourself..." Kisuke told Ichigo as Rukia stopped._

"_Unless you are too much of a wimp to handle it on your own." I taunted as Ichigo grumbled and smirked. _

"_Just you wait. I'll be back here in five minutes, unlike your fifteen minute slow ass." He snorted as I rolled my arms and smiled as he walked away._

"_Kisuke, why did you need me to stay back?" Rukia inquired to Kisuke who sighed. I was curious also, I mean, Ichigo isn't the best of fighters and Rukia is actually a full-fledged Shimigami and not some ex-captain of some sort. _

"_I am going to be blunt. Kimiko is doing a horrible job at controlling her powers." Kisuke stated as I glared at him. That was a bit too blunt at the moment. "She needs someone who can actually help her control it better. Ichigo is not a good choice to choose since his spiritual power is unstable. Yoruichi and I are a bit too advance so I am thinking that you will be a good teacher for her."_

"_Me? B-but I am not so good at teaching others. Sure, I taught Ichigo, but he had my Shimigami powers at the time!" Rukia protested as Kisuke put his hand out, "She doesn't have a power of a Shimigami, or anything that I have ever seen."  
><em>

"_I know, but you were taught disciplines from Captain Ukitake and Byakuya; you are the perfect teacher for her. Besides, it will be a chance for you guys to mingle and know about each other." Kisuke persuaded as Rukia sighed. Who says mingle in this age?  
><em>

"_Kisuke, you are just a lazy-ass." I said as he slightly pouted._

"_There's a difference between laziness and having other business to attend too-"_

"_Is making yourself tea the 'other' business you are about to attend to?" I accused as Kisuke gave a me a sly smile, "You lying bastard...I am not surprised at all."_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

"Let's take a five minute break. The more we train, the more harder I see you trying to make the chains manifest." Rukia announced as I smiled and plopped down on the ground, "But after, we are going right back to work, understand?"

I didn't bother to answer her as I nodded and took a deep breath. I stared up at the ceiling calmly, flexing my arms so that it didn't become tight when I trained again. "What is troubling you?" Rukia questioned as I twisted my head over to her. She was sitting up straight with her arm on top of one of her knees.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied as I closed my arms.

"I don't believe that. Each time in the beginning of training, you start out confident and you analyze the field, which is always a good tactic, but after a while, you just lose that focus and it seems like you are just blinded by something. I am just curious onto what it is." Rukia said as I blew out a raspberry.

"It's the stupid chains...!" I replied with a slight snarl, "I have control over it at first just before it starts to act like it is being controlled by someone else. Each time and it just gets me annoyed. I have control, but then, it just fades fast. It is like...I have control of the roots of the chain, but anything above and higher, it is just not my control..." I said, "Then, I just get angry and just exhausted and...you know the rest." I saw Rukia staring at me in realization before nodding and crossing her arms.

"I see... Did Kisuke ever taught you how to...control your spiritual pressure?" Rukia asked as I snorted; like he teaches me anything... "I'll take that as a no... I think I might know your problem." I quirked an eyebrow at her as she smiled slightly.

"Well, you mind enlightening me on your theory?" "I asked as she stood up, "Do I have to get up? It hasn't even been five minutes yet."

"Yes, now get off your lazy butt." She said as I groaned, but complied with her orders, "How is your spiritual pressure?"

"It seems fine to me; I'm not breathing like I am about to die yet." I joked as she tapped her chain, "What to do now?"

"Attack me." She curtly said as I gave her a doubtful look.

"Is this when I try to attack you and next thing you know, your going to kick my ass?" I asked as she shook her head and took out her zanpakuto.

"I will only defend myself, no offense." She said as I nodded.

"What about counter attacks?" I asked as she smirked lightly, "I'll take that as you will do that, but fine." I took a deep breath and summoned a chain high in the air. As usual, I could control the base of the chain with my hand movement, but not the rest of the body. I moved my hands so that the chain would try to crush her, but the upper part of the chain were being flimsy and completely missed her.

"You're building up spiritual pressure aren't you?" She said as I nodded, it was obvious, "Have you ever tried expanding your spiritual pressure so that your power would not only control the base, but the whole chain?"

"You are telling me that I can't control my chain because my spiritual pressure isn't...equally balanced through the chain." I said in a slow manner as she nodded, "That is probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard-"

"But then again, you are stupid." Rukia blatantly said as I murmured under my breath incoherent words about her.

"I am not sure if I can do it because I have to focus on the chains actually coming from the ground and staying there, pushing my spiritual pressure through-out it; that seems like a tough thing to do." I admitted as Rukia smirked.

"Don't worry, that's why I am here for..."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

I smirked with content as I sent a spiraling chain towards Rukia who grunted and jumped in the air. The chain was flopping around anymore, it wasn't an octopus tentacle that it was doing like the couple days ago, it looked like it was a torpedo, not that I could see any of it. I sent a couple more chains towards her before it impaled the ground as Rukia started to move around like a snake. I raised up another chain just before it crumpled to little pieces.

"No, no, do not fail on me." I mumbled under my breath and tried to form another one just before I sense Rukia closing it, seeing her shadow over me. I cursed under my breath, seeing her closing in fast, and closed my eyes, hearing metal against metal. I heard Rukia sigh as I shook my head and dropped my arms, the chains retreating. I gave her a sheepish grin and Rukia gave me a slight smirk.

"In three days, you have improved. Though, you can't summon multiple chains at once. Your max is now three to four and you still have a habit of cowering, but you have progressed well." She said as I grinned.

"Is it meeting up to your standards?" I teased as she chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Not quite, but I will let it slide. It's a slow progress, but nevertheless, a progress." Rukia taunted as I sighed in relief, "But tomorrow, I won't be easy on you."

"Rukia, you were never easy on me." I replied as she shrugged. I know that she didn't care about that.

"Hey!" A voice called as I looked up to the hatch of the training room. I leaned in closer and smirked, "Look at that, you are still alive! You looked pretty dead yesterday."

"Geez, you are very comforting." I replied. I watched as he made his way down, seeing his black clothing attire, "Hollow attack?"

"Yeah, it wasn't hard though. No need to worry about me." Ichigo said with a smirk as I went over to him and punched his shoulder. "Rukia, you can come to the house anytime."

"Wow, having a girl sleep in your room, you dog." I joked as he rolled his eyes.

"You slept there too-"

"I didn't have a choice-"

"You slept on my bed-!"

"So what..." I said with a shrug, "Besides, your bed wasn't even that comfortable."

"Shut up, you complainer." He grumbled as I grinned, "Your training done today?"

"Yeah, I have to go home before Hana calls me; she thinks that I have a project to do with you so we have to leave soon. You coming with Rukia?" I asked, looking over to Rukia as she shook her head and sighed.

"No, no. I have to deal with more _issues_ with Kisuke. I will see you guys later." Rukia said as I nodded and started to run towards the ladder and started to go up to the opening and sighed, seeing the small room. I exited and looked over to Kisuke as I walked by the living room.

"How'd the next day go?" He asked as I smiled.

"There were obviously more progress, so it was good." I said before hearing footsteps behind me, "Does Kon still have your body?"

"Sadly, he does. Let's go before he decides to chase someone in a skirt and gets me in trouble." Ichigo said as I nodded and started to put my shoes on, "We will see you later, Hat-n-clogs." Kisuke waved at us as we left and I saw that the sun was slowly settling. I grinned and took in a deep breath, feeling the air brush against my skin gently. It was at least good to hear from Rukia that I made progress, I am hoping that I will even make more progress, but I still don't know why she is here; she will probably tell Ichigo later... I'll worry about that later.

"Let's go to your house; Yuzu is probably making food right now." I said with a smile as he rolled his eyes, "But let's move quickly because I don't want to be seen talking to the air."

"Even more of a reason to make the walk even slower." He said with a smirk as I snorted.

"Yeah right, you just want to spend time with me; all you had to do is ask." I said as he blushed lightly before slapping the back of my hand and started to walk forward as I laughed. I quickly grasped his hand into mine and laced it together, "But since you want to be an ass and not say it, I'll make the first move."

"Sometimes, you are a bit too much, but I am guessing that is the price of being friends with you."

* * *

><p>It has been a while since I have wrote, so I sort of lost my writing juices, but I will try to get back onto business as soon as possible. Tell me what you think of the chapter. I was planning to intertwine the Aizen arc into the story, but who knows, I still might, but damn, that is a long plot. x_x I will endure though if I choose too~<p>

I was surprised by the amount of followers so I want to say thanks to everyone ^^~

Let's see. School is starting so I get more tempted to write so you never know. I tried to edit as fast as I can so I could get it out, but tell me how I did after my two month hiatus.~

Positive Criticism is always welcome from the public~

Review and Rate Please~

Xoxbattleangel~


	29. Bleach Special: Beach Time Part One

Kimiko fiddled her thumbs together as she stared at her shoes, wondering what has possessed her to come with these dead people who lacked the knowledge of how the World of the Living and its customs. She didn't have to be in the store at the moment. The stupid store that sold ridiculous amount of my bathing suits and bikinis. Some bathing suits were modest, but others were... let's just say it didn't leave room for imagination at all in the mind. Kimiko glanced over to the strawberry-blonde girl who was attractive, but a bit ditzy. Hell, she might be even more ditzy than Orihime if that was possible. Kimiko suddenly glared at the women Shimigamis and let out a loud groan. She didn't need to be here.

* * *

><p>"Kimiko, why don't you get a bathing suit for yourself?" I heard someone asked as I looked up to see Rukia asking the question. I sighed and leaned further back in my seat.<p>

"Because I all ready own one. Even if I didn't, I am sure Hana would go out and buy me some ugly one." I boredly stated and rolled my neck, "Why am I even here? You girls don't have any problem picking a bathing suit."

"Well, you are the only human who knows the latest fashion for the humans. That, and that Orihime is all ready at the beach with Uryu and Chad, getting food and drinks ready." Rukia said as I blew out a raspberry, "I am guessing you don't like the beach."

"Hell, I do like the beach, but I don't like the sun. I burn easily." I replied with a short chuckle, "I might just stay in the shack with Orihime and the others." I always liked the beach. I even asked Ichigo if he wants to go in the water with me when the temperature was very low. He thought I was crazy and I almost did it, just before I realized that the beach was closed down and the sand was as hard as ice.

"Don't be such a sour puss, come on. You can help the others find their bathing suits then." Rukia insisted as she grabbed my arm and started to pull me up. I gave her a sheepish smile before standing up and looking at her, "You might find out more about the rest of them."

"All I need to know is that I should stay away from Rangiku. She's an airhead with the air going to her chest." I grumbled as Rukia gave me a small smile. I pushed Rukia lightly before scanning the racks of clothing. There were way too many styles and we have been in this store for more than thirty minutes. It's not like they are going to keep it anyways; do they even have beaches back home?

"I don't know...is this one too loud?" I heard...Nanao, that's her name, asking herself with a slight doubt, "But since I never get a chance to go to the beach, maybe I should just be daring...! No, I couldn't take the shame by showing my belly button.."

"Nanao, how about you pick a bathing suit and get over it. It's not the end of the world." I replied as she looked at me quickly.

"I know, but this is a delicate situation!" Nanao replied, shifting her glasses as I rolled my eyes, "Aren't you afraid of showing your belly button?"

"Please. The only thing I am scared of is a wardrobe malfunction." I mumbled, leaning against the racks as the body suits had hit the wall as I put force against them, "Pick that one."

"I don't know why you are getting so worried about. You don't have up there to fill the suit up." Rangiku said with a sly grin as I raised an eyebrow. _'Rangiku, you're the one to talk, picking that skimpy outfit.'_ I judged, crossing my arms with a sigh, "It won't make a difference-"

"Leave me alone!" Nanao said with an embarrassment as I chuckled a bit, "Why are you laughing?!" I closed my mouth and bit my lip, looking away. I felt a small vibration in my pocket and went near the door, going into my pocket. I grumbled under my breath as I saw it was Ichigo.

"Hi." I answered as I heard him mumble, "What is it?"

"How long does it take you guys to find a bathing suit. It's been an hour!" Ichigo shouted as I smirked.

"I don't know, besides, you are overreacting; it was only thirty minutes. We will be out soon so calm yourself, complainer." I said as he groaned.

"Just hurry up."

"You eager to see me in a bathing suit?" I teased with a laugh as he snorted.

"Yeah, your fat-ass in a bathing suit; that's a pretty site." He said as I glared at the phone and closed it unexpectedly. I turned around and heard more shouts of complaining and surprise, red faces, and more bathing suits. That is probably the main reason why I don't go shopping with Hana.

"Hey, Kimiko, how's this bathing sui-"

"I don't care, Rangiku, just pick the damn thing!"

* * *

><p>I listened to Rangiku's tall tale and raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe a word you say." I bluntly said as Rangiku pouted, "It is way too ridiculous." I leaned onto Ichigo before he moved out of the way, making me lose my step before I stabilized my balanced. I looked up to Ichigo and glared at him as he smirked.<p>

"I can explain it better." Nanao said as I looked over to her, leaning over to avoid Isane's tall figure. She was even taller than Ichigo; that was kind of scary, but she was very shy. She was too shy, "The fact of the matter is that the Women's Soul Reaper Association has been secretly building a pool sometime and unfortunately, it was recently discovered and then destroyed."

"How was it discovered?" Ichigo asked as I was curious also. Nanao coughed as blush went onto her cheeks and glared at Nemu, the most quiestet person I have ever seen.

"Someone decided to put it in the garden of the Kuchiki's household in plain view for everyone to see!" Nanao shouted as Nemu did nothing, "That was a stupid place!"

"You put it in the garden of someone's garden... wow, I didn't there was anymore stupid ideas since Ichigo's had taken up all the space on my list." I replied, moving out of the way of a slap.

"I think you guys should get your heads checked." Ichigo grumbled, "You especially, Kimiko." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"I don't know what you are complaining about. You get to spend the beach day with beautiful women wearing next to nothing; you should be happy." Yoruichi said as I rolled my eyes. Of course she would say that. If Rangiku isn't perverted, Yoruichi is next on the list behind Kon.

"She's right. You should be grateful, Ichigo. You can finally show your gratitude to the people who have helped you from all those years." Rukia said with a smile, "Even Byakuya was here too."

"That's one part I don't get. Why is your brother here?" I asked, seeing the emotionless face man that was next to Ichigo.

"They wanted to apologize for building a swimming pool on my property, so they offered to bring me here for... fun in the sun." Byakuya said as I went wide-eyes slightly. I didn't expect him to answer. I looked up to Ichigo and punched him in the chest.

"And you said he was a boring, brooding man." I accused as Ichigo growled.

"I never said that!" He replied as I punched his chest again, "Don't do that."

"Don't do that." I mimicked him as he raised his fist in a threatening manner at me, "Do it, I dare you. I'll kick your ass so hard, you will be under the sand, six feet under."

"Let's see about that." He said as I moved away from his fist. I felt his hand on my back as I looked over to him, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not doing anything perverted, idiot. I was just looking at the markings."

"What about it, are they okay? Something happened?" I asked as he shook his head and gave me a slight smile.

"It's...the way it suppose to be. It kind of goes with your bathing suit." He replied with a shrug of his shoulder as I smiled at him as I looked down at myself. I wore a white bikini top with yellow trimmings and a black bottom with a dark purple sash around my hips, "Though you are still a fat-ass."

"You turned that compliment into an insult; I hate you." I said with narrowed eyes as he smirked. I heard a voice and turned around, "There's more to the party." I actually only expected Rukia and the girls, not others.

"Jushiro, you're here too?" Ichigo asked in disbelief as I looked at the white haired man. I never met him before, but he looked friendly. More friendly than Byakuya.

"I took the liberty of inviting Captain Ukitake as well; I thought he might like a little fresh air from Soul Society." Rukia asked, waving to her Captain. Her captain smiled back to Rukia before turning towards his gaze towards me, and he looked confused, "Oh, captain. This is Kimiko Tokushima, one of Ichigo's friend."

"It's good to meet you. Rukia has told me little information about you." Ukitake greeted as I smiled and shrugged.

"I do hope it were the good points about me." I joked as Ikkaku chuckled.

"Yeah, like there is anything good about you." Ikkaku taunted as I frowned.

"No one asked you, baldy. Besides, who wears a speedo to the beach. That's not even a speedo; it's like a cloth." I insulted as he glared at me, "Anyways, why are more of you guys here?"

"Rangiku..." No surprise there, "She invited us here because she knew that we would live things up here." Renji said with a grin.

"And we had nothing to do at Soul Society." Ikkaku added.

"I figured why not come to the beaches of the World of the Living. I have been feeling much better lately and I thought this might be a better change of pace." Ukitake admitted, putting his hand over his eyes from the sun's bright glare. I was happy that he visited, even though he sounded like he was sick often or just had some type of flu. I didn't think that Shimigamis' could get sick, "I have to admit, soaking up the rays feel pretty good. Sun on my eyes-" He started to fall on the ground as everyone shouted his name. I blinked and raised an eyebrow at him. I went near him and crouched, looking at him.

"Are you...okay?" I asked, poking his hair slightly as he let out a small forced chuckle, "You just...fell to the ground."

"I just get...dizzy." He said in like a sleepy state.

"Just don't poke him, Kimiko, get him an umbrella!" Rukia shouted as I put my hands up, "Where the hell do you want me to get an umbrella from?" I demanded, glaring at her, "It's not like I can pull one out of my ass!"

* * *

><p>"Maybe you coming to the beach wasn't a good idea after all." Ichigo mumbled as I nodded.<p>

"Does he always get sick like this?" I whispered to him as he sighed and shrugged, "I will take that as a yes."

"He had too much sun, maybe we should get some ice to cool him off." Isane offered, glancing to Captain Ukitake with a worried look.

"That's a good idea. There's a snack bar up the beach. Do you mind getting ice there? I am sure it will cool him down." Unohana asked, I found out her name from Rukia.

"Sure. Let's go, maybe they are serving food now." I said, pulling on Ichigo's arm as he nodded.

"I'll come along with you. I'm not use when I am just standing there." Renji said as we headed towards the snack bar.

"Your no use when you're trying to help." I said as Renji glared, "I only tell the truth." As we made it to the snack bar, I looked for Orihime, knowing that she should be here.

"Excuse me, anybody in here?" Ichigo asked loudly as we entered the shop, "Can you guys spare a little ice?" I smiled at the orange-haired female as I saw Orihime.

"Sure." Orihime said, walking over to us, "Hey, Ichigo, hey Kimiko. How's everything going outside?"

"You know...people fainting, men wearing cloths as speedos, useless people; the usual." I said sarcastically as Orihime looked concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as Orihime smiled.

"I'm working part-time here." Orihime answered.

"You mind keeping it down, I am trying to concentrate here!" Uryu said as I frowned. "That better be some good food, Uryu; no poison." I said as he scoffed.

"Uryu!? You work here too?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Chad is too; I thought Kimiko would have told you that." Orihime said in curiosity as I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

"I would have, but a really rude idiot likes to call me a fat-ass, so I decide not to tell him anything at all." I said as Ichigo glared at me, "Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were hired by Unohana. She would have hired me, but I did have to put up with their bathing suit situation. Next time, Orihime, you are going with them." Orihime just giggled in response.

"I know Soul Reapers are my enemy, but once Unohana asked me for this favor, I couldn't refuse her." Uryu said as I smiled.

"She does have that power over people." I replied to Uryu and almost forgot on why we were here, "Since Ichigo and Renji are two idiots in a pod, we need ice since they probably forgot."

"We're not idiots." They both said as I shrugged.

"Anyways, Jushiro kind of fainted, but we just need ice to cool him off." I said as Orihime nodded.

"Of course, I'll get some for you right away. Wake up Toshiro, we need some ice please!" Orihime asked as I raised an eyebrow; there is another employee. I looked over to the left and raised an eyebrow at spiky white hair.

"Give me a break." He grumbled, "I told him this would happen if he overexerted himself."

"Toshiro, what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as I decided not to question it until later.

"Toshiro is the 10th squad captain." Renji whispered to me as I went wide-eyes.

"This kid is a captain?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I heard that." Toshiro snapped as I put my hands up and muttered an apology.

"Why aren't you on the beach like everyone else?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro sighed and slouched a bit, "I am not fond of the idea of heat" Toshiro replied as Orihime laughed.

"Once he saw us working on the snack bar, he said he would help us out by making ice with his zanpakuto." Orihime said. _'That means he must a ice type zanpakuto'_ I thought in my head as Ichigo raised an eyebrow at what Orihime said.

"Is it okay for you to use your zanpakuto for that?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro glared at him.

"Hey, do you want your ice or not?" Toshiro snapped as Ichigo hesitated.

"Right, sorry. Could you make us some ice?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro sighed and grabbed his zanpakuto.

* * *

><p>"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro said, swinging his sword once as water particles gathered at the tip of his blade before expanding into a large ice dragon-like creature. I stared at it in awe and smiled.<p>

"Why couldn't your sword do something like that, Ichigo?" I asked as he grunted and glared at me, "Just asking..."

"It's all yours." Toshiro said, walking past us as I briefly made eye-contact with him. He didn't say anything after that as he walked back into the shack.

"I don't think we need that much ice." Ichigo said as I slapped the back of his head.

"So what, it still looks cool like that though. Won't other people be curious about this?" I asked as Renji shook his head.

"No, All the captains chipped in to rent the beach out for the day." Renji said as I nodded.

"If your not going to use all the ice, can I have the rest?" Orihime asked, "I thought of a recipe curry mitsumani dashi frappe; I can't wait to try it!" Orihime said with glee as I scrunched my nose.

"That sounds lethal." Chad mumbled as I shook my head.

"Just by her words, I might throw up." I said as Ichigo sighed.

"Don't throw up on me-"

"Oh, I am sure that I will..."


	30. Bleach Special: Beach Time Part Two

Sorry for this over-due chapter. Some things have been happening, but I am going to try harder! Though, not sure because I am going to make one more chapter, maybe, and that will be the end of Tainted Soul. Jesus, I am going to cry like a little baby. But who knows, I might make another Bleach that is more involved! I love you all!

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov~<p>

* * *

><p>I crossed my arms and used Ichigo's tall build to block me from the sun's rays. We manage to get some ice for Ukitake and he was back on his feet, all smiles and such. If I was him, I would be pissed if I was dragged into the sun and fainted.<p>

"I think I would have a better time watching paint dry than come here." I grumbled as Ichigo made a 'tsk' sound under his mouth and peered down at me, "Come on, you know it is true; what are we doing now?"

"If you actually shut up and listened, maybe you would have known." He taunted as I rolled my eyes and looked over to Rangiku, "How come she has a popsicle?"

"Stop being a child, Kimiko." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone as I glared and punched him directly on his ribcage.

"Captain, are you feeling better now?" Rukia asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine; thanks to all of you." He said as I smirked. I was the one who was carrying most of the ice, "I am feeling much better now, see?" I watched as he started to stretch his arms before his body slagged as if he was zapped of all of his energy; looked like he all ready worn himself out.

"Maybe you should take it easy." Ichigo said in a hesitant tone as I nodded. I really didn't want to see Ukitake fall to the floor again, causing everyone to have a heart attack.

"Jushiro." Byakuaya said from next to me as I was still not use to hearing him talk, "You said you have an announcement." Jushiro blinked in surprise before a look of realization came onto his face.

"Oh, right, I forgotten." He said as I sighed. This better not be some boring competition. I rather just eat all day and lay in the sun. That sounded much appeasing to me than anything else. I watched as Kiyone and Sentarō nodded before grabbing a white banner being held up by two sticks. I squinted my eyes at the banner.

"T-the... first annual basket apple competition?" I questioned as Ichigo snorted.

"You can't even read-"

"Hey, it's not my fault that the letters are smudged!" I snapped and crossed my arms, looking back at the banner as Ichigo sweatdropped. "None of the letter are even smudged- There's even an english version under it!" I felt my face going hot and looked away.

"Whatever, I don't care." I mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Why are we doing a beach art contest?" Ichigo asked as Ukitake smiled.

"It seemed like a good way to relax. It's a competition where everyone will try to make the best and prettiest sand sculpture." Ukitake responded as I felt like I was a child again.

"I'll be the judge." Unohana answered and I was kind of hoping that someone else rather than her would be the judge... she seems like the scary type...

"How will this work out?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

"There should be groups of two or three at max in order to get started." He said with a smile. I think I should have brought a volleyball net and we should have played that instead.

"We're wasting beach time on playing in the sand?" Renji grumbled, and I could already tell that he just wanted to train.

"I want to break open a watermelon or even play truth or dare!" Rangiku complained as I looked at her with a smirk.

"Aren't you a bit too _old_ to be playing truth or dare?" I mocked as she pouted.

"I'm not old, besides, I always manage to weasel secrets out of Renji and Ikkaku with a few sips of Sake." She said with a wink, "Blackmailing is always the easiest way to get paperwork done."

"Maybe I should do the same thing to you, Ichigo." I taunted as he grunted and muttered words under his breath.

"The winner of this competition gets a cash prize from the Head Captain." Ukitake said as I literally saw dollar signs in everyone's eyes, except for all too innocent Rukia, but still, a cash prize. That sounded all too good and who doesn't like money?

"I'm in!" Everyone shouted and started to pair up. I blinked and looked over, seeing Renji, Ikkaku, and Ichigo forming a group, and Rangiku grabbing Orihime to find a spot. I looked over to Rukia and was about to ask if she wanted to work together, but then again...her drawings. A crestfallen look fell upon my face as I turned around.

"Nanao!" I shouted as she looked up, a blush still on her face- she is still not use to showing skin I guess; she will get over it within the next minute or so, "Your working with me wether you want to or not." She blinked in confusion and shook her head.

"I don't like doing such activities-"

"Yeah, I took you for the book-nerd type of person." I said, moving past Kiyone as she glared.

"Reading book is an enjoyable thing to do and-"

"I really don't care at the moment; let's go." I said, grabbing onto her wrist and started to drag her, ignoring her protests, "You'll enjoy it; just you wait." I looked over to her with a slight smile as she sighed.

"Fine, fine, but can you let go of my wrist?" She asked as I let go. She sighed and went side-by-side with me. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked to the side.

"Don't tell me you are planning on running away?" I teased as she shook her head, "So what's is with the frown."

"...This bikini..." She mumbled as I raised an eyebrow, "...compared to Rangiku's-"

"Please tell me you are not still on the whole, bigger chest, thing?" I asked with an annoyed face as she pushed her glasses up, "My god, you shimigami women need to get over it. Big, small- hell, no one cares. Though, I am starting to believe that there is more weight in Orihime and Rangiku's chest than her head if you know what I am saying." I said with a sideways grin as she chuckled. At least she agreed with me on that part.

"I think this is a perfect spot." I said, looking around, putting my hands on my hips, "Is this your first time being on the beach?" I plopped down on the ground, pushing the wet sand with my feet, making a slightly large pile.

"No, this is my first time- actually, this is my first time coming to the Human world. I have heard stories about it, but never expected it to look this serene and peaceful." She said as I smirked.

"Just wait until you go deeper in the city, that view will change in an instant." I said and sighed, "Let's get this over with; I really want to get that cash prize and rub it in Ichigo's face." That would be great.

"I thought you two were friends..." Nanao questioned as I smirked.

"We are, but it's always fun to kick his ass in every competition against him." I said with a shrug, looking over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo staring blankly at Ikkaku and Renji. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'll be back, don't worry." Nanao said as I nodded and started to build.

* * *

><p>I patted the sand softly as I looked at my sculpture. It was pretty...bad. I am better with paper and pencil. It was a failed attempt at a house. "I give up..." I grumbled, laying down on the sand, "I wonder how Ichigo is doing?" I twisted onto my stomach and saw that they built a castle. I was impressed. I didn't see Nanao anywhere and decided to go off topic. I got up quickly and walked over to the three brutish man.<p>

"How are you idiots doing?" I asked as Ichigo twisted around and looked over my shoulder as a smug smirk came onto face, "Don't...laugh..."

"What's that suppose to be?" He taunted as I glared, "You pretty much suck at sculpting-"

"Shut up, at least I did something you fat-ass!" I said, punching him on the side, "You did nothing!" He rubbed his side before giving me a little glare.

"Hey, stop flirting and come with us, Ichigo; we have a plan." Renji hollered out to Ichigo who was going to protect, but knew that Renji wouldn't listen. I decide to get in closer to see what they were up to.

"Are we done with the castle yet? I thought we were." Ichigo asked as Ikkaku smirked and stood up. I grumbled under my breath at the little _bathing suit_ that he had on; still worse than a thong.

"That's only the first step. The second step is to see who can get into the castle the quickest." Ikkaku said as Ichigo's face dropped in annoyance.

"Are you serious? That's a kid's game; I'm not doing that." He argued, crossing his arms as Ikkaku chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"I knew it. The great substitute shimigami is scared to lose." Ikkaku mocked to Ichigo who narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Your on!" Ichigo said and I shook my head, "Kimiko, countdown-"

"How about no and do it yourself." I said as Renji, Ikkaku, and Ichigo got into their positions.

"Go!" Renji yelled out as all three of them dug into the same. I crossed my arms and smiled. It was fine with me if they messed up; my sand sculpture was still...decent... I heard soft giggling and saw Yachiru walking towards Ikkaku. My eyes widen as I saw the alive crab within her hands.

"Yachiru, I don't think-" She didn't listen to me as I grimaced at the sight and looked away, holding my hand over my mouth and stop form chuckling as I heard Ikkaku scream. I watched as Yachiru passed by me with a laugh as if nothing happened.

"She's a evil little girl." I mumbled and heard Ichigo and Renji asking what happened to Ikkaku.

"Kimi-"

"Don't know what happened to him. I better go see how my partner is doing, bye." I said quickly as Renji raised a fist at me. I laughed and started to jog towards where most of the shimigami were, which was around a...coffin-like thing. I slowed down, a bit disturbed and went by Nanao's side.

"...So...is he like...you know, dead?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No, Kiyone and Sentarō thought it would be a good idea to make a sandwall, but it ended up looked like this." Nanao explained, pushing her glasses up, "I guess we kind of failed ours." I looked over to her as she gave me a slight smile and chuckled.

"I guess it is, but I know that is is definitely better than-...what is Rukia and Byakuya doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at their sculpting of a...deformed bunny and- I really can't describe what Byakuya is doing.

"You can say it runs within the family." She said as I nodded.

"But you can clearly see that Ukitake is the winner." Unohana said as I pouted, "I am sure that everyone else had beautiful arts."

"No, trust me, they didn't." I said in a blunt manner, crossing my arms behind my back and sighed, "But I am sure that if everyone had fine, today was a good day."

I felt something slithering around my ankles and looked down, raising an eyebrow. I bend down to unwrap it around my leg. I put my hands on the black vine and my eyes widen as it tightened. My leg was forcefully pulled as I fell on my stomach; thank god I was on sand. I felt myself being dragged as I yelled, trying to grasp sand as it fell through my hands. I heard more screams. I couldn't feel the ground anymore and the world was upside down. I felt more vines wrap around my body and moved around. I heard a deep grumbling and saw something appearing from the ocean and raised an eyebrow. Is that...a hollow or a deformed watermelon? Let's just things started to get a bit strange when these tentacle-like vines started to get in places it shouldn't have. That's Japan for you.

"Ichigo, stop staring like a little perverted boy and do something about this!" I howled at Ichigo, closing my eyes from all the blood rushing to my head, "Move it, Ichigo!"

I peeked one eye open as I saw Uryu and Chad firing their blasts, but it looked like it was absorbed. It was then Renji's turn to attack, but he didn't get the chance because a vine wrapped around his leg and threw him into the water. If I wasn't in this situation, I might have laughed. Worst beach day ever. This is what I get for hanging out with Soul Reapers. I surveyed the area, looking around to see that Ichigo was stuck, going against another hollow. My eyes widened in fear as I struggled even more, yelling for Ichigo to get out somehow, but there was nothing I could say that would help him. I shivered when I felt a flash of spiritual pressure and heard a loud warrior cry.

"Where the hell did Yoruichi come from?" I grumble under my breath, "Why am I even asking. She's a cat; she comes and goes when she pleases."

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" I heard Soi-Fon, if I guessed right, said. The creature screamed out in pain as I watched the vines around me disappearing. I looked down at the ground and moved my arms around before crashing right on my back. I groaned and shook my head.

"Kimiko! Watch out!" Orihime said as I looked up and screamed, putting out my hands to at least try and stop the flying Orihime, but it didn't work. I lost all my breath as she landed my stomach, "Kimiko, are you-"

"Not dead." I groaned out, feeling her weight being removed as I sighed, "Where did you guys come from?" My questioned directed towards Yoruichi and Soi-Fon.

"We were going after sharks in the ocean before all of a sudden Renji popped out of nowhere; we figured that something must be wrong so we raced back here." Soi-Fon said as I gave her a blank look. They went after sharks? I really don't understand... I sat up and rubbed my stomach.

"Hey, Kimiko, are you all right?" Ichigo asked as he approached me. I looked up at him for a moment before standing up and punching him in the gut, "Y-you-!"

"Some rescuer you are! You were useless!" I said, "Give me 5 more minutes along with some rope and I could have figure out a way out there myself!"

"How are you going to get some rope?! Besides, It's not like I carry my zanpakuto around as if it was an accessory!' He argued as I pushed him.

"It was a scenario you dumb-ass!" I replied back and slapped his chest, "I swear, if I was a substitute soul reaper too, I would have kicked your ass!"

"All talk and no bite." He mocked with a slight smirk as I narrowed my eyes. There was a stare-off between us before he chuckled, "But I guess that is what makes you special."

I blinked at his sudden _compliment _and rubbed the back of my head and forced myself to frown so he couldn't see my smile.

"I am pretty darn special if I do say so myself." I said to him as he smiled lightly and outstretched his arm to wrap around my neck as I gave him a slight glare at the contact.

"But you are fine, right?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, Orihime sitting on my stomach was the worse-...second to worse... Tentacles were the first." I said and shook my head.

"What is going on around here, and where did that monster come from?" Yoruichi asked as I shrugged; like I knew... I nearly jumped when I heard a yawn and looked over. Did Ukitake really just sleep through the whole thing? Even I can't do that.

"Nice nap." Ukitake said as I almost yelled at him. Nice nap? That is all he had to say? He looked around to survey the area and suddenly beamed brightly, "Oh, I see you started the watermelon smashing already!"

My face nearly dropped...watermelon smashing...?

"He's right." Orihime called out, "It does taste like watermelon!"

"Orihime, did you just lick yourself...?" I asked slowly as she rubbed the back of head with a laugh.

"Out of curiosity!" She said as I groaned under my breath.

"It's about time you figured it out." Byakuya said as I glared at him.

"Where are they coming from?" I demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry for the confusion." Unohana apologized as I let out a long sigh; are they all on this? "The other captains and I thought you all deserved some fun..." Fun? More like torture. "We put our heads together and came up with the watermelon smashing event."

"We thought you'd enjoy it." Byakuya added on as I quickly shook my head.

"What about that story you made up earlier about you guys coming here because of the concentration of hollows at the beach?" Ichigo asked as Unohana laughed.

"I made it up earlier to add to the excitement." Unohana said as I came to realize that it is bad to trust her smile.

"The truth is that it is a very special watermelon recently developed by the department of research and development for use against hollows." Nemu said as I found that hard to believe. I looked over to Ichigo and he had the same expression as I that had described the situation; ridiculous.

"Truth be told; I don't think watermelons are going to help fight against Hollows- unless you are planning on changing their diet of eating souls to eating fruit." I said in a blunt manner as Yachiru laughed.

"What's a day at the beach without watermelon smashing?" Yahciru asked. A day on the beach without watermelon smashing would be perfect actually.

"So you and all the other captains went through all this trouble just to throw a surprise for us?" Rangiku asked as Unohana nodded with a soft smile.

"I hope you all enjoyed it!"

"Were we really suppose to enjoy this?" I whispered over to Ichigo who scoffed and rubbed his head.

"I think so. So much for a normal day at the beach." He mumbled as I laughed.

"There's hardly a normal day once it involves you." I replied and crossed my arms, "Just glad it wasn't anything else."

"Hey, Ichi, wanna eat some watermelon?" Yachiri asked as Ichigo's eyes widen in shock.

"You can really eat these watermelons?" Ichigo asked as I slapped him on the back of the head.

"It would be a stupid idea if it wasn't."

"That's not all; there are still more surprises to come?" Nemu said as I stared at her in shock. More surprises? I can barely handle this one. I felt the ground shake as I saw more watermelons pop out, "We have prepared one watermelon for the each of you. This way, no one is left out."

"I knew I should have stayed home." I mumbled under my breath and let out a chuckle, "But might as well join in on the fun. Right, Ichigo?" I looked over as his face still didn't like the situation. "What is it?"

"I don't even like watermelon!" He cried out as I nodded.

"Yeah; you're dead to me now." I said and walked over to him to pull hard on his ears, "What fool doesn't like watermelons?! Your name is strawberry and watermelons are like the cousins of strawberries; you are suppose to like them!"

"Too bad I don't!" He said, pulling away from my grip as he rubbed his ears, "I don't how many times I have to tell you that my name-"

"Isn't strawberry." I mocked him as he glared and reached out to hit me on the head, not noticing the watermelon heading towards him. All in all, this day wasn't a complete fail...

* * *

><p>Thus, the bleach special has ended; I hope everyone has or had a good vacation if you did! Thanks for all your views and putting up with my laziness!<br>Xoxbattleangel~

P.S. As always, I am a terrible editor and you guys telling my faults will help me to improve my writing! I will write the next one soon; If I don't, just yell at me to make another one!


	31. Chapter 31: Finale

Yes, I deserve all punishment of yelling and I am so sorry for the super long weight and hiatus, but i am here to announce to you the last chapter of my story. I am sorry and i am literally crying right now. I want to say thank you to all who followed me and reviewed. As the last chapter, you cannot blame me for being cheesy in some parts. I don't know if I will do a sequel because sequels usually suck, but I will think of something. I will. Watch out for more stories from me. and I LOVE YOU ALL.  
>Xoxbattleangel~<p>

* * *

><p>Kimiko's Pov<p>

"Ms. Tokushima! How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention!" My literature teacher snapped as I looked at her in boredom, "Thank you."

"Welcome." I replied in a snarky attitude as she glared and continued to read from her textbook. I felt something nudge against my foot and looked over to my orange haired friend, giving me the stern look. That look that wasn't uncommon because of his over-protectiveness he has for his friends.

"Why is it that every day, you always go off into space?" He asked as I gave him a short smile and shrugged.

"Don't know, but I do know that I can rely on you to wake me up, Ichi." I teased and smirked as his eye twitched.

"I swear, it was a bad idea to sit next to you."

"That was your own choice. You just can't stay away from me." I taunted to him as he scoffed and leaned back in his seat, "Am I right?"

"You are delirious." He replied as I laughed and punched his shoulder, looking outside. Maybe I should skip class again and relax outside.

"Kimiko Tokushima, I won't tell you again!" My sensei threatened, slamming her hand against the side of her desk as I looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me what, Anzu?" I mocked as I saw her peach face becoming a light pink... Was that steam on her glasses? I heard Ichigo grumble under his breath and snickered as our teacher went to lecture our class about misbehaved students; it was obviously directed towards me.. It was a change though; at least she didn't kick me out. I looked to Ichigo at the corner of my eye who was trying to focus on his book. He just didn't want to seem like he was bored as well.

"All your fault." He said under his breath as I gave him a placid smile.

"I'm the only excitement in your life, so deal with it." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. My calm façade didn't last long because of that cursed thing in Ichigo's pocket.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" It screamed over and over as Ichigo tensed, his eyes almost bulging.

"Well, that is the second thing that is exciting in your life." I added on and looked outside once more, "You ready?"

He was not really ready... "What makes you think that you are coming? Our teacher is making a lecture just about _you_. Not only that, but it's doesn't feel like small fry." I huffed a bit as his reasoning.

"Ichigo, we both know that you suck at sensing spiritual pressure when it comes to Hollow. Just ask Chad or Kisuke. Besides, Being here is making me all stiff." I complained to him as he sighed.

"What's your excuse to leave...? She won't let you go to the bathroom." Ichigo spoke as smirked at his statement.

"I'll show you how it is done." I cleared my throat and standing up as my wooden chair creaked against the floor; this made out teacher stop talking.

"Sensei; I understand that I am causing you problems and I have delayed you on your agenda for the class. I will take it upon myself to escort myself to the Principal's office and explain the situation as any normal student would." I said with a straight face as I could Ichigo mutter 'Bullshit' under his breath as if it was his mantra.

"I am glad that you have taken this responsibility upon yourself so that you won't disrupt the other students. You can go and see the Principal. See one of your classmates for the homework after class." She said as I nodded and smiled, looking over to Ichigo with a smug smirk.

"You little liar..." He muttered as I grabbed my belongings and stuffed them into my already cramped and messy backpack.

"Hey, be glad that you have me as a partner." I said with a wink and tapped his shoulder, "Hurry up; as soon as I leave this room, I'm leaving through the side door to the gym; I will meet you there." I made my way down the steps before sliding the door open, closing it after I left, and dashed down the hallway, smirking as I felt the rush of adrenaline running through my body. I haven't been battling hollows for a long time, but I can sure as hell put up a damn fight.

* * *

><p>I rolled over to the side to dodge the spewing saliva coming out of the creature's mouth; trust me, it is not pretty at all. Ichigo was the air patrol as I was left with one hollow. Though, whenever I would not pay attention, his yelling always snaps me back to earth.<p>

"Stop moving!" The hollow roared up with hatred as I smirked a bit; at least I was giving it trouble. I took a deep breath and clenched my hand, holding onto the rusty chain tightly. I moved up hand up to make the chain making a 'crack' sound before bringing it up and wrapping it around its arm. I clenched the chain tighter as it glowed a crimson color. I watched as steam was rising in the air off the hollow's arm; it cried out in pain.

"Off you go!" I yelled, pulling on the chain as hard as I could as the chain clenched around the arm tighter before pulling it off completely. I watched as the arm fell to the ground. I looked up, wiping my forehead; that took more spiritual pressure than I wanted it too. It wasn't like I could do anything about it except for train with Kisuke and hope for the best. I saw the hollow getting closer to me and rolled over to the side, dodging the hit as rubble fell all around me. I put my arms across my face and squinted a bit. Where did it go? My instincts told me to pivoted over to the side and I did, trying to clench the ground as it shook once again. I wonder what everyone thinks when they see this...? I crouched down and watched as the dust finally settle into place. The hollow still had his arm on the ground and the sight was not pretty at all. It seemed like it will never stop bleeding.

"One chance." I said under my breath and sprinted towards the hollow. I jumped onto its arm, the one still connected, as it started to scream at me. Some of the things I do is something I wouldn't have imagine of doing a few months ago. As I was on its' shoulder, I gripped my chain with two hands and stepped onto its mask, using it to propel me behind its body. I looked over my shoulder and made sure the chain went across his face. Ichigo always did tell me to always go after the mask.

I landed on the ground—not in the gentle way— and pressed the soles of my feet against the ground as hard as I could, pulling on the chains as if it was a tug-of-war. I sent a burst of spiritual pressure into the chain as it glowed a bright red. I felt almost sadistic to hear a satisfactory howling as it was in pain. I heard a loud 'thud' on the ground and looked over my shoulder to see the hollow disappearing in little particles.

"I manage to survive so I guess I did something right actually." I mumbled to myself and looked up as I saw large streaks of red and black painting across the eye; it must of been Ichigo's powers. I put my hands above my eyes to shield them from the sun. I knew that Ichigo was done with the hollow as soon as I didn't feel it anymore. He approached my ground level and glanced at me.

"You okay?" He asked as I scoffed and put my hands on my hips.

"Please? I handled that thing as if it was nothing. I actually finished faster than you." I said as he grunted and rolled his eyes.

"You idiot. I was making sure you didn't kill yourself or if you were acting too reckless." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." I said, crossing my hands over my chest, "Do we _have_ to go back to school?"

"Yes, it would be bad enough since we already skipped four days from all these hollow attacks." He chuckled as I gave him a small pout, "As soon as I find my body, we can head back."

"Aye, aye, captain." I taunted as I started to follow him, "Where did you put your body anyways?"

"Well, I couldn't put it out in the open like last time because people would think I am dead, which would freak out Yuzu and the others. I left Kon home so I couldn't use him. Leaving my body at school is a big no so I left it at that alley." He explain, pointing to an area. I followed to where he was pointing at and raised an eyebrow, "That was the closest place that I could find."

I laughed under my breath and started to jog my way over there, peeking around the corner and laughing at the sight of Ichigo's body; his head next to the dumpster and a little mouse nipping at the side of his shoe. There were a few more approaching the body... I think I see one on his head.

"Hurry up or else the mice might think you are dinner." I called out as I saw his eyes widened as he went to my side, his jaw almost dropping at the site.

"My body!" He shrieked as I put my hand over my mouth to stop laughing, "This is not funny!"

"What did you think was going to happen if you leave it in the alleyway? You are lucky some person didn't decide to steal your clothes." I said, shaking my head with a smile, watching as his Shimigami formed glowed before it looked like his soul was being absorbed into his body. He opened his eyes quickly and shot forward, scaring the mice that were surprised by his sudden awakening.

"Hold on..." I said, moving over to him and brushing off the mouse that was in his hair. He made a disgruntled sound as he rubbed the sides of his pants.

"This is the last time I ever put my body in the alleyway." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"That should have been your last choice after leaving it at school. You could have made Chad watch over it- better yet, put it into the dumpster." I said, leaving the alleyway since the smell was getting too strong.

"Putting it into the dumpster would made it look like I was murdered." He snapped, shaking his head, pinching his shirt delicately, "Sheesh, I smell."

"You don't have to tell me." I said with a chuckle as he sighed, "Well, let's go to your house."

"Why-"

"I refuse to go back to school while you are smelling like that." I said, making a disgusted face as he sighed and looked down to his phone that he pulled out of his pocket, "Come on, they don't even yell at you. If anything, just say I dragged you because you are scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you; besides, it will make me look like a wussy." He said as I smirked and walked towards the directions towards his house.

"You make it sound as if you weren't before." I insulted, quickly moving forward to escape a punch to the head.

* * *

><p>I lightly tapped the wall with my head, scanning Ichigo's room for the fifth time. He told me to wait downstairs, but there is nothing to do in a quiet house when the only noise you hear is the shower. I thought about playing with Kon, but Ichigo already took the pill out of its mouth and locked it in the drawer. I blew a raspberry and closed my eyes.<p>

"Ichigo, hurry the hell up." I uttered under my breath, hitting the wall that was near the bathroom with my knuckles; I smiled as I heard a thud back, "Such a punk..."

I brought my knees closer to my chest and stared at the stark wall. It reminded me of my dull few months before I met Ichigo, not trying to sound depressing and pathetic. A few months ago, I wouldn't even think about getting involved with Hollows or even actually fighting them. I would have been worried about if Alistair was fed, how was Hana, and wondered about my father... Not only that, but hanging out with Ichigo didn't even cross my mind—not even once. But now, I practically see him everyday now; it was that or I was trying to skip school and he would pester me with text messages. All in all, I spent most of my days, from eight in the morning to around the evening time, with him. I would have thought I would have been annoyed after a while, but right now and how far we came, it's is a necessity for me to have him by my side.

"Necessity..." I said under my breath, chuckling at my choice of words. It sounded ridiculous and cheesy, but that is what I felt...looking up from the floor, I heard the door being opened. I looked up, my face twitching as my cheeks felt hot; my eyes widened by an inch. Ichigo's eyes went from one of normalcy, to embarrassment, and to annoyance all in one go. I didn't know what to say when you see a man just straight out of the shower with a towel around his waist, water dripping down his body... What do you say? What do you even _do_?

"Hey... You don't look fat anymore." I said as the blush on his cheeks were slowly darkening, which in return, formed a sly smile on my lips. That was my only way of getting out of embarrassing situations. Trying to say something funny, but it turns out to be even more weirder.

"I told you to wait downstairs." He said, playing it cool as I scoffed and slowly stood up, narrowing my eyes so that I was _only_ focused on his face. That only gets you so far when a six-pack is in your face that is waiting to be touched with water dripping down to places that would classify me as a pervert, but...you know. It's not like I am the only person who thought about it. [A/N: I mean you readers .]

"Ichigo, you should know that I don't listen to you." I said with an eye-roll, rocking on my heels, coughing nervously. He shifted his eyes left and right and clenched the towel with two hands. I was shameful to hope that he lost his grip on his towel. Damn you perverted side...

"Well, do you mind listening now and getting out of my room so I can change?" He asked as I leaned against the wall.

"By all means, change. Don't let my presence hold you back." I said as he glared. And thus, the perverted side decided to show itself...

"Get out."

"You will need two hands for that."

"Now!"

I laughed under my breath and passed by him, moving away from the door as it was slammed closed. "I will be downstairs—doing nothing." I called out.

"Like hell. You are probably going to break the refrigerator somehow." He retorted and I didn't doubt it. I scampered downstairs and plopped myself on the couch, putting the pillow over my head to block out the lights—even though it is for a few minutes. I heard a door closed through my muffled ears and moved my pillow down a bit, hearing Ichigo's footsteps.

"Nothing is broken."

"Don't act surprised." I said with a scoff, twisting onto my stomach and glancing over him, "At least you have an extra uniform."

"Yeah." He replied before looking at his phone, sighing under his breath, "It's lunch right now."

"Does that mean we go can and get something to eat?" I asked, a smile forming on my lips as he rolled his eyes, but smirked. That meant a 'yes' to me. I quickly got off the couch and strode over to the door to put on my shoes.

"They opened up a deli place down the corner and they have a lunch speci-"

"Did you plan this?" He asked suspiciously as I shook my head, tapping my foot against the ground so that the shoe would stay firm.

"Please, as if I could make some elaborate plan? I follow your stupid motto: Attack first and ask questions later." I said, grabbing my bag and opening the door.

"I don't do that!" He argued as I snorted and opened the door, looking over my shoulder.

"You do."

"I don't!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you." I said with a smile, carrying my plate outside, seeing Ichigo with his food already and a drink by his side.<p>

"What did you get?" He asked as I looked down at my plate before sitting across from to him. "Tempura." I replied, "Seafood and meat deep-fried. What about you?"

"Yakitori." He replied. I rubbed my hands together and grabbed a piece of the Tempura, biting little by little.

"We need to come here again—oh, and thanks for paying for me." I said as he shrugged.

"It's fine." He said shortly as it went to a comfortable silence...

"We make a good pair." I said out loud as he glanced over to me, "When it comes to fighting. By next week, I will be saving your butt left and right."

"You are joking." He said with an piqued look as I shook my head.

"I mean, with enough practice, I could hold Zangetsu."

"You can't even lift up a 50 pound bag; what makes you think you can carry my zanpakutō?" He questioned as I thought for a moment.

"Because I am Kimiko Tokushima; that's all." I said simply and reach over and flicked my neck.

"Please, the only thing that Miss Tokushima can do is complain and get fat as well as be annoying. She likes to nag while her eyes squints her eye in a weird manner. She liked to bother me constantly no matter what. That Tokushima who would visit me when ever I am not around in school—the annoying girl who has a lopsided grin whenever-" Ichigo continued before stopping once I gave him a sly look, "W-what is it?"

"So...you notice all those things about me?" I said as his cheeks reddened for a moment as he rubbed the back of his head. I was honestly curious. I really don't look at my own actions carefully.

"It is kind of hard to ignore it once you see them every single day." He excused himself as I let out a laugh. It was good to know that from him.

"If that is your excuse, I will accept it." I said, eating the rest of my food as I kept a close eye on him. He looked relieved that I didn't ask him any questions...yet.

* * *

><p>"We could just not go back to school." I said honestly as he said nothing. Needless to say, Ichigo was not going to change his mind. He kept quiet and I have been hearing is my voice—hearing my voice talking for so long gets tiring after a while. I glanced up at him to see his slightly slumped figure, bag in his hand that was over his right shoulder, a pensive look on his face. His lips were protruding outwards every once and a while, but never too much to look like a pout. I know he was listening to me sometimes because each time I stopped, he would glance down at me, wondering why I was quiet all of a sudden. I would talk again so my pitiful heart would stop beating too fast and he would look towards the side of the road again. I didn't ask him questions because I knew that I would be greeted with a shrugs and a quirk of an eyebrow that would be his way of constituting an answer, "You listening?"<p>

"I am..." He finally said as I mumbled under my breath. I watched as we were approaching the gates of the school and let out an agitated sigh. I have to ask him now. I quickly got in front of him and put my hand out to stop him.

"What's wrong? You haven't been talking and you just look like you are pouting all the time." I complained, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I..." He started and ruffled his hair, closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. I waited, not knowing what he is trying to say, but it was a struggle, "Let's go inside."

"But-"

"We're missing class." He said stiffly as I watched him pass by me. What the hell was that all about? One minute, he looks like he was on the verge of telling me about some dark secret; the next minute, he plays it off as if nothing happened. I clenched my teeth before relaxing. I just need to get over it. It is nothing serious. He will tell me when he wants too, but still...

-Hours later-

"Class is dismissed." The teacher said as I let out an unexciting cheer. After hours of lectures, the class was more vibrant again. Students were talking about plans to do after school. I got up from my seat, putting my books and papers within my bag without a care, and left the room. I didn't necessarily wanted to go back home and do nothing. My mom probably already walked Alistair so there was no use. I turned the corner and climbed up the stairs leading me to the next floor. I swiftly turned to the right and knocked on the door.

"Toru-sense-" The door immediately opened and I smiled at the bob-cut, glasses wearing, teacher in front of me. "I was wondering if you are you going to be here for a while because I just wanted to draw a little bit."

"Of course. You are welcomed here anytime. I haven't seen you in a while, but it must of been all those classes you have to take—I have another student in here id you don't mind. He is working on a project even though he is caught up on anything." She said as I passed by her and cocked my hip a bit, looking at the figure at the table. I barely heard Tori-sensei saying that she will be right back.

"You like drawing now?" I asked in amusement as I saw Ichigo's head lifting away from his paper and looking at me. I walked over as he shook his head.

"No, it was just that I knew you usually...come here..." He said as I pulled up a stood next to him and looked over to his drawing and smirked, "Don't laugh."

"What is that, a mermaid?" I mocked as he took the paper and crumpled it up. I couldn't hold my laughter back this time, "It's not bad!" It was horrifically bad.

"Sure." He said with a sarcastic look, throwing it into the trash bin and passed a paper over to me as well as a dark pencil. I thanked him and just made little lines on my paper, unable to form an image in my mind. I propped my elbow up and looked away from Ichigo."So..."

"Are we going to talk about why you were being such a moody-pants earlier today?" I asked him as he sighed. He should have known that I was going to ask him sooner or later "I am not sure if I said anything wrong."

"You usually do." He mocked as I snorted a bit, "But not this time. It was my fault." I looked over to him and nodded, wanting him to continue. "I am not sure how I am going to...get this out. You obviously know that I am sometimes not good with words."

"You never were to begin with." I said in a matter-of-fact voice, "But I know... what does that have to do with anything...?"

"The reason I was so hesitant to talk to you—...this is going no where." He said as I laughed, shaking my head, "Just want to say thank you and...—never mind..."

"No." I said, stopping my drawing and looking at him as he was puzzled, "No, I want to hear what you say; finish that sentence. I don't give a shit if you are embarrassed and feel that your head might turn so red that your head burst. You are going to tell me." I tapped my pencil against the desk until the lead point was gone. I demanded to know what he was going to say. He was not getting out of this one. Not now. I looked over to him as his eyes widen before he softened a bit.

"If you don't tell me and I will ignore you for the rest of your orange-haired life." I said as I heard him growl, "You heard me."

"You are being ridiculous-" I started to hum loudly, grabbing the pencil from his hand and sketching anything that came to my mind. He was trying to raise his voice over my loud humming. Was this being a child and ignorant to the fullest degree? I knew it was, but I didn't care.

I saw from the corner of my eyes Ichigo's hand reaching out to me. I yelped a bit when I felt his hands flick my neck. Rubbing my neck, looking over to him with a glare. "Hey!" I snapped, "You don't—"

I stopped myself when I saw him so close, closer than I thought he would be. I can't even describe the way he was looking at me because... It was nothing that I saw before. I leaned close to him to meet him halfway. He was not going to move any closer so I decided to make the first move. I gripped the front of his blazer and pulled him into a kiss.

A lot of people say that their first kiss felt something out of a movie, but this one felt different. The strange, but addicting feeling of his lips on my. That tingling and thrilling feeling it give me that vibrated throughout my body as if I was in a rock concert near a speaker. I pressed harder once I felt him kiss back. I didn't know it, but I closed my eyes once I kissed him in a matter of seconds, afraid that his facial expression might be one of disgust. I felt my hair being brushed back and I knew that it was his touch. I could recognize that soft, but rough touch anywhere. I let out air through my nose as I was just a loss for words.

I reluctantly pulled away and only hear mine and Ichigo's shallow breaths trying to take air in. I lightly tapped my lips with my fingers as a smile went on my face. A small giggle building in my throat.

"...Woah..." He said as I looked up to his now slightly-pink lips and flushed cheeks. I laughed harder at his words as I smoothed my hair even though it was already fine.

"I wanted to do that for a while." I said, looking over to him with a gentle smile. He briefly met my eyes, but kept it there and chuckled as well.

"I agree with that. That's what I've been trying to tell you from all those time I was acting like a... 'moody-pants' as you would like to call me." He said as I leaned against the desk, him having my full attention, "I like you... a lot."

"Well, after that kiss, I kind of expected it." I joked lightly as he smile back, "Though, this kiss was weird?"

"How so?" He asked, seeing as he looked slightly alarmed; he probably thought he did something wrong. I glanced around the room and saw the blank face in awkward body poses.

"We kissed in front of mannequins..." I said, making a face as he made a face way as well and flicked my neck before pulling me closer. I balanced myself on the chair and held onto his arm to support me, but I wasn't too worried about it. I know that he was not going to let me fall anytime soon...

I twisted my self around, reaching up to kiss him again, briefly brushing my lips against him again—

"I just ordered some new paper type that we can hot press—" I looked over to Toru-sensei surprised, getting out of Ichigo's grasp and nearly falling out of my seat. Forget Ichigo not letting me fall, I need to worry about my own two feet.

"Hi Toru-sensei!" I said far too quickly as she gave an mysterious smile and slowly left.

"So...which one is more awkward—the mannequins and Toru-sensei. I still have to go with the mannequins." Ichigo said sarcastically as I shook my head.

"Shut up." I said under my breath, moving next to him again and pressed my head against his shoulder, grinning to myself, "But... I like this."

I heard make Ichigo make a voice under his voice—one out of confusion, but he then hummed under his breath as he realized it. I felt his palm on my head.

"Yeah, I like this too..."

* * *

><p>I know some of you guys were expecting something cheesy from me and there it is. Something cheesy. I tried my best to edit, but who knows what happens. It probably still has errors, but just thank you to all who reads this and say goodbye to Kimiko Tokushima and see what happens later!<p>

I still want to thank all those who review my stories and i have so much to say so i will say it to my top reviewers

Shadow knight1121: Thank you for all your reviews! Even if the chapters was a bit dorky, thank you

Shannyrox101: First time I got criticism for my story and it was needed, so thank you very much. From the good and bad chapters, I loved your input and just thank you.

T.T Let me go in the corner now and cry...

WITH ALL LOVE TO YOU ALL!

Xoxbattleangel~


End file.
